The Path That Must Be Followed
by TheWheelofFate
Summary: Kaiya comes from a family of traitors, and she is determined to prove she is different by walking a path that diverts from theirs. But as she searches for her place in the shinobi world, she learns there's more to the path she must follow than she's prepared for. SasuxOC. Rewrite of 'Walk the Path Stained with Light'.
1. Outcast

**8/11/18**

 **Warning: Be Prepared for Long Author's Note**

 **Howdy there! Long time no see...well, read, I guess. Lol. (Ok, I'm not funny. Moving on.) So, I've decided to redo this story and hopefully make it better. Walk the Path Stained With Light was a story I had been writing since, like, 6th grade (2006...wow). It was my baby, my first completed story with my first OC. It's not that good, even though I've gotten a lot of support for it, and I thank all of you that read, favorited, and reviewed it. However, I wanted to improve the story as best I could without taking away from the overall feel of it. So I rewrote it. As such, I'm leaving WTPSWL on the site rather than deleting it, because I worked hard on it, and I wanted people to have something to compare it to, for anyone who will read this story after reading the first one.**

 **I know I said I would do a little more with the sequel, but I decided against it, since I had mad writer's block and just thought it should end, so I could write this one. I've been working on this for about a year, I believe, and I've also been working on some other projects that I will hopefully finish in my lifetime. Time is short with work and all that goes with it, but I'm finally completely done with this story and will be working on its sequel in the near future. This has the same essence as the first story, but as you see if you keep reading, many things have changed, but there are several scenes that I converted to fit here. This one is also a good bit longer, so I'll be updating frequently, at least twice a week. Everything is complete and edited, ready for uploading (but please let me know of any mistakes and/or inconsistencies).**

 **PLEASE tell me if my writing has improved, and HOW, if you read WTPSWL and Clarity. I really appreciate constructive criticism, and of course it's always nice to hear if anyone has enjoyed my writing. For anyone who has not read this story before, welcome! I tried...so please don't hurt my feelings. Also, it's been years since I've watched Naruto Shippuden, and even longer since I've watched the first half of the series. And don't hold this against me, but I first watched Naruto dubbed, so that's where my mind frame is at here. (Anyone like the Boruto series? I haven't started it yet, but I did like the movie well enough).**

 **Also, this particular story will follow the storyline closer, but the sequel will be a lot looser in that regard. I tried to give it its own identity while still holding the original's feel. Now, if anyone is still reading after this long ass note, please let me know what you think!**

"As you know, graduation is coming up soon," Iruka announced to the class excitedly. "So, I hope you prepare yourselves early. The test could be anything we've learned so far from the beginning, so don't think you can slack off when you study." _Study, are you kidding me?_ He may have been elated—probably because he was ready to get rid of all of them, especially Naruto—but Kaiya was anything but.

She hated the Academy. It was full of stupid, weak, pathetic, self-entitled brats who wouldn't last a day out in the real world. For hours they would sit in the classroom and listen to the teacher drone on and on about things that didn't seem to matter. They'd perform lame jutsus that anyone should be able to do with their eyes closed by now, and yet half of the class couldn't do it right the first time.

As for the graduation test, well…she knew she would pass. Knowing Iruka, it wouldn't be difficult at all, unless you were Naruto Uzumaki. The fool couldn't even perform a simple clone jutsu. Kaiya giggled to herself. _It would be just his luck if that's what the test is,_ she thought, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Kaiya, is something funny?" Iruka called, placing his hands on his hips as he glared up at her in irritation. "Would you like to share it with the class?" Kaiya's mouth clamped shut as she straightened her posture, her eyes drifting to her blonde classmate, sitting on the row directly beneath her, on her right.

She had half a mind to declare her thoughts, but then she thought of the repercussions, and the chores she'd be made to do when she made it home. She wasn't quite that brave. Iruka lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Clearing her throat, she shook her head, a nervous smile appearing across her face.

"N-no, Iruka-sensei. C-carry on." Her eyes averted to her section of the desks. Sasuke, who was sitting on the same row as Naruto, two seats away from him, snickered, his mouth covered by his hands and his eyes closed. Kaiya blushed in embarrassment, glaring at him with a frown, irritated that he wouldn't look up at her, even though she knew he felt her eyes on his back.

Iruka groaned, shaking his head as he continued his speech. At that point, Kaiya tuned him out completely, taking to studying the classroom instead. She remembered her first day at the Academy, seven years ago, the first time she'd stepped into this room. Her parents escorted her to the front of the giant red building, which honestly was just one big eyesore, smiling proudly as their third child attended the entrance ceremony to become a shinobi.

No one seemed concerned that both her mother and her father stood two feet apart from her, neglecting to stand anywhere near her. Their smiles were feigned, stretched taut across their lips. You'd think a bunch of shinobi would notice the slight twitch of their eyebrows, how difficult it was to keep their faces so cheery. They mingled with a few other parents, some of the teachers their older children had years earlier, and then they waved to her and returned to their busy lives of blueprinting the village.

The new students were escorted inside by the general Chunin who worked in the Academy; children were split off into separate rooms, the adults weeding them through the crowds by name and age. Kaiya was the last child to be assigned a room—room 13, and by the time she entered the room, it was already full, with the other children having been seated, so that they all turned to her when she slid the door open.

A five-year-old Kaiya stared up at the rows of potential ninjas in front of her as she stepped into the classroom. There weren't very many students compared to the hoard she'd had to go through to get inside the building, but to her it felt like an entire army staring down at her. They were all silent, judging her with their five-year-old eyes, which were surprisingly stern. She couldn't tell exactly what they were thinking, but it wasn't difficult to guess that they weren't too impressed. And why would they be? She was average at best. When her brother and sister were her age, they were already impressing their classmates with their looks and talents. Kaiya had none of that to offer now.

With everyone's attention on her, her heart fluttered, her head growing heavier; for a few seconds, she feared she would pass out. She hated being the center of attention, wishing she could fade into the shadows and disappear. She wished her parents had stayed to escort her into the building, but they were long gone by now, busy brainstorming ideas to make the village more cutting-edge.

The classroom was bland, with pale green walls and a few posters of the class rules hanging up in random places on either side of a large chalkboard. A podium raised slightly by a stage, with the height of about six inches, sat in the front of the room, positioned in front of the chalkboard. There were four sections of desks, four rows to a section. The desks were big enough for three people each. Kaiya didn't know where to sit, as all but two sections already had three students lounging in them. She glanced from one to the other nervously, her bottom lip trembling; she hastily wiped her sweaty hands on her shorts.

Class hadn't started yet, so the instructor wasn't in the room at the time. He or she was probably going over the new students' information one more time before they came in. A nervous wreck, relief washed over Kaiya when the teacher _finally_ walked in, a few minutes before class was scheduled to begin. She smiled welcomingly at her, and she coyly smiled back, but it didn't ease her anxiety in the slightest. She was still trying her best to breathe normally, without alerting everyone else that she was on the verge of a panic attack. She had no idea if the other five-year-olds in the room were fooled or not.

Time slowed down as sweat dripped down her brow. She didn't want to stand there in the front of the room any longer, and she had no idea why she was still doing so. The teacher placed her hand on her shoulder before she could move, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You can take a seat, you know," she informed her quietly, a large grin on her pale face. She brushed her dark bangs out of her glasses. "Don't be nervous. Remember: it's everyone's first day." Kaiya nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat as she took a deep breath and took a step forward, until she was at the steps that led to the only available seats in the room.

Class was only a few moments from beginning. The small white clock in the front of the room ticked by slowly, the second hand mocking her as it seemed to speed up with each thump her heart made against her ribcage. Rather than sit at the single available seat on the bottom row, she chose to make the long walk all the way up to the third section, second row from the top; that way, she could see the entirety of the room and not have to worry about the others glowering at her back. She began to tremble, hoping the other students wouldn't notice the shimmers traveling through her shoulders as she passed by.

She couldn't help but spend that entire first day thinking about her family, wondering if her siblings had gone through the same mental torture she had. (Ha! Of course they didn't. They were perfect). She figured her parents were lucky for never having to experience the Academy at all.

Ayumu and Satomi weren't shinobi: they were both talented and successful architects in the village. Despite the fact that they did not have shinobi heritage, her older brother Shohei was a fifteen-year-old Jonin, and her older sister Ren was a ten-year-old Chunin. Kaiya's family was well-known and well-liked, and she was happy to be walking in their shadows.

That was, until the truth was discovered.

Just thinking about it made Kaiya sick, and her musings were cut short. "Kaiya, did you hear a word I just said?" Iruka was glaring at her again, arms crossed. She blinked several times.

"Oh, uh…of course, Sensei!" she lied with fake enthusiasm, rubbing the back of her head. She chuckled nervously. " _Every_ word." Iruka's eyebrow twitched in exasperation.

"Oh, really? So, you won't mind repeating it all to the class, then?" he said. Kaiya paled, and this time the entire class burst out in laughter.

"…"

"Right." Sighing, Iruka shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. _This girl is hopeless._ "See me after class, Ms. Kimura." Kaiya groaned, slumping in her seat. She stared at the ceiling blankly as she rested her neck against the back of the chair, her expression stoic. It's not like this was anything new.

"Yeah, fine," she muttered, scoffing. "Not like I haven't heard that before." The instructor gave her one more pointed look before he finished up his lesson for the day. It wasn't even worth it to address her disrespect in the middle of class for a third time.

When class was dismissed, Kaiya didn't bother moving from her seat. Instead, she propped her feet up on the desk and leaned back, resting her hands behind her head casually. Iruka told her to wait for him there while he files a report on her 'disruptive behavior,' which he'd been doing constantly since he took over Keiko's classroom six years ago.

Kaiya glanced down at Sasuke, who was trying to push his way past Sakura and Ino, who were arguing about who would walk home with him—just a typical day, Kaiya thought, rolling her eyes. Sasuke frowned, his annoyance oblivious to the two lovesick maniacs, but palpable to Kaiya. She laughed, catching their attention. All three of them looked up with an irritable expression.

"And what are you laughing at, Beef Brains?" Ino barked, waving a fist in the air. She currently had her other arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. Even with Kaiya occupying her attention, she was tugging him towards her, fighting against Sakura, who was doing the same. Kaiya sighed, rolling her eyes again, this time so that the others could see. She frowned at the nickname. _Classy, as always._

All of Sasuke's fangirls called Kaiya 'Beef Brains' because she had more muscle than all of the other females in their class, since she worked out more. Ami started the nickname when they were seven, and Ino and Sakura kept it alive all these years. She had even been asked a few times if she was really a boy pretending to be a girl. She proceeded to punch whoever asked in the face, asking if a boy would do that. Of course, it got her into trouble, but it was well worth it.

Kaiya stared at the heated blonde for a few more seconds before replying. "Hmm? Oh, I was just laughing at poor Sasuke here, who has to put up with you guys every day," she answered, shrugging. "I don't know where he finds the patience. I mean, I would've killed you guys by now, if I were him." Sakura growled, pointing up at the brunette.

"OH _YEAH_ , BEEF BRAINS?" she screeched, her teeth suddenly becoming pointed, like fangs. "Just go ahead and try it!"

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, but she didn't move a muscle, tempted as she was to take her up on the offer. The pink-haired preteen heaved, her [flat] chest moving up and down dramatically as she took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. Her arm still had an iron grip on Sasuke's shirt collar. Kaiya felt sorry for the guy, who was caught up in a heated battle between two psychos and had no means of escape. Kaiya hoped to distract them long enough for him to get away, before she had her mandatory meeting with Iruka.

"Maybe some other time," she decided, closing her eyes and leaning back further in her chair. She let out a long breath through her nostrils. "I'd rather not waste precious seconds of my life disposing of the two of you. Even taking on Naruto would be more of a challenge." The two girls, clearly insulted, lunged at Kaiya at the same time, forgetting all about Sasuke in the moment. They tackled the chair she was sitting in, throwing punches and hurling insults at their classmate, only to find a few seconds later that she wasn't in her seat. Sasuke was also gone. They paused in confusion.

"W-what the…?" A shadow appeared behind them, and they stiffened.

"Told you: a waste of time." They turned around to see her standing over them on the desk, arms crossed. Her expression was frigid, frozen like a dark, icy statue. Chills ran down their spines, as if they could actually feel the cold air radiating around her figure. The girls shivered.

"You're a monster," Ino muttered, hugging her chest. She looked away. Sakura nodded, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"How the hell are you so fast?" she wondered. Kaiya scoffed, her dark eyes lowering slightly.

"Unlike the rest of you girls in the class, I actually care about being strong," she answered simply. "I don't have time to waste on boys or trying to look pretty. There are things that I've got to do." Ino huffed, standing to her feet slowly; Sakura followed.

"Tch. You mean like betray the village, just like your—" Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed and her face hardened. She grabbed Ino's collar and pulled her up to her face so quickly she got whiplash as she gasped. Both girls were stunned and the speed and fierceness their classmate had just exhibited. Kaiya's fists clenched the purple fabric on Ino's shirt tightly, shaking with anger. Her murky eyes were so cruel that Ino could almost see her death in the reflection of Kaiya's green irises. She gulped, her eyes wide as sweat dripped down her brow. Her heartbeat suddenly picked up speed.

"Just like my _what_ , Ino?" Kaiya's jaw was clenched just as tightly as her fists. She was trembling, the rational part of her brain trying to keep her from smashing her classmate through a wall. As if reading her mind, Sakura covered her head and cowered on the floor. She prayed Kaiya forgot about her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Kaiya! I wasn't thinking, but I-I didn't m-mean it, I s-swear!" Ino cried, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head, as if that would help her cause. Kaiya growled, rearing her free arm back as she prepared to punch her in the face.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want anyone mentioning _them_ ," she snapped, her voice tight and short like a cord stretched taut. "I told you the next time someone did, I was going to make them pay, didn't I?"

Ino could feel the tension building up like a rubber band being pulled back as far as it could go, to smack someone between the eyes painfully. She held her breath as she waited to feel the agonizing pain that would no doubt leave a lasting mark for at least a month. Kaiya could hit harder than almost all the males in their class, except for Sasuke. She imagined even many Chunin would have a hard time if they were somehow unlucky enough to receive a punch from her. She was also the fastest in their class, which means that Ino had no chance of escape.

She waited. After a few seconds of nothing happening, she found a brief sliver of courage and opened her eyes, shocked to see Sasuke standing next to her assailant, gripping her wrist almost as tightly as Kaiya was holding Ino's shirt. Kaiya was clenching her fist so tightly her knuckles paled; the struggle between Kaiya's will and Sasuke's could be seen by the redness on Kaiya's face as she fought against his grasp, to no avail.

Finally, as stubborn as she was, she gave up, begrudgingly loosening her fist and letting her arm go slack in Sasuke's hold. When he was certain she wasn't going to continue her assault when he let his guard down, he slowly released her, letting her arm fall to her side. Then he took hold of her other hand that still had Ino's shirt, but his clutch was much gentler this time; he simply took hold of her, and she immediately let go.

Sakura had also been brave enough to lift her head, just as astonished as Ino was. _Sasuke…_

"You…saved me, Sasuke?" Ino said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "But why?" Sasuke had his arm out, keeping Kaiya from advancing on the blonde. His back was turned to her, facing the door to the classroom, which had been slid open recently; it had been closed before, when the last student left the room. _Sasuke must have left and then come back in,_ Sakura figured, shakily standing to her feet. _Did Kaiya start an argument with us just to give him a chance to leave? But why would she do that for him? And why would he come back?_

"Don't get the wrong idea, Ino," Sasuke stated, a frown on his face. With one arm outstretched between Ino and Kaiya, his free hand made its way to his pocket. He glanced at Kaiya out the corner of his eye, directly to his right, as his eyebrows furrowed. "Kaiya's already in enough trouble as it is. I'd hate for her to beat you senseless and not be able to graduate next week." He paused, letting the three girls digest his words.

"But you should know better than to mention those people to her, especially when an adult isn't around to protect you. Kaiya doesn't hold back." His gaze lowered to the front of the classroom. The clock ticked incessantly, echoing in the current silence of the room. Nobody moved for several seconds. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Finally, Kaiya shifted, turning her body to face Sasuke. She studied him meticulously with her piercing gaze, a frown set on her face. He stared at her in the same manner. To Ino and Sakura, it appeared that they were communicating through their eyes, but it was almost impossible to tell for sure. Not to mention it didn't make sense why they would do such a thing, since they were both loners, and they definitely didn't have any kind of friendship between them. At last, Kaiya yielded to the Uchiha's hard glare, relaxing her shoulders as she turned around.

"Hn." She shot a warning glance at Ino and Sakura one more time, before jumping down from the desks and onto the ground floor in one leap. She leaned against the bottom desk in the third section. Crossing her arms, she stared at the floor defiantly, until the others got the message: _Leave_. Sakura and Ino said nothing more as they shuffled out of the room, giving Sasuke a longing look before sliding the door shut behind them. He made no attempt to return the glance.

There was a pregnant silence between the two as Sasuke put his other hand in his pocket casually. He stared down at Kaiya quietly; there was no sound other than the clock and Kaiya's frustrated breathing. When she seemed to calm down some, he made his way down the stairs to stand beside her, sitting about six inches to her right on the same desk. In the awkward silence, he averted his gaze to the wall.

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" Sasuke's eyebrows creased as he turned to her in question. His lips pursed, but he didn't respond right away. She continued.

"You know you would've done the same thing if someone had mentioned Itachi," she pointed out, looking out her peripherals to catch Sasuke's dark expression at his brother's name. His fists clenched inside of his pockets; Kaiya could tell because of the shifting of his shorts fabric.

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to blow up at her. She almost wanted him to, so she can have an excuse to punch him in lieu of not getting to do so to Ino. However, unlike her blonde classmate, Sasuke would be able to stop it, and he wouldn't think twice about countering. Then again, that made her want to do it even more.

But he didn't move. Instead, he smirked. "And you would've stopped me…right?" he retorted, turning his head toward her expectantly. An annoyed tick appeared in the corner of Kaiya's forehead as she opened her eyes and faced him. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Tch. You're so annoying, Uchiha."

"Hn. I could say the same about you, Kimura." A small hint of a smile appeared on Kaiya's lips. She let out a deep sigh, uncrossing her arms and using them to support her weight on the desk as she leaned back.

"You'd better go," she said, after staying silent for a second or two. "Iruka-sensei will be back soon, and you'll probably get scolded for staying behind to visit with a troubled student." Sasuke rolled his eyes, straightening up without a word, walking to the exit. He stopped, removing a hand from his pocket to open the door. Kaiya blinked.

"You should learn how to control your emotions better, Kaiya," he scolded, neglecting to look back at her. Even so, she knew he had a grin on his face as he spoke. Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's easy to tell what bothers you, and everyone uses that to provoke you into a fight. If you stop reacting so quickly to your feelings, people wouldn't use them against you so often."

Kaiya bit her lip so hard she could taste the bitter, metallic tang of blood as she swallowed, sneered.

"So, you're saying I should just let people say what they want about my family?" she clarified darkly. "They don't even know what happened, so why should I let them? It's none of their business. Just like it's none of yours." Sasuke's shoulders tensed. He rested his fingers on the handle of the door, but made no attempt to pull it to the side.

"That's not what I'm saying," he corrected firmly, ignoring her jab at him. "I'm just saying don't be so open about it." Kaiya's hard expression softened slightly. "You're an open book, Kaiya. It's not difficult to tell when you're angry, or sad, or scared. It's because you give everything away. It's all in your eyes."

Kaiya blinked in question. "My eyes?" she repeated, confused. Sasuke stared at the wooden structure in front of him, lost in thought for several moments.

"Your eyes are clear and sharp, like a kunai." He traced the doorframe absentmindedly as he talked. He was glad he wasn't facing her now; he didn't want to know what she was thinking right now—and he didn't want to give away what he was thinking in return. "You don't show facial expressions much—except when you're angry—but by making eye contact with you, people will know what you're feeling or thinking, when you're about to blow up at them. Especially if they've been around you long enough to know what makes you tick."

Kaiya turned to the front of the room and took to staring at the chalkboard rather than Sasuke's back. She chuckled humorlessly. "Is that right? And what if I think you're wrong?" Sasuke shook his head, scoffing.

"Of course you'd say that; you're one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, aside from Naruto." Kaiya frowned at the insult, crossing her arms again. Sasuke looked back at her to catch her expression, smirking in triumph as he caught the annoyed glint in her dark pupils. "Hn. See? Easy."

He paused, but before Kaiya could give him a mouthful of her own insults, he said, "I'll see you later, Kaiya. Try not to do anything stupid until then. I'd hate to see you not be able to graduate because of your behavior." She stuck out her tongue to his back as he turned forward and slid open the door, walking out without another word.

"Tch. Stupid Sasuke, always thinking he's smarter than everyone else."

Kaiya knew Sasuke was right, although she would never tell him that to his face. Keeping her emotions to herself was one thing she'd always struggled with, even as a child. She would cry too much, laugh too loudly, or fight anyone who made her angry without a second thought. She blurted out what was on her mind most of the time, and she didn't have a filter, no matter who she was talking to. It took her a while to break some of those habits, but traces of them still remained, even after so many years of trying to get rid of them.

But really, what did he want her to do about it? She didn't really care if people knew what she thought. She was going to give people a piece of her mind, because that's just how she did things.

After what felt like an eternity later, Iruka finally returned. Kaiya frowned, scoffing at his leisure, like he hadn't kept her waiting forever. "Hmm. I'm surprised you're still here, Kaiya," he said, sliding the door shut behind him.

"I'm surprised myself," she retorted, studying her cuticles in boredom; they were pretty dirty from after-lunch shuriken practice, but she hardly cared. She didn't micromanage her hygiene habits, especially if training was involved. "If I'd known you were going to take this long, I'd already be home."

If Kaiya didn't fear being held back from taking the graduation exam, she would've given him an earful. Instead, she scratched her chin with her dirty fingernails, trying her best not to show how dismayed and annoyed she was.

Her face contorted into an odd expression, a mixture of both emotions, along with a few others: confusion, anger, anxiety, and hunger. (Was hunger an actual emotion? It sure felt like it to her). Her eyebrow twitched as she tried to hold her face together. Iruka watched her in awkward silence, wondering what exactly was going on. He neglected to ask.

"In any case, let's have a little chat, shall we? With graduation coming up, I need to make some things clear." Kaiya blinked, her face going slack. _Here we go,_ she thought, sighing as she sat down on top of the desk, waiting to hear what Iruka had to say _this_ time.

 **Also, before I forget, let me know if you want to see anything in the sequel throughout the story. I have a few plans for it, but nothing that goes from start to finish. If any old fans of the story are reading this one, tell me what you'd like to see that I didn't put in WTPSWL and Clarity.** **I feel like I left a lot of things out before and didn't answer a lot of questions I set up in the story, at least clearly. So I went back and tried to do that here. If you have a question, let me know, and if it isn't answered later on in the story, I'll make sure that it is in the sequel. And I promise, the rest of the Author's Notes won't be this long D:**

 **How'd I do?**


	2. Prelude to Genin

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate it!**

"So, how'd it go?"

Kaiya wanted to smack the smirk right off Sasuke's stupid face. She folded her hands behind her head as she approached him leisurely, showing him a frown. She huffed.

"Hf. Stupid Iruka-sensei. I don't know why he gets so angry with me; it's not like my grades are bad or anything, so I don't know how he could say all those things," she complained, resting her back against one of the many trees littering the training grounds. She sighed, staring down at the ground as a line of tiny ants scurried past her sandals, wondering where they were off to. She was sure they were having a better day than her. She looked up at Sasuke, who paused his shuriken practice to listen to her. She almost felt honored.

"It was that bad, huh?" he figured, crossing his arms as he sat next to her on one of the large roots sticking out of the ground. Kaiya clenched her fists, her countenance wavering.

"He told me that if I keep being a disruption in class, I won't be able to graduate," she explained solemnly, kicking at the ants with her foot. Some of them lifted into the air and met a painful death when they hit the ground again; the rest of them were in disarray after their formation was disrupted. They scattered in all directions, and Kaiya reveled in their chaos. Sasuke glanced up at her in question but neglected to respond.

"He said that between me and that idiot Naruto, he's always having to stop his lesson and get onto us. I pointed out the fact that he just gets onto us because everyone else has labeled us troublemakers, and that he just likes picking on me because I wasn't as ambitious as my brother and sister, and then he yelled at me and said that I _was_ a troublemaker, and I _wasn't_ as ambitious as my siblings. I told him to prove it and told him he was full of crap, and then he told me I couldn't say another word or else he'd expel me, and I'd miss the graduation exam."

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth in frustration. "Gah! I hate that stupid Academy, and I hate Iruka-sensei. I'd have a talk with the Old Man about it, but I'll be out of there soon anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Besides, he'd probably agree, since I'm always being sent to him. I had to bite my tongue so hard to keep from being stuck there for another term. I'm surprised it's still attached."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, making Kaiya frown. She turned to him heatedly; her nostrils flared. "And what's so funny, you asshole?!" she snapped, steam coming out of her ears. Sasuke stood to his feet, turning his back to her as he stared at his shuriken embedded into the post of one of the practice dummies. As expected, they were all within the middle circle of the target. Showoff.

"I warned you to keep your emotions in check," he stated matter-of-factly, shrugging. Kaiya scowled, her green irises glinting with ire. "If you show your weaknesses, others will exploit them. That's just how it is." He faced her, and Kaiya lowered her gaze to the ground to keep from meeting his dark, mysterious eyes. Unlike her, it was always difficult to tell what was on his mind. She hated that he had that edge over her.

Scoffing, she bit back. "What do you want me to do about it, Sasuke? I can't just hide everything behind a stupid passive expression like you, ya know." His eyes narrowed. He knew it wasn't her fault that she was so expressive and easy to read. It's just who she was. Still, as shinobi they had to go beyond the limitations and expectations of human nature and their own bodies.

"Learn some patience for one thing." His unusually snide remark didn't amuse her at all. "Think before you speak or move. I know that's not your style on a day-to-day basis, but you're going to have to learn how to do it if you want to live." He let out a slow breath as he took a step toward her coolly. They were only inches apart now; he stood over her like he was part of the canopy. "Kaiya…we'll be graduating at the end of the month," he reminded her. She glanced at him stubbornly.

"We'll be going on missions and making real enemies. You should learn to conceal your emotions now, before you face someone who knows how to use them against you in a real battle. I know you don't care what the others think of you, but if they can get to you so effortlessly, imagine a strong opponent who wants to do more than just hurt your feelings or spark your anger for their own amusement. With genjutsu or torture, or even just looking into your eyes, your weaknesses could be exposed in only a split second, and your life will be in danger. Not to mention what that will mean for the village."

Kaiya was clearly upset, but she regretted lashing out at him. She knew he was only trying to make a point, although he didn't have to do it so flashily. She ran her fingers through her dark, tangled hair thoughtfully. She stared straight ahead for what felt like a long time, contemplating her classmate's words. "Idiot," she mumbled irritably. "It's unlike you to talk so much, Sasuke. You're unsurprisingly annoying." The latter frowned, but there was no heat behind it. It quickly turned into a grin.

"Is that your way of saying I'm right?" Kaiya gritted her teeth, jumping in his face with a hand balled into a fist.

"Huh?! Of course, someone as smug as you would think that!" she roared, using her other hand to grab his collar. Sasuke made no attempt to remove himself from her grip, placing his hands in his pockets calmly. His smirk remained, pissing her off further. "And wipe that grin off your face, bastard! I'm tired of seeing it! Your arrogance really ticks me off, ya know!" Sasuke closed his eyes, scoffing.

"Why don't we settle this, then?" he suggested, opening his eyes and staring right into hers. Her anger subsided for a moment as she processed his proposal. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Alright, you're on, Uchiha. But you sure you're up for it? I'm just gonna kick your ass again." Sasuke's brows creased.

"Tch. _I_ won the last time, remember? Whoever bleeds first loses. I gave you a bloody nose _before_ you busted my lip." Kaiya's eyes widened, then lowered.

"Whatever," she snapped, releasing her hold on him to take a few steps back. "I'm still gonna win." Sasuke pulled his hands from his pockets, holding up his fists.

"Talk all you want, but I'd like to see you try." He lunged at her, aiming for her torso. She dodged it by a hair and countered with a knee to his chest.

Neither one of them noticed the dark shadow in the trees above them, or the yellow eyes glaring down from the canopy.

…

"You're her guardian, so I wanted to discuss this with you personally." The Third pushed the list of potential graduates from Iruka's current class in Shikaku's direction, sliding the folder across the table they were sitting at. His eyebrows furrowed in interest, and he quickly picked it up and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

He blinked when he came to Kaiya's information sheet. On it was all her personal information given at the time she was inducted into the Academy, along with all her stats from the past seven years; notes and grades for every quarter added by Iruka and other teachers, potential teammates and Jonin sensei added by the Hokage, and progress reports on her improvement were organized neatly on the page.

"Hmm. Riichi, huh? I didn't know he was a sensei," Shikaku said, scanning the fellow Jonin's own file attached to Kaiya's. "To be honest, Lord Third, he doesn't seem like the teaching type. Especially not after recent events." The Hokage lifted a grey eyebrow in question at the statement.

"Well, Kaiya doesn't exactly classify as the _teachable_ type, does she now? How many times has she sat in my office for failing to follow the rules?" he countered, chuckling lightly. A sweat drop slid down the back of Shikaku's head.

"I suppose you're right about that. I see your point." He had no other response, so he just dropped it and continued to look at the manila folder in his hand. His eyes lowered when he read the statement at the bottom of the page: _**Blacklisted until further notice.**_ The younger man frowned. "So, that was the decision you made for his slip-up, eh?" He sighed, flipping the page back to Kaiya. _That Riichi is always getting himself in trouble. Then again, so is Kaiya, so I can see where the Third is coming from. I just hope neither one of them screws up this time around._

Shikaku went over Kaiya's stats as an Academy student, and since there were only a few weeks until graduation, they could pretty much be considered complete. Her grades seemed just above average, which he was aware of. He knew Kaiya didn't apply herself as much as she should, but she wasn't a total slacker, either—like his own son—so how could he complain? (Although his wife always found a way).

Her ninjutsu was a 3, and her genjutsu was even lower—a 2. But her taijutsu was 5, which was great for her age. Her intelligence was a 3.2, strength 3.5, speed 5, and stamina 4. Her hand seals, however, were only a 2.5—which was to be expected with such a low ninjutsu score. Overall, her graduating score so far was 28.2, so she was doing exceptionally well. It was unlikely that the final outcome would change much from what they were now. But the stats weren't what concerned Shikaku; it was what he read underneath them:

 _ **Lacks teamwork skills. Resorts to physical violence when provoked. Has talked back to teacher and constantly disrupts class. Sometimes refuses to participate; lazy in the classroom. Silently stares into space often. Anger issues often prevents from getting along with most classmates. Has a hard time with chakra control and genjutsu, but doesn't want to work to improve. STUBBORN.**_

That last word made Shikaku chuckle. If he could choose only one word to describe Kaiya, _STUBBORN_ would definitely be his first choice. His eyes scanned the paper further. In the corner of the report, there were good things written down as well, which he savored, since all he'd ever hear about her were the negative things:

 _ **Enthusiastic and competitive when doing physical workout. Loves to spar, and very good at taijutsu for her age. Will excel if continues to work hard. Improvement since entrance is astounding. Determined to succeed despite others' thoughts or comments against her. GREAT perseverance.**_

Shikaku lowered the folder for a moment when he read the last note Iruka made. He knew exactly what the Academy instructor had meant by it. He smiled, but it quickly faded.

"You already know about all of her disciplinary problems, and you know her work ethic," Lord Sarutobi informed the younger man, noticing his expression. "And you also know what most of the villagers—namely Kaiya's own classmates—think about her, ever since that incident six years ago." Shikaku looked at him and nodded, noticing a grin on the old man's face. "Kaiya takes out her anger and frustration on those in her class who voice their opinions, but there are two males in particular that she especially loathes."

Shikaku already knew where this was going. He picked up the folder again and flipped past Riichi's page. He glanced between the next two students' sheets: Hibachi and Unagi. Otherwise known as two of Kaiya's most hated classmates, aside from Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"I'm seeing a pattern here, Lord Third," Shikaku said, doing his best not to laugh. He scanned the two boys' stats briefly. Hibachi seemed to be average in ninjutsu and hand seals, and Unagi had high marks in genjutsu. He could see why the Third would logistically team them up, as they more-or-less balanced each other out in the three ninja tactics. But there was always more to it with him. The fact that Kaiya lacked teamwork skills and hated these two, plus the fact that Riichi—who was suspended from his regular duties as a Jonin—was now their sensei, added up to one thing: the Hokage wanted all of them to learn character from working out their differences, and how to function as a team. They each had something to benefit from by being together.

If they didn't kill each other first.

For the Hokage to have the nerve to make Kaiya's team a ticking time bomb… Almost anyone else would have told him he was crazy. But Shikaku was wise and could see the vision the Third was trying to create. He just hoped it didn't backfire.

"So, do you approve, Shikaku?" The latter was shocked the Hokage would ask him that question. He had no reason to receive his stamp of approval or permission to do anything with Kaiya, even if he was her temporary guardian. He was only the Jonin Commander. It was solely the Hokage who picked the teams, and even the sensei wouldn't be notified of their subordinates until after graduation.

"Of course." Shikaku nodded curtly and grinned, the scars on his face crinkling upward with the gesture. He closed the folder and crossed his arms. "I trust your judgment, Lord Hokage, so I'm not going to question it. Besides, I can't deny that Kaiya needs to shape up, especially concerning teamwork. She hasn't had much success working with others since the villagers stopped trusting her, despite her innocence in the situation. Which reminds me…when are you planning to tell her the truth?" he wondered. Sarutobi's eyes lowered.

"…" He took out his pipe and stuck it in his mouth as he pondered the question. "Do you really believe I should, Shikaku? You know what will happen if she discovers it." The deer herder stared out the window to his right, neglecting to confirm or deny the Hokage's claim. He sighed.

The Third Hokage had been resenting the day he would have to tell Kaiya the truth about her family's past—what they discovered that awful night six years prior—from the moment it all went down. He wanted to hold off as long as possible, until she was mature enough to accept the truth and move on with her life, but in Shikaku's opinion, prolonging it would only make matters worse. She'd see the few people she'd been able to trust up to that point as liars, just like everyone else.

The repercussions could be catastrophic, especially if she was strong enough at that point to oppose the authorities of the village. And if she kept getting stronger, as he anticipated, that day would come, sooner rather than later. Kaiya thought with her emotions more than anything else, and if she was angry about the secrets they were keeping from her, not even the Nara clan would be safe from her wrath.

Well, he hoped that circumstances would change one way or another: Either Kaiya would mature and understand the reasons they kept the past a secret, or the Third Hokage would change his mind and reveal everything to her now, so that she would have time to process it. She would most definitely be upset, and she may not trust anyone else for a long time, but she would cool down and eventually come to terms with everything.

But then again, even if she didn't lash out at them after hearing the truth, she was still the type to act recklessly without thinking, when it came to personal matters. No doubt she would do something completely foolish, neglecting to think about the consequences until it was already too late. This wasn't her normal behavior, as she had never done anything life-threatening, but when it came to matters involving her family, all rationality melted away.

"Kaiya can be unpredictable," Shikaku noted somberly, shaking his head. "But there's no doubt she wouldn't just sit and take the news quietly. And she wouldn't listen to reason; she might very well blame us and turn against the village, in an extreme case. Or even worse, she might go after _them_. But despite all of that, she still deserves to know the truth. We'd be no better than her family if we never told her. Besides, she promised she wouldn't turn out like her father, so I believe we should give her the benefit of the doubt." This time Hiruzen sighed, taking up the folder Shikaku slid back over to him. He tapped his bony fingers on the wooden table distractedly.

"You're right, Shikaku. In any case, we'll just have to read the situation and go from there. If, and when, the time comes for Kaiya to learn about the past, we'll find a way to explain things and go from there. We shouldn't fret about the timing or the place." The Jonin Commander nodded, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"Hmm. This girl is a lot of trouble sometimes," he chuckled, bowing his head. "But she's not a bad kid…she's just searching for her place in the world. After what she went through, you can't blame her at all. But after four years of getting to know her, I'm confident she'll be able to handle the obstacles that she'll face in the future. Even if it will take some time for the wounds to heal. And she'll have us there to help her."

…

Kaiya pulled the Academy doors open so fervently that for a moment she thought she'd ripped them right off their hinges. She paid them no mind as she burst inside in a full sprint, the hallways just a blur as she ran through them, climbing up the stairs—three at a time—so fast it felt like she was flying, her sandals hardly touching the ground before leaping to the next step.

Her chestnut locks bounced all around her shoulders as she went, caught in a whirlwind, and she twirled and ducked to avoid colliding with people and objects alike. Any adults she came across yelled at her to slow down, but she laughed gleefully as she ignored them and kept going. She was too elated to think about taking it easy.

She finally skidded to a stop as she made it to the final hallway before she reached Iruka's classroom. She reminisced silently, surveying the pictures of past classes on the walls on either side of her as she walked to the door. Her face would be hung up on that wall next; everyone would see her up there. They could sneer and jab and curse her name, but she didn't give a damn. She wasn't in this for them, that was for sure.

Seven years ago, she entered the Academy in hopes of becoming a ninja who would prove herself to everyone, to prove that she could become a shinobi worthy of fighting for the sake of the village. Now, at age twelve, her ambition could finally become a reality. She had no doubt she would graduate today, and it was gonna be great to never have to step in this room again. She'd proudly parade her Leaf headband around for all the villagers to see, so they'd know that they couldn't keep her down. Not now, not ever.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kaiya slid the door to the room open, stepping inside. She was a little early, so Iruka hadn't yet arrived, and only a couple of other students were there so far: Sasuke (of course), Ino (who, undoubtedly, was only there early to try and seduce Sasuke, making Kaiya gag—which was nothing new), Sakura (who was arguing with Ino about seducing Sasuke while at the same time trying to seduce him herself, making Kaiya gag again—which was also old news), and Shino (who just sat there quietly, probably thinking about bugs or something equally as creepy—making Kaiya gag for a third time).

Sasuke saw her first, his annoyed expression switching to relief—only briefly, before returning to its previously agitated state—as Sakura and Ino pulled him back and forth without shame.

"No, Sasuke is _mine_ , Ino- _Pig_!" Sakura shouted, waving a fist in the air. With the other, she gripped Sasuke's collar and pulled him towards her. Ino, who Kaiya swore had steam coming out of her ears, balled her hand into a fist threateningly, her nostrils flaring like a wild boar ready to charge. With her free hand, she pulled Sasuke in the opposite direction of her foe. It was their usual routine. _Man, they have no shame at all. Poor guy._ Kaiya shook her head, letting out a sigh, even though she wanted to laugh her ass off at that moment.

"You're out of your mind, Forehead!" Ino protested, gritting her teeth. Sakura's face flushed, and she made a growling noise from deep in her throat. She was very sensitive about her forehead's humongous size. Kaiya wondered if she would snap Ino's head off and use it as a chew toy.

Sasuke's eyes pleaded with her to intervene. As amusing as it was, Kaiya couldn't just let them rip him to shreds—not when she and Sasuke still hadn't settled their score from five years ago. (And he owed her fifty ryo).

Sasuke and Kaiya had grown to be acquaintances since that day, though she wouldn't exactly say they were _friends_. That was a foreign word to them both. They didn't hang out or anything of the sort outside of class and training. Still, she had to help the guy out, or he might lose an arm. That would make it even easier to beat him next time, and she didn't want to have _that_ big of an advantage over him—or else it wouldn't be as fun.

Kaiya stifled a laugh as she approached her three classmates, squatting on the desk below them. She stared at them quietly until Ino and Sakura looked her way at last.

"What do you want, Beef Brains?" Ino screeched. Kaiya's eyes narrowed, but she didn't move a muscle. She was surprised that Ino would have the courage to talk to her in such a way after what happened a few weeks before. Then again, Kaiya had been avoiding most of her classmates more than usual, at Iruka's suggestion (more like _threat_ ) during their last meeting. As much as she wanted to beat them senseless, she wanted to graduate even more. Her classmates most likely realized this, so they figured they could speak to her however they wanted, and she couldn't lay a hand on them.

For one more day, that is. But there were other ways to deal with things besides using her fists (less enjoyable ways, in her eyes, but effective alternatives nonetheless).

Kaiya stared at the girls for a few more seconds before replying. "You know, Ino, maybe you could help me out with something." She frowned in question as Kaiya studied the callouses on her hands casually. "I'm looking for a new workout routine, and I heard the other day that screaming burned a lot of calories. I figured you could confirm that, since you're always screaming, and you're so skinny, so it must be working for you…" The blonde's eyebrows lifted, and her grip on Sasuke's collar went slack.

"What was that?!" Her breathing got heavier with every word. In the same way Sakura was sensitive about her forehead, Ino was sensitive about her weight. For whatever reason, she dieted all the time, even though she was the thinnest girl Kaiya had ever met. She was also one of the loudest, aside from Sakura. "Just because you have the body of a man doesn't mean—"

"Of course, I'm sure that you just want to have a figure that will attract boys, right?" Kaiya continued, cutting Ino off. "Since, you know, your personality is lacking." She shrugged. "But if you think about it…what kind of guy wants a noisy, bratty, irritating girl that he could snap like a twig if he's not careful? That doesn't seem logical to me. Could you please explain?"

Kaiya grinned knowingly as Ino hurled herself at her (presumably her throat), fangs and claws bearing, like a wild animal desperate for a meal. Kaiya launched herself into the air with her legs, landing on the other side of Sakura nonchalantly. Ino, unable to catch herself, flew over the desk and toppled into the chairs of the bottom row, her arms flailing to catch her balance, but failing. Shino turned his attention towards them, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Girls," he muttered, shaking his head. _Bugs are far less complicated. That's because they don't like drama._

Sakura stared at Kaiya, daring her to do the same to her. Kaiya lifted an eyebrow, staring at her fixedly. Honestly, she was tempted to just throw her down herself, but agitating her was much more fun. Like Kaiya, she was like a ticking paper bomb, just waiting to explode. Besides, if she laid even one finger on her, she wouldn't be able to graduate. And there was no way in hell that she was going to mess up on the day of the graduation exam. Kaiya grinned.

"I wonder if Iruka-sensei ever thought about using your forehead instead of the chalkboard," she chided curiously, poking her own to compare sizes. "He'd have a lot more room to write notes on."

Sakura's blood instantly boiled, turning her face a deep shade of red; Kaiya could feel the heat radiating from her body as she screamed and tried to tackle her to the ground. Apparently, she didn't learn from Ino's mistake. Kaiya was too fast, and she missed, almost falling down the stairs. Luckily for her she caught her balance (despite her giant forehead weighing as much as the rest of her body), but her spot had already been taken.

By the time Sakura looked up, Kaiya was sitting next to Sasuke, who had scooted over to the seat next to the wall while the girls had been distracted. Sakura was about to retaliate, but at that moment Iruka walked in. She growled, promising Kaiya that one day she would get revenge as she moved to another seat.

 _I'll keep that in mind_ , the brunette thought, sticking her tongue out at her classmate while her back was turned. Ino had gotten herself up and stalked to the other side of the room, near Sakura. She sent Kaiya plenty of death glares on the way. Kaiya grinned, pretending not to notice. There's no way they'd have the guts to tell Iruka what she'd done. Not when she was free from his control after the graduation exam.

Sasuke showed her a small grin. "Thanks," he said. "That was a little harsh though, don't you think?" Kaiya scoffed, leaning back in her seat with her hands folded behind her head—her usual posture in the classroom. She propped her feet on the desk.

"Hey, the next time you're being viciously attacked by girls, I'll just look the other way." Kaiya held her hands up in defense before returning them to their previous comfortable position. Sasuke frowned. "Oh, and you owe me for that—that's sixty ryo by now. It was all I could do not to choke them both until they passed out. That took a lot of self-control, ya know—and a lot of creativity to keep my hands to myself. You almost cost me graduating. I think I'll up the debt to seventy-five." Sasuke shook his head, internally rolling her eyes.

"Forget it. I guess you're right," he decided, shrugging. He purposely didn't address the amount of money he owed her. His grin widened. "Good luck on the exam today. I know you'll pass, but I hope you don't get stuck with that loser, Naruto—if he even graduates, that is. Being teammates with him would be disastrous." Kaiya raised an eyebrow at his comment. Sometimes he could be a real asshole. Then again, so could she. She laughed.

"Careful, Sasuke," she warned. "Karma has a funny way of messing with people. You might just find yourself on his team. Or even worse… _Sakura's_." Kaiya glanced at their pink-haired classmate, who was still steaming on the other side of the room, arms crossed as she sat slumped in her seat. Sasuke paled, and she giggled at the thought. _Imagine if he had both Naruto_ and _Sakura on his team…now_ that _would be disastrous._


	3. Team 11

"I'm going to announce your teams now," Iruka called out to the classroom full of recent graduates. They all rustled about in anticipation. "Now, keep in mind that the teams are balanced based off the skills you were able to perform while you were in the Academy. Your team will progress as long as you work together and bring out the best in each other."

Yadda, yadda, yadda… Kaiya rolled her eyes, arms crossed. _Iruka-sensei talks too much. Who cares about teamwork?_ She figured they'd be done with the lectures as soon as they graduated, but apparently, he still had a few left to give.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. She just wanted to know who her teammates and sensei were and get to missions already. "Ok, first will be…" He went down the list of teams. Kaiya listened with only half-interest, waiting for her name to be called, but when she heard who Sasuke's teammates were, she almost burst out in laughter. His face was the palest she'd ever seen, and his look of irritation, added on to Naruto's, was pure bliss. And Sakura's face when she was fawning over Sasuke, only to hear Naruto's name right after? Priceless.

She was in a good mood after that, but alas, it didn't last long. "And now, Team 11 will consist of Kaiya Kimura—" The latter straightened up in excitement after hearing her name. Finally! "—Unagi, and Hibachi." Kaiya's face turned an unnatural shade of green. Her stomach dropped down to her intestines.

 _You're kidding me! What the fu—_

"Your sensei will be Riichi." _Kill me now. Someone kill me_ now.

Kaiya glanced over at the two assholes across the room, who both looked equally mortified. As all three of them cursed in their heads, they turned to their now-former teacher.

"You're joking, right, Sensei?" Hibachi said, pointing to Kaiya. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of all the girls we could've been paired with, we get the girl-boy hybrid?" Unagi chuckled and snorted, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. Kaiya growled, standing to her feet swiftly, almost knocking over her chair as she did so.

The sun shining through the windows cast a shadow on the left side of her face, making her look even angrier than she normally did when she confronted Hibachi and Unagi. Naruto, who was sitting behind her, gulped. Sweat slid down the side of his face anxiously. _I hope she doesn't take it out on me, since I'm the closest one to her,_ he prayed.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come say that to my face, you son of a—"

"That's enough," Iruka scolded through gritted teeth, frowning and crossing his arms. He was probably fed up because of Naruto's outburst earlier. He couldn't punish Kaiya anymore since she was no longer his student, but he could surely report to someone who could. _Lord Hokage…what were you thinking putting these three on a team? And with that failure of a Jonin?_ _This is a time bomb waiting to explode._

Kaiya and Hibachi glared at each other one last time before resentfully taking their seats. Kaiya huffed, crossing her arms and murmuring under her breath as she stared at the wall to her right. Sasuke, sitting behind her this time, wanted to smirk, but he was too annoyed at his own situation. No doubt Kaiya would throw it in his face later on—at least she would, if her own situation wasn't less than ideal.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes burning a hole in the side of his face, so he turned and glowered at the blonde with just as much heat. _This_ was the situation he was currently annoyed at. In his head he cursed Kaiya, blaming her for his bad karma. Not only was Naruto on his team, but _Sakura_ was, too. Of course, karma wasn't so kind to her either, since she was paired up with the two guys she hated the most in their class. Looks like life hated them both equally.

Naruto's frown quickly turned into a sheepish smile when he stole a glance at Sakura, sitting in between the two males. A creepy sparkle flickered in his eye. Kaiya rolled her eyes and groaned. _This day sucks._ Sasuke felt the same.

One by one, the Jonin sensei showed up and gathered their new teams. Eventually, Kaiya and her teammates left as well, until Sasuke's team was the only one left. Even Iruka got tired of waiting for Kakashi and went home. Sasuke sat there quietly, but inside he was getting extremely annoyed. His thoughts drifted to Kaiya and her team; he wondered if she'd killed them yet. He almost chuckled as he pictured the bloody aftermath, but Naruto was irritating him so much that he couldn't.

…

It became apparent as Kaiya followed her new team to the lake: she was in hell. Apparently, they were supposed to 'introduce' themselves to one another and their new sensei on a personal level. Like she cared about getting to know Hibachi and Unagi—or anyone, for that matter. She already knew they were complete jerks who were overdue for a total ass whooping, if you asked her. What else was there to learn? Plus, she didn't want them to know anything new about her.

"You guys wait right here, and I'll go get some logs for you to float on," Riichi said, disappearing in a flash. Kaiya scoffed, rolling her eyes. Experienced shinobi thought they were so cool, using the body flicker technique and flashing their speed in front of the newbies. She could tell her sensei was going to be just as annoying as her teammates. And his haircut was ridiculous.

 _Someone, please kill me now…_ She'd been repeating that plea in her head for the past half hour, since she'd learned the makeup of Team 11. _Tch. It would've been better for the old man to put me with Shikamaru, but there's that stupid Ino-Shika-Cho tradition he wants to uphold. I swear, I hate that old bastard sometimes._

Hibachi and Unagi weren't exactly best friends—more like close acquaintances. They bonded over messing with Naruto and making fun of Kaiya and her family's ruined reputation throughout their years at the Academy. They also bonded in the nurse's office when Kaiya kicked their asses afterwards. They were standing about thirty feet from her, scared to get any closer. If she mentioned it, they'd probably say something like they don't want to catch a disease, or they don't want to stand so close to a potential traitor, just in case she stabbed them in the back—but she knew it was because they were afraid of her. And for good reason. They deserved every beating she'd ever given them, and then some.

The boys stared at Kaiya pointedly, and she could feel the weight of their glares on her, but she did her best to ignore them. She was trying to cheer herself up by thinking about Sasuke and his teammates, knowing he was probably hating his predicament as much as she was hating hers. Of course, she'd give anything to switch places with him at this point; he probably felt the same.

Her eye twitched. "A picture will last longer, idiots." She couldn't take it any longer. She knew they were only staring at her because she didn't like it. They were waiting for her to make a bad impression in front of their new sensei. "If you keep it up, I'll kick both of your asses back into the Academy. Do you really want to die so soon after graduating?" Hibachi huffed.

"You? Yeah, right!" he mocked. "You're a girl, even if you don't look like one, and everyone knows girls can't fight. Sure, you can beat up a bunch of kids, but what can you do against a real shinobi? We'll surpass you soon enough, Kaiya. You're only going to get in our way from here on out. Maybe you should go back to the Academy yourself." Unagi nodded.

"Yeah." A tick appeared in the corner of Kaiya's forehead suddenly. The sun glinted dangerously over her new headband, now tied securely over her forehead, casting an eerie shadow over her sharp features.

Apparently, they'd forgotten how many times they left the Academy covered in bandages because of her, just because she hadn't beaten them senseless in the past few weeks, thanks to Iruka. But her probation was over now. She didn't care what her new sensei did to her; she hoped he would transfer her to another team somehow, if she hurt them badly enough. Or maybe she could disqualify them for being a couple of wussies. Clenching her fists, Kaiya turned to face them, determined to beat the memories back into her so-called teammates.

Cracking her knuckles, she approached the boys slowly, a heavy air illuminating around her, crackling like lightning. Everything but the occasional chirping bird fell silent. Unagi grew nervous, gulping as sweat trickled down his brow. He tasted bile in the back of his throat, like he might throw up any moment. He could smell the sharp scent of pine as Kaiya wallowed closer, seemingly in slow motion.

She always smelled like pine, probably because she was always around the trees in the training grounds, or perhaps she even lived in or around the forests of the village. It had become an unpleasant scent for Hibachi and Unagi over time.

As her footsteps seemed to echo on the shore of the lake, Unagi's heart drummed against his ribcage, vibrating his chest. Or maybe those were due to the tremors going through his entire body.

Both Hibachi and Unagi were well aware of Kaiya's strength. They weren't the only two classmates she'd beaten up over the past six years. Anyone who upset her had to answer to her fists, male or female. She wasn't very merciful, and she didn't hold back. She was usually docile and minded her own business; she kept to herself, and the rest of her classmates avoided her—that's the way it's been for years.

However, when she was pushed, especially when anything about her family was mentioned, she retaliated without hesitation. And it was painful. Even weekly visits to the Hokage's office to discuss disciplinary action only slowed her down for a short time.

There were few classmates Kaiya could tolerate, and even fewer that she actually liked. That same amount trusted her enough not to hate her like the rest of them. Unagi could count the number on one hand.

At first, when Kaiya had entered the Academy at age five, she was well-liked, just like her parents and brother and sister. However, a year later, things changed. Ever since then, the number of people that cared for her or even found her trustworthy just became less and less, until she was almost as disliked as Naruto. She'd grown quite rebellious and violent since then.

"H-Hibachi, maybe you should a-apologize," Unagi whispered nervously, taking a few steps back. Hibachi shoved him even further behind him, standing tall as Kaiya closed in the gap between them. He prayed neither one of them noticed his knees knocking together. Unagi fell to the ground and looked up at the two as they were about to clash. Hibachi straightened out his gray beanie, his dark eyes challenging her without fear.

"You're a chump, Unagi. If you can't even stand up to this traitor, don't even bother to stand up at all. There's no one around now, so I can fight back this time. I'll prove that Kaiya is nothing but—" Before he could finish his sentence, Kaiya appeared in front of him, her fist reared back. She punched him in the eye, sending him reeling into the lake with a big _SPLASH!_

Water flew up into the air, crashing onto the bank in a miniscule tidal wave that crashed against the other two's feet. The remnants of the wave sprayed over them like a morning mist.

"Ugh!" Hibachi momentarily lost consciousness as he sunk to the bottom of the shallow end of the lake. Unagi would've jumped in to help him, but he figured Hibachi deserved it for knocking him down and not heeding his warning.

By the time he resurfaced a few seconds later, Kaiya and Unagi were standing side-by-side, like nothing ever happened. They both stared at him with blank expressions, although Unagi could tell Kaiya was pleased with her actions. She hadn't beat up anyone lately, since Iruka threatened her; he was sure she was having withdrawals. And really, as long as she didn't beat _him_ up, he didn't care.

Hibachi spat out some water as he waded to the bank, breathing heavily as he struggled for air on all fours, dropping to the sand. He shivered from the cold water of the lake, drenched from head to toe; he touched his left eye, wincing. He looked up at Kaiya in disbelief, who had the slightest hint of a satisfied smile, mocking him silently. He growled, stumbling to his feet and stalking over to her angrily. With every step, his feet sloshed on the dirt, leaving muddy footprints behind him, and he stumbled a few times. Unagi held his breath.

It was true that the main reason Hibachi and Unagi never fought Kaiya back was because she was a girl (at least they thought she was), and they'd get in big trouble with Iruka if they hit her. Kaiya got a little leeway, but they knew that if they'd retaliate, they wouldn't. So Unagi had no idea who would really win in a fight between Hibachi and Kaiya at their angriest, and to be honest, he was scared to find out, especially since he was caught in the middle.

"Grr…you'll pay for that, Kaiya!" Hibachi shouted, waving his fist in the air threateningly, flicking thick droplets of water in every direction. She didn't move, not intimidated in the least. In fact, even though her expression was stoic, her pupils seemed to be beckoning him closer, so that she could even out his face by giving him another black eye. Her knuckles twitched, like they were itching to punch him again.

The only sound at that moment other than Hibachi's clumsy, sloppy steps and heavy breathing was Unagi's own heartbeat and the birds in the trees behind them. It almost sounded like they were gathering to watch the fight. The seconds seemed to pass by slower and slower as he came closer. He took his time, trying not to show the discomfort his fresh bruise and head injury gave him. There was no way Unagi was getting in the middle of this!

He backed away quickly, more nervous than before, holding up his hands in surrender. "W-wait, Hibachi. Calm down," he urged, trying to keep distance between him and his teammates. He figured there was no way he could keep Hibachi and Kaiya apart, so he didn't even try. He enjoyed his limbs being firmly attached to his body, and he had no plans to change that anytime soon. Hibachi just kept advancing in an effort to get to Kaiya, who seemed nonchalant about the whole situation. That unnerved Unagi further.

"We're a team now; we shouldn't be fighting like this. Don't do anything you'll regret." Well, he had to try something. He didn't really believe either of them would regret killing the other.

Unagi jumped in between them before he could change his mind, holding out his arms to try and stop Hibachi. It wasn't working. "Just—" Hibachi once again shoved Unagi out of the way, tightening his fist as he stood over Kaiya menacingly, at least three inches taller than her. She frowned, daring him to do it. He swung.

Unagi's, Hibachi's, and Kaiya's eyes widened as Hibachi's fist stopped in midair, an inch from Kaiya's face. Someone was holding his wrist in place, but it wasn't her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think teammates are supposed to be fighting each other." The three Genin stared as an average-heighted, well-built young man in his early twenties flashed in between them, stopping what would have definitely escalated into a full-on brawl. Kaiya blinked in awe. _So fast…_

It was their sensei, Riichi. He'd literally just appeared out of nowhere like it was no big deal. Kaiya hated guys like him.

He was a brunette, like Kaiya; his long bangs drooped over his forehead protector, proudly donning the Leaf symbol above his brown eyes. He was wearing the standard green Chunin/Jonin flak jacket and dark pants, just like any other basic ninja of the village. (Kaiya thought it was so annoying…like she'd ever be caught _dead_ wearing that tacky jacket).

"Hello again," he said in an upbeat tone that made her frown. There was something about it Kaiya didn't like. It was probably the fact that she could tell his smile was fake. She'd seen that smile many times in the past, all from the people she'd loved from birth: her parents and her siblings. Even one of her guards from several years ago would flash that same grin after he took his mask off; he'd seem calm and cheerful on the outside, but he was actually upset. She just got the same feeling when she looked at this guy.

Riichi lowered Hibachi's arm and took a step back, placing his hands on his hips. He was still wearing that ridiculous grin. "From today onward, I am your sensei, Riichi," he announced, even though they were well aware of that fact. "And before anything else, let's get one thing straight."

He paused, his eyes narrowing slowly. A cloud passed in front of the sun above them, casting a stark shadow over the Jonin's face, making him seem even creepier to his students as his grin faded. "There will be no more fighting on this team, or else I'll kill all of you."

Unagi paled, gulping at their sensei's gusto-turned-psycho attitude. He didn't doubt for a moment that Riichi could annihilate them without breaking a sweat. Hibachi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. _Jonin always try to act cool in front of lower-ranked shinobi,_ he thought bitterly. _Man, I get Kaiya and this dweeb on my team? This is the worst._

Kaiya just stared at Riichi, daring him to try it. She didn't care how strong he was or how much authority he had over her. There was no way she was going to put up with his bullshit, or anyone else's, for that matter. She would do what she wanted, whether he liked it or not. But rather than say that, she just stood there, clenching her fists. Riichi studied the faces of his students meticulously, scratching his head in confusion. The clouds above suddenly scattered, and it was sunny again.

"What's with you guys?" he asked, as if he didn't understand the looks they were giving him. "Is there something on my face?" He started pressing his hands against his cheeks, forehead, and chin frantically, his deep, chocolate eyes dancing in the sunlight. His mood seemed to completely change, going from overly cheery to threatening to completely goofy, and Kaiya couldn't tell if it was on purpose or if he had multiple personalities. She just sighed, shaking her head. She had a feeling she was going to lose her mind, just like him.

Riichi straightened up. "Anyway, let's get this over with. I brought you out here to do a little get-to-know-your-team bonding. Even though I have no desire to know any of you personally. I'd rather be enjoying the sunlight on my balcony." The three preteens' jaws slacked. Riichi grinned and handed each of them a log that had been cut in half. He pointed to the water behind them.

"Let's get into the water; just sit on the logs." He glanced at Hibachi, who was still soaking wet. His eyebrows lifted in question before he scratched his head again. "Well, it looks like you got a little impatient and decided to get into the water before I got back," he pointed out, pouting. "And…did you have that black eye a few minutes ago?"

Unagi and Kaiya stifled a laugh as Hibachi scowled, glaring over at his female teammate. She glared back, looking him straight in the [black] eye.

"What kind of first impression are you trying to make?" Hibachi snapped at Riichi, turning his attention to the adult, gritting his teeth as he outstretched his arms in frustration. Kaiya and Unagi agreed with him, but they neglected to voice their opinions, for fear of backlash from their sensei—besides, they were still laughing.

Riichi rubbed his neck, giving his new team a nervous laugh. _I could ask you the same question, you little punk_ , he thought. But if he said that out loud, he would get into even more trouble than he was already in. At least that's what his superiors would tell him. He was sure they were watching him somehow.

Just to be safe, he glanced up towards the trees, and then his gaze averted to the water, as if someone might be hiding in either place. It seemed clear for the moment, but one could never be too careful. His students just thought his paranoia was part of his multiple personalities, so they ignored it.

Hibachi snatched a log out of Riichi's hand and threw it in the water, striding into the lake and clambering on top of it. He lost his balance almost immediately and the log tipped over, dropping him into the lake once again. He disappeared under the water, bubbles sprouting to the surface; his head popped up a second later. He spit out a minnow, recoiling at the slimy texture and fishy taste it left in his mouth.

By this time, Unagi and Kaiya couldn't hold in their chortles anymore. Holding her stomach, Kaiya doubled over, her shoulders shaking as her cackles echoed throughout the training ground. Unagi was rolling around in the grass, tears in his eyes as his laughs squeezed almost every inch of air out of his lungs. Hibachi was hilariously red; his face was so hot the water evaporated from his cheeks. Kaiya turned to see Riichi's reaction, and he only stared at Hibachi with an _Are you for real, kid?_ expression on his face. It made her laugh even harder.

Once Unagi and Kaiya laughed all that they could, they calmed down and placed their own logs in the water and carefully climbed on top of them, making sure that they were in the shallowest part of the river before they did so. Then they paddled out to the middle, where Hibachi was waiting, shivering from the breeze that blew past them, plastering his drenched clothes even further onto his body.

Kaiya was tempted to laugh again, but she didn't want her ribs to keep hurting from doing so. Once Unagi and Kaiya made it to their third teammate, Riichi (once again showing off) simply walked on the water towards his reluctant students, like he was walking on solid ground.

Ok, now _that_ was impressive.

 **Thank you for your support!**


	4. Team Bonding

**A/N: Riichi, Hibachi, and Unagi are not OCs. Riichi is a canon character, and Hibachi and Unagi are filler characters. Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate them all.**

"Like I said, this is a get-to-know-your-team gathering," the new sensei said, now sitting on top of the water, like it was solid ground or flooring. Kaiya had seen cooler things from her former guards and her brother and sister, but they'd never actually shown her the walking-on-water trick. And she'd certainly never seen anyone _sit_ on top of the water. She didn't even think it could be possible, even though she knew ninjas had the ability to walk up trees and cliffs. She wanted to learn this trick right away.

She tried to focus on the cool, serene feeling of the water around her legs, but it was hard to do so with the people she was surrounded with. While they sat, Unagi currently had his index finger twisted in his ear, while Hibachi had a finger up his nose, both boys holding bored expressions; Riichi was curiously digging dirt from underneath his fingernails with a kunai. At one point, he decided to taste the contents he'd scraped out, licking it skeptically with his tongue before recoiling in disgust and spitting it out forthwith. Kaiya rolled her eyes, barely resisting the urge to drown herself. Honestly, what did he expect when he did that?

 _I'm surrounded by a bunch of weird idiots. I guess this is what I get for cursing Sasuke before. This sucks major ass._

Finally, Riichi looked up, ready to get back to business. He still wore the sour look on his face, but Kaiya wondered if it was because of the lingering taste in his mouth or because of his disgust toward them. He cleared his throat, gathering his team's attention once again.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase: I really hate you guys, and I only just met you. You're the worst team possible that the Hokage could have put together—I've read your files—and I'd complain about it if I could, but we're stuck with each other for the time being. It's clear that the rest of you don't like each other either, so take my advice: Get as strong as you can as fast as you can, pass the Chunin Exams, become Jonin. Then, you'll be out of each other's hair for good."

"Chunin Exams?" Unagi repeated, skeptical. "I've heard of them, but what are they, exactly?" Riichi sighed, running his fingers through his lengthy hair in frustration.

"You'll learn about them soon enough," he replied, scratching his cheek. "The point is, you've got to be successful as a team if you want to get that far. And just in case you boneheads haven't figured this out already, teams have to have chemistry in order to function. If they don't know about each other—their strengths and weaknesses, their fighting patterns and preferences, their habits and thought processes—they don't have any chemistry. It's just three separate people working side-by-side." Unagi raised an eyebrow, confused. Kaiya's brows furrowed.

"But Sensei, that _is_ a team," he pointed out. Sighing, Riichi shook his head.

"Wrong, Four Eyes." Unagi frowned; Hibachi and Kaiya snickered. "I'll break it down for you dimwits, so listen up: A typical squad is supposed to be three—or four, including the leader—people working as one unit for a specific goal, to complete a mission. But just agreeing to be on a team doesn't actually _make_ you a team, understand?"

They stared at him in silence, neglecting to answer. He took it as a yes. "You won't accomplish anything unless you learn how to work together as one. Teams whose members don't have chemistry…well, they die, and fairly quickly, I might add. So, to be a successful team, all our hearts must align. That means that the bickering has to stop, and we have to learn how to get along. We have to keep the mission's success in mind above all else. There is no other way."

Hibachi rolled his eyes; his arms were crossed. He bellowed, "Bah. All this sounds like that stupid mushy stuff I always hear from girls! 'Hearts align'? Sounds like a bunch of sissy crap to me. That's not what bein' a ninja is about!"

Kaiya nodded, for once in agreement with him, as annoying as he was. She hated that touchy-feely stuff of connecting with others, more than most people. It made her sick. She'd never trust anyone enough to put her life in their hands—not again.

Riichi's eyebrow twitched. He turned his attention to the oldest—and loudest—of the three. "Listen, I know it sounds lame, but it's true." He sighed, holding up an index finger matter-of-factly. "And as it stands, _I'm_ the Jonin, and you're the recent graduate," he reminded him, making the boy frown. "Who's the one with the experience here? As it so happens, I'd rather be sleeping at home than to be here with you three idiots explaining all this simple stuff, but I don't have a choice. If you go out into the world with that mentality, you won't last sixty seconds."

A streak of nervous sweat slid down each of their faces as Riichi massaged the bridge of his nose. It was so early, and yet he already had a massive migraine. He took a moment to study his team, groaning as he thought to himself that they weren't going to last two days. Even he could read them plain as day—they were as divided as the earth and sky. What to say, what to say…?

"Have you ever been so close with someone that you can basically read each other's thoughts and movements without trying? You don't have to say a word, and yet you can clearly understand what one is trying to communicate to the other?" Silence.

"Sometimes, you can tell when they're near; you recognize their footsteps, their presence, even if you can't see them. You can even sense when they're in trouble from far away. You know them so well, inside and out, that you can almost predict what they're going to do and act accordingly. It's like you share a body, soul, and mind."

Kaiya's eyes lowered. _At one time, I thought that I shared that sort of bond with someone…but I was wrong. All this spiel is a bunch of nonsense. Bonds like that don't really exist._ She frowned.

Riichi waited patiently for a response. He could tell by Kaiya's reaction that she didn't exactly know what he was talking about—or more so, she didn't believe it. Well, he didn't figure any of them did. But there was something about her face specifically that made him think she longed for that kind of connection, skeptical as she was. He'd heard about her—the daughter of a family of traitors, left in the dark of their schemes her entire life.

Her parents, non-ninjas, were cherished by the village and held in high esteem. And then their secrets were exposed, and the ANBU took them out. Kaiya was left alone, untrusted by the villagers who once adored her. Then again, only a couple of years later, she was betrayed by someone she cared for dearly, and in the most tragic way. Over time, her heart grew cold and she became bitter, neglecting to have no more than a scarce number of bonds that you could count on a single hand. She cut everyone off except a select few, because she had grown wary of anyone showing her love, only to have them betray her in the end. Riichi could only imagine how difficult it would be to walk in her sandals.

 _Oh well_ , he thought with a shrug. _Life goes on_.

After a few seconds of letting his words sink in, he continued, knowing they weren't going to answer him out loud. "Well, think of that person—or at least the person you're closest with—when you think of this team, lady and gents. That's the goal I want for Team 11. I want your synergy to be so good that you start finishing each other's sentences. You're all gonna be best friends." Kaiya gagged, unable to see herself being that well in sync with _ANYONE_ , especially the likes of the males around her. _I'd rather have my tongue ripped out and set on fire,_ she thought, her upper lip curling into a scowl.

Ignoring her discontent, Riichi moved on. His migraine was getting worse, and he had a feeling the cause was imagining all the effort he'd have to pour into the three nitwits in front of him just to see that they survived through next spring. He'd much rather be on a beach soaking up the sun than be their sensei, but he didn't have a say in the matter.

"It's essential that you put whatever dislikes you have for one another aside and get along from this moment on," he said, his gaze scanning over each one of them. They looked down. "It's imperative that you communicate transparently on the battlefield. Making each other the enemy when you're already surrounded by adversaries is dangerous for everyone on the team, and it's also dangerous—not to mention shameful—to your village."

He eyed Kaiya and Hibachi, making them blush in embarrassment. They broke eye contact with him. "Shinobi are required to make the most sacrificial decisions to complete a mission, save a comrade, or protect our land and our village in times of conflict. In other words, sacrifice your own pride and make amends with each other now, while you have the chance. Otherwise, you'll all die. And there's no redemption for the dead." Riichi grinned cheekily.

 _This guy…I don't think he's exactly cut out for this job,_ Unagi figured nervously. He cleared his throat, staring at his sensei questionably. Kaiya and Hibachi shared a guilty look, quickly turning back to Riichi. They gulped; he smirked.

 _This is gonna be entertaining—at least for me. And if they die, no one can tell me I didn't warn them._

Once his speech was over (which he stayed up all night preparing), Riichi crossed his arms. "With that being said, how about we introduce ourselves to one another? Don't be afraid to get extra personal." Although he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about doing so, he put on a smile to try and motivate them, since all they were giving him was blank stares. His eye twitched in annoyance, but he believed he played it off well, and he didn't get a response to that, either. He pointed to the first kid. "Let's start with you, Four Eyes. Tell us about yourself, little bast—I mean, _kid_." Unagi blinked in question, pouting.

"Uh…" He blushed and scratched his head, not sure how to start off. After a minute of trying not to roll his eyes, Riichi sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, how difficult was this? Was he given a team of monkeys or something? Well, honestly, he figured monkeys would at least be able to work together, and they'd probably be a lot smarter, too. _Stupid disciplinary system…the Hokage sure can be a cruel bastard sometimes._

"Ok, looks like I'll have to lead by example." He let out a dramatic breath as he rubbed his temples thoroughly. _My work is definitely cut out for me._ He looked up. "Well, you know my name, so let's see…I like hiking and swimming, and I'd rather be doing those things than what I'm doing right now…actually, I'd rather be doing _anything_ but what I'm doing right now," he said, staring up at the sky wistfully.

"But I have to be here—against my will—so I suppose there's no use in complaining about it." The kids gave him quizzical stares, but he ignored them. "I _love_ dango and sake, not necessarily in that order." He tapped his chin as he continued, his mouth watering at the thought. "I hate doing paperwork and reading. I also hate blood—oh, and kids." He paused. "See, that was easy, right? Just say whatever is on your mind."

Sweat drops slid behind the kids' heads.

Unagi looked around, pulling on his collar nervously. _Seriously, what the hell?_ Riichi didn't understand why he was so anxious. _He grew up with these two kids, damn it! How hard is it to talk in front of them? Man, Lord Hokage sure knows how to administer cruel and unusual punishment!_

The more time passed, the more awkward Unagi seemed to get with his new team. And the more annoyed Kaiya became. They've known each other for seven years! What was the big deal?

 _I wonder if I'm allowed to trade places with someone on another team,_ Unagi thought, swallowing a lump in his throat the size of a lemon. _Maybe one with a sensei who hasn't lost his mind, and teammates who don't want to kill each other._

"Get on with it already!" Kaiya and Hibachi screamed simultaneously, their faces flustered with impatience. Kaiya's nostrils flared, and she cracked her knuckles, making Unagi pale.

He coughed. "Right. O-ok." It was about damn time! "My name is Unagi," he began in a small voice. "My parents own a couple of the sweet shops in the village, and they aren't shinobi. I like reading manga and learning new things. I also find it hilarious when Hibachi plays pranks on Naruto." He laughed at the thought. "That guy's an idiot and falls for them every time."

Kaiya's eyes lowered, and she clenched the hem of her black tank top tightly. She was itching to give Unagi a punch to the face so that he and Hibachi could match black eyes. It's not that she cared about Naruto or anything. In fact, she found him just as annoying as everyone else did. But people were cruel to him for no reason, and they treated him like he was some kind of disease. She hated that, mostly because she was treated similarly. But at least there was cause behind the way people acted towards her. They hated Naruto Uzumaki for no reason at all. Was it his whiskers?

Kaiya didn't care whether or not she was supposed to get along with these two. They loved bullying other people, and she was going to beat the crap out of them both to prove why that was a bad idea. Even after all the times she'd put them in their place, they were still assholes. At the warning glance from Riichi, Kaiya froze. She refrained from jumping off her log and drowning him. Hibachi, seeing that she was powerless to retaliate once again, laughed too. Kaiya promised herself that the first chance she got, she was going to use them as punching bags until her knuckles bled.

"I dislike the cold and speaking in public, but I dislike Kaiya the most," Unagi continued, glaring at her on his left; his nose wrinkled in disgust, like a bad smell had suddenly emanated from her direction. Her blood boiled, and she wished she was water-natured so she could attack him right there. "I think she's a traitor, just like the rest of her family. I don't care if they say she's innocent…that's probably just what her parents want, so that when we all let our guards down, she'll finish what they started and destroy the village."

That was the last straw.

Kaiya jumped up onto her log, balancing as best she could on the flimsy wood floating above the surface, ignoring the fact that she was shifting back and forth, and her ankles were sinking into the water. She made a fist and tackled Unagi on his own log, making him cry out as they sunk hip-deep, their weight bearing down on the log and shoving it beneath the surface.

She gave him a hard hook to the ribs, knocking the breath out of him and probably bruising his ribcage, but before she could do more damage—such as holding his head beneath the water until he passed out—she was picked up and restrained by her sensei. Gritting her teeth as she struggled against his strong hold, she cursed at him, scratching wildly, screaming for him to let her go. He had a grip of iron.

"That's enough!" Riichi shouted, his voice surprisingly assertive. It shocked the three of them so much that they instantly quieted down. Kaiya's body went slack, her eyes wide. "Didn't I tell you there would be no more fighting on this team?" They didn't answer, cowering under his piercing gaze. Once he was certain Kaiya had calmed down, he set her back on her log and continued to stand over his team like a giant. They waited for him to speak. "Alright, let's keep going." He pointed to Hibachi. "You—One-Eyed Wonder—you're next." Hibachi's ears turned bright red, but after the outburst their sensei just had, there was no way he was reacting to the insult.

"The name's Hibachi," he announced, pointing to himself proudly with his thumbs. _Lame_ , Riichi thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _These two shitheads' names are making me hungry. I wish they'd hurry up._ "I'm the strongest Genin you'll ever see. I'm also the most interesting person you'll ever meet, so count yourself lucky I was put on your team." This time Riichi really did roll his eyes. _Yeah, right. About as strong as a two-legged horse and as interesting as the paperwork I did earlier._

"I love playing pranks on that loser Naruto, and I love making Kaiya angry, because I know the only reason she gets mad is because she knows what everyone thinks about her and her family is true. She just doesn't want to admit it, because then she'll have to admit that—" Kaiya gritted her teeth, her eyes darkening so much they appeared brown in the sunlight. Her face was twisted into an ugly snarl, and they all knew it took every ounce of self-control in her body to keep from jumping him like she had Unagi. The water around her log seemed to boil with her anger.

Hibachi froze, dropping his sentence faster than he'd drop a dumpling straight out of the oven. They knew she wouldn't care about the consequences. Kaiya would attack him if he pushed it any further. Nothing but their sensei's strength would be able to stop her, but surely not before she got in a few good hits.

Riichi's shoulders tensed, and he prepared himself to stop Kaiya again before she dismembered her teammate.

But to everyone's surprise, she didn't move a muscle.

They waited for several seconds with baited breath, but Kaiya never budged. When his heartrate had finally returned to normal, Hibachi continued. "I like sparring because I know that I'll win every time," he stated smugly, dropping Kaiya's family as a subject completely, as if he'd never mentioned them at all. Riichi didn't believe him—he'd read his file, and taijutsu was his lowest stat.

"And I love fried dumplings and sweet bean jam; they're my favorite foods in the whole world. I hate Kaiya, but I don't have to say why, because everyone hates her for the same reasons." He eyed her carefully, just in case she moved to attack him. She might be waiting until everyone's guard was down so that she could move in for the kill without interruption. "And I hate chores and doing anything for someone else."

Riichi's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. He wanted to go back to being a regular Jonin, going on A- and S-ranked missions, where the atmosphere was a lot less hostile than it was now. He knew that he was going to have to play all the cards in his book—in _every_ book—if these three were going to survive. And according to the Hokage, if they _didn't_ survive, neither would he. Otherwise, he'd kill them all himself. _Damn you, community service._

Although, if they just killed each other, it might count as a loophole.

Riichi had the feeling the Third Hokage assigned these three as his students on purpose, just to give him a hell of a time being reinstated. He gave him the hardest possible combination of Genin to punish him to the greatest measure he could think of. It wasn't just punishment—it was payback, he was sure of it. _That senile old man…what a bastard._ Rather than give him an easy way out and have Ibiki torture him to death, Sarutobi decided to prolong his suffering by making him a sensei to three tiny, raging beasts.

He wanted to just interject and tell all of them that they were hopeless idiots who would no mistake die sooner rather than later—and to point out Hibachi's black eye as evidence that he clearly wasn't the strongest—but he figured the next day would be the best medicine to cure them of their dissent towards one another and teach them a little teamwork. Or kill them. Either one was fine with him, really.

Riichi sighed again. "Ok, Angry Chick, you're up," he said. Her name was Kaiya, according to the others, although Riichi felt Angry Chick suited her better. She shot him an annoyed glance but didn't pounce at him like he expected, much to his relief.

 _Damn Sarutobi for not putting me on Kakashi's team_ , Kaiya thought begrudgingly, glaring at her sensei with a deep frown. She figured she was being punished for all those times she ended up in his office, escorted by a teacher or an ANBU guard. She could almost see him laughing at her from his office window. Bastard.

"I'm Kaiya Kimura," she murmured, pouting. She didn't want to open up or be vulnerable with anybody, but especially not these three. But it's what Riichi wanted, so she couldn't just give them nothing. Not without consequences. "I like cooking and taking long walks at night, and watching the sunset and the stars, and anything that counts as physical training. Like beating up a few sissy jerks." She eyed Hibachi and Unagi pointedly, and the two quickly averted their eyes to the bank. "My favorite foods are onigiri and dangojiru, but I hate calamari." _That's not all I hate,_ she thought bitterly. She thought that would do it, but Riichi didn't look satisfied. His eyebrows furrowed as he silently urged her to say more. She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"I'd like to travel the world someday, and I want to be strong enough to help everyone," she admitted coyly, blushing slightly as she stared at her reflection in the water. Her eyes glossed over as she dreamed of what it was like beyond the forests of Konoha, beyond the shadow her family left her in. "I dislike bullies, liars, and people who don't honor their bonds by betraying them." Riichi's eyes lowered, but no one noticed. Kaiya's hands shook, so she clenched them into fists to make them stop. They all knew what she was referring to: her family. But there was one other person on her mind as well, but her relationship with him was unknown to most.

Mostly because majority of the ones who _did_ know were dead now.

It was obvious that Kaiya was done, and she wouldn't be saying anymore. Riichi didn't think it was right to push her further, especially since she was doing her best to hold back her emotions. Whether she was on the verge of tears or committing homicide—well, he wasn't exactly sure. But he didn't really want to find out—not while he was in her striking range. Nobody said anything or moved for what seemed like an eternity.

Hibachi groaned, breaking the silence. "Enough already!" he barked, throwing up his hands in frustration. "When are we going to do something? I'm ready to do ninja stuff." Riichi smirked wryly. Kaiya could tell he had something in mind, but she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Ninja stuff, huh?" the older man repeated thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he stared at the clear, blue sky above them. A few birds flew by, chirping loudly, as if they were warning the children to run and not look back. Kaiya thought about it. "Well, there is actually a very important task I have for the three of you. In fact, there's enough that each of you will get to work individually." Hibachi's eyes gleamed. Even Kaiya gave him her full attention.

"Really, Sensei?! What is it?" Riichi chuckled as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm eager to see what the three of you can do as individuals, although I'm not sure you're ready for it." Kaiya was skeptical. It was hard for her to trust anyone's words, especially someone she just met. By now, she'd learned the facial expressions and voice changes of someone who was lying or hiding something. Riichi _reeked_ of lies at that moment. She'd been excited at first, when he mentioned individual tasks, because that's what she preferred and exceled in. But the more he talked, the more his words became suspicious.

Kaiya's eyes lowered. He was still hard to figure out at this point, so she honestly didn't know what to think. In the end, she decided to go along with it and see where it went. It's not like she had a choice in the matter. Unagi jumped to his feet, forgetting he was on a log in the middle of a lake. He slipped and fell in, floating back to the surface a few seconds later, unfazed. Hibachi and Kaiya were too preoccupied to laugh.

"O-of course we're ready for it!" Unagi assured their sensei, spitting out a minnow from his mouth. The Jonin sighed, seemingly defeated.

"Well, alright," he decided, a little too easily. "Why not? Let's get started." _If this is some sort of trick, I'm going to rip this guy's head off,_ Kaiya promised herself. But she had to admit, part of her was excited about what he had in mind. She didn't show it, but she was just as elated as the boys.

"Oh boy!" Hibachi rubbed his palms together excitedly, squeezing his eyes shut, shimmering with exhilaration. "I bet we're going to do something really awesome!"


	5. Chores

"This isn't what I had in mind," Hibachi grumbled, as he grasped a cat in his arms, who was struggling to break free of his grip. He'd already received several scratches from the mangy beast, some of which were still bleeding. They burned him like fire, and the pain was evident on his face, despite his failed attempts to mask it. It was the only thing that made this _ninja stuff_ worthwhile for Kaiya. Riichi couldn't help but laugh; she was snickering too, folding up the last of the three loads of laundry she'd just finished.

"You just graduated the Academy…what did you expect—a mission to capture a rogue ninja or something?" their sensei teased. Hibachi tensed, gritting his teeth as he glared at the older man sourly. "Genin are assigned D- and C-ranked missions only, kid. Don't get your hopes up anytime soon. You've got a long way to go." Kaiya rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. This was only the second time in the history of the universe that she would admit to feeling the same way Hibachi did. Riichi was the worst.

It was her turn to complain. "I've been doing disgusting laundry all day, Riichi-sensei. Hibachi had to chase a demonic cat through the entire village, and Unagi is raking leaves out of some old lady's front yard. I don't think the other teams are doing this!" Riichi picked his nose, giving her an apathetic stare. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head. She sighed and turned around, muttering, "This guy is out of his mind." Apparently, her sensei had outstanding hearing. He loomed over her like a shadow of death, a creepy grin on his face yet again.

"I just might be, Kaiya," he cooed, sending shivers down her spine, like hundreds of spiders were crawling all over her back. She shuddered. "I just might be." She paled, sweat beading her forehead. Again—he was the worst.

When all the chores were done, Team 11 gathered together in front of the Academy. The sun was sitting low in the sky now, casting a wealth of colors on the horizon. Kaiya wished she could enjoy it.

"Sensei, was there a point to all of this?" Unagi wondered, hauling a giant, black trash bag stuffed with dead, dry leaves behind him. He'd been dragging it for the past twenty minutes, trying to reach the team meeting point. Sweat dotted his brow as he tried to catch his breath. That lady had _way_ too many leaves in her yard. He'd been the last one to finish. "We've been slaving away all day, but what does any of this have to do with being a shinobi? Was this really a mission? Anyone could do this stuff." Riichi shook his head, tapping his chin in thought. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed in question, wondering what kind of ridiculous answer he was going to give them.

"Mission? Well, that's one way to put it," he corrected. "If you want a point for what you've just done then, let's see…" Riichi strained his brain to come up with a plausible answer. Kaiya began to understand how she witnessed steam coming out of Ino's ears the other day. "Well, the cat chasing teaches stamina—something Hibachi desperately needs; the laundry teaches patience and order—something Kaiya definitely doesn't have—and the raking leaves teaches determination—which is what you lack, Unagi." He puffed out his chest, his hands on his hips heroically, as if he'd created a great proverb.

"And I don't think that just _anyone_ could do this stuff. I mean, Fluffy here could pass as a ninja cat. He's so quick and fierce! Just look at what he did to Hibachi's face—aside from the black eye Kaiya gave him." Kaiya's thirteen-year-old nemesis frowned, still holding Fluffy the Demon Cat captive. She stifled a laugh. "Anyway, just think of this as preparation for your survival test tomorrow. You're working on your weaknesses." All three kids shared a look with each other, turning back to their sensei in confusion (which they seemed to be doing a lot of).

"Survival test?" Hibachi repeated, indignant. "What survival test?!" He was so angry he almost loosened his grip on Fluffy. The cat squirmed in his grasp, scratching his arms with his back claws in an attempt to escape his captor. He screamed like tiny needles were ripping through his flesh, but he managed to tighten his hold on the feline. _There's no way I'm chasing this demon down again._ Riichi tapped his chin again, frowning.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Hmm…must've slipped my mind." Kaiya frowned, letting out another irritated sigh. She was about three seconds from wringing his neck and forcing the Old Man to give them a new sensei—one that wasn't defective. Well, she figured she might as well kill Hibachi and Unagi and request new teammates too, while she was at it.

"To put it simply, the three of you will go up against me in a test to see if you're really Genin material." Kaiya glared at him heatedly, making him slightly uncomfortable and a little fearful. _She reminds me of my mother…that lady was scary._ Fluffy violently thrashed in Hibachi's arms, in a last attempt of freedom; he could sense the tension radiating in the air as Kaiya suddenly wrapped her hands around Riichi's muscled throat. He gagged.

"Gack!" _Can a Genin really be this fast?!_

"I thought we were already Genin!" she protested as she shook him by the jugular, her face turning red from anger. Riichi started turning purple, but Kaiya let go before he passed out. He desperately sucked in a big gulp of air, wheezing, his hands on his knees. Catching his breath, he coughed and chuckled nervously, shaking his head. He tenderly felt his throat to make sure it was still intact. _I actually feel sorry for Hibachi and Unagi now,_ he thought. _How the hell does the Third Hokage put up with this chick? Was my mistake really worth all this?_

He did his best to gain his composure, praying that his facial expressions didn't give away his fear.

"You were misinformed, Kaiya," he told her breathlessly, still doubled over. Sweat dripped down his brow. "Don't you know anything?" At the dangerous glint in her eyes, he quickly added, "Graduating the Academy was only to see if you showed any promise in becoming a potential ninja. Only twelve out of your class will actually go on to become Genin. Consider yourselves lucky, since it's usually only nine, but the Hokage made an exception for you guys, because he thinks there's more potential here than normal." _But what does that old coot know? He's well past his prime,_ Riichi thought, his eyebrows creasing slightly. _They'll be dead by the time the Chunin Exams roll around, I reckon._ He considered saying this out loud, but he didn't want Kaiya to choke him again.

"The others will be sent back to the Academy for a second term. Which means that you'd better pass the test, or you're going to have to go back and start all over again." He straightened up and chuckled darkly as storm clouds dramatically settled over him. Kaiya paled, and he could tell by her expression that that was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hold on…" Unagi scratched his head—a habit of his—his brain working overtime. "If we aren't Genin yet, then why did we have to do this mission?" Riichi smiled guiltily, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh…well, you see, I owed my neighbor a few favors. This wasn't exactly a real mission." Kaiya was dumbstruck. _I wonder if Shikaku knows about this bozo. Better yet, what was the Old Man thinking when he put this guy in charge of us? Is he really a Jonin?_

"What kind of sensei are you?" He shrugged, unconcerned.

"Good question. I've never been one before, so I can't answer that. But I guess we'll find out soon enough, right?" he said. "I mean, if you guys pass the survival test, that is. And if you don't die before you actually find out." He smiled at them, taking delight in their pale faces. The fading daylight cast frightening shadows across his face.

"Err…" Kaiya growled, crossing her arms and turning away. She huffed. "What do we have to do for this stupid test anyway?" Riichi looked up at the sky again, nodding to himself. He pretended not to notice the two ANBU watching him from the roof of the Academy, hidden behind the tacky wooden pillars that curved toward the center. Or were they watching Kaiya? He couldn't be sure. Was she aware of them, or had she just grown numb to their presence by now?

He also wondered if she was aware of the wolf pup following her around everywhere, its stark, yellow eyes sometimes visible in the silhouette of her shadow, or in the canopy of the trees. He'd noticed it on his way to the Academy to meet his new team, but he didn't think anything of it until he realized it was following them around. Well, following _her_ , that is. She was going to prove an interesting student, that's for sure. He prayed the dog didn't bite him on the ankle should he ever step on her shadow by accident.

 _While the three kids were doing chores, I paid the Third a visit, and he gave me a few notes on Kaiya's behavior,_ he thought, letting out a breath through his nostrils slowly. _Her survival skills alone are adequate for her age, it seems like. However, I can already tell without the notes that she doesn't get along with very many people, especially these two._

 _Of course, that's understandable considering her family… She prefers to do things on her own, but if she wants to survive, she can't do things her way anymore; she needs the help of others. I think all three of these guys need to learn a hard lesson of respect and teamwork. They won't last a day out in the real world otherwise. And that will just make me look bad—well, worse._

"You'll see tomorrow morning." Kaiya grabbed his shoulders and shook him like a sack of potatoes, her nails digging into his skin like an eagle's talons locking onto its prey. His eyeballs almost shot out of his head.

"Tell me right now!" she demanded tensely. Riichi threw his hands up in surrender. _Jeez! This girl has a temper worse than my ex-girlfriend's!_

"Ok, ok!" Once Kaiya had calmed down and let go of him, Riichi straightened himself up and looked at his students firmly. He rubbed his shoulders, sure that there would be bruises there in the morning. Though he had enough muscle to keep Kaiya from doing too much damage, he could feel his flesh had softened, sensitive when he touched it. Both shoulders were sore and red from her fingers' grip. He growled. This twelve-year-old girl had the grip of a male twice her age and size. It hurt his pride a little. "Meet in Training Sector C tomorrow at five a.m. Eat if you want, but you'll probably regret it later when you throw up. I'll provide lunch—if you provide me with good results."

Kaiya rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question," she scolded. Riichi thought her glare would pierce through his already-tainted soul.

"Fine." He sighed in aggravation. "Look, I already told you that the three of you are going up against me. But there are a few important rules to this survival test. It's something that you shouldn't worry about now," he assured them. "You'll know everything tomorrow morning. Just go home and get some rest—you'll need it."

"But that's not—" Riichi held up a hand to stop her.

"No more questions or complaints, and that's an order. Tomorrow, five a.m. Understand?" He stared them down until all three nodded. He grinned. "Good. See you in the morning, then. Ciao." He took Fluffy from Hibachi, the basket full of folded laundry from Kaiya, and the rake from Unagi; and then, without warning, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life," Kaiya groaned, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This team is going to need a miracle if we want to keep from going back to the Academy." She looked up at the big, red building in front of her, anguish written all over her face. She had a feeling Riichi called them there to mock them. They'd soon be returning if they couldn't complete the survival test.

And just when Kaiya thought she had earned her freedom.

…

"Ok, everybody ready?" Kaiya had a sliver of hope when they'd first met Riichi, because he wasn't late like Kakashi had been in picking up his team. Kakashi had no concept of time whatsoever. Kaiya thought Riichi was different.

Apparently, she was wrong.

It was currently seven a.m. "Why are you late, Sensei?" she murmured, crossing her arms. She frowned expectantly. His students glared at him, demanding an explanation.

"What are you talking about, Kaiya?" Riichi wondered, scratching his head as he gave them a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised. "I'm not late." Hibachi growled, pointing his finger accusingly at him.

"The hell you aren't! You told us to meet here at five a.m., and it's seven!" Riichi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, you're right about one thing, Hibachi: I did tell you to meet here at five a.m. But I never said _I'd_ be here at that time. I only told you I'd see you in the morning, right? Last time I checked, it was still morning." Their faces fell. "Anyway, let's get on with this test. The sooner you three fail, the sooner I'll be able to get lunch and go back to my old life."

Kaiya crossed her arms. _Seriously, what a jerk—and that's coming from me. Why is he even a Jonin instructor if he obviously hates us so much? Does he even want us to pass? I mean, he's practically set us up for failure!_

Despite their frustration, they gathered around him in the middle of the training ground. They didn't want to admit it, but they were all eager to see what they could do against him.

"Ok, so this is the way the survival test will work: You three have to defeat me using the three shinobi tactics of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu," Riichi explained. "But there's a catch—you can only use one of those tactics each. Your goal is to each take one of these bells from me." He dug in his pocket, pulling out three, marble-sized silver bells. Kaiya and her teammates frowned in question.

"Wait a minute…I've heard about this test before, but I don't remember it being quite like this," Kaiya pointed out, confused. "What do you mean by using the three shinobi tactics, Sensei? What else would you expect us to use?" Riichi showed her a toothy grin as he latched the three bells to his belt loop.

"It's simple, really," he replied. "One of you will use taijutsu, one ninjutsu, and the other genjutsu. If any of you use anything other than what you're assigned, you'll fail. Oh, and that means _all_ of you fail, not just the one who breaks the rules." The preteens paled.

"W-what?!" Unagi's eyes widened. "But why?" Riichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot from now on—well, if they could pass, that is.

"It's true that my methods are a bit unorthodox, but I just like to do things differently from everyone else. Still, the premise is the same: this is a team effort. Keep in mind that in a real mission, either all of you succeed or all of you fail—there is no competition among teammates for first prize. So, you'll all be fighting me to get a bell, but if there's still even one bell in my possession by lunchtime, you'll all fail, even if one or two of you manages to snatch one." Kaiya gritted her teeth, frustrated beyond belief.

"You're kidding, right?" she said, clenching her fists. Hibachi slashed his arm in front of him angrily.

"How in the world are we supposed to fight you using only one method?! How the hell are the three of us supposed to all get a bell in time that way?!" Complete hopelessness was evident in his shrill voice. "You're a Jonin, right!" Riichi shrugged, unconcerned.

"You can't beat me alone, kid," he replied firmly, shaking his head. "This is a team effort, like I said. Never forget that. If you think it's impossible to get three bells from me all together, imagine how much more difficult it would be if you each had to try on your own. Honestly, I'm giving you all the answers here. It wouldn't really be a test if I made it too easy."

Hibachi sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. Riichi's eyes narrowed. "If you want to be a full-fledged shinobi, your complaints should end here," he advised darkly, crossing his arms. "Sometimes you'll be faced with opponents who are stronger than you, sometimes you'll be outnumbered, but you can't just walk away. Make one mistake, hesitate even for a moment, and you'll die. This test is to measure your survival skills, instincts, and talent. Come at me as if I were a real enemy. Got it?"

The three nodded, though reluctantly. "Get ready, then. You have until one o'clock, kiddies. Kaiya, use taijutsu; Hibachi, ninjutsu; and Unagi, you'll be using genjutsu. If I'm correct, those were your strengths in the Academy, right?" They nodded again. "I could be really cruel, and have you use your worst tactic, but then this would be far too easy for me. At least this way, you can show me what little you can do." Unagi gulped; Hibachi frowned. Kaiya clenched her fists as she cleared her mind, focusing only on the task at hand.

 _Man, this is going to suck,_ she thought, biting her lip. _These idiots are going to get in my way, and then I have to go through the trouble of getting a damn bell from this maniac, who's a Jonin. At least I had the sense to eat first, so I'll have my strength…can't say the same for the others. We'll all fail if we can't each take a bell, so I'm not looking forward to this in the slightest. Damn it…I hate these guys._

Riichi raised his hand, then brought it down swiftly. "Go!"


	6. Official

Two hours later, the sun beat down on the training ground relentlessly, making Team 11's mission that much harder to bear. Kaiya was used to training in all types of weather, but not usually without a break in between hours. At the moment, her senses were at work, trying to locate her teammates and sensei. She'd tried several times to try and grab a bell, but Hibachi and Unagi kept getting in the way, as expected. She had to run off and find a good hiding place, since not only were they to attack Riichi, but he attacked them as well. And since he was a Jonin, he was far more advanced at every skill and tactic of a shinobi than they were, and even if he had resorted to using only one against them, he would've still had the advantage. They were doomed.

Meanwhile, Hibachi had had just about enough of Riichi and their so-called test. "I can't believe this," he said to himself, panting. He was in a tree, hiding from his maniac of a sensei. Sweat trickled down his forehead in waves. "He's going to kill us…and we haven't even put a scratch on him. How the hell am I supposed to use ninjutsu when we barely went over it in the Academy—and against a Jonin? Not to mention that Kaiya and Unagi are just dead weight and make this even more difficult."

He let out a frustrated sigh but ducked lower in the branches when he heard clanging metal in the distance, indicating that Kaiya was now engaged in a weapons battle with Riichi. Hibachi frowned. He wondered if their sensei would really use all his strength against Genin like them. Not to mention that they could only use one ninja tactic each, while he could use all three against any of them. That conniving bastard.

Hibachi spotted Kaiya and Riichi in the distance, going back and forth with kunai. He studied them carefully between the leaves, resentfully impressed with the way Kaiya kept up with him. He knew from class that she was fast on her feet and better at hand-to-hand combat than most of their grade-level. But that didn't mean she would be able to go head-to-head with an elite ninja in a real fight. But as far as he could tell, she was doing well—at least better than he or Unagi could. Not that he would admit that, of course. He also knew that she was terrible at genjutsu and subpar at ninjutsu, so it helped keep his ego high. He wasn't about to let a girl—least of all _this_ girl—steal the spotlight. He was going to shine and beat his two teammates at this survival test. He was going to take all three bells for himself.

 _I'll be one of Sakura's fanboys before I go back to the Academy,_ he told himself, as he lay in wait for an opportunity to attack. Kaiya may have been good, but there was no way a ninja fresh out of the Academy was going to defeat a seasoned Jonin in any kind of battle. So, once she was struck down (and with any luck, killed), and while Riichi was still distracted by his victory, Hibachi would swoop in and attack their sensei from behind and take the bells. He had his own tricks up his sleeve.

"No matter how much training a spoiled brat like you had, you're still just a rookie," Riichi taunted. "Give up. There's no way you can beat me, Kaiya!" She gritted her teeth at the mention of being a spoiled brat—that statement couldn't have been more wrong—and with her anger motivating her, she slowly pushed him back with the kunai in her hand. She was fast for a Genin, though he was still faster. He was impressed that she had already attained such speed, but then again, it was easy to tell just by looking at her physique how much she trained. Not to mention she had help from a couple of former Leaf residents.

"I may not be as strong or as fast as you, but there's no way I'm giving up. I'd rather die than go back to the Academy!" With her anger and determination fueling her, she came at him with more force until she was close enough for a strike. She lifted her leg and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over with an _OOMPH!_

Saliva shot out of his mouth like a projectile as the wind was knocked out of him. He dropped to his knees like an anchor. Grabbing at his stomach, he wheezed, his eyes wide. Kaiya lifted her leg above her head without a moment's hesitation, bringing it down on Riichi's back. But before the blow could be delivered, the earth underneath them shifted suddenly. Kaiya lost her balance for a moment, and while she was distracted, Riichi jumped into the air clumsily, watching as Kaiya's planted foot was suddenly swallowed in thick, slushy mud. She looked at the ground as she placed her other leg back down to keep from falling face down in the muck, exasperated.

"Hibachi, you bastard! Just who are you trying to attack here?!" she shouted angrily, looking around the training ground in a frenzy, her eyes ablaze with the flames of two miniature suns. She struggled against the earth, but her ankles wouldn't budge. _Damn it, that asshole…wait till I get outta here._

Riichi frowned; in midair, he placed a hand on the bruise that was now forming on his toned stomach. _Jeez, Kaiya sure is strong for a little girl. For a moment there, she almost had me,_ he thought, confused. _But that's impossible._

Hibachi chuckled, appearing next to Riichi as he landed safely a few meters over. He may have been initially trying to trap their sensei, but at least now Kaiya wouldn't get in his way. He made hand signs.

"Earth Release: Mud Trap!" Again, the dirt began to move, turning into sludge. Riichi barely avoided it a second time. By now he'd caught his breath and was much more aware of his surroundings, even though he felt nauseous. _I'm gonna feel this in the morning._

When he landed again, Hibachi went at him a third time, but this time, there was an interruption. Unagi jumped out of a bush, landing in front of Riichi. The latter already knew he was trying to trap him in a genjutsu but wasn't sure if he could avoid him before it was cast. However, Unagi messed up by landing right in Hibachi's mud up to his ankles. He tried to move his feet, only to discover, in the same way that Kaiya had, that the hardened muck had encased around them firmly. He broke concentration, trying to free himself frantically. Hibachi began yelling at Unagi for messing up his attack, while Kaiya was still screaming at Hibachi several feet away. While they were distracted, Riichi slowly backed away, dashing behind a tree, far out of earshot. He could still hear them screaming at each other.

Sighing, he dropped to the ground, holding his head in his hands. A wave of complete despair washed over him like a tsunami, almost as powerful as his nausea.

He let out slow, deep breaths as he tried to gain his composure. It wasn't working. "Damn it all," he whined, shaking his head in utter belief. "Just what did I get myself into? This team is a disaster…ah, who am I kidding? They don't even deserve to be called a team. These kids are the worst. Sorry, Lord Third, but it doesn't look like that girl will make the cut. Don't blame me for her inability to cooperate with others."

He sighed again, running his calloused fingers through his coarse, brown hair. It stood out on all ends now, making him look insane. He didn't feel too far off from that. "If they were to go on a real mission, they'd kill each other before they even left the village—forget about any enemies! Hokage, what in the hell were you thinking? Do you really not want me to return that badly?"

 _I wonder if I should just go ahead and fail them now, before they can tear each other apart. My students dying before they pass the survival test isn't covered in my insurance, after all._

Meanwhile, Sarutobi watched the survival test through his crystal ball, distraught. He let out a long, drawn out sigh, shaking his head slowly. His bones ached watching the painful endeavor between Team 11. Shikaku and Kakashi were behind him, watching as well. Sweat dripped down their brows as they shared a troubled look.

"Wow, Kaiya really doesn't like those guys, does she?" Kakashi asked. _And with good reason. They're even worse than my team._ All the other teams completed their survival tests the day before, but Riichi was told to do his a day later, so that Kakashi and Shikaku could watch. The latter shook his head.

"Well, they give her a lot of trouble," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "They're the ones who point out the rumors surrounding Kaiya's family the most, and that upsets her, naturally. She's gotten in more fights with them than any of her other classmates." Kakashi turned to the Third in question. They'd all lost count of the times Kaiya had been sent to Sarutobi's office for disciplinary action, and majority of the time the incidents had surrounded Hibachi and Unagi.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure it was a good idea to put these guys together?" the silver-haired Jonin wondered. Honestly, even his own team wasn't _this_ horrible. "And with _him_ as their sensei? If you ask me, that's a time bomb waiting to go off. Even if a miracle happens and they manage to pass this test…" Hiruzen's eyes lowered as he pondered Kakashi's question. He was beginning to second guess himself, honestly. It didn't look like he'd made the right decision this time. Still, the day was far from over.

"What do you think, Shikaku?" The latter sighed, closing his eyes as he stroked his chin in thought. He opened his eyes a few moments later, turning back to the chaos inside the crystal ball.

"Well, Kakashi's team surprised us, so I think we shouldn't give up hope just yet. They've still got plenty of time before the test ends. Let's see what happens." The three of them doubted it would turn out well, but they didn't say that aloud. They'd be satisfied if they all came out of the survival test _alive_.

Kaiya finally freed her feet, stomping over to the two boys to teach them a long and painful lesson that was well overdue. Hibachi saw her first, scrambling to get away. Before he could, she grabbed him by the collar so forcefully that it knocked his hat off into the still-hardening mud.

"Hey, that's my favorite hat!" he protested. Kaiya ignored him. Breathing heavily, she made a fist and swung, aiming for his good eye; Hibachi squeezed his eyes shut and waited to feel pain.

" _And just in case you boneheads haven't figured this out already, teams have to have chemistry in order to function. If they don't know about each other—their strengths and weaknesses, their fighting patterns and preferences, their habits and thought processes—they don't have any chemistry. It's just three separate people working side-by-side."_

" _But Sensei, that_ is _a team."_

" _Wrong, Four Eyes. I'll break it down for you dimwits, so listen up: A typical squad is supposed to be three—or four, including the leader—people working as one unit for a specific goal, to complete a mission. But just agreeing to be on a team doesn't actually_ make _you a team, understand? You won't accomplish anything unless you learn how to work together as one. Teams whose members don't have chemistry…well, they die, and fairly quickly, I might add. So, to be a successful team, all of our hearts must align. That means that the bickering has to stop, and we have to learn how to get along. We have to keep the mission's success in mind above all else. There is no other way."_

Kaiya's eyes widened in realization. Her fist froze midway to Hibachi's trembling face. After a few seconds, her arm lowered, and Hibachi gained the courage to open his eyes. He blinked in question. _She stopped? I thought I was a goner,_ he thought, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He might have also peed his pants a little.

"Riichi-sensei…I see what he wants now." An excited expression appeared on her face. It was rare, and so it startled the two boys—even more than when she was angry. She completely released Hibachi, and he fell backwards into Unagi. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Listen up, you two." The two boys immediately stood to their feet, giving her their attention, afraid she was going to clobber them if they didn't. Kaiya let out a deep breath slowly, then looked back up at her teammates. As much as it pained her to be a part of something so ridiculous, she knew they didn't have a choice if they wanted to pass. "Riichi-sensei placed the answer to this test in our hands," she explained. They gave her confused looks. Rolling her eyes and (barely) resisting the urge to slap them, she went on. "Remember all of that nonsense he said about teamwork?" They nodded.

" _Making each other the enemy when you're already surrounded by adversaries is dangerous to everyone on the team… Sacrifice your own pride and make amends with each other now, while you have the chance. Otherwise, you'll all die. And there's no redemption for the dead._

" _Keep in mind that in a real mission, either all of you succeed or all of you fail—there is no competition among teammates for first prize… If there's still even one bell in my possession by lunchtime, you'll all fail, even if one or two of you manages to snatch one. You can't beat me alone…this is a team effort. Never forget that. If you think it's impossible to get three bells from me all together, imagine how much more difficult it would be if you each had to try on your own. Honestly, I'm giving you all the answers here."_

"If we want to pass this test, we have to work together. Don't you get it? Riichi-sensei designed this test so that we'd _have_ to use teamwork to defeat him. He wants us to learn how to coordinate our attacks with each other, to work together so that all of us succeed. It's obvious that one person using only one tactic against a Jonin will end in failure; but all three of us combined might just be able to win against him, if we play our cards right." Unagi and Hibachi began contemplating Kaiya's words in their minds. She was starting to make sense, for once.

"This entire time, we've been working separately and getting in each other's way," she continued quickly, her brain on overdrive. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. She was actually embarrassed, glad that no one else was watching her at that moment. Shikamaru and Sasuke would tease her for being so dimwitted, blinded by rage and annoyance at her teammates. "Yes, Sensei is a Jonin, and he's faster and stronger and smarter, and he has more experience than us. But if we catch him off guard, then we still have a chance to beat him."

"But…how do we do that?" Unagi wondered. He was willing to work together as a team if it meant they would pass. Hibachi scoffed, crossing his arms as he opened his mouth to say something. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes daring him to utter even a single syllable in opposition. At the sight of her dark expression, he thought better of it and his mouth clamped shut. She grunted in approval.

"First of all, we have to do what he said before and put aside the fact that we hate each other. As hard as it may be, it's the only way we can do it. At least until we finish this stupid test." She placed her hands on her hips assertively. "Then, we have to trust each other and remember that we need each other, as much as I hate it. I think I already have a plan, but I need the two of you to fully cooperate, or it won't work. I can't do it by myself. None of us can." Unagi nodded, a small grin on his face. He and Kaiya turned to Hibachi expectantly, who was trying his best to ignore them both. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Alright already! I get it. What's the plan, Kaiya?" he asked. She smirked.

Shikaku and Kakashi were impressed at how quickly they were able to come together. For a moment there, all hell had broken loose, and they were only moments away from killing each other in a fit of rage. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, relieved that he hadn't made a huge mistake after all.

"You just might be on to something, Hokage," Shikaku said with a grin, placing his hands in his pockets casually. He chuckled. "Let's see if Riichi has what it takes to lead them. They're going to need a lot of guidance." That was the real test, the Hokage thought.

Riichi could no longer hear arguing. He wondered if they'd agreed to get along—which, knowing his luck, was far too much to expect—or if they all finally killed each other. Gritting his teeth, he dared to poke his head up from around the tree.

All three were gone from where he'd last seen them. _Oh no,_ he thought, his teeth chattering, _Kaiya's killed the boys and carried off their corpses to hide the evidence._ He jumped out from behind the tree, holding his arms up, ready to defend himself if he had to. _There's only half an hour left before they fail…there isn't much more they can do, since they've wasted most of their time and energy fighting with each other. I think it's safe for me to take it easy._

His muscles relaxed, and he lowered his arms slowly. He studied his surroundings. He couldn't see any mud tracks near him, so he had no idea where his three students could have gone. _Oh, they cover their tracks well, at least._ The wind was calm, so he wouldn't be able to smell anything from a distance. The leaves were still, which most likely meant no one was hiding in the canopy; he couldn't even sense any birds or squirrels nearby. Maybe Kaiya and the boys scared them off, he thought. He figured the coast was clear.

Walking out into the open, he almost jumped out of his skin when a silhouette leapt out of a row of nearby bushes and knocked him back with a forceful kick to the chest.

"Aggh!" He stumbled but managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. Kaiya grinned as she threw a volley of punches and kicks one right after another without letting up. Riichi easily blocked them, but he couldn't find an opening to either strike back or retreat; he kept having to back up to keep his balance. _Tch. If she thinks this is going to be enough to get a bell, she's dead wr—_

Riichi sensed another presence behind him, one that seemingly appeared from above. "Earth Release: Mud Trap!" Hibachi appeared satisfied as Riichi's eyes widened. He didn't have time to move out of the way; he couldn't stand still and simply avoid the attack, unless he wanted to get kicked or punched, which would force him into the mud anyway.

 _Craaap. I've been tricked!_

There was nothing he could do at this point—unless he wanted to kill them (Kami, don't tempt him)—so he just decided to accept his fate. It wasn't like he couldn't easily escape anyway, so why not let them think they got the edge over him? But before he moved a muscle, Unagi swung down from a low branch and quickly placed him in a genjutsu, before he could even blink. Riichi froze, eyes wide.

"We…we did it!" Unagi exclaimed, elated as Riichi slumped to his knees in the mud. "We actually did it! And we didn't die!" They all breathed heavily, having used up almost all their energy earlier, mostly against each other.

 _Just imagine if we did this in the beginning, we wouldn't be so exhausted,_ Kaiya thought. She grinned.

"Nice job, guys," she praised. It sounded weird to tell them that; they found it strange to hear from her. She took a bell from their sensei's belt, and Hibachi followed suit. They stood around Riichi.

"Now what?" Unagi wondered as he jumped down to the ground, scratching his head as he took the third bell for himself. "Do I wake him?" Hibachi tapped his chin, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. He snapped, a familiar look of mischief coming across his face.

"I know! Before we do that, let's make him tell us something _really_ embarrassing," he suggested, rubbing his palms together. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed, but then the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. Unagi turned to Kaiya. She shrugged.

"Sure, why not? We can use it against him in the future." They all stared at their sensei, who was starting to drool, his eyes having rolled to the back of his head. Kaiya's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ok. But what should I make him say?" Hibachi chuckled evilly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Let's make him tell us his deepest, darkest secret." Unagi blinked, his eye twitching.

"A-are you sure—"

"Just do it!" Hibachi ordered, crossing his arms. "This guy is a creep, and it'll probably do us some good to have some leverage for the future, like Kaiya said. Hurry up, Unagi." The latter nodded, telling Riichi to reveal his darkest secret to them.

"I…" He snorted once, then turned to his students, his eyes still closed. They all held their breath in anticipation. "I sleep with a teddy bear," he confessed, sucking on his thumb. "His name is Mr. Cuddles. He's my best friend. We go on loooots of adventures together."

Sweat drops.

"Oookaayy. This guy is creepier than I thought," Hibachi murmured. Kaiya rolled her eyes. _Good grief…I really am surrounded by weirdos._

Even Kakashi, Shikaku, and Sarutobi felt awkward. They decided that was probably enough crystal-watching for one day.

Once he'd gotten over the shock of Riichi's 'biggest secret', Unagi released the genjutsu. Riichi's eyes fluttered open; he sat up groggily, and once his mind was clear, he saw that he was on the ground, now free from his mud prison. His students surrounded him, sitting cross-legged in a semicircle. They were staring at him expectantly. He blinked a few more times before pulling out a timer from his pocket, frowning. Had he dozed off in the middle of the test?

"You guys only have ten seconds left," he told them, scratching his brow as time ticked away. "Looks like you fail." For some reason, he had a tremendous headache. He rubbed his temple thoroughly, then realized that he had dried drool down the length of his chin; he hastily wiped it off, confused.

"Not so fast, Sensei," Unagi said, holding up a bell. Kaiya and Hibachi did the same, grinning cheekily as Riichi finally understood. His eyebrows furrowed further. He felt the weightlessness on his belt loop, where he'd tied the bells just before the survival test began. _That's right…I was in a genjutsu, wasn't I? Strange, I don't even remember…_

"Yeah, ya big jerk." Hibachi dangled the bell in the air happily. Kaiya stuck out her tongue, flashing her bell in his face. He had to admit that he was embarrassed three rookies got the best of him in such a way. He prayed none of his superiors were watching.

"So, you smug little bastards? You managed to get me once and you're sitting here bragging about it? Tch…don't be so arrogant." A small smile appeared on his face as his gaze went from one student to the next. There was a pregnant silence between the four of them as Riichi gathered his thoughts. "The three of you actually managed to put aside your differences and work together to defeat me. I'll be damned."

His eyes narrowed as a serious expression appeared on his face. "Listen, this wasn't all for nothing, you know. There are three important lessons you need to learn when you join a team: how to communicate, how to collaborate, and how to grow," he explained, crossing his arms. They were completely silent as they listened intently, which shocked him.

"It looks like I was wrong about you three." His smile returned as he pushed himself to his feet; his students did the same. He was very satisfied at that moment. "I'm looking forward to what the future holds for Team 11. Congratulations, the three of you are officially a team of Genin. Now let's go get some lunch, eh? I'm starving."


	7. Day Off

After their first week of almost useless training and several D-ranked missions hardly worth a ninja's dignity, Team 11 was sent home early for the rest of the day off. Riichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke once again—to who-knows-where—as he'd done every day that week. (Probably to go on another adventure with Mr. Cuddles). Kaiya still didn't like her teammates, but after their epiphany during the survival test, they at least decided to get along when they had to. So, you know, they didn't die or anything like that.

"See you tomorrow, Kaiya," Unagi called, waving to her as she separated herself from the boys. She waved back, and they watched her walk away, hands in her pockets. Unagi turned to Hibachi.

"Where do you think she lives?" he wondered. Hibachi shrugged. He stretched, enjoying the afternoon sun as it warmed his whole body, after they'd spent the entire morning cleaning out a grocer's freezer. He'd felt like the abominable snowman for hours.

"Not sure," he replied after a few seconds, trying not to seem interested. Everyone knew all the rumors surrounding Kaiya's family by now—they've known for years—though no one knew the exact truth, other than what they'd heard from their parents. Those who knew a little more about Kaiya's family situation wondered where she lived, since all her other family members were supposedly killed, but no one could figure it out. If there was anyone who did know the story, they kept it to themselves. Kaiya never spoke of herself to anyone, and no one wanted to ask. She was extremely defensive when it came to her personal life. But that just stirred up more rumors about her.

Most of her classmates speculated that her home was top secret, shrouded in mystery. "I heard her family once lived near the exit of the village, but it was closed after they were all killed," Hibachi said, after several moments of contemplative silence. "Some say it's haunted with the ghosts of her family, but it's a complete mystery where she is now. It wouldn't surprise me if she never left her compound and conspires with her parents' and siblings' ghosts. That may be why she's so insane." Unagi gulped.

"Or maybe she lives in a secret bunker in the Hokage Mansion," he suggested, pretending Hibachi wasn't making him uncomfortable; his stomach stirred with slight fear. "Or somewhere underground."

The truth was, he could see that happening—Kaiya sitting in the middle of her old home, speaking with the spirits of her deceased family members, a dazed look in her eyes as she conversed with the dead. She could have been possessed, prompting her to do crazy things. No one would know. Unagi blinked, staring at the cement somberly as he thought of something suddenly. "Hey, Hibachi. Do you…do you really think she's a traitor?"

Hibachi's eyes narrowed as he considered his teammate's question. Rather than give him a sardonic answer, as he started to, he paused to think about his honest response. He'd been hounding her for so long, he didn't truly know where he stood on the matter. His expression was unreadable, his eyes hidden underneath the shadow of his beanie. "…"

Kaiya stared at her feet as she walked, clenching her fists tucked inside her pockets. A small breeze came from behind her, blowing her dark locks all around her face as she took what she called the walk of shame: She had to make the trek alone to yet another temporary home, where she was once again an outcast. She had to walk through an estate belonging to a clan that wasn't her own, to a home belonging to a family that wasn't her own.

But then again, it wouldn't be the first time.

Kaiya reached the fork in the forest path that would lead to that place. As she expected, someone was waiting for her there, leaning against a tree leisurely, hands in his pockets. He looked bored out of his mind, like he'd rather be dead in a ditch somewhere than waiting for her. Kaiya grinned. She was used to that expression by now.

"Shikamaru, you look excited, as always," she greeted, removing her hands from her pockets. He turned to her, having previously been staring at the clouds longingly, probably wishing he was one. A small smirk appeared.

"Yo, Kaiya," he called, waving as he pushed himself off the tree. "They told me you'd gotten off early too, so they made me wait for you here. You know what this means, don't you? My mom's gonna make us do a bunch of chores." She nodded, letting out a slow sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Her shoulders slumped, but she wasn't really upset about it. In fact, she was more than happy to help the people who took her in. She just had to pretend like it bothered her, for her pride's sake. They entered the forest and began their trek to the Nara estate in silence. They surpassed the homes of the many members of the clan, but their destination was beyond that.

After a few minutes, they reached an opening of land where there stood a large compound, much bigger than the others, surrounded by lush, green pine and oak trees.

On one side, several meters out, was a small swamp; you could smell its murky waters and damp moss a mile away. On the opposite side, about the same distance, was a pond. It smelled a lot better than the marsh, and it had several different kinds of fish swimming in it. When Kaiya was younger, she would go out to the pond and try to catch them underwater, training herself to hold her breath for several minutes at a time. Together with Shikamaru, she would sit on the bank and stare up at the sky for hours, the two children content in each other's silence.

The Nara Estate sat in the middle of the entire forest. The clan herded deer and took care of the forest where they nurtured them. The antlers of the bucks were cultivated for medicine, and the deer had several other uses as well. They never really seemed to like Kaiya, since she was an outsider, but a few of them had started coming around lately. She tried not to let on to the fact that she was intimidated by a deer, but knowing Shikamaru and his father, they weren't fooled at all. At least they were the type of people who didn't mention those sorts of things.

A stone pathway led all the way from the forest opening to the front steps of the main family's compound. On either side of it were different types of fruit trees, ripe for the picking. Kaiya and Shikamaru stood on the veranda of their home, staring out the way they came. There were several ANBU lounging in the trees above them. Some of them picked fruit from the branches, using kunais to cut them open; others were so still, they seemed to blend in with the scenery.

Both Genin pretended they weren't there.

"So, how it's going with your team?" Kaiya asked, neglecting to look at Shikamaru directly. "You guys passed, which comes as a great surprise to everyone, considering who's on it." She smirked. "You have that loudmouthed Ino and that fatso Choji, right? And then there's you, the lazy ass. That's some team, eh?" Shikamaru scoffed, frowning at her insults. He shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Tch. Like your team is any better," he snapped, looking away. "You've got that lame Unagi guy, that idiot Hibachi, and then there's you, the psycho. If you ask me, that's much worse." Kaiya's eyes lowered, though she couldn't exactly argue with him about it.

"So, it's that bad, huh?" She laughed. "The Old Man's son is your sensei, right? The one who smokes all the time."

"Asuma. Yeah." Kaiya had only met him once, a few years ago. As always, she had been sent to the Hokage for misbehaving, and she overheard Asuma having a heated discussion with his father about his lack of responsibility as she walked in; his hair was unkempt and his beard ungroomed, proving the point that he didn't take care of business.

He was once a member of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi, but the Third didn't seem too proud of him for it. After she'd been sent to his office, Asuma left in a fit of rage, so Kaiya had asked Sarutobi what his problem was. The old man just shook his head and sighed, as he often did, and told her the hardest part about being Hokage was being a father along with it. He said nothing more on the subject, proceeding to scold her for ending up in his office yet again.

"Hmm." She wondered if he'd mellowed out any since then—his hair certainly had. Before she could say anything else, Shikaku slid the door open and stepped outside, surprised to see the two preteens.

"Hey, you two. You're home early," he said, crossing his arms. "How'd it go today?"

Kaiya sighed. "I didn't think cleaning out freezers would be so much work," she complained, clenching and unclenching her fists, her fingers stiff from the labor and the cold; she was just now getting the feeling back in them. "Hey, Shikaku…how much longer are we gonna have to go through these ridiculous D-ranked missions? They suck." The latter blinked, chuckling at her distress.

"Well, there's a chance your team could come across a C-rank in the near future, but you'll have to prove yourself first," he answered, amused. "Until then, you'll just have to grin and bear it until you can take the Chunin Exams." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"Riichi-sensei mentioned the Chunin Exams to us before. But he wouldn't tell us anything about them." Shikaku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck—something he did often when Riichi was mentioned. Before he could respond, she said something else. "Well, speaking of Sensei…you're the Jonin Commander, so you know about him, don't you?" Shikaku nodded. "Can't you tell me a little bit about him? I mean, he's kind of…well, he's a weirdo."

The Nara head suppressed a grin. His eyes swept over the ANBU agents in the trees around his home. He was so used to them by now that he hardly ever noticed them, unless they happened to move. But he did, however, always notice the lone wolf pup that was mixed in amongst them, sometimes lingering in their shadows. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, let's see…I suppose I can spare a few details," he decided. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes to think. "His mother was a shinobi, but his father was a carpenter; both of them have passed on. He never married, so he lives alone—"

"With Mr. Cuddles," Kaiya added, snickering. Shikaku cleared his throat, doing everything he could to hold in the laughs caught there. He couldn't let anyone know he was aware of that.

"He's a talented shinobi, but he's sometimes lazy and careless, and even a little troubled," he continued, finding his bearings. "He's a bit rebellious—similar to you, Kaiya—" She pouted, and Shikamaru snorted, making her punch him in the arm. He winced but was too lazy to make much of a fuss about it. Shikaku heeded them no mind.

"He's distant and seems strange, it's true…but I think that's just how he copes with things. He got into some trouble a while back—a situation I'm not allowed to speak of—so the Third Hokage made him your sensei as a sort of community service, to teach him some responsibility. Your team, the most difficult to manage out of this term's graduates, has to reach a certain level of success before he can be taken off probation." Kaiya giggled at the thought. No wonder he seemed to hate the three of them so much.

"Riichi has a different way of looking at the world," Shikaku said, stroking his chin. "His methods are usually unorthodox, but they are efficient, so the Hokage cuts him some slack most of the time. I'm sure once you get to know him better, you'll discover that the two of you have a lot in common." Kaiya wrinkled her nose in disgust. Birds chirped softly in the distance, as if they were laughing at the comparison. Shikaku smirked. "Why don't you two get out of here before Yoshino finds you? I won't tell her you came by. I think you've both earned a break, eh? A nice day like this shouldn't be spent doing chores."

Shikamaru and Kaiya shared a look, then turned back to the older man with a nod. "Thanks!" They both took off without a second glance, waving as they ran their separate ways. Shikaku knew where they'd both go: Shikamaru would lay in his favorite spot and watch the clouds, probably with Choji, and Kaiya would go to the Hokage's office to visit, and then she'd go and train. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned around to go back inside.

 _What am I going to do with those two?_ He grinned.

Kaiya wandered around until she found the big red building where she'd attended the Academy. Catching her breath, she stared up at it in distaste, not sure what to think. She wasn't fond of it and was thankful she didn't have to go back there, but this was also where the Hokage's office was, and she loved visiting Sarutobi while he was working. Of course, she'd spent many days in his office getting scolded, too.

When she made it to the Hokage's door, she knocked lightly. After a couple of seconds, it was opened from the inside by a masked ANBU, who stared down at Kaiya silently—just like the others she regularly came in contact with. She tensed, having always hated when they do that. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she walked in, her eyes following the guard, though she didn't bother saying anything to him. She didn't trust them at all, especially since she couldn't see their faces. She didn't care if they were supposed to protect her.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of freshly brewed tea coming from the Third's desk. The jasmine-scented aroma relaxed her as she faced the Shadow of the village.

Sarutobi grinned heartily, pouring her a cup of tea instinctively. He slid it across to the other side of his desk, and she smiled in thanks, grabbing the cup and taking a quick, refreshing sip. The guard brought her a chair and set it behind her, and she sat without a word, leaning back and slinging her free arm over the back of the chair. After a few moments of sitting in content silence, the Hokage closed his eyes, folding his wrinkled yet strong hands on top of a small pile of paperwork. He opened his eyes.

"Hmm. You weren't escorted here by an authority figure, so I assume you're just here for a nice visit, eh?" Kaiya nodded curtly, and Sarutobi chuckled. He showed her a wide grin. "Well, in that case, why don't we just drink our tea and catch up?" She smiled, nodding again.

"Yeah." They talked for half an hour undisturbed, while Kaiya told him everything that'd happened from her graduation exam to that day's 'mission'. Hiruzen laughed throughout her story, especially when she mentioned Riichi. He figured the younger man would have some difficulties being a sensei. That was exactly why he sentenced him to the job.

Yes, _sentenced_.

See, Riichi was a bit of a tough cookie, one that couldn't always be controlled. On top of already being stubborn, opinionated, and hard to manage, he was careless. On his last mission as a regular Jonin, he refused to wait for instructions, and instead rushed into a battle he neglected to analyze. Because of his hasty and reckless decision, he was captured and caused them to fail the mission—which was extremely important—and so it couldn't just be dismissed, even by the lenient Hiruzen.

So, in light of him endangering himself and his fellow Jonin, as well as embarrassing the village (and himself) and failing an important assignment, Hiruzen punished him by taking him off the regular duties of a Jonin and giving him the difficult job of reining in Kaiya and her two teammates, who he knew hated each other more than just about anything else.

He wanted to teach Riichi responsibility and patience, but he didn't want to make it easy for him. He had to lead his team to at least the Chunin level, keeping them all together and alive until then. If they did well enough, he would be taken off probation and reinstated to his prior obligations. So far, he was doing better than expected. However, Team 11 still had a long way to go before they reached the level Hiruzen wanted them. He wondered if Riichi would last until then.

That guy hated kids.

Hiruzen and Kaiya had a long laugh at the end, when she told him about Riichi's _deepest, darkest secret_. Even though the Third had already known about it, seeing it in his crystal ball, it was even funnier when Kaiya retold the story. And her wholehearted laughter, which was rare, made his heart light and full of joy, like a grandfather bearing witness to his grandchild's mirth.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll warm up to him eventually," Kaiya said with a slight shrug, taking one last sip of her tea. She didn't really sound convinced. "I doubt it, but I mean, he managed to get the three of us to get along, at least during training and miss—"

"Die, Old Man!" The door to Hiruzen's office flung open, revealing a small, goofy-looking kid in a ridiculous outfit, who threw paper shuriken towards Kaiya and the Third. Reacting quickly, Kaiya jumped off her chair, flipping it over to block the shuriken; her empty cup tumbled to the floor, droplets of the remnants of tea splattering everywhere. She frowned when they bounced harmlessly off the wood and fell to the floor. She stared at the paper in disbelief, an irritated frown on her face; a sweat drop slid down the back of her head. She turned to the Hokage, her eyebrow twitching.

"Who's this weirdo?" she asked, motioning to the kid behind her. Sarutobi sighed in defeat and lowered his head.

"I suppose you two haven't met, have you?" He let out another sigh, rubbing his temples as the kid glared at Kaiya pointedly, like she'd stolen his lunch money; she sneered. He looked too ridiculous for her to take him seriously. "Kaiya, this is Konohamaru, my grandson." Kaiya's scowl dissipated slowly, and she turned to the Third in surprise.

"Asuma-sensei has a kid?"

"No, this is my daughter's son—Asuma's nephew," the Third explained. She raised an eyebrow, having no idea the Third had another child.

"Hmm. Interesting. He's still an annoying little brat, though." The boy studied Kaiya warily, pointing to her heatedly.

"And who are you, wench?!" he spat. Kaiya's ears turned red as she bared her fangs at Konohamaru, hissing at his insult.

"What was that, you little punk?!" She approached him slowly, cracking her knuckles, and Konohamaru cowered, his eyes wide with fear as sweat dripped down his brow.

As Kaiya sauntered over to him, he couldn't help but think she resembled the Grim Reaper coming for his victims; his short life flashed before his eyes. Kaiya swooped down and grabbed onto his shirt, lifting him into the air before he could even think of an escape. _S-so fast!_ he thought frantically, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried out.

"I-I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" Kaiya's grip tightened on Konohamaru's shirt, before it suddenly went slack. She let him drop back down to the floor, walking back to her seat without another word. She was too tired to deal with this spoiled brat. Since he was the Hokage's grandson, she couldn't just deck him right there in front of him. But if she ever saw him alone on the street…

"You're even more irritating than Naruto, twerp," she growled as she picked up her chair and set it upright, clenching a fist as she leaned back in her seat. She neglected to look up at the Hokage, who was currently smoking his pipe, eyes closed. Honestly, he was too old to be dealing with these children and their antics. "I've been seeing the Third like this almost as long as you've been alive, so how about you show me and the Old Man some respect, huh? We were in the middle of a conversation." Konohamaru paled at her smug, authoritative tone, clenching his fists. Ignoring him, she looked back at Sarutobi. "For cryin' out loud, how do you put up with this kid?" Hiruzen only chuckled.

"I put up with you all these years, didn't I?" he retorted. Kaiya's face flushed in embarrassment. Konohamaru frowned.

"Hey, you mentioned Brother Naruto before, didn't you? You know him?" he interjected. Kaiya's eyes narrowed in question as she glanced back at the eight-year-old. His look of disdain morphed into curiosity. Kaiya's eyebrows lifted at the name.

"Uh…I don't know anything about 'brother', but yeah. He's a nuisance. Just like you." Konohamaru growled.

"Hey, watch what you say about him!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Kaiya's eyebrows lifted again in surprise. "That's my rival you're talking about! We're in a battle to see who becomes Hokage, and I won't have you disrespecting him in such a way! Take it back!"

"Tch. Hokage." She rolled her eyes and faced forward again, staring out the window panels behind the Third's desk. It was a good day to train, especially since she had extra time on her hands. "As if either one of you could accomplish something like that."


	8. Ghosts

**Double chapter tonight (technically, it's 2 a.m.). There are some of these chapters, because of the length I decided on for each one, that have very little going on, because they're sort of "in between" chapters, in the middle of the action, explaining small things that are happening. I didn't actually count how many I had, but chapter 7 is definitely one of them, so I decided to give another chapter with a bit more in it, especially since I'm behind on updating. I'm trying to slowly build up the story instead of rushing into things, so sometimes it can feel like nothing at all is happening. Anyway.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites so far. I really appreciate them.**

Kaiya left the Hokage's office after conversing with the Third for a few more minutes, once the tension between her and Konohamaru calmed down. Apparently, that blonde idiot was now rivals with an eight-year-old Academy student. _Figures,_ Kaiya thought, shaking her head.

She didn't realize how exhausted she was until that moment, but it was still too early to return home. She knew that if she came back before dinner, Yoshino would pile chores on her. It's not like Kaiya enjoyed the work, but she didn't mind helping out. It might annoy most people to be forced to do such a thing for someone who wasn't even their family, but that's just it—Shikaku, Yoshino, and Shikamaru treated Kaiya like she _was_ part of the family. She had to do just as many chores as Shikamaru, and she had to abide by the same rules; Yoshino yelled at her and punished her, the same as she did her own son. Just as much was expected out of her as anyone else, and she even had to help with the deer herds. It made her feel like she belonged.

Kaiya decided that she would train for the rest of the day, like she had initially planned while in the Third's office. However, there was one place that she wanted to check out first. It was the middle of the day and most people were busy, so she had a better chance of going unnoticed.

Strolling to the eastern side of the village, she came to an old compound overlooking the lake that sat just a few meters downhill. It was obvious even from a distance that it hadn't been occupied in several years: its roof was caving in, the boards connecting the house decayed and broken. Not many people noticed the piece of junk, since its position was slightly out of the way of most villagers. If one continued to the right of the home, a worn and cracked stone path would lead them down a shortcut to the gates of the village, about a mile away, cutting through a bit of trees and field. To the left was the main part of Konoha, including the Hokage Residence and Academy, along with all the shops.

Directly in front of the compound, only a two-minute walk from the front door, was Training Sector A, one of the village's many training grounds, now abandoned. The home itself sat on green grass, several trees hanging overhead like another roof, to replace the one now falling apart. An eight-foot-tall fence blocked off the property, but now it was decomposed, wrapped in faded yellow police tape.

Kaiya hadn't seen this place in six years.

She glanced around in all directions, making sure there was no one near her. She always had a feeling someone was watching, but she figured that was just because of the ANBU who creeped in her shadow just about anywhere she went. This time, however, there didn't seem to be anyone around. If there had been, they would have stopped her the moment she stepped within one hundred feet of the property. She couldn't imagine why she'd be left to her own devices, unless perhaps the Hokage was meeting with them; it happened once in a blue moon.

Whatever the case, she was alone now, so she'd better not waste her time.

Once she confirmed that the coast was clear, she approached the decrepit fence hastily. She reached out her hand hesitantly, resting a finger on the rusted lock. The part of the fence it was attached to crumbled, and the lock fell to the ground with a _clank_. It startled Kaiya, even though it shouldn't have. She was so nervous someone was going to catch her and accuse her of being a traitor after all, even though this property had been taboo for several years now. Every little movement made her jump: the lock, the leaves scraping across the sidewalk as the wind carried them away, the whistling of the old branches above her, and the cricketing of parts on the old fence.

Gulping, she climbed through the opening in the old fence, narrowly avoiding tripping over its crooked parts and police tape. Once she was on the other side, she could clearly see the front of the once-beautiful compound that her parents had designed themselves. The glass of the front windows was murky and cracked; 'No Trespassers' and 'Keep Out' signs littered the yard, which had been hastily painted onto what was now rotting boards. The front door, made of a smooth, polished mahogany, was slanted, barely holding on to a single hinge, the wind shifting it back and forth, causing it to creak and groan eerily, just like the old fence. It sat crookedly across the frame, slamming itself against the house in anger, it seemed.

Kaiya hesitated to approach it.

Goosebumps ran up and down her bare arms, prickling her skin like tiny needles, causing her hair to stand on end. She took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't like her to be so anxious, and she was relieved that no one was around to see her this way, because they'd never let her live it down.

She could smell a mixture of rust and sour mold from inside each time the door swung on its single hinge, and she gagged when it hit her nostrils so strongly it sent her staggering a few steps backwards. After gaining her composure, she sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and pulled her shoulders back.

 _I'm doing this. I've been avoiding this place for six years. I'm not afraid anymore._

Kaiya took the steps leading to the veranda that wrapped around the entirety of the compound. She approached the door and reached for the handle. Time slowed down as her shaky hand came closer and closer to the wooden grip. She paused for a second but managed to recover quickly; she slid the door open carefully, just wide enough for her to fit through, afraid if she opened it any broader it would come loose completely. It whined in protest. She peeked inside, coughing as the dust that retracted from within entered her lungs swiftly, as well as the rust-mold odor, this time much stronger. Taking one last breath of clean air from outside, she entered the abandoned home, before she could change her mind.

It had been a recurring thought in her mind to come here. But with her being relocated twice already, she was only allowed to freely roam the property of her temporary homes and the Academy grounds. Otherwise, she couldn't go anywhere without her guards accompanying her.

And with them being ANBU Black Ops, there was no way they'd allow her to enter this forsaken property, the mark of a family of traitors—even if it was _her_ family. It was off limits to everyone, especially her, and she could get in a lot of trouble if someone caught her; surely, they'd think it was suspicious of her to do so. They'd probably accuse her of being a traitor again, demanding that the Hokage lock her away forever. But she didn't care about that right now. She had to see for herself what went on that fateful day, six years ago. The only thing she remembered was waking up and finding ANBU Black Ops standing over her like Shinigami waiting for her death, to take her soul away to the afterlife.

But now, she was going to get to see everything, where her family died. She knew the Black Ops wouldn't have cleared any of the evidence. It was abandoned after that day, so there was really no need to do so. That gave Kaiya a chance to go back over everything herself. Inside the house, she crept to the place her subconscious led her: the living room.

Kaiya shivered as she looked around. Nothing was the same as she remembered it from the last time she was there, the night before the incident. The wooden tiles and walls were covered in blood, now brown and dry. The furniture—an allotment of wooden tables, wooden chairs, and leather couches—covered almost every inch of the floor. Most of it was covered in blood, the rest of it shredded to pieces. There was the broken window to her left; whether someone broke it entering or exiting was a mystery to her.

Then there was the chalk outline of an ANBU's corpse next to the window. She would've thought it was her father's, but of the tiny bit of information the Hokage gave her of that night, her father was killed in an explosion right outside the window, along with a second Black Op. There was nothing left to sketch on the charred dirt.

At the entrance into the hallway was another chalk outline, this one smaller than the first. Kaiya knew right away that it belonged to her mother. Those outlines were still visible, though they were fading. She frowned in question when she caught sight of something she hadn't noticed before.

"Hmm? What the hell is this?" she wondered curiously. She approached the object, her head tilted; she squinted as she knelt to pick it up. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized what she'd found: a picture frame. It was small and thin, lying face down on the floor next to the officer's chalk outline.

It blended in with the wooden floors, so from far away it looked like it was just another disheveled tile. Kaiya picked it up slowly, running a finger over the dusty, cracked glass of the frame lightly, careful to avoid cutting her finger. She stared at the faces in the photo with contempt, biting her lip as she fought the tears coming to her eyes.

There were five people in the photo: A tall, handsome man with chestnut-colored hair to his shoulders, pulled back in a ponytail; he had dark, green eyes that stared into the camera as if he were looking straight at Kaiya in that moment, slight age lines beneath them. His left hand was wrapped around the waist of a beautiful young woman with a small frame. Her wavy, auburn hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back, and her amber pupils gleamed in the artificial light provided by the photographer.

The man's right hand rested on the shoulder of a young man who resembled him almost exactly, except that he had the same eyes as his mother; he was the oldest. On the woman's left was the middle child, a girl slightly younger than the boy. She had short, sandy hair in pigtails and her mother's amber eyes; freckles dotted her nose, and one of her front teeth was missing. And then there was Kaiya in the middle of her siblings, the youngest.

They were all smiling like they couldn't be happier in that moment. But it was all a lie—you could see it in their eyes, dead and dull, only brightened by the photographer's light. Kaiya was the only one who was gleaming, unaware of the monsters surrounding her.

Kaiya's entire body tensed as she surveyed the seven-year-memory in her hands. She wanted to scream and throw things around the room—and it wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference, since the place already looked like a hurricane had gone through it.

How could they put on those fake smiles and pretend like they were one big, happy family? How could they lead her to believe that they loved her, when the entire time they were just pretending to be people they weren't? All the hugs, kisses, laughs, tears, and words…they were all just empty promises, lies they made up to appease her—and now that she thought about it, only in public, it seemed. She would have been better off if they would have just killed her from the beginning. It would have saved her the pain of being abandoned over and over again.

She felt like setting the entire compound on fire, but she knew she'd regret it later if she did. Besides, she wasn't finished exploring her old home. Who knows what other things she could discover by snooping around? It's not like anyone was going to tell her about the secret lives her parents and siblings lived behind her back. So, she decided she was just going to find out herself.

She treaded over to her old bedroom next, gingerly stepping over broken glass and debris as she went, leaving sandal-shaped footprints in her wake. The floor groaned with every step she took, and she did her best not to exert too much pressure, just in case the old floors caved in. Finally, she stepped into a part of the compound where the floors changed from wood to ceramic tile. A colorful mosaic of wolves in a forest welcomed her as she slid a familiar door open. Instinctively, her hand moved to her chest, where her family heirloom was tied around her neck, hidden underneath her shirt.

More dust flew her way. She coughed and covered her face, stepping inside. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her blurry eyes rested upon the very place she had slept every night for the first six years of her life. Everything that hadn't been removed when she relocated was still intact, and aside from her missing things and the dust that covered every inch of the room, it was like she'd never left. There was nothing interesting in here, nothing that would tell her something new.

Kaiya sucked in a shaky breath (instantly regretting it as she swallowed a mouthful of dust) and moved on to the next rooms—her brother's, sister's, and then her parents'.

The other three rooms weren't like hers. They were all in tatters and ruins: the windows were broken, shards of glass littered the floor. The lamps were lying on the ground, the bulbs busted, their dressers split in half; there were large holes in the wall, like someone had been brutally slammed into them by a powerful force. Even without being there, Kaiya knew exactly what had happened: an ambush, which had both started and ended in the living room, had at some point been carried into other parts of the house.

Just like their father, there had been no faded outlines of her siblings to see, because there was nothing that remained of their corpses, once the ANBU was finished with them. She remembered the day the silver-haired captain of the Black Ops told her this, the day after the investigations ended, and she was found innocent of her family's heinous crimes. But only now, as she stared at the crusted brown blood splattered on the walls, the cracks in the upturned tiles, and the ripped clothing scattered across the floor, had it sunk in for Kaiya.

She ran back to the living room, her eyes wide with disbelief. She slumped against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor slowly.

"This…this is worse than I imagined," she said to herself shakily, hugging her knees to her chest. "Why did I come here? Why did I put myself through this?" More tears slid down her face as she stared at the wall across from her, her eyes clouded over. She was glad to be alone at that moment, because she couldn't allow anyone to see how vulnerable she really was. Everything that she'd been keeping inside of her for years was resurfacing. If someone she knew saw her in this state…

"This is only the second time I've seen you cry. I didn't think you had it in you anymore." Kaiya stiffened, her eyes widening. She glanced over at the source of the voice, shocked to see who was standing next to her in the space between the hallway and the living area.

"S-Sasuke?" She immediately turned away, frantically wiping her tears away with her arm, embarrassed. She gritted her teeth in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?! You can't just go around spying on people, ya know!" Sasuke showed her a sympathetic grin, scoffing halfheartedly. With his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the frame of the opening to the living room.

"Hn. That's funny, coming from you," he retorted, closing his eyes. "As I recall, you're more experienced in spying than I am." She flushed, her embarrassment increasing. "I saw you heading in this direction earlier; you were running pretty fast, so I followed you. I thought something was going on." Kaiya tightened the grip on her legs and stared at the floor guiltily.

"…"

Sighing, Sasuke moved to sit next to her against the wall quietly, staring at the chalk outlines a few feet away from them. His eyes narrowed, and a tinge of pain rippled through his gut at that moment. This scene wasn't unfamiliar to him. He'd been haunted by the same demons Kaiya was facing at that moment.

"You had to see it for yourself, huh?" His voice was surprisingly gentle. By his tone, it sounded like he'd done the same at some point. Kaiya frowned, leaning her head against the wall. She stared at the broken rafters of the ceiling this time, gathering her thoughts. How the hell was this house still standing, after all the damage it was dealt?

She asked that same question about herself often.

"I…" Kaiya didn't think she could speak at first without crying some more.

The late afternoon sunlight shimmered in the broken glass of the window, and the light glistened, reflected in her usually dark pupils. Sasuke could see her disappointment, shame, sadness, her bottled rage—all ignited by the golden rays of the sun outside. He waited for her answer.

"I guess you could say that," she admitted at last, closing her eyes for a moment. "Even though I don't doubt their betrayal, part of me wanted it all to be a lie. I thought that if I came here, I might find some answers that proved they were innocent, or that there was a reason they treated me like an outcast, but…all I'm left with now is more questions, more bitterness. I found this."

She picked up the picture frame beside her and handed it to him; he noticed how her hand shook, which was unlike her. He took it, studying the photo closely, a frown marring his features. He didn't understand what was wrong with it, other than the condition of the frame itself. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye.

"My entire family was a part of something together—all of them except me. My entire life, they kept me at a distance and I didn't even know it. The first six years of my life were just a thread of lies, one after the other. I just wanted to believe for once that they really did love me, and maybe I could find something that proved it, but…" Sasuke placed the frame face-down on the floor next to him.

"Nothing is going to change what happened, you know," he pointed out, staring at the shattered glass that littered the room. Kaiya kept her eyes trained on the glass too but kept her ears on Sasuke. The latter's eyebrows creased as he lifted his leg and rested an arm on his knee. "I don't know the whole story, but I know enough… Your family did a bad thing, and they paid the ultimate price, leaving you to bear the weight of all their sins. But you won't find any relief in a place like this—only regret."

Kaiya's throat was dry; she felt nauseous, like she would throw up any second. She resisted the urge, having already embarrassed herself enough. "I can't say what intentions they had for not including you in their schemes, Kaiya, but look at it this way…they protected you, whether they meant to or not. You weren't thrown in prison or killed; you weren't raised to be an enemy of the village. You're still here, and you don't have to pretend to be something you're not. You're free to choose who you are. You can choose to be better than them. In fact, you already are." Kaiya had never heard Sasuke say something so profound. She didn't even know why he would.

Well, she did, actually.

Blinking, Kaiya tore her eyes from the window at last, staring at her open palms. Tears slid down her cheeks, hitting the floor lightly, clearing away a layer or two of dust where they splashed. She sniffled. "Do you really believe all that you're saying? You really think I can escape the shadow looming over me?" she asked, glancing at Sasuke finally. The latter sighed, standing to his feet slowly. Dusting himself off, he looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

She thought he was just going to leave her there, but she was surprised when he said, "Let's take a walk, Kaiya. You've been in here long enough. This place is depressing, and I have something to show you." Kaiya nodded, a small smile on her face as he stuck out his hand for her to take. Once she was on her feet again, she left her old compound and followed him outside. She didn't care where they went, as long as it was far away from her former home.

Kaiya had to admit, it felt good to breathe in fresh air again. It was so stuffy inside the compound that she found it hard to take in air. After a minute or two of walking in silence, she suddenly realized where Sasuke was heading: to a place neither one of them had been to in years. She slowed to a stop, dumbfounded.

"Sasuke, are you really going to go _there_?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing. She was furious that her own stupidity had inspired him to be equally as foolish. Sasuke stopped a few steps ahead of her, turning his head around to look at her. His expression, as always, was hard to read at that moment.

"Is there a problem?" he wondered, like what he was doing was perfectly normal, and she was the one who was being unreasonable. Kaiya frowned, gritting her teeth. She outstretched her arms in disbelief. How could he act so nonchalant when he was taking her to the place his life was ruined?

"Why would you take me there when we just came from the same kind of place?!" she shouted angrily, tears once again trickling down her cheeks. "Do you think that's going to make me feel better? It's not! And not to mention that you'll…" Sasuke reached out and grabbed Kaiya's wrist, gripping it tightly. Kaiya's sentenced died on her lips; she was shocked at the amount of force he used she couldn't comment. Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced up at him. "Sasuke…"

"Who said I wanted to make you feel better?" His eyes were set, stony and dark like onyx. Kaiya couldn't look away from his intoxicating gaze, as much as it unnerved her. "I said I have something to show you. Are you coming or not?"

She studied him for a few seconds, her eyes searching his meticulously. Unlike her, he couldn't be read easily, and that frustrated her to no end. Finally, she nodded, breaking eye contact. The stern expression melted off his face slowly, and he let go of Kaiya, turning his back to her. He started walking again, placing his hands in his pockets. She watched him for a moment before following behind him. They were silent the rest of the way.

It took a few minutes, but at last Sasuke and Kaiya made it to their destination: the Uchiha Estate.

Kaiya glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction. A shadow covered his eyes, and his bangs hid part of his face, so it was hard to tell, but she thought she caught a glimpse of disdain. But his countenance wasn't what concerned her—it was what he was feeling on the inside, the part of him she could never see.

Her heart wrenched and twisted inside of her chest, and her stomach felt like it had tied itself in knots with her intestines. Her knees buckled; her hands trembled. _What is there to show me here now?_ she asked herself, confused. _Why would he put himself through the emotional turmoil of returning here?_ If she was feeling this bad, she could only imagine how much worse it was for him.

"Sasuke—" Before she could try and change his mind, he took a step forward, towards the narrow entrance to his former home. She had no choice but to follow him. They'd come this far, so there was no point in backing out now. Besides, she was curious.

Kaiya remembered what it had looked like back then, when the Uchiha Estate was full of livelihood. Now, it was as empty and decrepit as she felt.

Police tape littered the property, and even where she stood at the entry, she could see weathered chalk outlines that scarred the estate, faded from the climate and years of abandonment since the Massacre. Taking a deep breath, Kaiya made her way through the tape without removing it, letting Sasuke lead her to wherever it was he wanted to go. Along the way, she surveyed the damage done by Sasuke's older brother the night he killed every member of his clan, except for Sasuke. She hadn't seen the estate since that fateful day, before Itachi committed his unforgivable deed.

"Here." Sasuke stopped in front of a familiar compound in the center of the estate. Across from it was a wall that ran throughout the entirety of the Uchiha property, lined with their clan insignia every few feet.

Directly across from the door of the compound, the wall was cracked where one fan was painted, as if someone had purposely damaged it to make a point. Her eyes narrowed sadly as she ran her fingers over the fissure lightly. She remembered seeing it once before, not too long before her last day there.

"Remember this place?" Sasuke tried to sound upbeat, but that just made his pain obvious. Kaiya sighed, a small smile appearing, despite how much her heart hurt.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a long breath through her nostrils. "It doesn't look so different from the outside…it's in much better shape than my house." She averted her eyes away from the wall. "So why did you want to show me this place? It's just as depressing as where we just came from, you know." Sasuke chuckled humorlessly, making his way up the steps.

"You'll see."

Sasuke was just the same as her. He had come home to find his family—everyone in his entire clan—murdered, their bodies littered all over the estate. His brother was a traitor to the village, just like her family. He was an outcast, abandoned and left to shoulder the weight of an impossible burden. That's why he and Kaiya got along so well, why they felt so close to each other, even though they would never say such a thing.

Sasuke was one of the few people Kaiya undoubtedly trusted. They had known each other well for years now, and at one point she had lived alongside him in the Uchiha Estate. No one knew that fact, and neither one of them wanted anyone to know. It was their secret, something they could keep between them. In a way, it strengthened their bond, even though neither one of them even knew what kind of bond they had. That question had been gnawing at Kaiya for several days now, ever since she met Riichi.

As she followed Sasuke inside, she asked, "Hey, Sasuke, do you…think we're friends?" He stopped in the hallway of the main section of the compound, glancing back at her in question. After contemplating the answer for a few seconds, he turned forward again.

"What would make you ask something like that?" Kaiya stared at the floor, slightly embarrassed. The air around them suddenly became uncomfortable, as suffocating as if she were back in her old compound, breathing the stale air. She thought back to Team 11's first meeting.

" _Have you ever been so close with someone that you can basically read each other's thoughts and movements without trying? You don't have to say a word, and yet you can clearly understand what one says to the other? Sometimes, you can tell when they're near; you recognize their footsteps, their presence, even if you can't see them. You can even sense when they're in trouble from far away. You know them so well, inside and out, hat you can almost predict what they're going to do and act accordingly. It's like you share a body, soul, and mind."_

"It's just that…" Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Something Riichi-sensei said, it got me thinking, that's all." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Kaiya didn't want to admit it, but ever since Riichi had said that, she'd been longing for that kind of connection with someone. She imagined that's what it was like being close friends with someone, but she couldn't exactly define what a friend was—especially in her case. Most of her classmates hated her and didn't trust her because of the incident with her family six years earlier. Pretty much anyone close to her that she would consider a friend betrayed her or was dead.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba were the only people Kaiya happily socialized with these days, even a little. The rest either annoyed, avoided, or completely loathed her. On top of that, her family had been distant, so she never even had the affection of her own parents and siblings, even though she didn't realize that fact until much later, seeing as they always put on an act in public. There was no connection that Kaiya could define that was anything close to what Riichi spoke about.

Well, there was once one or two people Kaiya was close to, but they were gone now. Just like everyone else in her life, they had let her down and left her alone. After that, she expected it from everyone else. She didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. It took years for her to warm up to the Nara family, and as stubborn as she was, it was only because Yoshino was even more tenacious. Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only two people she could see herself being close to. But even then, she wasn't sure they were _that_ close.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, moving on to the next room, which was the kitchen, covered in cobwebs and dust. "Neither one of us has any need for something like that," he replied. Kaiya blinked, then closed her eyes.


	9. Close

**As always, I would like to thank everyone's support for this story. It all means a lot to me!**

"Hn. Neither one of us has any need for something like that." Kaiya blinked, then closed her eyes, her hands balling into fists at her side. Sasuke turned around, his eyebrows creasing slightly. After a second or two, Kaiya's eyes reopened, and she looked at Sasuke pointedly. For once, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She suddenly grinned, surprising him.

"Heh. You're right," she agreed, shrugging lightly. "Friends are…" She stared at the floor somberly for a moment. "We don't need friends to achieve our goals, do we?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and continued his trek to who-knows-where, the smallest hint of a smirk hidden behind his bangs. They walked through the compound for a few more minutes, weaving in and out of rooms randomly, dodging broken furniture and glass as they went, inhaling mold and entire dust bunnies, choking on the air in fits. At last, they made it to their destination; it was one the two of them knew well.

Itachi's room.

Kaiya remembered when she and Sasuke would stand outside this door, waiting for Itachi to come out so they could bug him. No one had ever been allowed to enter the eldest Uchiha brother's bedroom. But obviously, that restriction was no longer in effect. Kaiya lifted an eyebrow, confused. "Why do you want to show me _his_ room?" she wondered, clenching her fists. "Your curiosity still got the best of you after all this time, Sasuke? To think that you would even _consider_ going in there…"

"Says the one who went through all the bedrooms in her own abandoned house," Sasuke muttered in retaliation, rolling his eyes. He walked inside, silently prompting her to follow him. Though it annoyed her, she didn't bother protesting any further.

"I came here once before, after…well, you know. I found something interesting that I thought you might want to see. I didn't think about grabbing it at the time, but for the past few months it's been on my mind." Kaiya still had no idea what he could possibly be talking about. She wished he would stop trying to be cryptic and just tell her already.

Sasuke went to the bedside table, where a lamp and an old, dusty photo of Sasuke, his parents, and Itachi sat, lying face-down. He opened the drawer and pulled out a sealed envelope, handing it to her. She frowned and hesitantly took it, wondering why he would give it to her. She stared at it, realizing after a moment that her name was written neatly on the front. "This…is this from…?" Kaiya could see Sasuke's eyes darken, even in the dimly lit room. He nodded.

"I never opened it," he admitted, placing his hands back in his pockets. "At first, I was too afraid, and then I decided that it's not my place to." Kaiya studied the envelope further. It was a dark yellow, crinkled, and the ink was fading, evidence that it had been stored in the dark drawer for years on end. Her eyes narrowed sadly. _This must have been written before the Massacre,_ she decided, releasing a sigh. _But why did he write me a letter and not give it to me?_

Kaiya shook her head, scolding herself for being so curious about a mass murderer, no matter how close they were in the past.

"What should I do with it?" Kaiya usually wouldn't be so straightforward with such a sensitive subject. But Sasuke already knew what Itachi meant to her, and aside from that, he'd already seen her a mess earlier, in her own home. There was no point in hiding her feelings now—not that she could have, according to him. Sasuke shrugged, his expression stoic, as usual.

"It's yours, so you decide that. Open it, burn it, rip it to shreds…" He shrugged again. "It makes no difference to me. I just wanted you to have it." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. Then he spoke again. "You asked me earlier if I thought you could really escape the shadow looming over you…after being reminded of what we've both endured up to this point, I believe you will, Kaiya. Both of us will. We'll do it by pressing forward and accomplishing our goals. Never let anything distract you from that."

Kaiya nodded and clenched the parchment in her hand tightly, biting her lip as she considered what to do. She was curious, of course. But she was also pissed. What was the point of opening it now? It would mean nothing to her; it probably didn't mean anything to him, either. Whatever he wrote back then was futile now, and it would only incite her anger. But still. It could be something important, revealing. Maybe he'd written her to tell her why he did it, why he killed off his entire clan.

"I'll worry about it later," she decided, stuffing it in her weapons pouch. Sasuke nodded. She sighed, rubbing the cricks out of her neck. She was tired of breathing in the dust and cobwebs. It was making her sick. "Thanks, Sasuke. Now let's get out of here before my lungs disintegrate." She smirked, holding out her hand. He stared at it for a moment, before removing one of his own hands from his pocket, placing it tentatively into hers. "We're wasting daylight." He blinked in question as he was dragged out of his old home and estate, towards the center of the bustling village.

Kaiya finally stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Ramen?" he said, as she let go of his hand. "Why are we here?" Kaiya placed a hand over her stomach, a light blush on her cheeks.

"To eat of course. I'm starving. Can't have a full day without a meal." She chuckled lightly as her stomach vibrated loudly, like an earthquake had erupted inside of her torso. A sweat drop slid down the back of her and Sasuke's heads. "Breakfast was ages ago, and I thought the both of us could use a distraction from moping around for once." She scratched her cheek, embarrassed. Sasuke's eyelids lowered slightly.

"Someone might see us here. Are you really ok with that?" Kaiya frowned, straightening up as she thought about it. If one of Sasuke's fangirls saw them together, they'd flip their lid. Not only because Sasuke was out with a girl other than them, but also because she was also dubbed the _potential traitor_ by majority of their classmates, and also someone who would never in her wildest dreams catch the eye of Sasuke Uchiha. Neither one of them cared about the rumors, but they didn't want any drama to follow them. Kaiya already had enough of that as it is. She sighed.

"What's one more rumor about me going to do?" she remarked, showing him a smile. "I'll just beat up anyone who has something to say, like I always do." Sasuke grinned and nodded, following her into the stall.

"Ok, but it's your treat," he said.

"Huh?! Isn't the guy supposed to pay for the food?!"

"Well, you're the one who brought me here." Sasuke chuckled curtly, a sound that both annoyed Kaiya and made her content.

"Whatever," she muttered, pouting. Teuchi caught sight of Kaiya and Sasuke as they walked in, raising an eyebrow in question. He studied them closely as they sat down next to each other, arguing over who would pay the bill. He didn't care, as long as their quarreling worked up an appetite. So long as someone was paying, it didn't matter who.

"Couples always argue about the most insignificant things, don't they, Ayame?" he asked his daughter, loud enough for the two Genin to hear. She nodded in agreement, a wide smile across her face. They paled, stopping mid-argument, refusing to meet each other's eyes.

"We're not a couple!" they shouted in unison, slamming their palms on the booth in protest. Teuchi frowned, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you sure? Eh, don't worry, I was only kidding." He held up his hand in defense, turning on the pots to boil the ramen with the other. "Still…you two _look_ like you'd be good together, at least." Kaiya thought she was going to throw up. Sasuke wished he was anywhere else at that moment.

"…"

She gave up. "Two Shoyu, please." Kaiya fought the bile rising in her throat as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the container in front of her. The only thing keeping her from telling the old man a thing or two was the fact that she was starving, and he made the best ramen in the village.

…

"You're gonna get it for making me pay at Ichiraku, Sasuke," Kaiya warned, hitting her palm with the opposite fist. She smirked. "I've been waiting to tear you a new one for the past hour." Sasuke scoffed, removing his hands from his pockets slowly. They were in the training grounds now, ready to work off all the stress of the day.

"Tch. Don't make me laugh, _Beef Brains_." He grinned at the discontent on Kaiya's face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gritted her teeth.

"Bastard," she muttered, throwing her fist at him as hard as she could. He managed to block it, surprised at her speed—though he shouldn't be by now. While his right arm blocked her left, she aimed her right fist for his face, but he used his opposite arm to block that as well. Kaiya showed him a cheeky smile, driving her knee into his torso at the same time, knocking the breath out of him. He let out a surprised gasp of pain, stumbling backwards as he doubled over. Kaiya followed through with a hand chop to his back, sending him to the ground face-first.

Sasuke lay there, struggling to catch his breath. He lifted his head, spitting out soil and grass, recoiling at the bitter taste on his tongue. He glared up at Kaiya angrily, gritting his teeth. "Damn it…now I'm pissed." He pushed himself up onto his hands, swinging his legs around and knocking her off balance as his ankle collided with hers.

"Whoa!" It happened quickly, surprising even her. As she fell, she caught herself with her hands, shifting all her weight to her arms, attempting to flip over to her feet. However, Sasuke jumped up and grabbed onto her ankles before she could right herself, lifting her off the ground, using her own momentum against her.

Kaiya's eyes widened. _Since when has Sasuke been able to keep up with me in taijutsu?_ she wondered, frantically trying to think of an escape. She knew if she didn't, she was going to be in a lot of pain.

With her upper body flailing around and her lower body secured, Kaiya could only think of one thing to do at that moment. Sasuke attempted to slam her body down on the ground to repay her for before. But there was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen. Before her back collided with the dirt, she threw her upper body over Sasuke's shoulders, taking advantage of the fact he'd let his guard down. She pushed against his back, this time using _his_ momentum against _him_. Sasuke let go of her ankles so that his hands would be free to break his fall, and Kaiya flipped her entire body over him.

Dirt scattered everywhere, forming a small, brown mushroom cloud. When the dust cleared, Kaiya was sitting on Sasuke's back unscathed, if only coated with a thin layer of dirt, while Sasuke was once again kissing the ground. She laughed.

"You almost had me there, Sasuke!" she cackled, playfully smothering his face further into the dirt. He said something in retaliation, but it was muffled by the fact his lips were squished against the earth. "I can tell you've been training a lot on your own." Her amused expression faded slowly. "But get real—there's no way I'm letting you catch up to me."

Sasuke's hands clawed the dirt desperately, and Kaiya remembered that he was suffocating. She jumped to her feet, flipping him over onto his back. He glared at her in contempt, gasping for air as his lungs greedily sucked in as much oxygen as they could; his nostrils were filled with dirt, and he released it all in a fit of sneezes. She showed him a sheepish grin, helping him sit up, joining him on the ground.

"Uh…sorry about that." She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Once he'd caught his breath, he stared at her quizzically. She blinked. "What is it, Sasuke?" His gaze averted to the nearest tree.

"Taijutsu is the one thing you're better at," he mentioned, wiping the dirt off his chin. Kaiya frowned, insulted.

"'One thing'? You make it sound like I can't keep up with you in anything else." Sasuke smirked at her frustration.

"Heh. Well, that's something we've yet to really confirm, right?" It was true. When they trained together, they never went all-out. Their fights were never serious, and they never used ninjutsu or genjutsu against each other. It was just friendly sparring, even though their competitive natures hardly showed it. They never really had a chance to have a real shinobi battle exhausting all their skills, but deep down they both knew who'd win if they ever did. Kaiya crossed her arms.

"Tch. Whatever. Just you wait, Uchiha. I'll get better at ninjutsu someday, and then I'll come for you—for real." The latter stared at the ground contemplatively.

"Tch. I'll still be miles ahead of you by then." He paused for a moment. "I've been focusing a lot more on taijutsu in my personal training," he admitted. "I wanted to surprise you during our next fight." He chuckled curtly. "If I can beat you, I know that I'm making real progress. But…" Kaiya hit his arm before he could wallow in self-pity. He looked up at her in question. She frowned.

"You're always too hard on yourself with these kinds of things," she pointed out, rolling her eyes. "You're the top Genin from our class, right?" He didn't say anything in response. She groaned. "You're good at all three ninja tactics, you're the best at shuriken, you have the makings of a real leader, and you're smart to boot. Sasuke Uchiha, you were naturally born to be great, weren't you? I thought all of you Uchihas thought that." She smirked at his annoyed expression.

"You think you're not doing well, just because you can't beat me in taijutsu? Not to toot my own horn, but I'm not at your average Genin level. But the thing is, I focus all my energy on martial arts because I'm no good at genjutsu, and I'm only average at ninjutsu. I can handle a kunai, but not well enough to hold my own against better opponents. You're exceptional at all you do, and it doesn't take you long to learn things, so even if you didn't know it, eventually you'll catch on.

"Don't bum yourself out because I seem physically stronger than you right now. You _are_ making progress. You had me scared for a second, because I thought you'd surpassed me." She laughed. "I told you a long time ago that I wouldn't lose to you, right? So, I've been working hard too. I'm going to be the best at taijutsu, because that's all I can do. You, on the other hand…"

Sasuke let out a long breath, rubbing his neck thoroughly. He already knew he'd be sore for days, as was the usual when he fought Kaiya. Come to think of it, it _was_ nice that he had someone to chase after, to motivate him to do better. He knew that the only reason Kaiya was better than him at martial arts was because she dedicated almost all her time to it, when he focused much more on other things—things that he was good at, because he spent so much time training to get better.

After a few seconds, he glanced back at her, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah, fine, I get it. Just wait until next time," he warned, an unusually mischievous glint in his eye. Kaiya narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I'm going to give you the workout of the century as payback, because _I'm_ better at ninjutsu." All the color drained from Kaiya's face.

"…I hate you, Sasuke," she murmured. His grin widened.

…

After training together, Sasuke and Kaiya continued to wander aimlessly through the village for a couple of hours, walking out their sore but happy muscles, and now the sun was sitting low in the sky. Normally, Kaiya would have to be home by now. Yoshino didn't like her to be out too late, and neither did the Hokage. Someone, whether it be Shikaku or Sarutobi, would send an ANBU to find her and escort her to the Nara Estate. He—or she—would appear out of nowhere, blocking her path, and stare at her until she followed them back home.

The occasional Black Op would tail her through the trees, watching every angle for any danger that might be nearby. It was annoying, because she'd never run into any trouble, but Kaiya had gotten used to it at that point.

Now that she'd graduated the Academy, she had a little more freedom. She was still shadowed by the occasional officer, but they could no longer enforce any rules upon her. At Shikaku's advice—which Kaiya was sure he had to push far for—Yoshino allowed Kaiya to stay out later occasionally, though she usually had to be in bed early for training the next day anyway.

But not tonight.

The silence between Sasuke and Kaiya was peaceful as they nonverbally agreed where to end their time together before they turned in for the night. Kaiya folded her hands behind her head casually as they walked, glancing at him out the corner of her eye. She said, "You know what, Sasuke?" Hands in his pockets, his gaze turned to her in question. "You're a pretty cool guy, even though you're kind of an asshole." Sasuke looked down at the ground, smiling to himself. He scoffed.

"You're not so bad yourself, come to think of it," he said in return. "Despite the fact you're a violent stalker and all." He shrugged nonchalantly, unable to hide his smirk. Kaiya stopped walking, looking up at Sasuke, who was at least two inches taller than her. She glared at him irritably for a few seconds, before continuing her walk. She was silent for several moments before letting out a brief laugh, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Hahaha. Ok, I had that coming." She laughed again, falling silent once more.

"It's nice when the village is quiet, isn't it?" she mentioned absentmindedly sometime later, almost like she was talking to herself. She kept her eyes on the Hokage Mountain as they neared it. "Hey, you know what? When it's just the two of us, I don't feel so…angry. I can enjoy myself. Even if you are annoying sometimes." Sasuke lowered his eyes at her confession. The wind whistled through the trees, blowing his bangs around his sullen expression. His fists clenched in his pockets.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." They would have never admitted that to anyone else.

Kaiya smirked as she stopped at the foot of the great wall of rock overlooking the entire village, then started to climb. Her companion followed, as per their routine, racing up the rock face until they were both on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, breathless.

They turned to face one another. "I won!" they shouted in unison, snarling at the other's declaration. "No, I did!" Kaiya pointed below them.

"I had a head start!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, and I still beat you."

"No way! My foot touched the head first, Sasuke!" The latter growled, stuffing his hands back in his pockets in frustration, letting out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and turned away from her, indicating that he was finished with the argument.

"Tch, whatever, Kimura. In any case, I think we've competed enough today," he decided, sitting down facing the west. "I'm exhausted." Kaiya joined him, staring up at the sky as she nodded.

"Ok, fine." _That's just what sore losers say._ She released a long, drawn out sigh, leaning back on her arms. The sun's tip had almost completely sunk beneath the horizon, casting the sky in a kaleidoscope of pink, red, purple, blue, yellow, and orange. Her eyes glazed over as a content grin crossed her face.

Sasuke glanced at her, amazed at the same look of wonder she showed every time they watched the sunset. It never grew dull, even though she'd seen it a thousand times; every evening, it was like she was staring up at the sky for the first time. He let a small smile show for a few moments. He remembered the first time he watched the sunset with Kaiya, a year ago.

" _You can see everything from up here," she said, taking in a deep, nostalgic breath as she gazed at the vast sky, irradiated in a plethora of colors. Sasuke stole a curious glance at Kaiya, wondering what was so great about watching the sky, seeing as it was always there, never moving; the sun always rose in the east and set in the west. And yet, here she was, dazzled by it all. Her dark eyes glimmered; they reflected the rays of the sun and rippled like shards of emerald glass, making him smirk without realizing it._

" _I used to do this all the time with Shi…" Her voice faded, and for a moment he could see the pain reflecting in her eyes, briefly dulling them. Then, it disappeared, and she looked away to keep from tearing up as she brought up Sasuke's cousin, with whom Kaiya had been very close before his passing. It had been years since he'd seen the devastation on her face when he was mentioned, and it had been even longer since she'd mentioned him herself._

 _Even though she was hurting, she continued, to his surprise. "He used to say that looking up at the sky was like connecting yourself to everyone in the entire world, and if we'd all realize that connection, there'd be a lot more peace." Sasuke frowned in question._

" _What does that mean?" he wondered. Kaiya grinned sadly._

" _No matter where you are, everyone is always looking up at the same sky," she explained sentimentally. "It makes you feel closer to the rest of the world, because even if you're a thousand miles apart, you're under the same sun, moon, and stars as someone else. The world is a lot smaller, and you realize it's not just you out there. We're all the same, deep down." She blushed, biting her lip. "I, uh…I know it sounds really stupid, but—"_

" _No." Sasuke shook his head, his lips curving into a half-grin. "It's not stupid at all, actually." Kaiya glanced back up at the sky, a sheepish grin on her face._

" _Thanks, Sasuke—for spending the day with me and all. And I'm sorry about following you around all the time. It's just…we're so alike, and I thought that by watching you I could figure out how to deal with everything." Sasuke blinked, then chuckled._

" _We are alike, aren't we?" he said, staring at the lights illuminating the village below them. "Just a little."_

From that moment on, Sasuke and Kaiya had spent almost every day together, training and getting to know one another on a deeper level. They'd never admit it—especially to each other—but they needed someone who understood them. Even if they didn't consider using the word "friends," each other's presence was important. Their strange relationship made their loneliness just a little less evident—at least when they were together.

A few minutes passed, until the last glimpse of sunlight all but vanished. When the moon and a few stars became visible in the oncoming darkness, Kaiya stood to her feet resentfully, and Sasuke followed. He knew she would stay there all night if she didn't have a curfew.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke," she said, showing him a large, sincere smile. Sasuke blinked—she hardly ever gave anyone a genuine smile, even him. They were rare, and anyone who received one cherished it, because they knew it would be quite a while before they saw it again. He didn't know why her smile was so large now, when he'd sat there with her more times than he could count. But he didn't complain, even as he shifted uncomfortably underneath her soft gaze; an annoying prickling sensation jabbed at his cheeks. He tried scratching them to relieve the feeling, but it did nothing to help him. He looked away.

"Yeah," he replied finally, looking back at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and before Sasuke could move or say anything else, Kaiya did the unthinkable: she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. He froze, too shocked to move at first, as a deep blush appeared. Kaiya's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what she'd done and, sucking in a deep breath, her face red as a cherry, she jumped off the face of the Fourth Hokage and disappeared into the night.

Sasuke's heart drummed against his chest as his hand slowly lifted to his face. He blinked. "Tch. What an idiot." He ran his fingers over his cheek lightly as his mouth curved into a smile.


	10. Danger

"On the bright side, you're improving. But you should be making more progress than this, Kaiya." Sasuke stood next to Kaiya with his arms crossed and brows furrowed, a contemplative expression on his face.

She shrugged, rubbing the burn marks on her raw lips, wincing at the pain it caused. They were on the dock that Sasuke's father would take him to teach him their clan's signature jutsu many years ago. He had been trying to teach that same technique to her for a while, but she never seemed to be able to control her chakra quite right. Sasuke sighed. "Try it again."

Kaiya pouted, but did as she was instructed. She gathered her chakra, formed the hand signs, and then sucked in a deep breath—as she had been doing for the past hour. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ A small flame burst forth from her pursed lips, but it was drowned out by a large cloud of smoke. Kaiya wheezed and coughed, dropping to her knees as she tried desperately to clear her lungs.

"Damn it!" she shouted, pounding her fists on the wood. The cool, crisp air of the early morning made the perspiration she contracted stick to her like glue, making her feel as disgusting on the outside as she did on the inside. Also, she smelled like a mixture of sweat and charcoal, making her failure worse. "Why can't I get this right?"

Sasuke studied her for a moment, remembering when he was younger, and his father first tried to teach him the same thing. He didn't get it at first either, but he kept at it until he did. Of course, he was much younger then, and he knew that's what frustrated Kaiya the most. He raised an eyebrow, sitting next to her on the dock. He stared out at the lake thoughtfully, letting out another deep sigh. Kaiya looked up at him expectantly, unable to hide the disappointment on her face.

Sasuke pushed back his bangs absentmindedly as he tried to think of something encouraging to say (which wasn't his strong suit—they both knew that). Kaiya felt heat creeping up her cheeks as she watched, and the chilly air made them itch uncomfortably. She frowned and touched her face, her hands cold against its warmth. It immediately cooled.

An aftereffect of trying the jutsu too much?

He finally chuckled, shaking his head. She frowned in question. "You're never going to accomplish anything if you give up, Kaiya." Sasuke shrugged. "I had to work hard to learn this jutsu, you know," he admitted, blushing as Kaiya gave him a _Really?_ look. He cleared his throat. "You don't have a natural talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu, but that doesn't mean you can't do it. It just means you'll have to work harder." He smirked, the mischievous glint in his eye from the day before returning. "So, I'm going to work you to the bone until you get it down." Kaiya paled, gulping as sweat dripped down her brow.

"You…jerk," she murmured.

The day was almost over when Kaiya's training session finally ended. She was exhausted and collapsed onto her back, right on the dock. Her chest heaved up and down as the Genin gasped desperately for air, afraid she was going to exhale smoke, since she'd been working on _that_ jutsu since dawn. Her mouth was charred and covered in soot and blisters, her eyes watering from all the smoke that had bellowed forth from her lips. She was especially surprised that she hadn't coughed up a lung.

Though she could barely move or even breathe, Kaiya wore a huge smile on her face, turning to Sasuke, who was standing next to her, hands in his pockets as usual. "I…think you're a tougher trainer than…Riichi-sensei," she heaved, laughing breathlessly.

Sasuke glanced down at her at the comparison, before looking up to the sky, full of orange and pink as the sun began its descent below the horizon; cumulus clouds littered the atmosphere, casting a soft hue on everything below them. It wasn't as grand as the sunset they'd seen the night before, but it was still stunning.

"You're one to talk," he snapped, a grin on his face as well. "You work me to death every time, I still can't feel my legs from the last time we met. This should be nothing for you." She laughed again, this time clearer, closing her eyes and letting the fading sun cloak her in warmth. She didn't care about her sores now; she was too elated at her accomplishment.

"Well, at least I don't drain all of your chakra when I'm in charge of the training," she pointed out with a groan. Sasuke shrugged, chuckling briefly before he let out a slow breath, sitting down next to Kaiya, as he'd done earlier. "By the way…thanks, Sasuke." The latter scoffed, crossing his arms as he stared out at the sun's setting reflection on the lake.

"Don't thank me…you're the one who worked hard to learn the jutsu. I just showed you the hand signs." Kaiya grinned, sitting up slowly, once she'd found the energy. Her grin faded as the two sat in silence for a few moments. She stared at the ground, then back up at the dimming sky.

"Sasuke, about last night…I don't know what came over me." She rubbed her neck guiltily, unable to meet his eyes. "That was probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It won't happen again, I promise."

Sasuke scratched his brow in thought, neglecting to look at her as well. He frowned. Sure, the kiss had taken him by surprise—especially since it was from Kaiya—but in all honesty, it didn't make him uncomfortable…not in a bad way (not like Naruto kissing him had—Kaiya still wouldn't stop teasing him about it months later). He didn't know how it made him feel exactly, but he knew that it wasn't anything that would make him put distance between the two of them. His eyes narrowed.

"I believe you," he assured her, finally turning to look at her. That's all he said on the matter. His eyes were dark and mysterious, as usual, so there was no way to tell how he truly felt about the whole thing. Kaiya got the message—it was awkward for them both, so they should just drop it and never mention it again.

Ecstatic to change the subject, Kaiya said, "It's getting late, so I'd better get home before Yoshino sends the ANBU after me again. Besides, I'm beat." Sasuke nodded, standing to his feet. He stretched out his hand, and Kaiya gently took it. At her touch, his eyes widened slightly as it sent warm tingles up his arm, giving him goosebumps. He cleared his throat, shoving his hand into his pocket as soon as Kaiya let go.

"So, when are we going to settle things between us anyway?" Kaiya held her hands behind her back as they walked along the practically empty streets of the village. The sun had set long ago, and she hoped Yoshino wasn't in a panic and organizing a search party to find her. (It wouldn't be the first time). "You aren't scared to fight me again—for real—are you?" Sasuke glanced at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Scared, of you?" he asked, frowning. His shoulders tensed. "That's funny. Once I surpass you in taijutsu, we'll have a rematch. I'll destroy you." Kaiya scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Surpass me in taijutsu? Keep dreaming, Uchiha! That's like saying 'once Naruto becomes Hokage' or 'once Shino gets a girlfriend.' Not gonna happen." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"So, you're insinuating that you can win against me? Remember the last time that happened?" Kaiya rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

" _Yeah_ , I do," she answered. "We _tied_. But that was a long time ago. We're not the same."

"I was just thinking that exact thing. You don't know just how much I'm capable of." Kaiya stifled a laugh.

"Overconfident, as always," she noted, stopping at the entrance to the forest that led to her current home. To her surprise, no one was waiting for her. She paused, turning to Sasuke, hoping he didn't notice her confusion. "Well, this is where I take off."

He nodded, looking down the dark, winding path a little way, as far as he could under the streetlamp's limited artificial light. It only lit the first hundred feet of the path, and then the rest of it was swallowed in a darkness almost as thick as the leaves overlapping above. Any time Kaiya took this path, there was always someone waiting for her, whether it was Shikamaru, Shikaku, or an officer. But not tonight. He seemed to be confused just the same as her as to why no one was there.

Sasuke wondered if Kaiya would be able to find her way alone after dark. He was used to the routine by now, but he never stopped worrying, even when she was being guided. After all, there was a reason she was shadowed by the ANBU Black Ops everywhere she went, which at least gave him a little solace that she was being watched over by someone. By it didn't seem like anyone was around tonight.

His eyes lowered slightly as his spine prickled. _Hmm?_

"You sure you don't want me to walk you the rest of the way?" he offered, much louder than usual, examining the opening of the woods. "No one is here. It's later than usual for you to go home, and it'll be a while before you reach the estate. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The shadows seemed to dance as the branches swayed to and fro in the small breeze. A cold shiver ran down Kaiya's back, but she hid it well as she clenched her fists. Her eyebrows creased in thought; she glanced down the path as well, trying not to seem uneasy. She wasn't thinking about it before, but now that he mentioned it, she was a little anxious. The ANBU usually followed her in the canopy at a distance, and at night they had lanterns lighting her path, but it didn't look like any of them were around now, either. It was pitch black.

"Nope, I'm fine," she lied, doing her best to mask the angst in her shaking voice. She wanted to take him up on his offer, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, for pride's sake. "I've memorized the path by now, even in the dark; but even aside from that, there are always a few ANBU along the trail, whether or not you can tell. If I get lost or run into any trouble, they'll be there. Some of them are assholes and don't think I need a light to guide me. The jerks are probably slacking off sleeping in the trees." Sasuke pursed his lips but nodded. There was no point in arguing with her.

"Mm. Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll let you go." Kaiya smirked as he stared at her, before returning the gesture. He turned away. "Goodnight." Without waiting for a reply, he began walking home. When he'd gone a few feet, he stopped, but stayed facing the opposite direction, so that she couldn't see his anxious expression. "And Kaiya…" She turned around from the path to look back at him. "Be careful." The light breeze blew his dark hair back and forth, carrying leaves twirling across the quiet street. He then carried on to his apartment without another word.

Kaiya stood there for a moment, watching his silhouette fade as he strolled further and further away. She bit her lip, knowing full well that Sasuke sensed her unease, but wasn't the kind of person who would make her admit it. She just hoped she was being apprehensive for nothing, and there really wasn't anything to worry about.

As she trekked through the dark forest path alone, she kept a close eye on the shadows cast by the rising moon above her, forming an eerie light through the thick canopy. She didn't want to seem paranoid, but it felt like she was being followed. It could have very well been the ANBU, but this didn't feel right. The Black Ops traveled in the trees, and they usually sent Kaiya a signal to let her know they were tailing her. But she hadn't seen or heard any signal since she parted ways with Sasuke.

 _That's strange…but it could just be because they've backed off a little since I became a Genin,_ she told herself, scanning any part of the ground the moonlight touched. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and she could see objects a bit clearer now—their outlines, at least. _Then again, something really could be going on here. I hate being paranoid, but this silence is_ too _quiet._

There shouldn't be any reason for someone to come after her. The Third told her the ANBU were keeping watch over her for her own safety, but that was because of the villagers' threats to retaliate against her—or at least, that's what she assumed. Hiruzen never disclosed the exact reason she was being shadowed, but she'd never been interested enough to care.

But now that she was alone in the middle of the night with no protection, she wondered if there was a bigger picture to her family's betrayal, one that they'd been keeping secret from her. She wouldn't put it past the Third, or even Shikaku. They were the kind of people who thought they had someone's best interests in mind when they left out imperative details.

Kaiya quickened her steps, but she still had a way to go before reaching the Nara Estate. Even more so, she felt the unknown presence getting closer as the seconds ticked by. It could be a wild animal, she told herself nervously, biting her lip as she fought her curiosity to turn around.

Her skin pricked, warning her that someone—or some _thing_ —was definitely nearby, and she could no longer ignore it. It wasn't her imagination. _But what do I do?_ She was exhausted from training; she was sluggish and sore. There's no way she could fight efficiently if she was attacked. _It's not wise for me to stop and fight them blindly,_ she decided a moment later, breaking into a slight jog. _I'd probably come to regret it, so I'll just get home as fast as I can. If there aren't any ANBU around here now, I know there will be once I make it onto the Nara property._

Sasuke had sensed something, back before he left—Kaiya could see it in his eyes, the slightest indication that he had known something wasn't right. It wasn't simply that he could tell she was anxious…he was anxious too. That affirmed her suspicions that she wasn't alone. _That's the real reason he offered to walk me home. Damn my pride; I should've taken him up on his offer. Oh well…it's too late now._ She tried to focus on hearing footsteps or breathing—anything. But so far, she couldn't find any evidence that solidified her paranoia.

She broke out into a full sprint.

Despite being exhausted of chakra, Kaiya pushed her body to move as fast as possible, doing her best to ignore the pain and strain that came with it. Finally, she turned her head behind her, just to make sure she was alone; she could have sworn she heard ragged, short breaths getting louder and closer. To her dismay, she found a long shadow only a few feet behind her, gaining speed. The silhouette's arm reached out for her, so she squeezed her eyes shut and turned forward again, gritting her teeth as she begged her body to surpass its limits once more.

The ANBU should have been around and caught the stalker before she even noticed him. They should've come down from the trees and surrounded her, and once the threat was dealt with, they should have escorted her the rest of the way home. So then where were they now?

 _What the hell is going on here?!_ She'd never enjoyed their stalking presence before, but now she longed for it. Even if they were giving her 'space', surely they wouldn't have completely laxed their guard…

Her labored breathing intensified, along with her fear, as she imagined putting more and more distance between her and whatever was stalking her. Her legs felt like lead and her arms like jello; her lungs were greedily sucking in large amounts of air, but it was never enough. Perspiration dampened her forehead, matting her hair to her face. Her chest ached as her body begged for mercy. Her heartbeat drummed against her ribcage, thumping in her ears relentlessly.

She didn't stop until she made it to an opening in the forest, where several lamps lit a stone path that led to Shikaku Nara's compound. She was about to collapse, both from exhaustion and relief. But something was wrong.

All along that stone path, the bodies of ANBU Black Ops littered the trail. Kaiya's eyes widened once she realized this, skidding to a stop in the middle of the chaos. Her entire body was numb now; lifting any limbs was like lifting a block of cement, and she still hadn't caught her breath. But the shock she was experiencing was greater than her pain and weariness.

The Black Ops were all facedown, none of them moving; black pools of dried blood surrounding them, soaking their uniforms. Kaiya trembled in confusion and fear, looking back at where she'd just come from. The shadow appeared, getting closer and closer. But instead of a person walking out of the woods and into the lamp's light, the shadow itself rose from the ground, turning into a three-dimensional silhouetted figure. Kaiya's jaw dropped like an anchor, and she fell to the ground and shielded her face in panic. At this point, she was too tired to fight back. And she was too afraid.

"W-who are you?" she stammered, tears in her eyes. "What do you want with me?" The featureless black figure approached her slowly, as if it reveled in her fear, fed off it. Once it stood over her, it slowly bent down and reached out its hand. Kaiya tried to get away, but her body wouldn't respond, frozen in fear, like she was swimming in a tank of thick molasses and couldn't move fast enough.

The silhouette gripped the collar of her black shirt, pulling her to her feet. Kaiya's knees buckled; her legs felt like wobbly sticks of pudding. She'd never been so afraid in her life. She honestly couldn't tell whether it was her exhaustion that made it hard to move, or if it was the fear itself.

"The time is near, Kaiya Kimura," the black figure stated. Its voice was eerie and indistinguishable, like the wind whistling through the trees at night. She couldn't tell if it was male or female. Kaiya's bottom lip trembled, the immense fear that radiated through her evident in her verdant pupils. She tried to speak, but nothing came from her lips except a hoarse squeak. "We will take you to where you belong."

"Where…where I belong?" she repeated shakily, finally able to utter words. "What the hell does that mean?" But the silhouette didn't speak again. Instead, it melted back into the shadows, bringing Kaiya with it. She clawed at the dirt as she sunk into the darkness; as the earth swallowed her slowly, she let out a bloodcurdling scream that was quickly muffled by the ground, soil and debris filling her mouth and lungs. And then everything went black.

"Kaiya, wake up already!"

Her eyes shot open, and she sucked in a deep breath, hyperventilating at the feeling of being absorbed into the ground. Her face twisted in disgust when she tasted something icky and bitter on her tongue, coughing up mud, grass, water, and other strange contents whose taste she did not enjoy. She blinked in question, gagging and spitting out the remainder of the mystery muck. Sweat slid down her face in thick, fat streams as she looked around, her pupils dilated in fear.

"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?" Her heartrate slowed down enough for her to take in her surroundings, as her eyes adjusted to the fresh darkness. It was at that moment Kaiya realized she was sitting shoulders-deep in cold, thick, murky water. She frowned.

It was a swamp. More specifically, the swamp in the forest near the Nara Estate. The smell finally hit her nostrils, filling it with the familiar—and highly undesirable—bitter, sour odor she knew (and despised) so well, made worse by its closeness. And she was covered in it, immersed from head to toe in green and brown goop.

"Great," she murmured, pouting. She wrinkled her nose in repulsion, turning away. That's when she noticed the person standing next to her, ankle deep in the swampy sludge. His arms were crossed, and his countenance was one mixed with annoyance and revulsion, the latter no doubt from having to wade into the smelly swamp to fetch her. He sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly, Kaiya," Shikamaru mumbled, rolling his eyes, which had dark rings underneath them. "Having to babysit you is such a drag." Kaiya's eyes widened when the events beforehand came back to her memory. She jumped to her feet wearily, sending a wave of swamp mulch flying into the air; some landed on Shikamaru's pants. "Damn it, Kaiya. Really?" He pouted, sloshing back to solid ground, kicking off mud and moss as he did so, ignoring Kaiya as she turned desperately in circles.

"How…how did I get here? I wasn't anywhere near here just a second ago." She ran her swampy fingers through her hair in frustration, greasing it back with a fresh layer of mud. Lifting an eyebrow, Shikamaru scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"How should I know? I found you here after Mom woke me up and sent me to get you, since you're way past curfew. She's pissed, ya know. And when she finds out that you've been taking a mud bath in this swamp all night, she's going to rip _both_ our heads off. So, thanks a lot." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to get out so they could go home. "You're gonna owe me for this. What the hell were you doing, sitting here in the swamp like that? It's an odd place and time to have a personal spa day, isn't it?"

Kaiya had no idea what was going on. One minute, she was being chased by a shadow, the next it comes to life and drags her into the earth. A moment later, she's waking up sitting in a swamp, the shadow nowhere to be found; instead, there's Shikamaru—a very _angry_ Shikamaru—waking her up from some kind of dream. She frowned. _Was that all it was, a dream?_ No. It all felt too real to be a dream.

"Shikamaru, what time is it?" she asked, finally making her way towards him. Sighing, Shikamaru stared up at the thick canopy, where the moonlight was still shining through, just a little.

"The sun will rise soon," he answered, giving her a look of disdain. "It's about three in the morning. Thanks to you, Mom probably won't let me go back to sleep; she'll make me do chores instead." Kaiya stifled a gasp. When she entered the forest, it was almost eleven at night. She'd been gone for around four hours.

So maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe she really was swallowed up by the earth and resurfaced in the swamp. That would explain how she ended up there, when she last remembered being in the Nara Estate. Kaiya turned to Shikamaru, biting her lip.

"The ANBU at the estate…when you left to find me, where were they? Why did your mom send you instead of them?" Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed in question. He studied Kaiya in the limited moonlight, wondering why she was acting so strange. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"They were in the trees, like they always are, slacking off, most likely," he told her, shrugging. "Mom just likes to make my life hell, and I'm sure she sent one or two of them in a different direction too, they were just looking in the wrong places. Why?" Kaiya's body started to tremble involuntarily, and she couldn't stop it. Though she didn't want to, for fear of sounding like a lunatic, she told Shikamaru about the shadow chasing her and being swallowed by the ground, ending up in the swamp hours later. And the message she was given: _"The time is near, Kaiya Kimura. We will take you to where you belong."_ After her story, Shikamaru didn't seem to think she was crazy anymore.

"So, you believe me?" she asked, ringing her hands nervously as they walked back home. She felt a lot safer with someone next to her, even if it was just Shikamaru. At least he could control the shadows. He turned to her, a serious expression on his face, which was rare. He nodded, his countenance indicating that he was piecing together a puzzle in his mind, trying to find any explanation to what Kaiya had experienced.

"You're a lot of things, Kaiya, but you're not a liar. Right now, there's no way to tell if what happened was real or not, but there has to be a logical explanation either way. It has to have been a genjutsu, or some kind of earth-natured jutsu, maybe even some kind of hallucination caused by a drug. Whatever it was, it means you were followed and targeted by a real person. My father has to know about this right away."

She was afraid he'd say that.

Needless to say, Shikaku wasn't happy about his wife shaking him awake at three in the morning to tell him that Kaiya was missing. He wanted to go out and look for her himself, but Yoshino wanted him at home, just in case she showed up, or one of the ANBU needed to relay a message. He tried to tell her that she was probably just out late, roaming the village; perhaps she fell asleep and didn't realize the time. Remember all those times Yoshino had sent the Black Ops in search of her, in a panic, only to discover that she was just moping around through the dark, empty streets? But his wife was having none of it—none of it at all. At least he was already alert by the time Shikamaru and Kaiya came home.

"See, dear, they're both f—"

As soon as the door to the drawing room slid open, Yoshino started to scold them, but their unpleasant odor reached the kitchen before they did, so she made them wash up before she yelled (mostly because she had to hold her nose to keep from gagging). Shikaku convinced her to hear Kaiya out before she got angry, and the resentful Yoshino decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, since she'd never been so far past curfew before, even on the days when she'd stayed out a little too late.

Kaiya restated everything she'd told Shikamaru before—the whole thing—especially the level of fear she'd experienced, embarrassing her. She hated when people could tell how she felt, but having to explain her feelings in detail was even worse. At least she knew the Naras wouldn't make fun of her or hold her emotions against her. And besides, this instance was nothing to mock. By the look of urgency on Shikaku's face, Kaiya could tell that he had been expecting something like this to happen sooner or later.

That put her on edge even more.

"You know who it was," Kaiya figured, pointing to her guardian. "You knew someone was after me." Guiltily, Shikaku lowered his gaze from her to the table.

"Well, that's only half true," he admitted, letting out a deep sigh. He took a sip of tea his wife had placed in front of him when they'd all sat at the table, about fifteen minutes earlier. _Forgive me, Lord Hokage, but it seems I have no choice. She has to know right now. At least part of it._

"Six years ago, someone claimed that a dangerous person was coming for you, but there was no reason for us to take that threat seriously. However, we put precautions in place, just in case that threat was palpable. We didn't tell you, because you were young, and we didn't want you to be afraid over something that held no weight at the time. However…it appears the people who made that threat were in fact telling the truth. It's just taken a lot longer than we expected."

Kaiya's hands trembled on the table, so she balled them into fists to stop their quivering; she gritted her teeth to keep them from chattering. Outside the window next to the table, the sun's first light appeared over the horizon in the distance, but to Kaiya, everything was still as dark as the earth when it swallowed her.

"So…who exactly are the people that made the threat?" she wondered tensely, her eyebrows furrowing. "What did I do to make them threaten me? Why didn't you just stop them right there?" She was well aware that Shikaku might not provide her with a straight answer. There was even a slight chance that he had no idea who they really were; she was only guessing. But her gut told her that he did, that he knew much more than he'd ever let on. And he wouldn't lie to her if she asked him directly. He wouldn't think she was just a child who should be kept in the dark for her own safety if she really had questions.

 _I knew there was more to all of this,_ she thought, biting her lip so hard she drew blood.

She ignored the metallic aftertaste it left in her mouth, which was much less revolting than swamp water. She stared at Shikaku expectantly; her gaze held so much intensity that not even he could keep his composure. Finally, he sighed, closing his eyes as he downed the last of his drink, now wishing for something stronger.

Setting the empty cup on the table, he decided it was time to come clean. _It's now or never, I suppose._ He cleared his throat, searching for the right words. "We don't have all the answers, but you'll be able to fill in a few blanks, so I won't need to reiterate. The one—or should I say _ones_ —that made the threat…well, there was no need to go after them, in the end." Kaiya's brows furrowed as she held her breath in anticipation; even Shikamaru seemed interested, his currently hard expression a far cry from his usual bored countenance. "It was your family, Kaiya. From the way they sounded, it was you they wanted in the end."


	11. Comfort

**Wow, how long has it been since I've updated? X_X**

 **... Sorry, I know I said I would update at least twice a week, so that's my bad for being a slacker. I'm going to update a few more times this week and then hopefully get back to a consistent schedule.**

Kaiya couldn't believe her ears. Her jaw went slack, hanging loose; her eyes were wide with confusion. She stood to her feet, slamming her palms on the table abruptly. "There's no way they'd do that!" Yoshino started to reprimand her, but Shikaku rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. She paused, turning to her husband in question. The look on his face indicated that he expected this reaction—well, actually, he expected much worse—and he knew how to handle the situation. She backed down resentfully.

"Kaiya, you know I'm not lying to you," Shikaku told her calmly, crossing his arms. His eyes were closed, his face set in a frown; his scars rippled as the veins protruded on his forehead.

Kaiya's countenance wavered, only for a moment. Her arms shook, and she lowered her head to keep the others from seeing her pained expression. She knew he wouldn't lie to her. She knew her family never cared about her, so there was no evidence that they _wouldn't_ do something like this. She remembered her empty, rotting compound, how they had all been a part of something she wasn't. They all died together, leaving her alone to suffer the consequences of their actions.

She swallowed the lump in her throat with difficulty, breathing heavily through her nostrils, trying to calm herself down. She held back the tears in her eyes. There was no way she was crying again.

"That night six years ago, when your family was first confronted by the ANBU, when they saw that there was no way out for them, they warned us that someone would be coming after you someday if they weren't freed—someone capable of terrible things. They claimed they were the only thing protecting you. At the time, it was thought they only said this to keep themselves alive for information, rather than the result we ended up with. But after considering everything that happened that night, Fugaku suggested we take measures to ensure that if their words were true, we'd have a way to protect you." Kaiya lifted her head slowly.

"Fugaku?" she repeated, blinking. Shikaku nodded. She sniffled as her heart wrenched. "So that's why…"

"Yes, Kaiya." Shikaku let out another deep sigh. "That is why you lived in the Uchiha Estate for those two years. Fugaku and the Military Police offered to watch over you, and the location of their estate was convenient for that. They believed in your innocence, as you know. They were also investigating this 'someone', but they were never able to find any solid evidence that they existed. The Hokage didn't want you to be paranoid the rest of your life, so he kept it from you. We planned on telling you eventually, when we were absolutely sure it was nothing but a farce. However, the circumstances seem to have changed. We were wrong."

Finally, Kaiya had calmed down enough to sit back down. She stared absentmindedly at the Nara's mahogany table, a solemn expression on her face. _So that's why they did it,_ she thought, thinking back to the day she moved into the Uchiha Estate. The first few months were a little rocky, and most of them had paid her little to no attention. She knew they saw her as an outsider and probably didn't trust her like the rest of the villagers, and she wondered why they'd allow her to meander the estate if that was the case. But they eventually warmed up to her, and she forgot all about the _why_ ; they were kind and supportive up until _that incident_.

She'd always assumed she was placed there out of pity, so that the other villagers, who were violent and vocal about their distrust towards her, couldn't harm her. After all, most of the villagers didn't really trust the Uchiha clan, either. But Fugaku—Sasuke's father—had wanted to keep her safe from whoever was after her, even though there was no evidence that person existed. That just made her love the Uchiha clan even more than she already did, and it made her hatred for Itachi burn even brighter.

"So…what's going to happen to me now?" Kaiya finally asked, bowing her head again. She'd already been relocated twice since her family's betrayal six years ago. With this person coming out of the woodwork to capture or kill her, she figured that would mean she'd have to do it again. She wouldn't want the Nara clan caught up in all of this, anyway. But where would she go? The only place left she figured she'd be accepted was with the Hokage himself. But she didn't see that as likely. He had enough on his plate.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. He was the only one, aside from the higher-ups and ANBU, to know about Kaiya's situation—most of it, at least. His father entrusted him with the truth so that he could befriend Kaiya, instead of pushing her away like all the other kids in their class. At first that had made her angry, but now she was thankful for it. He smirked.

"Heh. You're not thinking of getting rid of us that easily, are you?" he teased. Kaiya blinked, lowering her eyes before she bit her lip in an attempt to rein her sobs in; her chest swelled with melancholy and relief. She glanced up at her classmate, and then at his parents, who were all grinning warmly.

"Shikamaru's right, Kaiya," Yoshino added, giving her the closest thing to a motherly smile that Kaiya had ever received. "I would think that after four years, you'd learn that family sticks together." _Family…_ Shikaku nodded, chuckling lightly.

"We'll see what the Hokage wants to do about this intruder who's after you, but I think he'd feel the same way as all of us: this is your home, Kaiya. You're not going to be relocating anytime soon, as far as we're concerned."

That did it.

For the first time in years, Kaiya didn't hold back her tears. She didn't care if anyone was around, and she didn't try to hide her sobs out of embarrassment. Resting her head on the table, she wept freely in front of her family.

"Thank you," she said, in between her cries. "Thank you."

…

"It's not really a big deal." Sasuke shrugged, leaning up against one of the wooden training dummies he'd just been beating the crap out of.

As revenge for their last training session, Kaiya had him work overtime on his taijutsu, since he 'wanted to surpass her'. As irritated as he was, he didn't complain. They did that to each other all the time, but it only made them stronger, so aside from the exhaustion immediately afterwards, it wasn't really a problem. He wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. "It was just an escort mission to the Land of Waves."

Kaiya, who had been working out herself, let out a deep breath as she rested on a low tree branch, after doing three hundred pull ups one-handed. "Not a big deal?" She scoffed, crossing her arms; she immediately winced at the fiery soreness that rippled through her left bicep. "Come on, Sasuke. It was your first time out of the village, right? And it was so far. You're telling me that _nothing_ happened while you guys were there—at all? I have a hard time believing there wasn't a single exciting incident. Especially with a troublemaker like Naruto around." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned away. Kaiya swore his eyebrow twitched.

"Why does everything have to be about excitement with you?" he murmured irritably. She frowned at his cynicism. "It was a good opportunity for me to test my skills, but there wasn't really anything exciting about it. It was just a C-rank mission, Kaiya. Like I said, it's not a big deal." Kaiya's eyebrow lifted in question.

"So, you're saying that all those injuries you guys came back with were from a bunch of bandits you met on the way?" Sasuke clenched his fists, gritting his teeth to keep from shouting obscenities at her. As he figured, he hadn't fooled her in the slightest. She'd noticed the damage Haku and Zabuza inflicted while his team was escorting and protecting Tazuna in the Wave Country. "If I ask Naruto, I bet he'll tell me everything, the blabbermouth."

She was just curious about the details, since the only thing her team had accomplished so far, aside from the usual D-rank missions, was defeating a few robbers trying to one-up some rich guy from the Grass Country.

"Just drop it," he warned her, his voice dangerously low. "I…don't want to talk about it, alright? You can ask that idiot if you want, just stop asking me." Kaiya sighed dramatically, pouting.

"Fine, Uchiha," she decided, giving him a half shrug. "Like I'd actually want to have a conversation with that knucklehead." It wasn't difficult to tell by his tone that something happened in the Land of Waves that affected him mentally—something he didn't even want to disclose with her. It hurt her a little, but she understood he had his reasons.

After all, she still hadn't told him about what happened the other day, when they'd parted ways and she was attacked by an unknown assailant. She didn't know if she would ever tell him. "I'm…I'm glad you're ok, Sasuke." The latter glanced up at her from the corner of his eye but neglected to respond any further.

"Hn." She left it at that.

They soon went their separate ways, earlier than usual, so that Kaiya could meet with Sarutobi about her 'situation' that happened about a week ago. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. She wasn't sure what it would mean for her, whether she would have to go back to being followed around by the ANBU and having to follow all those ridiculous, strict rules…and just when she was getting used to having a bit of breathing room.

Kaiya could smell the sweet scent of jasmine tea as soon as she arrived on the floor where the Hokage's office was located. She grinned. There was already an ANBU guard waiting for her at the door. He stood aside and let her enter the office, where there was a chair positioned in front of the Third's desk, a steaming cup of tea on either side. Sarutobi leaned back in his own chair, smiling at Kaiya as she took her seat. She returned the gesture.

"Hey, Old Man," she greeted lightly. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well, Kaiya, I know how you don't like to be kept waiting, so let's just get right to it, shall we?" he suggested. She nodded. Hiruzen's lighthearted expression turned serious suddenly, and Kaiya gripped her warm clay cup tightly, wondering what he would say first.

After clearing his throat, he began: "Shikaku has already told you what we were told six years ago, so let me move on to the plans Fugaku, Shikaku, and I made, just in case this day ever came." Nodding again, Kaiya watched as the old man pulled out a manila folder, which held several pieces of paper in a neat stack. Sarutobi pulled them out and spread them across his desk.

They were crinkled and yellowing, indicating they hadn't been removed often in the past few years, but the ink was still as clear as when it had first dried. She nervously took a sip of tea, too anxious to speak as the Third's eyes darkened.

"First things first: a barrier will be set up along the Nara Estate, so that access is limited," he explained, reading the first slip of paper. "Everyone who steps in and out of the property will be monitored, and any unrecognized presence will be apprehended immediately." Kaiya nodded. Made sense. Most outsiders weren't allowed inside the forest anyway. "ANBU numbers will increase on the property, and they will monitor the path along the woods 24/7, not just when you leave and arrive. You will be accompanied by at least one ANBU guard at all times, though he or she will be hidden unless a threat is sensed nearby." She pouted in irritation. She thought as much.

"And I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Kaiya, but your freedom will be limited as well—err, more so than before, I should say. At least until we can find more answers and this threat is apprehended. Your curfew will be dusk. Not a moment later." She groaned in annoyance, her head hung low.

"This sucks, Gramps," she murmured. Sarutobi chuckled lightly, nodding.

"I know. But you'll get through it, I promise. We'll be working nonstop on our end to find out who this person is, and what he wants with you. I'm sorry that we weren't able to discover anything before now." Kaiya smirked, despite the situation, waving him off.

"It's ok," she assured the Third. "I know that you guys did the best you could, and it's not your fault this creep was hiding out until now. I just wish…" Her lip trembled as she stared at her reflection in her half-empty cup of tea. _I just wish I knew why my family would send someone after me…but it's not like I can ask them now._

The meeting with Sarutobi was short. When it was over, Kaiya walked over to the dock where she often sat with Sasuke, staring out at the water absentmindedly. It was late afternoon now, and the sun was beginning its descent into the western horizon, although there was still a bit of time before it set. Sighing deeply, she threw a rock into the lake, watching it skip over to the other side.

"I take it things didn't go well with the Hokage," a voice said, approaching her from behind. Kaiya straightened up, glancing behind her at the familiar presence. She scoffed but didn't have the heart to tell him off. She was too bummed.

"Tch. Don't you have something better to do than annoy me right now?" Sasuke grinned, standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. He didn't bother to sit down next to her.

"What was that meeting about anyway?" he wondered. "You didn't get in trouble with your team, did you? I thought you three were starting to get along." Kaiya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Where did he get off asking her all kinds of questions, when he didn't want to answer any of hers earlier? What an entitled jerk, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"It's none of your business. I don't recall even telling you I was seeing the Old Man anyway." Her short, annoyed tone told Sasuke plenty. His grin widened as he shrugged indifferently.

"I deserve that." He sighed, bending over so that his face was right in front of hers, upside down. He studied her quietly for several moments. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was looking for the emotions in her eyes. She shoved his face away and turned her head, gritting her teeth.

"What is with you?!" she exclaimed in frustration, jumping to her feet and backing away. "Since when do you go around invading other people's personal space?" Sasuke's amused expression morphed into a frown.

"And since when do you go around neglecting to tell me when someone attacks you in the middle of the night?" Kaiya froze at his unusually sharp tone, her eyes wide. She trembled as she looked up at him, a few feet away. After staring at him for a second, she realized that he had somehow found out about _that_. She turned away from him guiltily.

"I…" Sasuke clenched his fists, removing them from his pockets.

"Kaiya…I was there that night, right before it happened. Do you not understand how that makes me feel? I felt uneasy about leaving you, but to think that I just walked away and something happened to you…why wouldn't you tell me?" It could have just been her imagination, but it almost sounded like his voice was quivering. He sounded hurt, like it was an insult that she had kept it from him. She released a shaky sigh, hugging herself as a shiver went down her spine, giving her goosebumps.

"Who told you?" she asked. It was supposed to be a secret between the Nara family, Third Hokage, and the ANBU. So how could he have known? Sighing, Sasuke turned back around to face the dock, his back to her.

"No one," he admitted, crossing his arms. "I overheard an ANBU messenger telling Kakashi today, after our training. The Hokage wanted him to check into a few things for him, and they mentioned you were meeting with him, so he would have to come by when you left. I didn't hear much after that." A small breeze blew their way from over the water; Sasuke's long, dark bangs swayed back and forth for a moment, before resting on either side of his face again.

When the breeze hit Kaiya, the scent of lingering sweat and soot from the dark-haired preteen's recent ninjutsu training was carried to her by the wind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling what had become a familiar and calming aroma to her in the past year.

"I…I was scared"—not that it was easy to admit—"and I didn't want you to know. It's _because_ you were there that night that I didn't want to mention it. I thought you might feel responsible, and I was right…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Kaiya's confession. He turned around to face her, his expression hard to read—as expected. He blinked.

"You were scared?" he repeated skeptically, his hands instinctively returning to his pockets. The only time Kaiya had admitted her fear to Sasuke—or anyone, for that matter—was the first time she ever spoke about her family's betrayal, and the chaos that ensued afterwards: learning about their deaths, discovering that she was alone—that she always had been; moving to a new place surrounded by strangers, being called a traitor by people who once adored her. For a six-year-old girl, of course that experience would be frightening.

But to hear her say she was afraid now, when her heart had all but hardened and she did all she could to keep her true emotions to herself…

Kaiya nodded, releasing a shaky sigh as her cheeks flushed; she turned when she felt the heat creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. Sasuke let out a slow breath through his nostrils, taking the few steps necessary to approach her, their noses only inches apart; he was two inches taller than her, so he had to angle his head downward to meet her eyes. Kaiya couldn't keep his gaze, so she looked down at his chest instead.

"I should've walked you home."

Kaiya blinked, somehow finding the courage to look up at him again. "Huh?" This time, it was Sasuke who couldn't keep eye contact. His dark, clouded eyes averted to the edge of the dock on his right. His fists clenched inside his pockets, the fabric crinkling as evidence.

"I felt like someone was watching us from inside the forest, like I said before," he explained curtly, closing his eyes for a moment. Kaiya could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks, which did nothing to lessen the pink already highlighted there. "You seemed like you didn't want me to, so I didn't push it, but…I should have. And I would have, if I would've known you were scared. Next time I'll be there. I promise."

Kaiya didn't want to cry anymore. She hated it; it made her sick to her stomach. Most people felt better after they'd shed a few tears, but not her. So, she cursed her emotions when hot tears suddenly slid down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered, and she bit down on it in an attempt to choke down a sob. Sasuke once again turned his attention toward her, embarrassment from his own confession disappearing slowly.

Hesitating, as neither one of them were high on affection, he lifted his arms and wrapped his fingers around Kaiya's elbows firmly. Neither one of them moved for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. Then, Sasuke managed to swallow his pride, seeing as Kaiya had done the same; he pulled her against him and let her lean on his chest. Her eyes widened at the contact.

It had been years since someone held either one of them.

Kaiya's arms slowly wrapped around Sasuke's torso; she leaned into his embrace, taking in his strong scent as she rested her cheek against his collarbone. Being this close to Sasuke—closer than she'd ever been to anyone, in fact—made her nervous. She prayed he couldn't sense the slightest trembling in her bones as he held her with his strong arms, encasing her in his warmth, comforting her in a way no one else could.

Her goosebumps hadn't gone away; they'd become more evident, especially within Sasuke's clutch. She could blame them on the cold, but what excuse did she give for her labored breathing? Or the way her skin tingled when it came in contact with his? Or the fact that their embrace only lasted a few seconds, but to her it seemed to linger for an eternity? She never wanted Sasuke to let go.

Oh kami, what was happening to her?


	12. Exam One

Kaiya told Sasuke all about it. She didn't think he would believe her at first, since it sounded so ridiculous. She knew _she_ wouldn't believe anyone if they'd told her the same story. But Sasuke had a knack for knowing when Kaiya was being truthful, and she definitely wasn't embellishing what happened to her this time.

As always, the look on his face gave nothing away. It was the same contemplative, stoic expression he almost always wore. She always wanted to beat it off his face, especially now.

When she was finished, she turned to him in question, eyebrows furrowed, ready to catch the slightest change in his countenance. _Man, I bet he thinks I'm a freak,_ she thought, clenching the hem of her black tank top. _But even so, I'm sure he belie—_

"I don't believe you." Kaiya's jaw hit the ground with a _THUD_.

"Excuse me?!"

"You're telling me that out of all the ANBU that are around that forest, following you all the time, that not _one_ of them sensed something was out of place, and yet two Genin did?" he questioned, a smug look of disapproval on his unimpressed face. Kaiya frowned. "If they were all at their posts when Shikamaru had to come find you, even though you said they were all dead when you made it home the first time, then why couldn't they sense an intruder in the forest, and why weren't they worried when you didn't come home for hours? Why didn't they go with him to find you? And furthermore, why weren't they waiting at the entrance to the forest to take you home in the first place?"

Kaiya raised her index finger to point out the fallacies in his argument, pausing when she realized he was making some good points. Sasuke stared out at the water pointedly, letting the afternoon sun warm his back as it continued its ascent into the clear sky. An occasional breeze came through, bringing with it the sweet scent of the water lilies from the other side of the lake.

"Kaiya, something isn't adding up, don't you think?" Sasuke continued, his eyebrows furrowed. His voice lowered, as if he was afraid someone was watching them again. "Either you're lying, the guards were tricked somehow, or—"

"The ANBU are working against me," she finished, gritting her teeth.

Needless to say, there was no need for Kaiya to tell either Shikaku or the Third Hokage. Both—along with Shikamaru—had already figured that out, from the moment they heard the story the first time. (This pissed Kaiya off, because they neglected to tell _her_ about it, assuming she'd already figured it out. But she wasn't a genius like them, so _excuse her_ for not thinking about it sooner).

Yes, this had long been the topic of discussion for Hiruzen and Shikaku. However, there wasn't much they could really do about it right then. Since pretty much everyone in the ANBU was a suspect, they didn't know exactly who to trust to poke around and find out for certain. But she just had to go on as if nothing was wrong.

Bummer.

Meanwhile, Kaiya had other things to worry about. She still had to train and go on missions with her team. Thankfully, they'd been getting a lot of C-rank missions lately, since their popularity for rookie escort missions grew after they successfully guided that rich noble back to Kusa.

Though, Kaiya figured Team 7 should have been getting those missions, since they were the ones who went all the way to the Wave Country on some awesome, secret adventure that no one was allowed to know about (but Kaiya was sure she could coax the story out of Sasuke somehow, since she told him about her recent incident; she really didn't want to have to go to Naruto to get all of the juicy details, since he had a knack to embellish _everything_ in his favor). But she didn't care, as long as she wasn't walking dogs or cleaning out freezers or painting fences.

"Congratulations on completing your sixteenth mission," Riichi told his team as they were gathered in Training Sector F. "All of your missions have been successful (except for that one with the weedwhacker), and people are talking about how good you guys are as escorts; we've gotten a lot of requests the past few weeks."

"Yeah, way too many," Hibachi complained, crossing his arms as he pouted. "Man, these guys are workin' us to death, Sensei!" Unagi chuckled; Kaiya cracked a smile.

"Heh…and this is coming from the guy who wanted to swim with the big fish fresh out of the pond, eh?" Riichi smiled. And it wasn't one of his creepy, half-assed grins, when they all knew he wasn't happy and yet his expression showed the complete opposite of how he felt. No, this was a genuine, sincere gesture.

It freaked them out a little.

"Tch. I didn't know we'd be so popular," Unagi mentioned, groaning. "But at least it's gotten us out of pulling weeds, digging wells, and babysitting." Hibachi, Kaiya, and even Riichi shivered on the last one. They agreed _never_ to speak of that mission again. There was no arguing with Unagi's statement. They were _all_ glad to be done with those miniscule yet taxing chores. "I just hope we never have to do D-rank missions ever again." Riichi smirked. This time, it was more of his ' _Well, do I have news for you_ ' grins. The three Genin gulped.

They were all sitting in the middle of the field, right in front of the three wooden practice dummies (which had to be replaced weekly, because Kaiya always ended up destroying at least one of them; the Hokage took the funds out of their mission payments, much to their chagrin). Riichi was standing before them, arms crossed as usual.

When the small talk died down and his three students quieted to hear what he had to say, his smile faded; in its place was a stoic expression that only appeared when Riichi was having a rare, serious moment. He regarded the three of them quietly, his unusually intense, brown eyes boring into them like an eagle zeroes in on its prey from the skies. The three preteens looked around nervously, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"I'm very pleased with this team's success rate and improved teamwork." The three Genin shared a look, blushing in embarrassment. It was rare for Riichi to praise them, and it was even rarer for him to say he was pleased with them—or anything, for that matter. It surprised them. The tension in the air lifted slightly, but Kaiya's gut still had butterflies swarming around in her stomach, full of anticipation. She sucked in a deep breath, knowing he had more to say.

"To be honest, I didn't think you guys would pass the survival test, much less survive your first mission outside of the village. But you guys proved me wrong, and here I am months later, still stuck with you pinheads in this prison of leadership as your sensei."

Yep, there he was—the typical sardonic Riichi that couldn't help but interject a sarcastic comment or two in every serious situation.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the deflated looks of disdain on the three Genin's faces. "Anyway, I've decided you guys are ready for the next level," he continued, pausing for dramatic effect. After a pregnant silence that lasted way too long, causing sweat drops to slide down the three preteens' heads, the Jonin brought it all home. "The survival test was to see if you had what it takes to be a Genin. Now, I want you guys to take a test where all the odds are stacked against you, where your lives will be put on the line, and I want you to prove _everyone_ wrong this time. You guys are rookies, so there's little chance that you'll succeed, but…I believe in you."

It was all they could do to keep their jaws from falling to the ground in disbelief. Riichi would normally never tell them he believed in them to do anything but fail and suffer miserable deaths.

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Hibachi wondered, scratching his head in confusion. "Another test? But it sounds even harder this time." His stomach twisted with the thought. Riichi nodded, his hands uncrossing as he placed them on his hips casually. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

"That's right, Hibachi. You guys are going to take another test—if you're up to it. But this one is much more difficult, with a lot more involved than just the three of you—and many of them will fail; others will die." Kaiya's eyes widened. "The Chunin Exams…do you know about them?" He opened his eyes to see his students' shocked stares.

Riichi had mentioned them once before, but he didn't give them any details. They'd all forgotten—with everything going on since they officially became Genin—so they weren't expecting him to bring it back up, especially now. It had only been a few months since then.

After explaining everything to them (which was rare for him), Riichi told them that he nominated them to participate. He felt they were ready, even though they were rookies. What he didn't tell them was that the Hokage pushed him to do it, since his goal was to take them to the highest level possible, and considering that every other rookie sensei nominated their teams (haughty bastards), he couldn't fall behind. At first, he figured they would all die and he'd be a Jonin sensei forever, but after seeing how well they'd come together and managed to successfully complete a good amount of missions, he changed his mind. A little bit, at least.

"No matter whether you succeed in becoming Chunin this time around or not, use it as a learning experience to push yourselves to become stronger. Oh, and don't die. That'll make me look like a poor teacher." They paled. "So, Kaiya, Hibachi, Unagi…are you three ready to kick some ass and reach the next level?" The three team members shared another look, turning back to their sensei with confident smiles.

"Hell yeah!" they shouted in unison, punching the air.

…

Kaiya's mouth hung open when Team 11 strolled into room 301. She couldn't count how many people she saw, and she noticed at least four different symbols on their forehead protectors besides the Leaf that she recognized: Grass, Sand, Waterfall, and Rain; there were one or two others she'd never seen before. She wondered how far they'd traveled just to take some test.

"Whoa," Unagi mumbled, blinking and cleaning his glasses with his shirt, as if that would change what he saw. He repositioned them firmly on his shocked face, gulping. The tension was palpable in the air, suffocating them. Hibachi whistled in disbelief.

"Now this is what I call a crowd!" he exclaimed. Unagi nodded.

"There're so many people here…I didn't think there would be this many. And it looks like most of them are way older than us." Kaiya nodded in agreement, but neglected to say a word, because she was too flabbergasted.

The three of them searched for any familiar faces, hoping that at least one other rookie team from the Leaf had been nominated with them. Kaiya's eyes lit up when she caught sight of a short blonde with whiskers, clad in bright orange, standing in the front of the room pointing to the crowd. He loudly declared that he wouldn't lose to anyone. Of course, no one in the room took it well. Kaiya chuckled, shaking her head. That was definitely a familiar face.

Without waiting for her teammates, she took off toward the obnoxious idiot that stuck out like a sore thumb. (Seriously, what ninja wore bright orange?)

She dodged several people with ease, receiving a few annoyed glares from the outsiders, but she didn't care. Naruto noticed her, turning around; he frowned in question, but it was soon replaced by a look of relief at another familiar face.

It's not that Kaiya was excited to see Naruto—not at all. It was the fact that he was teammates with a particular dark-haired, brooding teen that she was hoping was taking part in the Exams too. _Naruto is such an idiot… It looks like most of these guys could pummel him faster than he can unstrap his sandals. Tch, I'd like to be one of 'em, too._ She rolled her eyes as she slowed to a stop next to him.

Hibachi and Unagi followed close behind her, even though they weren't too hyped about seeing Naruto again either. But it was better than staying around all the angry-looking strangers in the room, eyeing them like pieces of meat they'd like to rip apart and devour. At least they were acquainted with the idiot and his team, so it would be just a little less awkward for them in the giant room full of people.

If Naruto didn't get them all killed with his big mouth, that is.

The two males fell back slightly, keeping Kaiya in their sights. They knew she didn't care about Naruto at all, but they didn't expect her to be so giddy upon seeing him. She hated most of their classmates, after all.

Getting closer, Kaiya saw that more than just Team 7 was in the room. Gathered around the latter was Team 8 and Team 10. Kaiya grinned. _So Shikamaru and Sasuke decided not to tell me about their teams entering the Chunin Exams, eh? Oh well. It's not like I told them myself._ She shrugged to herself.

The rest of the Leaf rookies took notice to her as well, gathering around her and her team, who stayed put in the background.

"All of the rookies are here," Kaiya noted, tapping her chin in thought. "So, all of our sensei thought we were ready." _That's a big surprise, if I'm being honest,_ she thought, resisting the urge to frown at seeing all her old classmates again. _I hate these guys._ Shikamaru, standing next to her, nodded. As usual, he looked bored out of his mind, hands stuffed in his pockets. Knowing him, he would rather be taking a nap or staring at clouds than taking a test, especially one that required both physically and mentally strenuous effort. Kaiya wasn't even sure he wanted to be a ninja at all.

"Yeah…it's such a drag." He shrugged, letting out a drawn-out sigh. "And look at everyone we have to take the test with. They're all big and scary. Not to mention Naruto made things worse for us just now."

Kaiya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She wondered if Shikamaru truly felt that way, or if he was just putting on an act. In her eyes, it was more taxing to act like everything was 'troublesome' (as Shikamaru put it) than to have the enthusiasm of someone like Naruto. Though she couldn't blame him on that last part. Naruto did seem to make things worse more often than not.

But honestly, she wanted to smile and laugh, but doing so in front of her old classmates, well…she'd rather not. They were used to seeing her brooding or angry majority of the time—mostly because that's the way she felt around _them_ —and she didn't want them to see the softer side of her. She'd been losing her edge since graduating the Academy. If they thought she wasn't as callous as she seemed growing up, she would lose the power of manipulation she had over them. Fear was the only way to deal with their pestering.

She managed a smile. "Heh. Don't worry, Shika," she replied. "My team will make sure that yours doesn't make it very far. You'll be back home taking a nap pretty soon." He groaned, but before he could respond, someone else appeared next to him.

"Sup, Kaiya." The latter looked up to see Kiba and his teammates approaching her. Her grin widened.

"Hey, Kiba," she greeted, giving him a high-five. Kaiya didn't notice the red tint on his cheeks. "Long time no see." He nodded, his haughty smile revealing his gleaming white fangs. Akamaru barked in greeting. Kiba (along with Akamaru) was the only one aside from Shikamaru and Sasuke that Kaiya more than tolerated growing up. She actually thought he was fun to be around, despite his smug attitude. And he was one of the few whose perception of her didn't change after word got around that the rest of her family were traitors.

Actually, all the members of Team 8 were pretty mellow towards Kaiya. However, unlike Kiba, she wasn't too prone on hanging around Hinata and Shino. It's not that Kaiya didn't like Hinata, but she was quiet, awkward, and weird—not to mention she stalked Naruto. Needless to say, being around her made Kaiya feel _very_ uncomfortable. But not as uncomfortable as Shino. That guy was creepy.

"So, you ready to—" Kiba's sentence abruptly stopped when Kaiya turned around suddenly, sensing a disturbance in the crowd behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her skin tingled as goosebumps lined her arms; a shiver ran down her spine, feeling like someone had poured cold water down her shirt.

She turned, her eyes following three shady-looking shinobi as they all moved in on one particular Leaf ninja that she didn't recognize. He had been standing near Naruto and the others when Team 11 first entered the room, but he didn't really stick out at all, so she had disregarded him completely—until now, that is.

He had large, round glasses and silver hair pulled back into a ponytail; his Leaf headband sat in place on his forehead. He wore the same kind of gloves Kakashi did, which were similar to the ANBU-issued ones she'd seen on all of her 'guardians'. However, he didn't seem like the type who was built for the ANBU Black Ops. _Hmm?_

For no apparent reason, these random shinobi targeted him. The oldest-looking (and creepiest) male appeared in front of Glasses Guy, swinging his fist past him swiftly. Even from her standpoint, you could hear the air whoosh past as he made the motion. Kaiya's eyes lowered as she watched the endeavor. The movement was fast, but not so much that she couldn't follow it. That's what she didn't get. _Not only did he miss with that fashion statement of his, but his punch missed, too. But it shouldn't have from that distance, especially with a target that wasn't really moving. So why…?_

The silver-haired boy smirked as he easily dodged the attack. But a moment later, his glasses cracked. Kaiya's eyes widened in surprise. _Huh?_

The air around them changed. Kaiya couldn't explain it, but there was a shift in the atmosphere. A cold shiver ran down her spine, and she clenched her fists to keep her hands from trembling. Her eyebrows furrowed in question as sweat trickled down her brow. Before anyone could ask any questions, the boy doubled over and threw up. Kaiya's nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked away, repulsed. She turned back to the three ninjas who attacked him and frowned.

 _So, these guys are only uncoordinated fashion-wise…but where are they from? I don't recognize that village symbol on their forehead. The Music Village, maybe? What kind of village is that? I've never heard of it. Do they play instruments there?_

She almost laughed at herself, but her fear pretty much swallowed any humor she had at that moment. Wherever these guys were from, Kaiya knew that it would be best to avoid them at all costs. Well, to be fair, that's how she felt about most people, but these creeps were different.

They were nothing but trouble, and they gave her the heebie-jeebies—almost the same kind of feeling she had during that genjutsu in the forest a couple of months earlier (at least she hoped that was only a genjutsu). Goosebumps appeared on her sunbaked skin suddenly, even though the temperature in the room was above seventy degrees; a prickling sensation ran down her spine, like dozens of tiny needles were jabbing her in the back, making her twitch.

Something about them was definitely off—and it wasn't just their terrible outfits or the fact that they were definite assholes. _Yeah, we're definitely steering clear of these creeps. They seem like the kind who kill just for the hell of it. My entire body is screaming 'Danger!'_

Naruto and Sakura ran over to the boy, who appeared to be a few years older than all the rookies. They called him "Kabuto." Kaiya didn't give a damn about him, to be honest, so she just stood to the side with her arms crossed while Team 7 tended to him. She was relieved when the proctor finally showed up and started the first exam, even if it did seem next to impossible to pass.

"Begin." All the Genin in the room stared at their tests in shock.

"…" Unagi's jaw dropped. Hibachi chewed his lip in frustration. The veins in Kaiya's forehead tensed as beads of sweat dripped down her brow. She couldn't believe the questions she was looking at were real. She'd never been good at written tests, always disregarding them when Iruka gave them one. She turned to Sasuke, who was sitting two seats across from her at the same table, to the right. Even he looked concerned.

 _Well, he should be, since he has Naruto on his team._ She eyed the blonde, towards the front of the room. She could only imagine his freaked expression; he was probably resisting the urge to wet his pants right now. She swore she could see his shoulders tense. _Naruto isn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch. I doubt even Sasuke knows the answer to more than one of these…hell, I don't think I even know_ that _much._ She tapped her chin with the eraser of her pencil, trying to keep her heart rate down. _If I don't cheat, I won't pass. But…I also can't get caught, either. Right, Ibiki?_

Her mind trailed back to the warning the proctor had given them: _"The people you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned—their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone foolish enough to be caught doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."_

She concentrated harder on the first question. She wasn't going to try and cheat until she figured out a way to do it without anyone noticing.

Fifteen minutes passed by, the clock slowly mocking her with its excessive ticking, just like it used to in the Academy. She hadn't answered a single question. Sweat plunged onto the table, at times dripping down to the floor. Her eyes slowly drifted to the person on her left, a male from Taki. He looked a little older than her, with spiky, orange hair and sharp, brown eyes; he was handsome. And he was smiling. She peeked at his paper to see that he was on the eighth question. Her eyes widened slightly. _Seriously? How is that possible? Is he just that good?_

Kaiya gained enough courage to glance over at Sasuke to see how well he was taking it; she prayed the Chunin watching the room didn't think she was cheating. Her eyebrows creased when she saw Sasuke suddenly smirk. His eyes averted to her for a moment, ignoring the girl between them, who she was pretty sure was having a mental breakdown, and as if she could read his mind, she quickly turned back to her own test.

 _Heh. So that's it…_ She closed her eyes as she remembered what Ibiki said again. _"…and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here…"_

Kaiya gripped her pencil tighter as everything finally clicked. _So Sasuke figured it out, then, clever bastard. He definitely let me know just now._ To her right, he was furiously writing down answers, like they'd been caged in his mind and had just desperately broken free. Her gaze lifted to see that his Sharingan was activated and he was copying the movements of the guy in front of them. She smiled. He'd recently shown her his Sharingan, after Team 7's mission to the Wave Country. It looked more developed than before. He'd been training.

Well, so had she.

She put her focus back on her blank test. She turned her eyes to the Taki boy next to her, then to his paper. No, that was too easy. Instead of copying from him, which would be too obvious, she averted her eyes to the large windows to her left, lined up with Chunin eyeing the room hungrily, marking on their clipboards constantly. Most of them were grinning, no doubt enjoying their job of making everyone nervous. She scoffed.

 _Bunch of jerks. I'll show you._

Relaxing her muscles, she took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. Then, she closed her eyes. Her mind returned to all the training she'd gone through, especially the ones as of late, when Sasuke taught her how to perform ninjutsu more efficiently. While he didn't know how to control chakra perfectly yet, he was far better at it than her, so she had no choice but to heed his advice.

 _Focus, focus._

Long ago, Kaiya's first trainer, Aiko, taught her a secret technique, passed down through her family for generations. It wasn't a kekkei genkai, but it was just as precious to them. She had no idea why Aiko would teach her such a high-ranked technique when she couldn't even perform a simple clone jutsu at the time, but she was grateful anyway.

Apparently, Aiko's grandmother created it. She somehow developed it by studying the Uchiha's Sharingan. How she did that was unclear, but it didn't matter. Kaiya never had a chance to master the technique before her trainer disappeared several years earlier, but Aiko did manage to teach her the basics. It was the only jutsu she ever taught her, and it wasn't until recently that she had been able to use it for the first time.

By transferring chakra to her eyes, she could see the reflections off objects that emitted light, so that she could see things the naked eye would never catch, at least not from a distance. But there had to be something for that light to reflect off as well—such as any form of moisture, shiny objects—in this case, glass.

 _Reflection Jutsu._

Now she could see the classroom from the window's point of view; and more importantly, she could see the tests of almost everyone in the room, where many participants had already answered most of the questions. Kaiya's vision was clearest when she directed her vision towards those closest to the window, so she scanned everyone's tests there, praying at least one person had about three and a half answers written down.

She smirked when she zeroed in on a Genin from Kusa. The girl's long, blue hair was obstructing her vision just a bit, but Kaiya decided she would take her chances and write down what she could make out, forgetting about the rest.

She bit her lip as her pencil began moving slowly. _Screw it,_ she thought, annoyed. _I don't care if I can't see part of the answer, as long as I've got the gist of it._ Sweat trickled down her brow, tickling her pores as she concentrated.

Writing and using the jutsu at the same time was difficult, and since she was barely above average as far as chakra control was concerned, she had to be extra careful not to use too much or too little. Reflection Jutsu was useful, but it required a painstakingly precise amount of chakra to be fixated at all times while using it. She could barely do that with other jutsus as it is, but trying to do so while writing was just plain ridiculous.

 _Damn…come on, stupid girl. Move your hair already._

Kaiya's hand was shaking so badly, the pencil vibrated in her hand. She winced, hoping she didn't draw too much attention to herself. Not only was it embarrassing—especially sitting next to Sasuke while he wrote down his answers quickly with no problem—it meant she had a higher chance of being caught by the jerks sitting against the wall. She couldn't afford to fail at this point and become the laughing stock of the rookie teams.

Finally, the girl shifted her ridiculous hair behind her shoulder, giving Kaiya full view of her test answers. She smirked, though she was sure to keep concentrating on the flow of chakra through her eyes. One wrong move, and she could go blind. She gulped. _Gah, this is so difficult…how am I supposed to control my chakra so precisely, and in the midst of all kinds of hell? Oi._


	13. Exam Two

**11/17. Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I promised. I'll try to update a few times this next week, as much as I can. Let's pull through these (Chunin) Exams and get to Thanksgiving Break! :D**

 _I wonder how Unagi and Hibachi are doing,_ Kaiya thought, scribbling down the last of the answers the girl had. So far, she'd written seven, which was good enough for Kaiya. _Well, when it comes to things like this, Unagi is best. And Hibachi is good at cheating, so…they should be just fine. I won't be the weak link of Team 11. We'll definitely pass this test._

She released the jutsu, letting out a breath of relief as she leaned forward, dizzy. She caught herself before she made a scene, straightening up and trying to focus her vision. After seeing three Ibikis dancing up front for ten seconds, she managed to gain her composure and uncross her eyes, steadying her shaking limbs by clenching her fists as tightly as she could.

Sasuke glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. He had just written down the ninth and final question, when Kaiya had all but collapsed. Whatever she had been doing just now, he could see she was focusing chakra to her optic nerves. His eyes lowered. _Since when is she able to do something like that? It's almost like…_

"Alright, time's up," Ibiki called a moment later. "Put down your pencils. We'll soon start the tenth question."

…

In the middle of Ibiki congratulating those who passed the First Exam, Anko Mitarashi burst through the window with a large grin, making a dramatic entrance as the glass shattered and spread all over the floor. A few people, including Kaiya, had to shield their faces in order not to get cut. A shard of glass grazed Kaiya's cheek from a blind spot, causing her to wince in discomfort as a line of red surfaced. She scoffed.

"Hey, why don't you watch it, crazy lady!" she shouted, waving a fist around. Kaiya frowned when Anko ignored her, but before she could say anything else, she caught a glimpse of her ridiculous banner. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head.

 _Err…what the hell? This woman is even more insane than that Ibiki guy. She's way over the top—the worst kind of person in the world. I can already tell this second test is going to be hell._ She pressed her palm against her cheek, wiping away the trickle of blood with one swipe. Her eyes lowered. _Just what kind of test are we going to take next?_

Of course, Anko didn't say much, except that most of them will fail—and probably die. Kaiya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "There's no way I'm dying," she told herself matter-of-factly. "I still have so much I have to do. I have to _figure out_ what I'm going to do." She closed her eyes.

" _They're…they're traitors, Kaiya Kimura. All of them. They were assassins. We had no choice but to finish them off. Did you…did you know this?"_

" _N-no, of course not! This isn't something to joke about, ya know!"_

" _You were in an unnaturally deep sleep, it looks like. So maybe you're telling the truth. Or maybe, just maybe, you're lying. In that case, you'll be labeled a criminal and exterminated, just like them. Do you understand that, Kaiya?"_

She let out a slow breath through her nostrils. _I…don't understand anything. Nothing at all. That's why…_ Her eyes opened slowly, and when they did, they were sharp with resolve. _That's why I've got to get stronger, so that I can learn the truth._

Sasuke was standing nearby with his team, watching Kaiya intently. He couldn't stop thinking about that jutsu of hers, how it almost resembled his Sharingan in a way. He stuck his hands in his pockets, sighing in relief. For a moment, he didn't think they would pass. Having Naruto on his team was really nerve-racking. He just hoped for this next test, the blonde loser stepped up.

Everyone was dismissed and instructed to follow Anko to what would most likely spell their death. Kaiya walked alongside her team, rubbing the soreness out of her neck thoroughly. It was so knotted it felt like an invisible force was squeezing the nape of her neck tighter and tighter, like a toy that was wound up almost all the way; her head pounded relentlessly, thanks to her earlier jutsu.

Hibachi straightened out his grey hat accordingly as he frowned, turning to his teammates, the Leaf symbol on his forehead protector gleaming against his neck proudly. "Well…we managed to pass, by the skin of our teeth. But somethin' tells me that won't cut it in this next one." Kaiya chuckled, crossing her arms. She tried her best to ignore the pain her body was experiencing (just from a written test?!).

"Heh. So, you're not as dumb as you look, eh? Guess the cheating skills you learned in the Academy won't get us very far after this first test." Hibachi gritted his teeth and pointed at Kaiya angrily.

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth, Kaiya!" he snapped. "Don't pretend like you weren't sitting there shaking the entire time! You almost passed out before the end of it!" Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Huh?!" She cursed under her breath, aggravated that her own teammates saw how nervous she had been, how exhausted. Not only was she afraid to mess up on her jutsu, but she was also afraid of failing. But she was pissed at the fact that even Hibachi was able to figure that out.

And if that was true, then who else saw it? Kaiya clenched her fists. Unagi gulped, eyes wide. Rather than intervene, he took several steps away from the two. _I have a feeling this is going to get ugly,_ he thought, petrified by fear.

"You heard me, Maraca Hands!" Hibachi continued. "You were shaking in your sandals like you'd wet your pa—" Kaiya reached out and grabbed Hibachi so swiftly that he got whiplash as she pulled him toward her. His eyes widened as he tried to get away, but it was too late—his fate was already sealed. She reared back her fist with her free hand, while the other held a tight grip to his collar, just below his headband. He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and shielding his face, although he knew it would do no good up against Kaiya's knuckles of steel.

The participants who passed trickled out of the room, glaring at them in frustration. She couldn't blame them, since they had just all gone through the worst mental torture of their lives and just wanted some peace before the start of the next exam, which would most likely be _physical_ torture. But she didn't care about them. She was going to reteach her bonehead teammate a lesson that he appeared to have too soon forgotten.

"K-Kaiya, s-stop!" he pleaded, to no avail. "Don't—"

"I don't think you should be fighting your own teammates at a time like this." Kaiya frowned, her eyes averting to Shikamaru as he held her firmly in place with his Shadow Possession. As usual, he had a bored expression on his face, but in his dark eyes she could see how annoyed he was, how stressed. He was warning her not to overstep any boundaries that would get her eliminated. She rolled her eyes as he released the jutsu.

Hibachi cracked an eye open to see who his savior was. He was both surprised and embarrassed that it was Shikamaru. Nevertheless, he was grateful for him intervening. _Tch, this idiot…well, beggars can't be choosers._

Letting out a breath of relief, he stumbled away from Kaiya, making sure to join Unagi in melding with the crowd as they continued shuffling after Anko, already somewhere outside. No telling how far they'd have to walk to make it to the next location. Kaiya knew she shouldn't waste needless energy, but punching Hibachi would be worth it. It'd been a while since she'd done so, after all.

"Mind your own business, Shikamaru," she murmured, crossing her arms as he approached her. "And stop using your stupid jutsu so casually. You don't want anyone to see it right now, do you? And it's not like you have the stamina to spare." Shikamaru's eyebrows creased as he frowned, but he said nothing more as the other rookies approached them from somewhere in the crowd. Kaiya's brows furrowed.

"Looks like we all made it somehow," Kiba noted, making his way to Kaiya's side. She scoffed, averting her eyes to the wall. There was only a handful of people left who were still in the hallway, including her teammates. They were waiting for her as far away as possible, while still keeping her in sight.

"Tch. Is that supposed to be a good thing?" she asked irritably, placing her hands on her hips. "Some of us will probably die in this next exam, according to that whacky proctor. It might have been better for some of you wimps to fail. You should all go ahead and mentally prepare yourself for the torture to come." Kiba lifted an eyebrow in question, wondering if she was referring to him. But since he was one of the ones Kaiya didn't despise, he decided she was mainly referring to Sakura and Ino. That's what he told himself, at least.

"Ha! The only way we'd die is if a traitor like you killed us!" Ino said, smirking at Kaiya haughtily. Kaiya's eyes darkened as they lowered dangerously.

"Are you issuing a challenge?" she wondered frigidly. Kiba stiffened and took several steps away from her, returning to his team on her left side. Shikamaru gulped, turning to Ino quickly.

"Idiot! Do you want to do this now? I just calmed her down!" Kaiya balled her right hand into a fist tightly, her knuckles paling. Ino seemed to consider what she'd just done, sweat sliding down her brow. Kaiya took a step forward but stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder tightly. She looked back at whoever it was, her eyes blazing. However, when she saw who it was holding her back, her tense shoulders relaxed, and she unclenched her fist.

She straightened up, and her anger subsided just enough for her face to go blank. She sighed as the hand was removed, glancing at her classmates, who were staring at her quizzically, shocked that she had calmed down so easily. They held their breath in anticipation.

"…" Sasuke stared at Kaiya pointedly, removing his firm grip from her shoulder, once he was sure she had gained her composure. He let out a silent breath of relief when she didn't offer any resistance. He had to make sure she kept her cool, especially since the Chunin Exams were unpredictable. He wasn't going to let her fail just to punch a few idiots' lights out.

"Just stay out of my way," Kaiya warned, walking towards her teammates without another glance at her classmates. "If we cross paths in these Exams, I won't show any mercy to anyone, especially you guys." _Tch. They're so annoying. Why did they have to pass?_

Well, she was actually glad that Sasuke had made it past the first test, although she couldn't care less about Sakura and Naruto, other than the fact that all three teammates needed to pass. And of course, she wanted Shikamaru to pass, because she knew he was good enough to be a Chunin, even if he was the laziest person on earth. His teammates, however… _In any case, I'll just have to kick their asses in this next exam. If it requires physical effort, I've got them all beat. I don't even care about any of the other teams. I'm just going after those bastards._

She stomped over to her teammates, walking past them without slowing down. They followed her without a word, though they made sure to keep at least three feet behind her.

It was at least five minutes before they reached the foot of a hill, where majority of the Genin who passed could be seen climbing. Kaiya wasn't familiar with this particular plot of land, so she had no real idea what was on the other side. _Our deaths, probably,_ she mused.

"We're all on edge, Kaiya," a voice informed her, appearing out of nowhere. "It's ok for you to be nervous…we all are." She glanced to the left, where Sasuke had suddenly appeared. Pouting, she looked away.

"…" When she didn't respond, he smirked knowingly. But before he could say anything else, she decided that she would speak after all. "Why'd you stop me?" she asked, her voice low. "Why do you always stop me?" She sounded tired. Sasuke sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Kaiya…" He bowed his head, watching the ground as they made their way over the short but steep hill. The wind shifted their hair over their forehead protectors. "Did you really think that I was going to let you ruin your chances of becoming a Chunin? Everyone is just egging you on because they don't want to admit they're scared too. Just let it g—"

"I am _not_ scared!" Kaiya protested, turning to Sasuke with a fierce glare. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in question. After a brief moment of silence, he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I keep telling you, Kaiya: you're an open book. You were sitting next to me the entire time, right? So even if you can convince the others, you can't lie to me. Not now, not ever." Kaiya gritted her teeth and turned away, crossing her arms with a huff. Sasuke gave her a wry grin, but it quickly faded. "Speaking of which, that jutsu you were using…" Kaiya's expression went slack. "I've never seen it before." She nodded, letting out a brief sigh.

"Yeah, someone taught it to me a long time ago. It's the first time I've used it," she replied. He frowned in question, but she didn't explain any further. "It takes a lot of concentration, so it was hard to write and focus on the chakra control at the same time. I don't plan on using it again anytime soon." She rubbed her temple, her migraine seeming to pulse even harder against her skull. Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment.

"I'm just glad your team passed," he told her. "I'm glad _you_ passed." She glanced at him in surprise as he chuckled. "I want to fight you before the end of these exams, so make sure you don't do something idiotic and get yourself disqualified. Control your emotions, like I keep telling you. I'm the only one who's going to send you packing." An irritated tick appeared in the corner of her forehead.

"Like hell you will!" she barked. "Prepare yourself, Sasuke Uchiha, because you're going to have to work pretty hard to keep up with my team. I'll definitely beat you and become Chunin. You've got a lot of nerve, challenging me." The raven-haired boy smirked.

"Heh, you talk big for someone who looked like she was about to faint during a written exam." Kaiya blinked, paling in embarrassment.

While the two were conversing (more like arguing), Sakura was behind them next to Naruto, quietly observing the two's interaction. She frowned. _I've seen them hold a conversation before, but not like this. And earlier, Sasuke stopped her from punching Ino so easily…_ A low growl escaped her throat as she frowned. _I see right through you, Kaiya Kimura. There's no way you're stealing my Sasuke away from me._

"Hey, Sasuke…let's walk together!" Sakura ran up beside him, leaving Naruto behind. He promptly complained about it but was ignored. Sakura quickly took hold of Sasuke's arm, giving him a large smile. Sasuke turned to her in a mixture of surprise and irritation. His eyebrows creased slightly.

"Oh, Sakura. Where'd you come from?" The said girl pouted for a moment before perking up again. Kaiya could see how tense she was, probably writhing with jealousy from seeing her have an engaging conversation with her 'beloved Sasuke.' Kaiya laughed inwardly, thinking back to all the time she'd spent with Sasuke without anyone's knowledge. Sakura would _really_ be pissed if she knew about that. Sasuke either ignored Sakura and the other girls or gave them only a few moments of his attention. They didn't know him like she did.

Kaiya couldn't care less about Sakura's feelings towards Sasuke—or her, for that matter. Well, make it any of the girls in their class, aside from Hinata, who were all head-over-heels in love with Sasuke—at least they thought they were. The only reason they cared about him at all was because he was cool, strong, and handsome. But to Kaiya, those were the most ridiculous, shallow reasons for liking someone— _especially_ him.

She'd made it crystal clear from the moment she joined the Academy, even before her family's actions became public, that she wasn't interested in Sasuke Uchiha that way. They had a special history and a special bond, one that everyone else in their class just wouldn't understand. So, all those stupid girls' foolish fairy tales stuck in their minds about a handsome prince sweeping them off their feet or something dumb like that, were part of the reason Kaiya hated them so much.

They didn't know the real Sasuke, and they didn't care about the real Sasuke. Kaiya was willing to bet that most of them didn't even know about the Uchiha Massacre, or that he was alone. They didn't take concern with his feelings—the ones he kept hidden from everyone—or his likes or dislikes; they didn't care that he wanted nothing to do with them and only had one ambition in his life.

They had no idea what that ambition was.

Once upon a time, Kaiya was friends with those girls who fawned over Sasuke. They couldn't believe that she wasn't in love with him like everyone else (other than Hinata), but that didn't matter to them.

However, after her family's betrayal nearly seven years ago, most of her classmates—and the villagers—turned against her. Her non-interest in Sasuke just became one of many reasons the girls used to make her an outcast. Ever since then, Kaiya was a target for Sasuke's fangirls, specifically Ami, Ino, and Sakura. So, Kaiya fired back by mocking them every time he turned them down. They retaliated by calling Kaiya a traitor and scorning her family or giving her the name Beef Brains and making it a point to question her gender. It was a pretty vicious cycle.

Kaiya clenched her fists, rage boiling inside of her suddenly. _I care about Sasuke,_ she thought, enraged. _Everyone else only cares about the surface, but I…_ Her eyes widened as her thoughts trailed off. Sasuke was standing in front of her now, his arm blocking her path to Sakura, who was on his other side. He gave her a warning glance, his dark eyes set on hers.

Kaiya directed her attention to Sakura, who was eyeing her meticulously, just in case she decided to strike her. She blinked when she saw Kaiya's frustrated expression turn completely serious. _That's right…this isn't the time for childish conflict,_ she reminded herself. _This next exam…as that crazy woman said, it's gonna be a matter of life and death. I have to focus on the most important thing, here: my survival. That's always been the most important thing._

Kaiya let out a deep breath but didn't take her eyes away from the pink-haired girl in front of her. The sun shone down on her long, brown hair around her shoulders, warming her bare arms. Her forehead protector reflected the warm, afternoon sun, tied around her forehead in its rightful place; the Leaf symbol glinted proudly. She was one of the few girls that actually wore it the way it was intended, but Sakura didn't know if it was to stand out from the rest of the females, or if she just preferred it that way.

She'd been different from the others from day one, so it didn't surprise her any. Of course, back then it made her stand out in a good way, but after that incident with her family, it just made it all the more obvious that she was an outsider. Her parents weren't even from the village anyway, and from the rumors going around, her own family didn't even want her in the first place.

After taking a short break from the Academy and returning, Kaiya was clad in black, and she had been ever since. Right now, she was wearing a loose-fitting black tank top that reached her hips, and the same color shorts that ended mid-thigh. Her eyes were the color of spring grass, like the leaves that the village was named after; they were full of mystery and suspicion, just like her past, which held many dark secrets.

Sakura hated the sight of her; every part of her made her stomach clench and left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"How long are you going to stare at me, Beef Brains?" she snapped, giving Kaiya a hateful glare as her grip on Sasuke's arm tightened. His eyebrows furrowed deeper, but he knew by now that it was a waste of energy to say something. Kaiya was taken aback at first by her hateful tone, but it did little to change her stern expression.

"Hn." Kaiya took hold of Sasuke's arm that was still blocking her path, lowering it back down to his side. He glanced at her in question, and for the first time, he couldn't tell what she was thinking or planning on doing. Sakura tensed. But instead of advancing towards her, Kaiya kept making her way up the hill, confusing her.

Sasuke and Sakura resumed walking as well, staying in step behind her. After a few seconds, Kaiya spoke, without looking back at them. "You know, maybe if you wouldn't get so caught up in a childish crush, you could train and be a little stronger," she pointed out matter-of-factly. Normally, saying such things would mean that Kaiya was mocking Sakura, but this time she was completely serious.

"If you want to become a real ninja, things like boys and your appearance shouldn't matter. Especially now, where you're going to be putting your own life on the line just to pass this next test. Do you really think you'll be doing your team any favors if you're trying your damnedest just to get Sasuke's attention the whole time? You'll let them down if they need you to carry their weight in a dangerous situation. You're just a burden. And I won't have you risking Sasuke's life like it's worthless."

Sakura's eyes widened, and even Sasuke was a little surprised. He turned to her only to be met with an unreadable expression as she finally glanced back at them. It was like a wall of emotionlessness had built itself around her face. "Someone as weak as you, challenging _me_ —now that's laughable," Kaiya continued. "I can't wait to see what you're going to do about all these other strong, experienced teams that are trying to get to the top."

Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at Sakura knowingly, her gaze sharp and almost frightening. Sakura sucked in a breath, straightening up for a moment as sweat dotted her forehead. She took a shaky breath, trying to speak, but her tongue was so heavy. Her lip trembled. Why couldn't she say anything? Why wasn't Sasuke saying anything? Was he just going to let someone like Kaiya say something like that to his teammate?

But then again, it was true, wasn't it? Even Sakura knew that. "…" She was clearly embarrassed by what Kaiya had just said. The latter figured she shouldn't be, since it was obvious that she was one of the weakest in their entire class. Sure, she was smarter than Kaiya—not that she would admit that—but intelligence will get you nowhere if you die because you can't fight. She, along with the other girls in their class, were always too worried about Sasuke and trying to appease him to work on gaining strength, but it appeared Sakura didn't care enough about his life to become strong enough to protect it. Maybe if she had, she could've impressed him. Kaiya scoffed at the thought. _Yeah, right._

"Shouldn't you be with your own team?" After several seconds of pregnant silent, Sakura finally responded. That's all she had the courage to say. She shot Kaiya an icy glare that probably would have pierced her soul if she gave a damn. She turned to Sasuke with one last hopeful glance, probably wishing he would back her up and make Kaiya leave. He kept his eyes ahead, too anxious about the next exam to worry about her feelings. Kaiya frowned as Sakura's face fell.

"Just worry about surviving the next exam and let me worry about my team. Make sure you and that blonde idiot don't drag Sasuke down, because I'm going to kick his ass and become Chunin. Got it?"

She smirked darkly, and Sakura's face reddened in anger. She finally released her hold on Sasuke's arm; he let out a silent breath of relief. She huffed and stomped off, getting lost in the crowd as they began their descent down the hill. When she was gone, Sasuke turned to Kaiya.

"Harsh, as always," he stated, shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He tried not to smirk. "Honestly, Kaiya, you're completely hopeless." She rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke. And put your arm in my way again, I'll rip it off and slap you with it." He chuckled as they continued in silence.

From the top of the hill, gates could be seen in the distance, their 'Keep Out' and 'Danger' signs sending an icy chill down Kaiya's spine. From where they stood, the gates were arranged in a large circle, no telling how far around. In the middle was some kind of dark forest that looked like it stretched on for miles and miles. When they'd made it down the hill, they walked across an empty field. Kaiya's breathing staggered slightly; she hoped Sasuke didn't notice.

 _Please tell me that's not the location of the second test,_ she pleaded.

Sasuke's grin faded slowly. _This is it, huh? It looks dangerous. No wonder that second proctor was so confident most of us would be eliminated. Can we really survive in that? Especially with that idiot Naruto…_

Kaiya stared at the ground as the crowd began to slow down. They were in the middle, so it was hard to tell what was going on. As Kaiya feared, they were heading straight for the gloomy forest surrounded by the tall fence. The closer they came to it, they could see how big it really was. She gulped. _Why did I say that back then?_ she wondered, biting her lip nervously. Sweat trickled down her brow steadily, dripping to the ground off her chin.

" _Some of us will probably die in this next exam, according to that whacky proctor. It might have been better for some of you wimps to fail. You should all go ahead and mentally prepare yourself for the torture to come."_

Now that she thought about it, she could be the one to die. No matter how strong one is, death was always waiting around the corner for them. That was life as a shinobi—well, that was life _period_.

Kaiya's eyes lifted back up to the dark-haired boy standing next to her. She could see the slightest hint of unease in his onyx pupils as his gaze went from the forest to her. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach relentlessly. She felt nauseous, and she couldn't decide if it was because of her anxiety or him staring at her. She stiffened, frowning. _Hmm? What's with that thought?_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing as the last of the group filed in behind them.

Hibachi and Unagi found Kaiya standing next to Sasuke, sharing a confused look with one another before approaching her. When everyone finally stopped and spread across the field, Anko began barking orders.

When they were given instructions to sign the release forms and trade them in for the scrolls, Sasuke, who was still standing near Kaiya, reached out and took hold of her arm. He held it firmly but didn't grip it too tight. The solidity of her muscles always surprised him, though it shouldn't at this point. He blinked, shaking his head to clear it from his mind. This was no time to be thinking about trivial things like that. Kaiya stared at him expectantly.

"Good luck," he whispered, so that neither of their teammates, who were nearby, could hear him. Her eyes narrowed. "And even if we're pitted against each other at any point from here on out, just know that I've always got your back." Kaiya's stunned look turned into a grin. She laughed curtly.

"I'll always have your back too, Sasuke…even when I'm kicking your ass," she promised. He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, releasing his grip and taking a step back.

"Later, Kaiya. Don't die."


	14. The Forest of Death

"You guys heard what that Ibiki guy said, right?" Hibachi asked, staring at the tall gates wrapped around the Forest of Death. "From now on, it's life or death…no more walking dogs or digging up weeds. Our survival is on the line from here." Unagi gulped. Kaiya stared at the forest, the shadows seeming to mock her, just like the clock always did—just like the silhouette outside the Nara Estate had. Her eyes lowered.

"The three of us are going to pass this test, and then we're going on to the next one," she said, clenching her fists. Her knuckles paled. "We'll live and become Chunin for sure. And we won't stop there. There's no way I'm dying in a place like this." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She was shaking down to her very core, which she didn't mind now, because everyone else was as well. It just motivated her to get through this exam as quick as possible.

 _Ok, Kaiya. Focus on the goal; don't worry about the journey. The endgame matters, but the fear from the starting line to the finish line is just a distraction. Its only purpose is to motivate us to finish and be successful. I still have a lot of things I want to do, so I can't afford to die here. No matter what, I have to survive._

…

"You think they'll be alright?" Riichi asked Kakashi, as they sat a distance away, watching from a tall tree near the 44th Arena, hidden by its thick, green leaves. "That Anko…she's psychotic. She's worse than Ibiki." He shuddered in fear. She freaked him out and was one of the few people who could get him to cringe, even more so than Kaiya. She was a sadist, and he knew that she was enjoying the fear from the participants that was so palpable it was practically emanating in waves over the area.

Kakashi nodded, reading his book without hindrance.

"I'm surprised you'd be so concerned, Riichi. I thought you hated kids and saw being a sensei as nothing more than babysitting. Hmm…but wasn't it you who said you had high expectations of them and that they were ready for the challenge? Not that the Hokage gave you much of a choice, eh?"

The twenty-three-year-old looked down guiltily. When he nominated his team for the Chunin Exams, he did it so the Hokage could cut him some slack. That's not to say he didn't believe in them. He really was impressed with their skills and their improved teamwork, and he didn't place them on a pedestal by embellishing their abilities or making light of their weaknesses.

He knew that they had potential to succeed, just like the other rookie squad leaders had faith in their students. But even aside from all that, he still had a tinge of doubt in him. It wasn't because he didn't think they could pass the Exams; it was because he was afraid of all the participants who would stop at nothing to get through to the next round—even if that meant pounding on a rookie or two.

And ok, yeah—the Hokage gave him little room to do otherwise—but still.

"I know that even if Lord Third put you up to this, you really care about those kids," Kakashi continued, turning the page of his novel. He didn't have to look up to see Riichi's distress and embarrassment; it was radiating off him like chakra. He'd tried so hard to hate those three, but it seemed like nothing ever worked out in his favor.

"They care about you too, you know—even Kaiya. You're worried about them being on their own without you there to protect them, but you've prepared them well. And even though they don't like each other, they know how to be a team when it counts. They'll be fine." Riichi scoffed, crossing his arms.

"The teams they're facing are what I'm worried about most," he admitted, staring into the arena intently. The gates were only mere minutes away from being opened, and all hell breaking loose. "And more so, this forest. A lot of the teams are made up of older Genin who would love nothing more than to prey on the young novices who have hardly any experience under their belts. And after that report about Kaiya being trapped in that genjutsu, or whatever the hell it was…I dunno. I just have this feeling." Kakashi's eyebrows lifted.

"Ah, so you're worried about Kaiya." Riichi closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. It was tragic—the day was beautiful, yet what was lying ahead in the Forest of Death…well, that wasn't going to be beautiful at all. He'd rather be at home taking a nap, but now he was too anxious to relax in such a way.

"Yeah, I…I guess I am. You still haven't completed the investigation for the ANBU mole, and that very person could be taking part in these exams. Or worse, the one who came after her before, or even the head honcho himself, whoever he is. We still know nothing about anything, and yet we're throwing her into the lion's den. If something happens to her in there, I'll feel personally responsible and will never be able to forgive myself."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. He understood how Riichi felt. They already knew that whoever came after her before didn't just get lucky and run into her. They knew her location, where the guards were posted, what path she would take. He had been the one tasked with finding the mole, but so far, he had had no such luck. And whoever it was, there was a high possibility that they would come after her during this exam, when she was most vulnerable.

It was difficult to monitor everyone in the forest, although there were cameras set up throughout. But an ANBU Black Op would know the forest like the back of their hands, and they would be able to easily navigate through it, no matter what sort of dangers lay ahead. There was no telling how long the mole had been in their ranks, and what knowledge they possessed of both Kaiya and the village itself. It was dangerous to proceed blindly.

"Don't forget about _those_ two," Kakashi reminded Riichi, closing his eye for a moment. "They're still at large, and they were the ones who made the threat in the first place." Riichi nodded, biting his lip. It'd almost slipped his mind. _I thought this asshole was trying to make me feel better. What's he doing bringing_ them _up for? Man, I could use a hot bath right now!_

Kakashi had already told the others his theory: that at least one of them was behind the attack before. Of course, Shikaku had already come to this conclusion. They had yet to tell Kaiya, because they knew she'd go after them for answers, and that was just too dangerous. Not to mention she'd be angry that she had been lied to this entire time. She already had trust issues as it is.

So, it was safe to assume that either the mole was going to go after Kaiya in the Forest of Death, or _those two_ would show up again. Maybe they'd been in the village the whole time, or nearby. They could have been watching her from the shadows, where even the ANBU couldn't see them; perhaps the ANBU was even in cahoots with them.

The whole thing was a mess, to be honest. But everyone knew how much Kaiya wanted to prove herself by becoming stronger, so they didn't have the heart to stop her. Besides, Sarutobi wanted her to move up the ladder as well, which is why he tasked Riichi with doing so as quickly as possible. But since all the ANBU were under investigation, no one could be trusted to keep an eye on her in the Forest of Death.

It had to be those two. Only a Leaf shinobi could slip into the village unnoticed, breach security, and best the ANBU so easily. The mole must have given them all the classified information concerning Kaiya beforehand. And now that Kaiya and her teammates were entering the Forest of Death, there was no way to monitor her at all without interfering. If another attacker snuck his way in, they wouldn't be able to get to her. She'd have to fend them off herself, her and her teammates together. But a few Genin against those trained by this supposed _Master_ those two spoke of…well, there was little chance of them surviving that. That's probably what the enemy was counting on.

The only thing they could do now was pray that Kaiya was strong enough to survive.

…

The gates opened, and Team 11 burst through. A few minutes in, Kaiya sensed something strange, but Unagi, who was the best at sensing other presences, didn't seem to notice, so she figured it was just her nerves talking. Then again…her gut was usually right about these kinds of things. She could usually tell the difference between intuition and unease. When that stranger was stalking her, she could feel it; she could sense his intentions. She almost went against her instincts and could've gotten herself killed. She didn't want to make the same mistake again, especially when other lives were at stake.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with being cautious, even if it did turn out to be anxiety and nothing more. She glanced back at her teammates, who were slightly behind her. Unagi was concentrating on their surroundings, and Hibachi's expression was stoic, probably trying to act tougher than he really felt. Well, they all were, so she couldn't blame him.

Kaiya subconsciously began to get faster as her nervousness increased. She couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, followed. Maybe it was just her paranoia talking, but she didn't think it was just another team heading in the same direction. Someone was intentionally lurking behind them, masking their presence well, apparently.

Her teammates had to push themselves just to keep up with her. "Come on, Kaiya," Hibachi panted, falling behind the other two. Sweat slid down the sides of his face in a constant stream, and his muscles ached and burned with each branch he cleared. "You're going way too fast. It's the first day for cryin' out loud…slow down, would ya?"

Kaiya frowned, glancing behind her. Her expression softened when she realized that she was going much faster than she intended to; she immediately slowed down. She could tell Hibachi was tired from the lack of frustration in his voice.

"Why don't we just take a break, guys?" she suggested. "We've been going at a good speed for over two hours now." Kaiya jumped down from the canopy, landing on a pile of acorns on the ground. She stared at them with furrowed brows as they crunched beneath her sandals; some flew in the air, and one hit Unagi in his forehead as the other two landed beside her.

"Oof!" Unagi doubled over, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to gain his composure. Hibachi collapsed in exhaustion, falling flat on his back. His muscles felt like they'd been compressed by giant blocks of cement. It hurt just to breathe.

He heaved, "Thank you!" Kaiya grinned apologetically as she sat on the nearest tree trunk, Unagi following once he'd caught his breath. She was tired too, but she had the most endurance out of the three of them. She thrived more when she pushed herself physically, and her recovery time was only a few seconds. She knew the boys wanted to take a break a long time ago, but she feared that if they rested too soon, other teams would catch up to them and create trouble.

She figured the only reason they hadn't been confronted yet was because the speed they were moving was too quick for most others to bother with them—which is exactly what she'd been hoping for. But now that they were at a standstill, whoever had been following them this entire time could catch up. They had to be prepared for that. But perhaps if they rested for a minute or two they'd have enough energy to fight if they had to.

Since Unagi hadn't sensed any other teams so far and they hadn't run into anyone else, Kaiya wondered if they were one of the teams in the lead. That was both good and bad. Good, in that they could rest for a while; bad, in that even if they reached the tower first, they couldn't enter without an Earth scroll. That meant that they'd have to wait around for other teams to show up. Then they'd have to fight a lot at one time, and results might end up worse than if they were to run into teams before they reached the end.

Well, her theory might be tested soon.

Kaiya dug through her pack and tossed Unagi and Hibachi an apple. She always carried around a few provisions with her when she had her pack, and she was thankful she did. It saved them from having to search for food as often in an unknown deathtrap like the Forest of Death. She took a swig out of her canteen, placing it back in her bag.

"Hey, Kaiya, how'd you get so fast anyway?" Hibachi wondered, biting into his apple. The juice dripped down his chin, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Kaiya chewed thoughtfully on a banana, staring at the thick canopy, where the sunlight was barely penetrating through the leaves. She swallowed and let out a sigh.

"Well, I've been training my ass off since I was four," she answered, closing her eyes. "My parents weren't shinobi—" Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. Hibachi and Unagi stopped chewing their fruit to stare at her pointedly. She looked away.

"Uh, I guess I should say that I _thought_ my parents weren't shinobi…so my…my brother tried to train me, but I was no good. I suck at genjutsu, and ninjutsu is hard for me, since I find chakra control difficult, so taijutsu was pretty much the only thing left for me. I did a lot of physical conditioning, weight training, endurance—to make my body stronger, and it paid off. I learned that I could always improve physically, so that's what I did."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed. "But of course, it turned out my parents _were_ shinobi—strong ones. I was told they trained my brother and sister long before I was born, but when I came…" She sighed again. Kaiya could never understand why her family hated her from the start. Had they already decided before she was born that they didn't love her? If so, why even have her in the first place? What was she a result of if not love?

Those questions were constantly swimming around in her mind, but the answers never came to light. She feared it would be a mystery forever. The first six years of her life were a lie; she'd never learn the truth.

Kaiya blinked away those depressing thoughts, since now wasn't really the time for it. She couldn't afford to get distracted in a place like this. Hibachi and Unagi shared a look, bowing their heads. "Anyway, I'd say I just pushed myself so much it increased my stamina," she added, clearing her throat. The last thing she needed was to have a pity party in front of these two. "Endurance produces quickness, I guess."

"Makes sense." Unagi threw his core behind him, taking a sip of water. He and Hibachi silently agreed to ignore the elephant in the room: Kaiya's family. They were curious about them, about why they betrayed the village, and why they left Kaiya out of it. Unagi always figured it was because she was so young, but if her parents had trained her siblings from a young age…damn. Kaiya had more issues than he thought. He could understand her a little now, about why she had so many trust and anger issues.

Hibachi sighed dramatically, crossing his arms as he rolled over on his side. He was beginning to feel his limbs again, after them being numb from fatigue. He sipped from his canteen. "I knew your parents were assholes, Kaiya, but I didn't think they'd be assholes to _you_. We really didn't make things any better for you all this time, did we?"

Kaiya's bottom lip trembled as she turned toward her teammate. She was about to strangle him, when he continued, "I guess I should apologize for all those times I called you a traitor. They didn't even tell you their secret, and from the very beginning they turned you away. I wasn't fair to you—none of us were." Kaiya's hard expression softened slightly in confusion. Unagi nodded.

"Yeah…I'm sorry too, Kaiya." Guess they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room after all. But that was ok—they needed to apologize. In fact, they should've done so a long time ago. "But even despite the way they treated you, you always defended them. Why?"

Kaiya scoffed, turning away. She bowed her head, resting it in her hands, staring at the dirt beneath her dusty sandals. Why should she have to explain herself to these jerks? As if an apology would make up for all things they put her through in the past. But…they were her teammates. They were about to go through life-and-death with each other. Maybe admitting the truth would heal the rift between them at last.

"I…" Jeez. She was growing soft. "There's part of me that still wants to believe that they did it for my own good," she admitted, keeping her head down so she won't have to see her teammates' faces. What she was saying was totally contradicting to her nature. "I know they're all gone now, but I still hold on to the hope that one day, I'll discover that they kept me away to keep me safe. Whatever the reason, if they had good intentions in mind, I could forgive them for anything.

"I grew up with parents who were always smiling, who the villagers admired. My siblings were strong and smart and popular, and I wanted to be just like them. Maybe it was because I was so young, or so stupid, but…I never saw even a hint of malice or evil intent in those six years, and that's why…even after the evidence was shown to me, even after I was arrested and questioned, I just can't accept what they did, even though I know it's the truth." Kaiya paused, her mind trailing back to the time when she was still young and ignorant. She released a shaky sigh.

"Anytime someone spoke ill of them, it made me angry, because I was forced to think about reality, rather than keep on believing the lie in my head that they were good people, that they loved me. Even if they never cared about me, I cared about them. They were still my family, even if they were deceiving me the entire time."

Hibachi and Unagi were silent as they took everything in. To think that Kaiya would be so transparent with them, and so easily…man, she was growing soft.

Hibachi sighed, staring at the core of his apple, contemplating her words. "Hn. And here I thought it's just because of your pride." He closed his eyes, tossing the core aside. "Well, now that we've got that cleared up, let's get through this exam so that we can become Chunin. I'd hate to lose and be the laughing stock of our class. And you gotta prove to those asshole parents of yours that you're worth something after all, right?"

Kaiya lifted her head as she heard footsteps approaching her, crunching the leaves and grass as they went. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw both Unagi and Hibachi standing before her, both of their hands outstretched. "Don't worry, Kaiya, we won't tell anyone." Hibachi smirked, an evil glint in his eye. "I can use this information as blackmail for the future." Kaiya blinked.

"Yeah. So, don't do anything to us if you don't want everyone else to know that you're such a big softie." Unagi's grin stretched ear to ear, lifting his glasses with the motion. Tears came to Kaiya's eyes; the salt stung her eyes, but she resisted the urge to cry. She'd already embarrassed herself enough in front of her teammates, and there was no way she was going to give them more dirt on her. But still…she had a feeling that they wouldn't tell anyone, no matter what she did from now on. She grinned.

"You really are a couple of dummies." She sniffled as she grabbed both of their hands, letting them pull her to her feet. "Now let's get the hell out of—"

They sensed the blast before they heard it.

The hairs on the backs of their necks raised. Kaiya tensed, her body acting on its own. A deafening sonic boom blew up the area surrounding them. The forest lit up with orange, red, and yellow as countless flames rippled through the trees and brush, sending any living thing within a mile that hadn't been swallowed by the blaze to scurry off in a panic. A sickening smell of heavy smoke filled the three Genin's lungs as they barely managed to avoid being blown to pieces. They coughed, covering their mouths with their arms as they were tossed to the ground like pieces of shrapnel.

Their faces were covered in charred dirt; several holes had been seared into their clothes. They scampered like the forest creatures to the nearest bunch of shrubbery that had managed to stay intact.

They breathed heavily, their chests moving up and down frantically, gasping for air but mostly inhaling smoke; their ears popped from the loudness of the explosion. Kaiya's eyes were wide, hysterical. _What…what the hell was that just now? Was it caused by whoever's following us? If so, we're in big trouble,_ she thought, gritting her teeth. A line of blood trickled down her chin from a thin cut on her cheek. _Setting off an explosion like that and being able to mask their presence so well this whole time…we're screwed._

Kaiya couldn't see or sense anyone coming thanks to the smoke, and her sense of hearing was dulled by the blast. Thick, black clouds caused by the detonation were so thick they seemed to cover the entire Forest of Death; her eyes watered and itched.

She closed her eyes, shaking, praying her ears would eventually start working again. She had no choice but to rely on her hearing, since her other senses were useless at the moment. It was difficult and painful, not to mention distorted, but she strained herself and managed to pick up slow, light footsteps nearing the three of them. She held her breath, motioning to the others to stay absolutely still. _What's going to happen to us now?_

Kaiya eventually saw a pair of feet come to a stop, right in front of the bush they were cowering in. Whoever it was had to have known they were there, because pretty much everything nearby was blown to bits. Then, she heard a sickly familiar voice.

"Come out and play…Kaiya Kimura." The latter's face paled as beads of sweat dotted her forehead. Her pupils dilated, her tongue felt dry; her heart started pumping faster and faster until she became so dizzy she couldn't breathe properly. She wanted to throw up and curl into a ball.

 _It's that person from before,_ Kaiya remembered, thinking back to before the Second Exam started: Anko was standing behind Naruto, and a man even creepier than the exam proctor appeared behind them, holding Anko's previously thrown kunai to her neck…with his tongue.

Kaiya thought back then that he had given her a knowing look, but that couldn't have been possible. She'd never met a Grass ninja, and outside of their mission helping the rich delegate in Kusa months ago, she'd never even been to the Grass Country. So how the hell did that freak know her name?

Unagi and Hibachi were just as confused and afraid. Hibachi glanced over at his teammate, who was shivering, clenching the dirt they were crouching in. He had never seen Kaiya so freaked out. He tried to get her attention without speaking, even though the culprit already knew they were there. Kaiya wouldn't— _couldn't_ —move. She was paralyzed with fear, like an animal cornered by a predator. But neither Hibachi nor Unagi could figure out why. Sure—the man was creepy and all, and they were all afraid—but Kaiya had never seemed to be one to let something like fear hinder her. What had her so spooked now?

 _He knew my name…just like…_

" _The time is near, Kaiya Kimura. We will take you to where you belong."_

No. There was no way in hell. There was no way that this man was working for the one who was supposedly after her. He was from the Grass Village, which her family had no affiliation with—at least not that she'd heard of. There was no way. She refused to believe it. _No. Way._

Or perhaps this was the one who came after her before. But…how would a foreigner enter the village so easily? Unless he was only masquerading as a foreigner to hide from Konoha authorities. Maybe he'd never left the village at all. If he'd been there the entire time, watching her…

"Gaah!" Kaiya finally got her body to move. She jumped out of the bush with a loud cry. She wasn't going to wait around for this man to try and kill her and her teammates. She was going to end this, one way or another. The man had sensed her and was waiting for her to appear. He had already anticipated her movements, almost like he'd seen them before.

It was clear that this was no ordinary Genin that had stumbled across Team 11. Maybe he wasn't even a Genin at all.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Kaiya growled, pulling a kunai out of her holster, as she attempted to knock the Grass ninja down. She was still shaking. The man easily dodged her movements, like it was nothing.

"Idiot," Hibachi murmured, as he and Unagi followed her lead, jumping out of the bushes as well. They didn't have much of a choice. They prepared to assist their comrade when they saw an opening, since she wasn't thinking straight.

Kaiya's eyes were wide, teary and bloodshot; sweat and dirt covered the fresh scratches on her forehead. She was pale and trembling as she gritted her teeth. The man from Kusa smiled, licking his thin lips with a long, purple tongue. Kaiya hesitated at the sight, which gave her attacker enough time to grab her by the throat and slam her into the ground so hard the earth crumbled beneath her.

 _It appears my prey is afraid,_ he noted hungrily. _And yet she still faces me. Admirable, but still foolish._

"Ngh!" Kaiya wheezed and coughed up blood, her spine feeling like it had been severed from her body. She writhed, having never felt such pain; her back arched, numb. Hibachi and Unagi tried to move in, but the man stopped them by forcing Kaiya's kunai to her throat. It was still in Kaiya's hand, but the man had hold of it with his tongue. _That is totally disgusting,_ Hibachi thought, glaring as he clenched his fists.

"Don't move," the assailant warned, his words slurred, "or your little friend will die." Kaiya's expression was a mixture of fear, hopelessness, and pain; she was barely conscious, her wounds substantial. Hibachi actually felt sorry for her. He'd always pictured Kaiya in these situations with a level head, calm and calculating. She was too stubborn to be defeated like this.

Even if she was angry, most of the time she could hold back and think of how to get out of trouble. She wouldn't concede to fear, of all things. And though he'd never admit it, he used to believe that she wasn't afraid of anything. Hibachi had never seen her terrified before. She couldn't even speak. Her mind was probably in shambles as her life flashed before her eyes.

 _What the hell? Can't…move…_ Kaiya panicked, the backs of her eyes burning as tears forced their way to the surface. _Can't…stop…shaking…_ It wasn't just the pain of her injuries keeping her in place, or the fact that her kunai was at her throat. There was something else.

"Hang on, Kaiya!" Unagi cried, making hand signs. Hibachi's eyes widened, and he quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could complete them. Unagi shot him a glare, but Hibachi closed his eyes and turned his head. "What the hell, Hibachi? I know you don't like her, but…do you really want Kaiya to die? Whose side are you on, anyway?!"

Hibachi opened his eyes and stared at the attacker, who had one foot on Kaiya's chest, keeping her from moving—not that she needed any extra help. The kunai was firmly pressed against her jugular, the cold tip digging just enough into her neck to break the skin and draw a few drops of blood. This person was serious. If they did anything, Kaiya's life would be over before any of their attacks could reach the enemy.

"Don't be a dumbass," Hibachi told his teammate sternly. Unagi's eyes narrowed.

"What—"

"Shut up and analyze the situation, bonehead. You're the one that's supposed to be good at this, right? Do you really think that whatever you're about to do will hurt this creep before he can kill Kaiya?" Unagi's hard expression lifted slowly, and he turned back to the third member of their team and the creepy-ass Kusa shinobi. After letting him think for a few moments, Hibachi released his hold on Unagi's wrist, and both their arms dropped to their sides. Unagi clenched his fists.

"Well…what do you suggest we do, then?" he said, tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying over Kaiya's life. As if that stupid girl would mean so much to him. But if she died, they couldn't pass the exam. They needed her to live so they could become Chunin.

Yeah, Unagi told himself, that was the reason he was shedding tears.

"The only thing we can do now is surrender. If we want to live, that is." Hibachi frowned, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Then, as soon as Kaiya is safe, we're going to make a run for it. Got it?" Unagi wasn't sure it would go over that smoothly. Their attacker _had_ called out Kaiya by name, after all, so he must want something from her.

Running into a stranger who knew something like that wasn't a coincidence. He doubted the Grass ninja would let them escape so easily. But, he decided to trust his teammate, even if he was worried it wouldn't work. He nodded.

"O-ok." He turned to the man and Kaiya. His glasses were cracked, but he could still see well enough. His eyes lowered. The man was just standing there staring at them wearing a grin. It was like he was waiting for them to make a move. If he wanted to, he could've killed Kaiya already and moved on to them, but that didn't seem to be his objective. And what about his teammates? They had yet to appear. Unagi guessed that meant that they were either dead, or…

Unagi's eyes widened. _Is he even concerned with this exam at all? Or is he just out to cause trouble?_

Kaiya was fighting unconsciousness. Her mind drifted back and forth between the current situation and the one in the forest before, when she was stalked and ended up in the swamp somehow. Only this time, it was no genjutsu; it was reality. Everyone was an enemy out here, and no one was coming to find her. As always, she was alone. Completely alo—

" _Hang on, Kaiya!"_

That voice… Kaiya gasped, forcing her mind out of the darkness that was slowly closing in on her. Her blurred vision cleared, and she saw that she was still lying on the ground with the Kusa ninja hovering over her. She let out a staggered breath, her eyes drifting towards the voice that had called her back.

Hibachi.

Kaiya took a sharp breath in realization.

That's right…she wasn't alone. She had her teammates with her. And despite the fact they had never gotten along, they were desperately trying to save her now, even against such a strong opponent that they could virtually do nothing against.

Kaiya couldn't give up. Her team was there for her, which meant that she had to be there for them, too. She couldn't die on these idiots, or else they may never make it out of the Forest of Death. If she didn't do something, they'd die along with her.

She closed her eyes, letting out slow breaths as she fought her fear and attempted to move. _Come on, come on…you can't let this freak win. Hibachi and Unagi are counting on you. Move, damn it. Move!_


	15. No Escape

**11/25/18. Yo, hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving had a good one. This kinda gets brutal, sorry.**

 **Also, I would like to once again point out that Riichi, Hibachi, and Unagi aren't OCs. Riichi is a canon character that isn't seen much, but Hibachi and Unagi are filler characters from Shippuden episode 176.**

Kaiya's eyes burst open. "Aah!" Her pupils darkened as determination filled them. With every ounce of strength in her body, she grabbed the man's tongue and held him in place, punching him in the face as hard as she could. It took him by surprise, so he couldn't react.

Kaiya ripped her arm free from the man's grasp and cut his tongue clean off with the kunai; it fell to the forest floor with a heavy _plop_. He coiled back in pain, letting out an agonizing shriek as he grabbed at his face, dropping to his knees. He clawed at the ground desperately, blood gushing from his mouth like a geyser. Somehow finding strength to move, Kaiya jumped to her feet, nodded to her shocked teammates, and then they disappeared.

The Grass ninja stopped writhing, heaving deeply as sweat trickled down his brow and onto the soil beneath him. With blood still pouring forth from his lips, he looked up in the direction the three Leaf rookies fled, grinning sadistically as a dark chuckle escaped his mangled mouth. A new tongue instantly grew back, and he used it to lap up the blood from his chin, licking the entirety of his stained lips. Pushing himself to his feet, he stared at his dismembered appendage that had been removed only moments ago, already withering on the ground.

"The Leaf has some interesting children these days," he mused. "So, Kaiya Kimura, you do have some courage in you after all. Ayumu, Satomi…this child you tried to keep hidden from me…is full of surprises." He chuckled to himself before heading after them.

…

Kaiya and the boys dashed through the forest at full speed. They didn't stop until they'd been running for over twenty minutes without any sign of pursuit. Hibachi and Unagi didn't even care that they were pushing themselves past their body's limit, beyond all reason. As long as they got away, they didn't care if an arm or a leg fell off. They didn't understand how Kaiya could move at all, and just as quickly with her current injuries as when she was at full strength. It could have been the adrenaline, but the way she suddenly attacked their adversary, out of nowhere…

Finally, Kaiya slowed down, stumbled over a tree root, and crashed to the ground. She rolled to an uncomfortable stop on a bed of dry leaves, desperately fighting to fill her burning lungs with air again. Unagi and Hibachi landed next to her, a little more gracefully. While they struggled to catch their breath as well, they helped her sit up, before joining her.

"Are you ok, Kaiya?" Hibachi asked, once he'd gained his composure. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Kaiya was still trembling, her eyes just as wild as before. They had managed to escape—for the time being, at least—but they knew that whoever that man was, he wasn't through with them yet.

The way he was lingering over Kaiya…it was like he wanted something from her. And not just their scroll, which he didn't inquire about even once. And his teammates were nowhere to be found, which put Unagi on edge. He figured they'd at least be waiting for them in the trees. But there was no one around them now.

"Y-yeah," Kaiya mumbled, finally able to move her muscles normally again. Her previous wounds didn't seem to be bothering her much now, either, almost like they were memories of the distant past.

She sat up slowly, closing and opening her palms to get the blood circulating through her again. She let out a deep breath, lowering her head in shame. "Thanks, guys. You really saved my ass back there. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be…" Hibachi scoffed, scraping a piece of bark with a kunai. Kaiya turned to him, but he hid his face so that neither Kaiya nor Unagi could see his expression.

"Are we gonna have to keep savin' your ass like that?" he muttered, gritting his teeth. "You're such a pain. Weren't you supposed to be the tough one here? And you just cower like a little girl at such a crucial moment…tch. Forget about your feelings towards your family, Kaiya. I ought to tell everyone how big of a coward you are when it comes down to it. Idiot." Kaiya's eyes narrowed, but something about the way Hibachi's voice broke made her smile.

"You're right. But I didn't think you'd sound so concerned, Hibachi." The latter paused his whittling and looked up at her with an angry expression. His cheeks were highlighted pink.

"What the—yeah, right! No one said I was concerned, you dummy! It's just that if you died…well, we wouldn't be able to complete the Exams. Then we'd have gone through all of this crap for nothin'."

He tossed the piece of bark away, putting the kunai back in his weapons pouch. Kaiya chuckled, but her smile faded as her hand touched her throat. She winced, her fingers touching a warm, wet spot where her kunai had dug in earlier. Thankfully, the wound was shallow; she hadn't even felt it until now, thanks to her adrenaline. To think, she had been only moments away from getting her throat punctured.

She patched it up with the first aid kit she kept in her pack.

Unagi rested a hand on her shoulder. She could see the cracks in his glasses, but they didn't seem to deter him. "What happened back there, Kaiya?" he wondered. "You freaked out and then…choked." Kaiya wiped sweat from her brow as she closed her eyes.

"Y-yeah. There was just something about that guy…I felt nothing but dread, just by hearing his voice. I couldn't move—I was so afraid. That bastard knew my name, even though I've never seen him before today. It was like I was in the middle of my worst nightmare. And when I attacked, I looked into his eyes, and…" She shuddered. "I-I'm sorry, guys. Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Unagi closed his eyes.

"Well, that goes without saying. Let's just keep putting distance between us and that lunatic," he suggested. "I think he might be following us, but it doesn't look like he's in a hurry. He might just be waiting for us to relax and let down our guard like before. Or maybe he's just playing with us." Hibachi nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like he's here to really participate in the Exams. I think he's here to hunt helpless Genin like prey. Or…well, he mentioned Kaiya's name, so maybe he's here to kidnap her or somethin'." Kaiya's eyes widened. _Please tell me that's not true…please._

She changed the subject. "In any case," she decided, standing to her feet, "let's just get the hell out of here. If we run into another team, maybe he'll go bother someone else."

They took a different route, which led them back towards where they'd first entered the forest. They would be losing time this way, but they hoped it would throw the Grass ninja off, and at least if they ran into another team, they'd have a better chance against them than that guy. Besides, they'd gotten pretty far in a short time, and they could do it again once they'd shook that creep loose.

After a few minutes, Kaiya seemed to return to normal. Whatever that feeling of dread was, wherever it came from, it was gone now. The air seemed to clear the farther away they got.

"Guys, I sense someone coming this way. Get ready." At Unagi's warning, Kaiya and Hibachi took out a handful of kunai and shuriken, jumping from the canopy to the forest floor. They waited.

"K-Kaiya…" The said girl's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice, and her shoulders relaxed as she took a step forward, letting her weapons fall to the ground.

"S-Sasuke, is that you?" she called into the darkness the trees cast. The raven-haired Uchiha stumbled out of the shadows suddenly, limping. Kaiya frowned, her pupils dilating when he stepped into the dim light.

He was covered in scratches, bleeding from a severe headwound; his clothes were tattered and torn, his hair disheveled and matted with blood; his forehead protector was gone. He gave her a faraway look before collapsing on the ground with a thud. Kaiya gasped and ran over to him without hesitancy, resting a hand on his shoulder as she dropped to her knees. "Sasuke, what happened? Sasuke, talk to me!"

Hibachi and Unagi shared a look, before running over to their teammate and the Uchiha. They'd never seen her express so much concern for anyone else before. _Since when did Kaiya and Sasuke…_ Hibachi didn't put away his weapons.

 _He's not breathing,_ Kaiya thought, panicking. _Why isn't he breathing?!_ Tears filled her eyes as she tried to think of what to do. She started to pull out her first aid kit but stopped when she heard shuffling next to her. To her relief, Sasuke's eyes opened slightly. He lifted his head with great effort to glance at her.

"Kaiya…" he said again. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she leaned over him to hear him more clearly, as his voice was barely audible.

"What happened to you, Sasuke?" she asked frantically. "How could…how could this happen to you, of all people? Where are Naruto and Sakura? Why…" Sasuke's hand wrapped around her wrist firmly. Kaiya looked down, her sentence dying on her lips. Unagi's eyes widened, and Hibachi tightly gripped the weapons in his hands.

"Kaiya, that's not—"

"Just as I was told," Sasuke murmured, an evil smirk appearing on his face, "you care for the boy the most. You were so concerned for him that all rationality has left you." Kaiya's pupils dilated as he licked his lips with an elongated, disgusting tongue. Her nose wrinkled in repulsion. "I'm disappointed. It seems you're as gullible as they come. What would your father say?" Kaiya tried to pull away, but Sasuke's grip had already tightened to the point where he might've broken her wrist if she kept struggling.

Well, it wasn't exactly Sasuke who had her.

"Let me go!" Kaiya shouted, as a cloud of smoke enveloped the imposter's body, revealing the Kusa ninja once again. He hissed.

"You thought you got away, didn't you?" he cackled, standing to his feet. He pulled Kaiya up with him, laughing as Hibachi threw all his kunai at him. He grabbed one out of his own pouch, deflecting them with ease.

Unagi and Hibachi took a step back. He was too skilled to be a Genin, as they thought. He was even too skilled to be a Chunin.

"What do you want from us?" Unagi demanded. He no longer tried to hide the fear in his expression or voice. "And where are your teammates?" The man smirked.

Unagi stiffened as something cold and metal pressed itself against his throat. He glanced behind him as best he could, careful not to move too much, for fear the blade at his neck would slice his throat. He gulped, his Adam's Apple fluctuating against the knife.

"…" Unagi frowned in confusion. Behind him was an ANBU Black Op—a male. He was short, with broad muscles and tan skin; he wore a porcelain bear mask and had a dark, blue mohawk. He glanced to his left, where he saw Hibachi was in the same predicament, but with a tall woman with black hair, pulled to the side in a ponytail. All three of them had been captured.

"You called?" Mohawk-Man inquired with a dark chuckle. His breath fanned over Unagi's head, sending goosebumps down his arms. He was only about a foot taller than the thirteen-year-old. _Something…something is wrong here. Why are this creep's teammates dressed as ANBU?_

"Hmm…does that answer your question?" the first man cooed.

"Not the one I want," he snapped, his eyebrows creasing. Hibachi and Kaiya were surprised. They'd never seen Unagi so determined and fearless in the face of danger. He was usually timid, letting Hibachi and Kaiya give the demands. But not this time. "And now I have another question." The three ninjas looked at him expectantly, amused.

"These two aren't your teammates—the ones you were standing with before the Second Exam. Whether these two are real Leaf ANBU or imposters, that doesn't change the fact that your real teammates aren't here. So, where are they?"

"Excccelent obssservation," the woman pinning down Hibachi hissed. Her voice was hypnotic, like a snake's. A chill ran down Hibachi's spine as her breath tickled his neck, despite the fact she was wearing a mask; he shuddered. "You can sssay we're accompliccces and leave it at that." The Mohawk guy nodded. Unagi's eyes lowered.

 _That doesn't make any sense. Either that guy's real teammates are dead, like I figured earlier, or he's just teaming up with these guys to go on some kind of killing spree. Whatever the reason, they're dangerous. I don't see the ANBU insignia on their shoulders, so they have to be imposters. That's bad news…_

 _If we don't kill them or at least injure them heavily, they won't leave us alone. That man knew, even better than Hibachi and myself, that Kaiya was attached to Sasuke. There's no doubt now…they're after Kaiya for some reason. They must have been watching her for some time now without being noticed. That's unsettling. But they're strong; I'm not sure we can do much._

Kaiya gritted her teeth, wondering if these two were the moles that allowed her to be attacked before. It would make sense if they were. Then again, they could just be imposters who snuck into the Forest of Death during the Exam. Either way, the outcome didn't look like it was in their favor. Fear started swelling in her chest like a balloon, until it was difficult for her to breathe.

"You three are disappointing," the Grass ninja stated in a bored tone, narrowing his eyes. He was still smiling. "I thought you'd be more entertaining than this. In any case, Kaiya is the only one we need. The others…" His gaze turned to Unagi. "Well, they're expendable. I desire nothing from either of them, so prepare to die!"

Hibachi and Unagi frowned as the man used his kunai to slit Kaiya's throat. The two boys gasped, squeezing their eyes shut. They didn't understand…what had he done that for? Didn't he just say Kaiya was the one they wanted?! Tears trickled down Hibachi's cheeks as he dared to open his eyes again. He saw the Kusa man staring down at a log, the same twisted smile plastered on his face. His eyes averted to the tree directly in front of him.

Hibachi blinked in question. _Wait, why is there…?_ Then, his eyes widened in realization. _Substitution!_

"Very good, Kaiya," the man commended in a slithering voice, sending shivers up the boys' spines. "You're a quick thinker, despite your naivety. I'd expect nothing less from your bloodline." Kaiya jumped down from a branch in the canopy—from the tree that the Kusa male had his eyes set on.

Her expression was firm, her jaw set tight, and Hibachi recognized the determination in her eyes that he knew so well. It was the pissed-off look she gave him just before she was about to beat his ass. He let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness,_ he thought. _So, you're not as lame as I thought you were just a minute ago…as if someone as stubborn as you could die so easily._

"Are you saying you know my parents?" Kaiya wondered, her tone low and dangerous. Her eyebrows furrowed when the man began chuckling.

"Indeed, I knew Ayumu and Satomi, and your brother and sister as well. But it's more accurate to say that I'm acquainted with three generations of your family. And I know plenty about the generation before that." Kaiya's eyes widened.

"W-what the hell did you just say?" she stuttered. "If that's true, then did you know that they were traitors to my village, and where my family came from? Better yet, are you working alongside whoever it is that's trying to capture me? You guys came after me once before, right? Or was that one of you here now?"

But the Kusa man didn't reply to any of her questions, frustrating Kaiya. _Damn it…how can he say something like that and then not explain himself?! What a jackass!_

Kaiya let out an exasperated sigh. She was tired of playing into this man's hands. Her and her teammates' lives were not a game, and she refused to let this creep and his cronies play with them any longer. No matter why they made her their target, she couldn't hold back if she wanted to live—if she wanted her teammates to live. There would be no escaping these guys by running away. She had to end things there. It was her turn to save her teammates now. It was her turn to be brave. She made hand signs.

 _I know I'm not that great at ninjutsu, but at this point, I don't really think I have a choice. At the very least, it'll hopefully give us time to get away again, if I can injure them enough, or at least cause a distraction._

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

For a moment, it felt like the entire Forest of Death had gone silent.

Multi-colored flames rippled across Hibachi's and Unagi's vision as a ball of fire swallowed the Kusa man, as well as several trees and bushes. He didn't even try to move out of the way. With the other two distracted, as Kaiya had hoped, Unagi and Hibachi were able to break free of their hold, clearing the way before they were sucked into Kaiya's jutsu as well. Hibachi's eyes lowered as they landed next to her, out of the blast zone.

 _That's Sasuke's—but Kaiya isn't even good at ninjutsu! Even so, that attack wasn't half bad. When did she learn it?_

"I guess we're the ones who should be thanking you now, Kaiya." Unagi nervously readjusted his crooked, spider webbed glasses. She grinned softly. It was almost unsettling to see her do so.

"Heh. Well, don't thank me yet," she said. "It's my fault we're in this mess…these creeps are after me. But don't worry, I'm going to get us out of it…somehow."

"Well, you'd better start thinking of something quick. Look!" Hibachi pointed to where Kaiya had directed her attack only seconds before. Her jutsu had caused a decent amount of damage to the surrounding landscape, but the three ninjas had survived, regardless. In fact, they barely had a scratch on them, other than a few singes here and there. Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Tch. How the hell are they still—and with hardly any injuries at all?!"

Maybe those two really were ANBU after all—at least ANBU level. These shinobi were dangerous, that much was certain. They might have been too much for even someone like Riichi or Kakashi to handle alone. Hibachi gnashed his teeth. _Damn…it's just our luck that we're the ones stuck facing these bastards. What I wouldn't give to have some other teams show up right about now. Guess that's what happens when you're one of the leads._

"That was a nice jutsu," the Kusa man told Kaiya with a grin, approaching the three Genin slowly. "The Uchihas' famous fire-style attack…did your boyfriend teach you that?" Kaiya frowned. The last thing she needed was people teasing her about Sasuke. She didn't even know how this freak could find out about the two of them being acquainted. Her eyes narrowed.

 _Was it the mole? The ANBU watch me from afar just about 24/7, so of course they'd know about how much time I spend with Sasuke. There's no other way he could've figured that Uchiha would be one of the only ones I'd be worried about if he were to get hurt. Was it these two? Damn these bastards._

She observed the guy's body as he came closer, to see if she had any effect on him at all. He looked even more menacing with the flames behind him, casting shadows over his eerie-ass face. A few places on his shirt and pants were charred, and the ends of his roots were scorched, but everything else was unharmed, as far as she could see. Kaiya cursed under her breath.

"That look you had in your eyes just now…it pleased me. It reminded me of your father. Or more so, your grandfather. With that ancient, powerful blood boiling in your veins, surely you have more to show me, Kaiya Kimura."

"…" Kaiya was at a loss. She didn't have very many more attacks that she could pull off, and even if she did, she didn't know if they would do any good against her opponents. So, what did they do? What _could_ they do?

The ninjas chuckled as they continued walking towards the three Genin. Unagi and Hibachi stood on either side of Kaiya, ready to protect her if need be. But they knew that they could do little in their situation.

"It's over," the Kusa shinobi informed them with a smile. When they were only a few feet away, they stopped. He pointed to the two boys. "Kill them, so that I can move on to my next target. Once they're dead, you'll take Kaiya back and wait for my return." The creepy cronies nodded without a word, and Kaiya could imagine the evil smirks on their faces hidden behind their masks.

Snake-Woman pointed her finger at Hibachi, and they all watched with wide eyes as it ignited with electricity. Mohawk-Man outstretched his hand, and it turned black, as if it had been engulfed in complete darkness.

Kaiya, Unagi, and Hibachi stood with baited breath. They could all see that this wasn't going to end well.

"No!" Kaiya shouted, reaching out her arms to block the attacks from reaching her teammates. But she wasn't fast enough. She took a step in front of them but was grabbed at the back of her neck by the Kusa demon that suddenly appeared behind her.

He took hold of her arms, pulling them behind her as he shoved her to the ground, putting all his weight into pressing her further into the soil. He held her in place, his grip like iron claws. Kaiya let out a surprised gasp, gritting her teeth as the pain from the injuries he'd inflicted on her earlier suddenly came crawling back to the surface.

"And where do you think you're going?" he hissed, licking his lips. "The show's just beginning, and lucky for us, we have front row seats!" Kaiya struggled against her captor, to no avail. With tears filling her eyes, she watched as the Black Ops appeared on either side of her and kicked both of her teammates into a large tree behind them, grabbing their throats and squeezing the life out of them slowly.

"Ungh!"

The boys struggled to break free, but it was no use. The difference in their strength and the ANBU's was obvious. The one who had Kaiya in his grasp pulled her head up by her hair forcefully, so that she could see everything that was going to happen. Hibachi and Unagi were so stricken with fear that they were stiff and pale, their airways still restricted.

Everything after that was so fast, it was all a blur to Kaiya.

Snake-Woman, with her lightning-infused index finger, jabbed Hibachi right in the forehead. Her finger sunk past his beanie and deep into his skull, as easily as if she'd stuck her finger in mud. He let out a mangled scream as his face twisted in agony, but it was cut short.

At the same time, Mohawk-Man wrapped his darkness-covered hand around Unagi's neck. As soon as he'd done so, the darkness spread over him, hungrily swallowing his body whole. His screams were more agonizing, echoing through the canopy, filling the forest like the desperate cries of an animal being devoured alive. They seemed to stretch, lasting for mere seconds, but it felt so much longer. Blood began to squeeze out of every orifice in his body, including his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, and even through the blanket of blackness covering his body. Finally, the forest stilled, and so did Kaiya's teammate.

The ANBU Black Ops said nothing, but in their silence, it appeared as if they reveled in the murders.

Hibachi's and Unagi's bodies slumped over, limp and lifeless. Blood poured out of Hibachi's headwound like a fountain, emptying onto the moist soil of the forest floor; his body lay in a mucky pool of red. Unagi's head, the only thing that hadn't been engulfed in nothingness, rolled off his black shoulders and rested in front of Kaiya, who was still pinned to the ground, only about thirty feet away. The rest of his body dropped to the ground, melting into the shadows, as if it had never existed, leaving nothing but splotches of red behind.

Kaiya and the Black Ops were all splattered with the two thirteen-year-olds' blood, but the only one who seemed to mind was Kaiya. In fact, it seemed like the other two were enjoying being bathed in red.

Underneath their masks, they were grinning from ear-to-ear, their eyes full of bloodlust and satisfaction. They were breathing heavily with exhilaration, their chests heaving up and down excitedly. They hadn't felt so alive in quite a while!

Kaiya's eyes widened as she let out a muffled gasp, tears sliding down her dirty, scratched cheeks. Her body was frozen, like she was stuck in cement, yet she was shaking uncontrollably, as if she'd been thrown out in the cold with no warmth. Her vision turned red; she was unable to process what she'd just seen. What kind of shinobi were these people?! What deepest, darkest pit of hell did they emerge from?

She was shocked; she couldn't decide if she was feeling more anger or grief at what had just happened. Her breathing staggered as her body numbed.

The outside world faded away slowly; she was no longer in reality. The only sound that she could hear was her heart beating outside of her chest, like it had broken free from her ribs and burst out through her sternum. It slowed down, until it was barely moving at all. Nausea started at the pit of her stomach and made its way to her throat; she could taste the bile as it rose, and she gagged, releasing the vomit onto the ground a moment later. The man's grip loosened slightly to allow her room to do so. Kaiya's vision blurred, until she saw nothing but darkness.

Her head was swarming with emotions, so much so that she couldn't think straight. What she saw had to have been a genjutsu. Her teammates weren't really dead. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. There's no way that they would just die like that, while she stood by doing nothing, frozen in fear.

 _No…no, no, no, no, no._

"No!" She let out a bloodcurdling scream, but as far as she could tell, no one was around to hear it. And even if they were, no one would come to help her. She had no idea what to do now. "No, no, no, no!" She screamed until her throat was sore and raw. She could taste coppery blood at the back of her throat, mixing with the aftertaste of vomit, but she didn't stop until she had no voice left.

Without her team there, supporting her and making up for her stupid mistakes, she couldn't escape. Besides…with her team gone, she didn't have the emotional strength to even think of a getaway plan. All she could do was stare wide-eyed at their corpses, praying it was all an illusion.

The Kusa ninja grinned maliciously, watching in delight as Kaiya relived his associates releasing their grips on the boys' lifeless bodies, letting them fall to the ground with a _splat_ as they were dropped into their own blood. Her reaction to all of it was pure bliss.

After a moment, he spoke, still pinning her down, though not as vehemently as before. "Now that they're out of the way, I'll let you take Kaiya, and I'll go pay a visit to Sa—"

His sentence was cut off when a kunai whizzed by with a _whoosh_ , grazing his cheek. A few strands of his hair drifted to the ground, resembling feathers falling from a bird's wings while in flight. His smile faded as his eyes slowly averted to the direction the kunai came from.

The Kusa ninja frowned as the same thing happened to his comrades. Only this time, there were more kunai, falling from the canopy like deadly raindrops. They all came so fast, it was difficult for them to dodge all of them. After several, drawn out seconds, the attack stopped. The shinobi weren't fatally injured, although they weren't going to walk away unscathed. The younger male amongst them, Mohawk-Man, scoffed.

"Just how many of them are there to make such an attack?" he wondered aloud. Snake-Woman rolled her eyes.

"You fool…that wassss obvioussssly the work of a weapon sssspecialist," she corrected. "Out here, everyone issss an enemy. Nobody would team up with ssssomeone else, esssspecially againsssst one team. It'ssss only the firsssst day."

The male's eyebrows furrowed beneath his mask, but he didn't respond to his partner. Instead, he focused his attention on the trees again.

All was silent for a few moments; nothing happened. "Well, come on out," the ringleader goaded, pulling the nearest kunai from the ground, standing to his feet. He still had Kaiya in a death grip, but the latter was dead to the world, even now. _Why…why wasn't I able to do anything? Why didn't I save them? Why…do I feel more relief than guilt that it wasn't me?_ That's all that was running through her mind, over and over and over. Everything else around her was white noise, static.

A few more seconds passed by in pregnant silence, before three figures emerged from the shadows of the canopy. Their headbands revealed that they were from the Leaf, just like Kaiya.

One was an average-heighted teenager with long, brown hair in a ponytail and large, white eyes. His expression was stern—cold, even. He stood on a high tree branch, half of his face covered by the shadows of the canopy. But they could see enough to recognize him—or at least what clan he belonged to. The Kusa man's eyes widened, and he chuckled, rearing his head back.

"What a surprise! It's a treat to see a Hyuga this close after so many years. What I wouldn't give to dissect you and take those eyes of yours!" The boy's eyebrows sunk even lower on his face, mostly hidden by his forehead protector. He continued to glare at them, not moving a muscle. Two others stepped into the partial light: another male with a terrible bowl haircut, ridiculously thick eyebrows, and a tacky green jumpsuit, and a female holding a large, open scroll. The man's eyes lowered slightly, but his grin remained. "I see…so you're the weapon specialist."

The Kusa ninja and the Black Ops regrouped, ready to take off with their prize, or fight their way through if they had to.

The boy with the white eyes shifted slightly, uncrossing his arms and putting them back down by his side. He had seen Hibachi's and Unagi's brutal deaths with his Byakugan, and he could barely even move without feeling sick. They'd heard Kaiya's banshee cries and couldn't just ignore them, especially since he knew who she was. Once he realized that Leaf ANBU were the ones who killed the two Genin, he knew something was amiss—something he couldn't just walk away from.

"Lee, Tenten…" His teammates turned their attention to him but made sure not to totally disregard their opponents down on the ground; they ignored the sick sight of the two dead teenagers—what was left of them. "Do not let them escape with that girl. She's Kaiya Kimura, the only remaining member of the family of traitors that was killed a few years ago. There's a reason these people want her, and I have a feeling it's not for anything good. We cannot allow her capture." They nodded.

"Right."


	16. Rescued

The Kusa man in charge of the others turned to his underlings. Paying the Leaf shinobi in the trees no mind, he tossed Kaiya to the ground, right in front of his comrades. "Take her and deal with these nuisances. I'm going to search for my other target." The young man and woman, stained with dried blood, nodded.

"Yesss, Massster," the girl said with a grin. She placed her foot firmly on Kaiya's back, pressing her sandal against her neck. Kaiya's eyes were clouded over, and her breathing was shallow, as blood seeped through her mouth, thanks to her earlier screaming; she didn't respond. They weren't sure if she was even conscious at this point.

 _It appears her mind has completely shut down,_ the girl noted. _Is it a defense mechanism to protect her sanity? In any case, it makes things easier for us. We won't have to worry about her resisting._

Neji's eyes narrowed as the Kusa man turned to take off in the opposite direction of the Leaf team. "Hey, hold it!" He prepared to jump after him, but he was gone in a flash. Sure, he could've used his Byakugan to track him down, but he decided to forget about him and focus on Kaiya and the ANBU Black Ops traitors who were entrusted with her. He scoffed, straightening up as he glared down at them.

"That girl…it appears she has no will to fight anymore. Of course, I imagine that's a common thing to happen after watching your teammates die right in front of you. Especially in such a savage way." His gaze averted to the remains of the corpses a little farther back, lying in their own blood, Unagi's severed head that had been sitting next to Kaiya. He clenched his fists. "Lee."

The boy in the green jumpsuit stood to attention, furrowing his bushy brows. Neji frowned. "You're the fastest, so you'll be responsible for getting the girl away from them," he instructed quietly, so that only his two teammates could hear him. "Tenten will cover you, and then I'll move in and immobilize. I don't want to waste my energy in a full-on fight, especially if these two are ANBU. Let's just get that girl and get the hell out of here. The sun is going to set soon; we need to have lost them by the time it does. Understood?" They nodded.

Lee stretched, waiting for Neji's signal. Tenten unrolled her scroll partway, and Neji lowered himself as he prepared to jump from the branch to the ground. He studied their opponents, who were only staring up at him with what he could only imagine as grins. There was no way to gauge their strength at this point, so they'd just have to engage them and find out; obviously, if they could pass off as ANBU, they weren't going to be pushovers. He was certain they'd be able to get away, hopefully without major injuries, if they were quick and cautious. If they had to fight them head-on, they'd probably lose.

Neji inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"Go!"

…

Sasuke frowned as he and his team gathered around under the cover of the giant trees of the Forest of Death. _I can't believe it's only been a few hours and things are already this bad,_ he thought, running his hands through his hair in frustration. _Kaiya…I wonder if you're alright. There are too many unpredictable shinobi out here._ He resisted the urge to smile. _Then again, you're one of them._

He came up with a code between his two teammates and himself, so that if they were to get separated again, they would have a way to recognize each other, just in case another imposter appeared. However, he was unaware that someone else was listening in right next to them, underground. It was the Kusa man who had just attacked Kaiya and her team not ten minutes before.

He'd already reached his next target.

 _This one is smart…_ He grinned, straddling the bamboo stem between his teeth. _By the time I'm finished here, Kaiya should be well on her way to my hideout. With her and the boy, I'm sure that I could have all that I desire in this world._

An explosion like the one Team 11 experienced knocked Team 7 off of their feet. The Kusa man appeared out of the smoke, this time with his real teammates. When everything was clear, Sakura found Sasuke, and after she'd recited the code word, Naruto appeared from the bushes. Sasuke smirked when the blonde recited the code word perfectly. He threw a kunai at him, which he dodged easily. Naruto smirked.

"Impressive that you knew," a voice that wasn't Naruto's said, as smoke enveloped the blonde. "How did you know I was a fake?" The Kusa man stared at Sasuke, enthralled. When he explained himself, he took off his straw hat. "Heh. I see… Well, you're much less gullible than your little girlfriend, eh?" Sasuke frowned in question. Sakura blushed, thinking he was referring to her.

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke repeated dangerously, his eyes sharp and alert. The Kusa ninja's smile widened as he began making his way to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh? You mean you don't have a girlfriend? So, I suppose I was given false information, then. Although, when I tried this trick on her, she rushed to your side without even thinking, so it's no wonder I was led to believe it." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed even further.

 _Don't tell me this creep is talking about…_ "Tch. What are you saying?" A sadistic look of satisfaction appeared on the man's face. Chills ran down Sasuke's and Sakura's spines. He stopped.

"I'm saying…that your little girlfriend is in my hands now," he replied darkly, licking his lips with his elongated tongue. "Kaiya Kimura is mine at last." Sasuke's pupils dilated. He sucked in a breath of shock, gritting his teeth. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. His hands trembled as he clenched them into fists.

"What…what the hell did you just say?" he demanded, his voice raised. "What did you do to Kaiya?! Where is she?!" Sakura blinked, confused.

"Did he just say…Kaiya? But why? What does Kaiya have to do with anything?" _Sasuke seems really concerned about her…_ The man chuckled, pulling out a scroll.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" He totally disregarded Sasuke's and Sakura's questions, but they were sure he'd heard them. "It's an Earth Scroll, and you guys have the Heaven Scroll, correct?"

He held it up to his lips and wrapped his tongue around it, pushing it down his throat. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and disgust. "Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll…with our lives on the line. Or are you going to let this girl down too?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was shaking so badly she couldn't move. They'd just felt as if they'd seen their own deaths, so he couldn't blame her. But he also knew that if they didn't run now, they'd die. And then he'd never be able to reach his goal, or more importantly right now, find out what happened to Kaiya. His eyes narrowed.

If Kaiya really was kidnapped, then he had to save her. There's no way anyone could escape this forest so easily, especially with all the competitors trying to reach the gates. But before he went after Kaiya, he had to get his team out of the mess they were in right now. Sasuke's trembling hand reached for a kunai. _Kaiya…I'll come for you, so just hold on for a little while. I don't know what's going on, but if this is the guy who came after you before, it's no wonder you were so afraid. And to think that he found you here, in the middle of the Chunin Exams. How long has he been watching you? What does he want with me? Well…I'll think about all of that later. Right now…I have to…move!_

Sasuke stabbed himself in the leg so that he could move, grabbing Sakura and taking off into the trees. The Kusa man was once again impressed with this unordinary prey of his. _Hmm…_

…

Before Kaiya was fully conscious, she could smell some kind of animal cooking over a small fire; the smoke entered her lungs, making her cough, agitating her throat, which still hadn't completely healed from her excessive screaming earlier. She leaned forward and groaned as her eyes fluttered open; she grabbed at her throat, wincing from the pain she'd caused herself. She was currently sitting up against the thick trunk of one of the many trees of the Forest of Death.

"So, you're awake at last," an unfamiliar voice stated. With her head pounding and her head heavy, she looked up to see a boy with large, white eyes and long hair staring down at her pointedly. His forehead protector donned the symbol of the Leaf, same as hers. She sighed, looking away.

"Where…am I?" she asked in a croak. She was too tired, in too much pain, burdened with too much grief and guilt. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed for days. The boy crossed his arms.

"You're safe, for the time being. However, your wounds are serious, and you've lost your team. I'm not sure how much longer you'll be able to survive in this forest alone." Kaiya's eyes widened, then lowered.

"…"

"Umm, Neji, maybe you could be a little nicer to her," a girl spoke from the right, in a small voice. Kaiya's eyes averted to her. She had dark hair in two buns on either side of her head. She remembered seeing her during the First Exam, but she couldn't remember her name.

"Tenten is right, Neji," another male sounded from the left. Kaiya turned her attention to him, but instantly regretted it when she caught sight of his green jumpsuit, tacky bowl cut, and the thickest eyebrows she'd ever laid eyes on. If she wasn't in such a depressed mood, she would've laughed her ass off. "You should be more sensitive to someone who just went through such an ordeal."

Neji scoffed at his teammates. It would appear he was easily irritated. _Kinda like Hibachi_. A small grin appeared on Kaiya's face, but it was wiped off a moment later when she remembered that Hibachi was gone. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly, ignoring the agonizing pain it brought her.

Neji studied her meticulously with his strange eyes for several moments. Kaiya thought it was strange: Hinata had the same eyes, and yet his were so much more intense that she couldn't even look at him directly. He was much more intimidating than the shy, awkward girl Kaiya grew up with. This must be what facing a Hyuga is really supposed to be like.

"You're Kaiya Kimura, right?" Neji questioned. Kaiya blinked, leaning back against the trunk. Letting out a sigh, she nodded stiffly.

"Yes." Before he could interrogate her further, Kaiya asked a question of her own. "Why…why did you save me?" Neji tilted his head slightly, confused.

"Hmm?"

"Even if we're from the same village, we're all enemies here," Kaiya explained stoically, her eyes void of any emotion. "We don't know each other; you owe me nothing. You should've just let them take me. I deserve to die."

Neji's eyebrows creased; he uncrossed his arms and sat down across from her. He turned to his other two teammates, the boy with the thick eyebrows who was tending to the fire, and Tenten, who walked over with several canteens full of water. She handed one to Kaiya and another to Neji before sitting down next to him.

The other boy removed the sticks with the mystery meat on them and poured soil over the fire to douse it out, before sitting on the other side of Neji, who was obviously the leader. He handed each person one stick. Kaiya stretched out her legs and hesitantly took it; now that it was close enough, she could see that it was roasted squirrel. She had no qualms about eating it. None at all. She wasted no time ripping into its warm, cooked flesh. She ate so quickly she couldn't even taste it.

Neji continued to stare at Kaiya, contemplating. He didn't blame her for being upset. The poor girl witnessed her teammates being killed in cold blood. She was powerless to protect them…just about anyone would feel the same.

"If you really feel that way, then I'll be happy to finish you off." Neji pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch, holding it out to Kaiya's chest. It was only an inch away from her heart. She frowned but didn't make any attempt to defend herself. She just gripped the stick with her half-eaten dinner on it tightly, resigned to her fate. Tenten tensed and gulped, while the other male jumped to his feet.

"N-Neji—"

"Quiet, Lee," the Hyuga instructed. He never took his eyes off Kaiya; likewise, her eyes never left him. "She said it herself: she deserves death. She clearly has lost the will to live. She cannot accept destiny. She cannot except that perhaps she was left alive for a reason." Lee froze, his gaze averting to Kaiya, who furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Destiny?" she repeated, indignant. She gritted her teeth in anger, leaning forward so that the tip of Neji's kunai was pressed against her sternum. He wondered if she would just plow herself into it, if she was that desperate to die. Her eyes were wide—almost frantic. She was shaking.

Neji became rigid, wondering what she was going to do; he couldn't tell at this point. After the trauma she went through, someone like her was unpredictable and dangerous. If she attacked him, he'd have no choice but to bring her down. "You think it's _destiny_ that my teammates were killed and I was left alive? They were killed _because_ of me! What reason would a coward like me have to live?! I'm useless!"

Tears flooded her eyes and down her dirtied, scratched cheeks, leaving streams of clear streaks across her face. She grabbed Neji's wrist and pressed the kunai further into her chest. His eyes widened; he was shocked by how tight her grip was, as well as how fast she moved. Sweat dotted his brow. What was she going to do next?

"Please…please, just kill me," Kaiya begged in a small voice. It was hard to understand her completely, since her words were muffled by her sobs, as well as her cracked voice.

"I've always been a target, ever since my family's secret was discovered. I was useless to them; they couldn't even tell me who they truly were. Even all these years later, I'm still the same stupid, useless piece of shit. The only one who sees me as something valuable is the one who has been chasing me all this time. I don't even know who…"

Neji scoffed, frowning as he grabbed Kaiya's wrist with his free hand, wrenching it loose from his other one. She offered no resistance. Then he took the hand with the kunai and dropped the weapon, before resting that hand on her shoulder. With the other, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head, so that she could look him in the eye. She resentfully did so.

"I can't kill someone who has lost their purpose," he said sternly, narrowing his eyes. Kaiya sniffled as her sobs slowed down. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"What do you…?" Neji's eyes remained stern, and Kaiya almost caved under his gaze. It was almost as daunting as Sasuke's. He squeezed her shoulder, making her wince. She wasn't exactly sure what the extent of her injuries were, but this bastard didn't seem to care.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like I care whether you live or die, particularly. In fact, maybe it's better if you did die out here, considering your rancid blood and what it could mean for the village if you were captured." Neji glanced to his right for a moment, where Tenten was kneeling, almost like she was ready to tackle him, to prevent him from actually doing away with Kaiya if he made the move. He turned back to her. "The reason we saved you is because we cannot allow someone like you to fall into enemy hands—it's that simple. It's not because I felt charitable."

Kaiya's eyes lowered. _Well, he doesn't seem like the charitable type, anyway._ Neji sighed, bowing his head. "But honestly…looking at you now is pitiful." Kaiya didn't argue, because she knew it was true. She just let him go on. "I should just let you die, if that's your wish…but somehow, I can't help thinking that you have some important purpose, and that's why you're still alive." Kaiya scoffed, her eyes finally drifting away.

"Neji is a big believer in destiny," Tenten stated, holding up an index finger matter-of-factly. She seemed to have relaxed now. "Aside from the fact that it would be dangerous for the Leaf if you were to be kidnapped by outsiders, he felt that your life was worth saving, even if we're enemies right now. So, he doesn't want you to give up on life. For someone like Neji to say something like that, he must really see potential in you." She smiled cheekily, making Neji frown. He cleared his throat, turning away so that they couldn't see his blush.

"Don't make me sound so soft, Tenten," he muttered in irritation. He placed his hands back at his side as he adjusted himself, taking a bite of squirrel. He chewed thoughtfully, his teammates digging into their dinner as well. "Anyway, Kaiya, listen up, because I'll only make this offer once."

She gave him her full attention, despite her confusion and frustration, sitting back down against the trunk of the tree. Like the others, she picked up her stick with the roasted squirrel and continued eating, much slower this time, taking a sip of water in between every other bite, to wash down the uncomfortable taste. Now that she could register the taste clearly, squirrel roast was _not_ one of her favorite meals, she decided. Once Neji had taken a few bites himself, he looked back at Kaiya.

"You obviously cannot complete this exam without your teammates." Kaiya's eyes darkened, but she said nothing as she continued to stare at him, taking quiet bites of her dinner. "I'm not sure what disqualified persons are supposed to do in the middle of the exam, and since this is the first day…"

He shrugged. "It would make more sense for you to navigate your way back to the entrances we came through, rather than try and trek through the entire forest to the destination. It will be dangerous, of course, since you'll be running into the remainder of teams who have yet to come this far. But either way, your life will be in constant danger, so you can do what you want. Any one of those three could come back for you at any moment, so it would be better for you to travel with us for now. However, we expect you to pull your weight. And with your injuries…"

"I get it," Kaiya said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm a burden to you guys if I stay with you for long. But despite the obviously smartest choice, I'm not going back. I can go alone, if that's what you want. While I'm grateful that you saved me, I don't need your pity. I'm not an idiot, you know. I know that you were planning on taking my team's scroll before you saw the situation turn ugly with those bastards before. You were waiting for your own chance to attack us."

The three of them remained silent. Kaiya shook her head, laughing humorlessly.

"I knew it." She pursed her lips, letting out a deep sigh. "Well, that is the whole purpose to this exam, isn't it? If I'm being honest, I wish I could give the scroll to you now…I'm sure that would help you guys out a lot. And you guys are my saviors, so I wouldn't mind giving it to you. However, Unagi was keeping the scroll, and all I have is a fake."

She pulled her backpack off her shoulder and dug through it. After a few moments, she pulled out what looked like the Heaven Scroll that was entrusted to her team before the start of the Exam. However, one look at it up close, and Neji could tell that it was only a duplicate. Kaiya stared at it for a moment resentfully, before placing it back in her bag.

Neji smirked, shrugging. "Hn. It wouldn't have really done us any good anyway," he told her, making her frown in question. "We have a Heaven Scroll too." Kaiya scoffed, staring at the ground with an unreadable expression.

"Well, that helps me have a little bit less of a guilty conscience. But there's still something I wanna know. How did you guys beat those creeps anyway? They were strong, ANBU level." Tenten and Lee shared a look, smiling to one another.

"Neji has the Byakugan, so it wasn't much of a fight." Tenten giggled. "They were out cold in less than a minute." Kaiya nodded. _I wish I had that kind of strength. Maybe then, they wouldn't have died._

"I should've said it earlier, but…thank you. You saved someone who didn't have the will to live." She paused, taking one last drink from her canteen before putting it away. "Anyway, if I do have some sort of grand purpose for still being alive, I'm gonna find it. I won't let Hibachi's and Unagi's deaths be for nothing."

Her eyebrows creased in determination, and the other three were just glad she didn't sound so depressed anymore. But none of them had any idea how deep those roots of destiny were dug for Kaiya. _There has to be a reason I'm always alone. My destiny is out there somewhere. I'll find it…I won't die until I find it._


	17. Not Out of the Woods Yet

**Thanks for your support and criticism. It's been a hard week y'all, but writing keeps me going.**

"My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass this exam."

Before he disappeared, Orochimaru's neck stretched out, fangs protruding; he locked onto Sasuke's neck, biting into his flesh with all the likeness of a snake. Sasuke's screams were almost as painful as Unagi's at his death. "Sasuke will seek me for power."

A strange mark appeared near the bite, and Sasuke collapsed, writhing in inexplicable pain. Orochimaru vanished, and Sakura had no idea how to help. Naruto was unconscious as well, so there was no way he could do anything. In tears, she grabbed Sasuke in a hug, asking herself what she should do. Her eyes lowered.

 _Kaiya…what would you do? You always seem like you know how to help Sasuke. He…he needs you now! Where are you?!_ Her eyes widened.

" _I'm saying…that your little girlfriend is in my hands now. Kaiya Kimura is mine at last."_

" _What…what the hell did you just say? What did you do to Kaiya?! Where is she?!"_

But if that was true, then that means that this Orochimaru bastard took her away, to who-knows-where. Did he bite her too? Was she still alive? And what did he want her for in the first place? Sakura trembled as she bit her lip. Looks like she was on her own. But then she remembered what Kaiya had said to her before the start of this exam.

" _If you want to become a real ninja, things like boys and your appearance shouldn't matter. Especially now, where you're going to be putting your own life on the line just to pass this next test. Do you really think you'll be doing your team any favors if you're trying your damnedest just to get Sasuke's attention the whole time? You'll let them down if they need you to carry their weight in a dangerous situation. You're just a burden. And I won't have you risking Sasuke's life like it's worthless."_

Back then, Sakura thought she was just mocking her, but…now she realized that Kaiya was warning her. This was exactly what she was talking about. And here Sakura was, helpless, just like Kaiya said. As much as she hated to admit it, that damn brunette was right. But screw her. Sakura was going to protect her team no matter what. Sasuke wasn't going to die while she was around.

…

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kaiya spent the remainder of the day gathering food and water. Neji wanted to attack the other teams while most of them were resting. He instructed them to split up and scout the area for half an hour, but not to attack even if they find someone. They were to meet back at that spot and report what they found. Kaiya went off to scout as well, since it wasn't in her nature to sit still. Besides, she'd be more of a target if she just stayed in one place alone, even for a little while.

And of course, it was just Kaiya's luck that she would run into a fight between two other teams. She was going to go around them, but three things caught her attention: one, the fact that Lee was lying on the ground, beaten almost to the point of unconsciousness; two, one of the teams was the Sound team that had caused a ruckus before the First Exam; and three, the team they were fighting was Team 7.

For those three reasons, Kaiya couldn't ignore this altercation. Not to mention that only Sakura was visible; Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. Kaiya frowned. _Sakura's heavily injured…has she been fighting this whole time? Where the hell are those other two? Don't tell me that Sakura and I are in the same situation…!_ She sighed, shaking her head as she prepared herself for a rough fight. She was in no condition to move, but if Sasuke's life was on the line, or if it had already been taken…

So, there she was, standing between Sakura and Lee, surrounded by the three Sound bastards that she had wanted to avoid at all costs. "K-Kaiya?!" She let out a silent breath of relief after catching a glimpse of Sakura's two unconscious teammates just behind her. And now, she could focus on the shitstorm ahead.

Well, surely the Sound ninjas weren't worse than the Grass ninja she'd run into earlier.

Kaiya bit her lip as she studied the situation. She stared at the three Sound shinobi with an expressionless countenance, wondering why so many people seemed to take up killing as a pastime. It made no sense to her, just like her family plotting to destroy the village… She gritted her teeth at their memory, pulling out a kunai. She was still heavily injured, and after seeing their strange technique before, she knew they weren't going to be pansies. She was really screwed here.

The foreign shinobi smirked, sharing a look.

"Hey, isn't that—"

"Yeah, she's the one. It appears those other two have failed. Or maybe they let her go on purpose." The bandaged man with the tacky fur nodded to his comrades. "So…what should we do? Kill the boy, or take the girl?" Kaiya frowned. _Who are they after other than me? Who do they want to kill?_ The only males there were Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Heh. How about both?" the other male suggested with a chuckle. "We can kill the others right here, and when we're done, we can take the girl."

Kaiya's eyes averted to the ridiculous-looking boy next to her, who was fighting unconsciousness. They weren't after Lee, even though it looked like they roughed him up pretty good. He must have interfered with the Sound shinobi, just like she was doing now.

 _So that leaves Team 7…Sakura looks like crap, so she must have been defending them, so I'm guessing they're passed out pretty good. I don't know why anyone would go after Naruto, except for that big mouth of his. The only one that they should feel threatened by would be…_

Kaiya's eyes widened as she realized who their target was. She clenched her fists, squeezing the throwing knife in her hand. Her eyes darkened as they lowered, and a dangerous aura seemed to swarm over her like a whirlwind. Though her appearance seemed fierce, inside she was terrified. _What do these people want with me? And why are they targeting Sasuke? Is it because he's an Uchiha?_

She scoffed. "So, you're with that damn Grass ninja," she uttered, her eyebrows furrowing. She saw them give her a look of confusion, but she ignored them. "I've had enough of you bastards. I failed before, but if you're here to kill Sasuke, then you can forget it!" She thrashed her arm in front of her. "You're not killing anyone else I care about."

 _Kaiya is here…she's alive after all. But she looks terrible._ Sakura, who was caught in the Sound girl's grasp, grabbed at the dirt with her hands. Kaiya noticed it, waiting to see if she would do anything. She'd never thought of Sakura as strong—she'd made that clear over the years, and in fact, just recently.

Rather than focus on training, she'd always had her eyes on Sasuke, hoping he'd fall for her. Of course, Sasuke was a stoic, unemotional asshole, so he never gave her the time of day. But the one thing that Kaiya was thankful for now was the fact that she would protect Sasuke no matter what. Even if it caused her death, she would make sure no one harmed him.

Because of Sakura, Sasuke was still alive.

Kaiya didn't witness Sakura's fight, but it was obvious that she had faced all three of these ridiculously strong enemies to protect her fallen teammates, knowing she wasn't strong enough to defeat them. And that was more than Kaiya had been able to do. Her blood began to boil. _Damn it…Sakura made a fool out of me. I can't lose here too. I won't lose Sasuke. I_ can't _lose him._

The problem was that Kaiya didn't know how to defend against their strange abilities. They manipulated sound, which was something she was completely ignorant about. Besides, she was injured and didn't feel like fighting at all. The only reason she was willing to do so at this point was to protect Sasuke, as well as Lee, who had helped save her life earlier. And of course, it's not like she wanted Sakura and Naruto to die, as annoying as they were—not unless she was the one killing them. So, she would do whatever it took to shield them for as long as possible, until all her bones were broken and her body gave out.

"Hn." The girl that kept Sakura at bay glowered at Kaiya. "Hey, Zaku, why don't we kill Sasuke first? Do it in front of the girls, since he seems to be so important to them." Zaku, the younger-looking male with the brown, spiky hair, smirked.

"Heh. Ok, let's do it, then," he decided, an evil glint in his eyes. "But first…" He raised his palms up to Kaiya, who was waiting for him to move. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound invaded her ears, causing her to gnash her teeth in agony and squeeze her eyes shut from the pain; it felt like someone was grinding sharp rocks in her lobes. She dropped the kunai at her feet and pressed her palms over her ears desperately, as if that would keep the sound out. However, it just became worse, like it was coming from inside her body rather than outside.

She let out a cry of pain as she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Zaku smirked, walking over to Kaiya, whose ears were still ringing excruciatingly. He stepped on Kaiya's already-injured back, then kicked her body into the dirt mercilessly. She hissed as her ribs pressed up against the ground roughly. Her ears were bleeding.

"Heh. I don't know what makes Lord Orochimaru think you're worth all this trouble," he taunted. Kaiya groaned and tried to speak, but the pain in her ears was unbearable; she was surprised she could even hear him over the high-pitched vibrations rattling her skull.

 _O-Orochi…maru? Who…is that?_ Her eyes closed, and she began drifting into darkness. "From the reports we heard, you're weak. You've got the ANBU following you around wherever you go. Someone is always protecting you, right? But when you're alone, you're completely helpless. Just look at you now! It looks like you barely made it out of a fight alive, and it's only the first day of this exam. You can't do anything right now either, can you? Pathetic. What great power could someone like you possibly have?"

He spat at Kaiya, rearing his head back as he laughed. "I'm not sure how you escaped those two monsters, but I bet you that someone came and saved your ass then, didn't they? You puny little brat!" Tears flowed from Kaiya's eyes, even with them closed—both from the pain she was experiencing, and from the fact that he was right—she was as pathetic as they come. She was never able to protect herself—ever. She'd just lost her teammates because she wasn't strong enough. If Neji and his team hadn't come by to rescue her, she would've been beyond saving by now.

 _I'm not…strong enough_ , she thought, her entire body aching from the sobs she was holding back. _I've never been strong enough. My family must've thought so too. And Aiko…maybe she thought I wasn't worth the trouble, and that's why she left. Fugaku felt he had to hide me away because I was so weak. I lost Hibachi and Unagi because I was too afraid to move. I was too afraid of dying._

Kaiya clawed at the dirt beneath her fingers—about the only movement she could make at this point. Why in the world did she think she was strong enough to be a shinobi?

" _You should understand something, Kaiya. The world is made up of the weak and the strong. But it's not what you think. Even the strongest of men fail every now and then, you know. But that doesn't make them weak; no one is perfect, and we all make mistakes. Weakness is giving up—giving in to pain, to anger, to disappointment, to sorrow. If you don't get back up when life pulls you down, then you are weak. Mind over matter, like I told you from the beginning._

" _If someone forces you to your knees, don't stay there. Stand to your feet again and again, even if your legs can barely hold you. Endurance, perseverance—that's what makes you strong. Believing in yourself despite your failures, using your last breath to fight, even if you can't win. If you stand and face the enemy with strong resolve and heart, then you are strong. If you accept defeat, you are weak. It's that simple."_

Kaiya's fists clenched around the soil on the ground. _That's right, Aiko-sensei…you taught me better than this, right? If you saw me now, you'd be disappointed._ Her eyebrows furrowed. _I won't…be weak. I won't stay down on my knees. I'll get up. I'll fight._

Zaku frowned at Kaiya's movement. After what seemed like a century, he finally lowered his arm, and the noise ceased, at last.

"Hmm. You should be more careful with Lord Orochimaru's merchandise, Zaku," the other male scolded. "You might've killed her if you went on for another minute." Zaku scoffed, frowning down at Kaiya.

"Tch. Yeah, right. She can't be that fragile." He turned back to Sasuke and Naruto a few feet away, resting under the roots of a tree; they were unconscious. Kaiya could see them now through the tilting haze that had become her vision. "Now that she's weakened, she'll be out of our way and easier to deal with later. Now let's deal with this Sasuke guy."

He sauntered over to him, a wicked smirk on his face. Sakura glanced at Kaiya, who seemed unconscious herself; she turned back to Zaku, who was inching his way toward her teammates. She bit her lip, then pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch.

The girl that held onto her hair laughed. "You won't be able to hurt me with that thing," she taunted. Sakura grinned, averting her eyes to her captor.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, holding the kunai up. "Who said it was for you?" The Sound kunoichi's eyebrows creased in confusion, but before she had a chance to do anything, Sakura cut her hair with the sharp knife, releasing herself from the girl's clutches, knocking her back. She then stood to her feet and clenched her fists.

 _Everyone…I want to be like you guys. This time…get a good look at my back!_

"Kin, kill her!" Zaku shouted, turning around. The said girl jumped into action as Sakura made hand seals. When Kin collided with her, it turned out to be a substitution. Zaku scoffed and prepared to attack her himself.

As Sakura battled the Sound shinobi by herself once more, Kaiya managed to open her eyes as her vision cleared at last. She watched in a fog as Sakura did what she could to protect her comrades. Even though she didn't have much skill, she was holding her own against Zaku. And if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was—and if her ribs weren't broken—Kaiya would've laughed when the pink-haired kunoichi tackled the guy to the ground and gripped onto his arm with her teeth.

 _If I just lay here like this and let Sakura do all the fighting, I'll be the laughing stock of our classmates. Like I'm gonna let that happen!_

Kaiya gritted her teeth, trying to force her body to her feet. She knew this wasn't the time to lay on the ground and feel sorry for herself. There would be time to mourn later, when she was sure Sasuke would make it through this forest hell alive. She wouldn't give in to her injuries and just wait to die or be saved again, either.

"Damn it, let go!" Zaku shouted, shaking Sakura as hard as he could, punching her repeatedly in the face. She wouldn't budge. She was getting her ass beat, but she was still holding on. Kaiya didn't think she had it in her. She struggled even more to stand. _Gotta help…Sakura,_ she thought, straining so hard she felt her jaw tremble. _Can't let these guys kill her…can't…let Sasuke die!_

At last, Sakura couldn't hold on anymore. Zaku finally managed to break loose of her grip on his arm, thrashing her into the ground. Kaiya's eyes widened when Sakura managed to push herself to her knees. That was it. If Sakura could do it, then Kaiya wasn't going to lose to her. She wouldn't be able to survive the embarrassment—forget about these guys and that Grass ninja.

"Haaah!" Kaiya's verdant eyes were bloodshot, her pupils dilated, as chakra exploded from within her. Thanks to an adrenaline rush, she could feel a bit of strength returning as she pushed herself to her feet, forcing her body to comply with her demands. Taking deep, heavy breaths, she straightened up to stare at the Sound ninjas with a fierceness they'd never seen before in a child. She smirked devilishly at the surprise on their faces.

"You work for that bastard that's trying to come after me, right? Didn't you say his name was Orochimaru or something?" she questioned, clenching her fists. Kin frowned, then chuckled.

"Yeah, so?"

Ignoring them for a moment, Kaiya turned her head to look back at Sakura, who was on the ground glaring up at her. Sakura lowered her eyes, but Kaiya's grin softened.

"Sakura…" Her gaze averted back up to the brunette hesitantly. "What I said to you before…" The pink-haired teen closed her eyes, neglecting her judgment. Kaiya let out a sigh. "I owe you an apology. I didn't do my team any favors, and yet here you are, defending yours with your life, despite the fact the enemy is this strong." A surprised Sakura opened her swollen eyes in shock. She blinked a few times.

"W-what?" she murmured. Kaiya rolled her eyes, turning back to face the enemy. She hated to admit that she was wrong—especially to Sakura—but she had to. After the courage Sakura had just displayed, compared with her own cowardice before…she had no right to talk big, like she had the strength and resolve to protect her comrades. She couldn't even protect herself.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kaiya frowned, shaking her head. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to say, I'll kill you on the spot, but…compared to you, I'm nothing but a coward. You're braver than me, Sakura." The latter's jaw fell to the ground as she let Kaiya's words sink in. She had never complimented her before and might not ever do it again. She had to savor this moment, even in the midst of turmoil. And if they got out of this alive, she'd rub it in her face later.

"Kaiya…what hap—" The brunette's eyes narrowed. She couldn't allow herself to think of what unfolded before she made it there. If she did, her resolve would unravel, and she'd start sinking in regret again. She couldn't do that before she made sure Sasuke was safe from these creeps.

"Take care of Sasuke, alright? I'm counting on you." Sakura smiled after a few moments, nodding.

"Yeah…" she agreed, as Kaiya stepped forward.

"Hey, you three jackasses over there." Kaiya pointed to the Sound shinobi, who frowned in question. "I want you to do something for me." Dosu lowered his eyes.

"Hmm? And what's that?" She snarled.

"Give that bastard Orochimaru, or whoever the hell is pulling the strings, a message: If he wants me, he can come for me himself. And tell him to stay the hell away from Sasuke, while he's at it."

"Hn." Zaku chuckled mockingly. "Don't you know shinobi operate from the shadows?" he questioned. "Only a fool exposes himself in the light." Kaiya stared at the ground, picking up the kunai she'd dropped earlier. She flung the dirt off it and clenched it in her palm, approaching the enemy slowly.

"Oh yeah?" she snapped. "Well, I say only cowards hide and manipulate puppets to do their bidding. Only cowards kill for enjoyment; only cowards hurt people just to watch them suffer. If he's after me, then he must know about my family. Am I wrong? I'm going to get answers out of him."

Dosu frowned, pursing his lips behind the bandages covering most of his face. _Hmm…so it's true, then. This is the Kimura brat whose entire family was plotting against the Leaf, while leaving her ignorant. I'm sure she has lots of questions, but now she has a lead. We messed up speaking Lord Orochimaru's name so freely. But even if she knows that much, it's still only a small piece of a much larger puzzle. She's barking up a dead tree._

Kaiya twirled the throwing knife around her index finger, then threw it at Zaku without warning. It was fast, but he managed to deflect it at the last moment with his sound ninjutsu.

"Ha!" he taunted. "What exactly was that supposed to d—" His eyes widened as a large stone collided with his cheek, sending him flying sideways for several yards, before rolling to a painful stop. He forced himself to his feet, looking around frantically as blood slid down the left corner of his mouth, dripping off his chin. He cringed at its metallic taste, and the stinging bruise of the injury. "What the hell was that?! Earth Style…? Who—"

"Earth Style, you say? Flattery will get you nowhere." Zaku turned to Kaiya, who was standing in the place he'd been only seconds before. She held her fist up to her mouth and blew on her knuckles, indicating that she was the one to knock him off his feet. He growled, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Impossible! You were just over there! How could you have—" He paused, thinking back to when she threw the kunai. His eyes widened slightly. _That must've only been a distraction,_ he figured. _So, she has speed and physical strength after all. Damn…she's tougher than I thought. She's not like that other one._ "Tch. You little brat. Don't get cocky just because you took me by surprise once. It won't happen again."

Zaku raised his arm in Kaiya's direction; she could see the hole in his palm. Her eyes widened as her body tensed. Before she could blink, she was slammed back-first into the trunk of a tree so hard she dented the bark at least three inches in. "Agh!"

Kaiya bit down on her tongue, her mouth filling with the familiar taste of blood. Her teeth grinded together painfully, and she was surprised none of them had been knocked loose. She could feel her already-injured spine crack, and she cried out in discomfort as her body responded.

She leaned forward, unable to move; her back twitched painfully, and she couldn't control her body. Blood trickled down the sides of her mouth; her vision faltered, going in and out. It hurt to breathe, and she strained as she attempted to lift her head. Every part of her body ached, stung, and throbbed. It felt like hundreds of sharp needles were digging into her spine and lungs as her head slumped over. The last thing she remembered was three figures jumping in between her and the Sound ninjas. Then, everything went black.


	18. Despair

**12.13.18**

Kaiya's eyes opened slowly. She groaned, feeling like she'd been nailed to a tree and her body hit repeatedly with a large mallet. Her head felt heavy, weighed down by an anchor wrapped around her neck; she was seeing double of everything, mixing from grey to color then back again. Her breathing staggered for a few moments as she attempted to gain her composure. She felt more nauseous than ever but couldn't find the strength to release the contents of her stomach, so she just leaned against the tree trunk uncomfortably.

When her vision finally cleared, she could see everyone's attention directed towards the trees behind her, where Sasuke and Naruto were lying unconscious. She painfully turned her head in that direction, wincing as she tried to assess the situation. As far as she could gather, she hadn't been out for more than a few minutes, because no one had moved too much from their former positions.

However, she discovered that the three figures she saw before blacking out were the members of Team 10: Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They must've sensed all the danger and decided to help their comrades. Although, for those three to do so shocked Kaiya, even in her current state. They weren't the type to jump into the fray, but she supposed since Sasuke was involved, Ino made an exception, dragging her reluctant teammates with her. _I'm sure Shikamaru appreciates that,_ she thought. She followed their shifting gazes to see two more Leaf shinobi up in the trees—Neji and Tenten. They didn't look happy. (Then again, when did Neji _ever_ look happy?)

 _I guess Lee has been missing for too long…Neji seems pretty pissed. If he was able to defeat those ANBU easily for a stranger, no telling what he'll do for a teammate._

She glanced at Lee, who was still lying on the ground, unable to move. She wondered just what he was doing in the middle of Team 7 and the Sound ninjas, but she was pretty sure he'd been unconscious since she'd come across the situation.

Kaiya struggled to stand up, but she could do little more than lean forward. And even that hurt like hell. _Tch. After everything, something like this stops me. I really am pathetic… Sorry, Aiko-sensei, but it looks like I'm still weak._ But at least Neji and Tenten were there now, so she could relax, at least a little. Neji was part of the strongest clan in the village, and she was sure he could take on all three of the Sound ninjas by himself if he wanted to.

"It seems that won't be necessary," the Hyuga decided. Kaiya frowned, wincing as she turned her attention to the others once more, who seemed just as confused as she felt. She glanced over at where Naruto and Sasuke had been placed, to see that the latter was struggling to stand. She let out a breath of relief, before she noticed something strange. Her eyes widened.

 _What…what is this chakra I feel?_ Her eyebrows sunk further down her face. It was just about the only motion that didn't hurt too much. _I know it's Sasuke's, but…something's not right. It feels so heavy and dark. Almost like the feeling I got from those ANBU before…_

Her eyes widened when he stood to his feet. Strange markings covered his body, and there was an eerie purple aura to the chakra that was surrounding him. A shudder ran down Kaiya's spine, heightening her pain; she began shivering, like an icy wind had just blown through, chilling her to the bone. Her pupils dilated as she shook her head, ignoring the discomfort it brought her.

 _No…there's no way that this is Sasuke._

Her unsteady breaths increased, making her body shudder even more as the chill became fiercer, more relentless. _Where did those marks come from? What are they?_

Sasuke was not himself. It was almost as if he was wearing a cloak of darkness around his shoulders as he sauntered towards the others. His gaze trailed over to Kaiya, who backed herself up against the trunk when he neared her, even though her spine felt like it had broken in two. Those eyes were not Sasuke's eyes, dark and mysterious, clouded, yet full of life and ambition; they were someone else's—someone with a darker soul and no heart, and Kaiya only saw emptiness and malevolence there.

Her own eyes were filled with panic, worse than they'd been when the Kusa ninja first appeared. Right now, his and Sasuke's auras felt the same, and that worried Kaiya more than anything.

Sasuke stopped in front of her. His eyebrows furrowed. "Kaiya…who did this to you?" he asked forebodingly, coldly scanning her present wounds with his Sharingan. Perhaps he could even see the wounds to her soul, which were much deeper than any physical injury she'd sustained.

Kaiya turned away from him, biting her lip. "…" She trembled as her heart rate hastened, relentlessly beating against her chest, like it was trying to escape his fearful gaze as well. "Stay away from me, Sasuke," she whispered shakily. _I'm dreaming, right? I've been asleep this whole time, and all of this is just a nightmare._ "You're…scaring me." Sasuke stared down at her, his expression hardening. The chakra swirled more intensely. His presence was so cold.

" _Who_ hurt you?" he repeated, more forcibly the second time. The way he sounded, it was more of a demand than a question. "You…and Sakura, too…" He glanced at his teammate for a moment, then returned his gaze to Kaiya, who refused to answer. She still wouldn't look at him.

Zaku smirked. "Heh…well, since she won't say it, I will. It was me. I did that to both of them."

Sasuke ignored him as he continued to stare at the brunette unwaveringly. Sakura's lip quivered as she stared at the interaction between the two. _Kaiya won't even look at him. I'm not sure how close they are, but I know that Sasuke and Kaiya have lately been…_ Her eyebrows furrowed. _But the way he is now, I don't blame her for being afraid. This isn't like him at all. And Kaiya…what happened to her? She's not like herself either._

"Sasuke…your body," Sakura mentioned, hoping to draw his attention away from Kaiya. She looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears and collapsing. The Uchiha turned from Kaiya to look at her again. His expression was unreadable behind his dark façade. He stared down at his palms and the markings covering his arms.

He spoke. "Don't worry, Sakura," he said. "It's just the power overflowing from within me. I've never felt better." Sasuke smirked gaudily as he clenched his fists in excitement. Kaiya shivered harder and gripped her arms with her hands, digging her nails into her skin as far as they would go, until blood was drawn; the pain that resulted from her doing so was far less detrimental than the fear of seeing Sasuke as a monster. She was still facing away from him. And she was cold— _so cold_.

"He gave this power to me as a gift," Sasuke continued, remembering Orochimaru, how he bit his neck. Kaiya's eyes widened. _He? Who the hell is_ he _?_ "He helped me remember that I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power at any cost, even if it means being consumed by evil."

Kaiya's eyes widened further. She bit her lip so hard the skin broke, sending a thin line of blood trickling down her chin from the middle this time. Hot tears slipped down her dirty, scratched cheeks, clearing away some of the dirt and fresh blood. _Why is this happening to you, Sasuke? You, of all people…_

"Now…" Sasuke glanced back at Kaiya, seeing her tears, turning his attention back to the Sound ninjas. "It was you guys, right? You're the ones that hurt them."

Kaiya finally looked up to see Shikamaru's team retreating. She could see why: Sasuke's anger was searing, and his chakra grew denser and darker by the second, as it swirled around him in a murky purple mass. It pressed against Kaiya's chest, stealing her breath away, making her claw the ground beneath her as she gasped for air. Shikamaru gave her one more troubled glance before disappearing into the bushes. _Hold on, Kaiya. Don't go dying on me._

The marks began covering more of Sasuke's body, and in a few seconds, they were all over his entire face.

Kaiya stifled a gasp as she watched Zaku attempt to attack him, even though his chakra was growing at too fast a rate. Dosu, the third member of the Sound team, tried to stop his teammate, but it was no use. She covered her head as Zaku's attack blasted the surrounding area. It was quiet for a few seconds, and she thought that she had surely perished. But when she lowered her arms again, she saw that she was safely clear of the blast zone, lying on her stomach beside Sakura and an unconscious Naruto. Kaiya looked up.

"Heh, looks like I've blown them all away!" Zaku boasted, grinning victoriously. Kaiya's jaw dropped as she realized what happened; she stifled a gasp. _So fast! He was able to grab the three of us and move away in an instant…? This speed isn't natural, not for someone at our level—to be faster than sound. It must be that strange chakra._

"Blown who away?" Zaku's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke's voice behind him. He didn't even have enough time to turn around before the Uchiha slapped him away with no effort. He slid across the dirt with great force as Sasuke made hand signs. "Mythical Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Kaiya watched in a mixture of awe and fear as Sasuke managed to take hold of Zaku, holding his arms behind him. She didn't like the pleasurable look on his face as he did so. He looked…completely sadistic, mirroring that damned Grass shinobi earlier. Her stomach churned as bile rose to the back of her throat. If she'd had the strength, she would've puked her guts out.

"You seem pretty proud of these arms," Sasuke commented wryly. Zaku's pupils dilated as sweat trickled down his brow. He knew what was coming, and so did Kaiya. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her already-sore ears as Sasuke snapped Zaku's arms out of their sockets. His scream was petrifying, seeming to resonate every part of her body. It reminded her of the agonizing pain she was in, and she slumped her head, lacking the strength to hold it up for more than two seconds.

 _Sasuke, why…?_ More tears flooded her eyes. _How could you turn into this? How could I let you turn into this?_

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Kaiya, who was shaking with her head down, as her tears ran off her face and soaked the dirt she was lying on, smearing her face with the moist soil. She was a mess. Sakura didn't understand what was happening to her.

 _What's going on?_ she wondered, her eyes narrowing. _I've never seen Kaiya this way. She's…crying. She apologized to me earlier, and even complimented me; and right now, she can't even look at Sasuke. Now that I think about it, she was already severely injured when she appeared out of nowhere. Where are Hibachi and Unagi? Better yet…_ She turned back to Sasuke. _Where's Sasuke—the_ real _Sasuke? This isn't him! Nobody is acting like themselves._

Before Sasuke made his way to Dosu, Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "Sasuke, please stop!" she cried. Sasuke ignored her, taking another step. She squeezed her eyes shut and held him tighter. She was desperate at this point. She'd do anything to get him back to normal. Even… "If you won't do it for me, then do it for Kaiya! Look at her, Sasuke! She's afraid of you!" Kaiya's eyes widened, and she struggled to look up. After a few seconds, she gave up. Not only were her injuries making it difficult, but she was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke paused, glancing back at his pink-haired teammate, whose own tears were being shed. He then turned his attention to Kaiya. _She's…afraid of me?_ His eyes narrowed. Even if she had admitted it only a couple of minutes before, he would have never imagined it to be true.

But then again, if this Orochimaru really was the one trying to take Kaiya, and if he really had run into her before attacking Team 7, it's no wonder she didn't like the sight of him. He must have reminded her of that bastard. Orochimaru said earlier that he'd captured her, so either he was lying, or she managed to escape somehow. Either way, she was traumatized. She was crying in front of other people—Sakura, no less—and she wouldn't even look at him; she admitted that she was afraid, and in front of everyone. Sasuke's chest constricted, but he couldn't figure out why. Just the thought of Kaiya fearing him made his insides hurt.

 _Kaiya, I…I don't ever want to hurt you. Especially this way._

The marks on Sasuke's body began to recede slowly. Dosu, seeing that they were saved on a whim, let out a silent breath of relief. _Damn…that was close._ Taking out a scroll, he set it down on the ground as Sasuke collapsed with labored breathing. Sakura managed to catch him and set him down on the ground gently. Dosu conversed with Sasuke briefly before grabbing his teammates to disappear. Sakura glowered.

"Wait!" she called. He paused, looking back at her. "Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke? Why…why to him?!" Dosu pondered her questions for a moment, before turning.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Our orders were simply to target Sasuke, and we did. As for the reason, I'm not sure. There are many things I'm not sure of. But one thing I do know…if I were you, I'd lose the girl. She's a danger to everyone, even her own comrades, and a target of Orochimaru as well. For you to be with them both…" He glanced at Kaiya, knowing there was no way he could take off with her as well as his teammates. He disappeared.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Team 10 came out of the bushes. "Hey, you guys ok?" Shikamaru asked, surveying everyone who had been caught in the crossfire. "Ino, take a look at Lee. I've got Kaiya."

He approached her cautiously. She was no longer crying, but she was shivering quietly with her head still down. It was difficult to move, and she was afraid that if she looked up, Sasuke would be standing over her, that evil glare in his eyes, dark chakra swirling all around him. It didn't just scare her—it mortified her. She never wanted to see that again. She never wanted to feel that cold, eerie aura against her skin, or smell his bloodlust in the air.

"Hey, Kaiya…you alright? Your wounds are pretty bad. You took quite the beating, huh?"

Shikamaru rested a hand on her shoulder lightly. She jerked at his touch, shocking him, but then relaxed slowly; it took a moment for her to realize it was Shikamaru. She forced her head up to look at him slowly, but after a few moments she turned away in embarrassment, making him frown. The first time he'd seen her cry was recently, after she was attacked in the woods and his family told her they wouldn't settle for her being relocated again. That time, she shed tears out of relief. This time, it was clear that her tears were caused by fear.

"Shikamaru." She tried to push herself to a sitting position, but her spine wouldn't allow it. Now that she was laid straight out, she could feel the extent of her injuries—specifically her spine. The pain was immense, like her entire back had caught fire and her spine was twisting itself in a knot to try and quell the agony. Shikamaru tilted his head to the side. "Everything…hurts."

He nodded, gritting his teeth as he carefully helped her sit up, though he couldn't do it without causing her a little pain. Kaiya continued to stare at the ground, wiping away any remaining tears with the back of her hand, smudging more dirt across her face. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he studied her meticulously in silence. Her wounds were extensive, but her life wasn't in immediate danger. At least not anymore. What concerned him most was her countenance.

 _That's right…the whole Sasuke thing must've freaked her out. It's supposed to be a secret, but those two are pretty close. But even before that, she…_

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as he released a dragged-out sigh. "How troublesome," he muttered to himself. Giving Kaiya one more concerned look, he smirked. "Well, you sure did give that guy something to think about, at least." Kaiya closed her eyes, giving him a snarl. She still felt nauseous, and excruciating pain was gnawing at her back and neck. To add on to that, her ears felt like they'd exploded. She tried to hide it, but she had to strain just to hear Shikamaru talk.

"Yeah, for all of thirty seconds," she retorted hoarsely, crossing her arms with great effort. It hurt. He showed her a small grin. _There's the Kaiya I know._ She opened her eyes with a wince, staring at her close friend for several seconds before looking away. "Thanks, Shikamaru. I know you really don't like going out of your way to help people. Especially in situations like this." Shikamaru chortled lightly.

"Well, I'm your babysitter, remember? If I look after you, who will?" Kaiya managed a small grin.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Choji called. Shikamaru glanced up at his teammate, who was standing over Naruto. "Help me wake him up." Shikamaru frowned, groaning as he turned his attention back to Kaiya. She nodded, and he stood up and walked over to the blonde lazily. Kaiya was still in shock and in too much pain to laugh when the blonde woke with a start, after being hit on the head with a stick, freaking out as if he was still in the same place he'd been before being knocked unconscious.

It was funny, and she would've laughed otherwise, but she was still wrapped up in all the emotional turmoil the past couple of days had brought, so it was hard to see the light in anything right now.

"Hmm? Kaiya, you're here too?" Naruto blinked, rubbing the large knot that had just formed on the top of his head. He winced, glancing to and fro. "But where're those two idiots you call teammates? And what happened to you? You look terrible." Kaiya's eyes widened, then lowered. Everyone heard the blonde's question, and they turned to hear the answer, since they'd been wondering the same thing ever since she appeared. Neji, Tenten, and Lee looked away. Neji crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

"Come to think of it…are they lost or something? Did you get separated somehow?" Choji scratched his head in confusion. "We could help you look, if—"

"They aren't lost," Kaiya spat, gritting her teeth. Speaking loud hurt worse than anything. Bitterness was evident in her voice; so was regret, and maybe even guilt. She took several heavy breaths through her nostrils before speaking again. "They're gone. They aren't coming back. I…I guess I'm eating my own words." She turned away.

" _Some of us will probably die in this next exam, according to that whacky proctor. It might have been better for some of you wimps to fail. You should all go ahead and mentally prepare yourselves for the torture to come."_

It took a moment for it to sink in and click in everyone's minds. Everyone's shoulders dropped, their jaws slack. They were silent for what seemed like hours.

"Kaiya, are you—"

"I'm fine," she snapped, her lips curving into a deep frown, coated in dry blood; wrinkles protruded on her forehead, etching lines into her skin, aging her several decades. Her frustrated expression faded for a moment as she winced, letting out a groan. _Damn it…I can hardly think straight with these stupid injuries._ Ino growled. She wanted to call Kaiya out as a liar, but with the tension in the air so thick, she neglected to do so. Besides, it's not like she started caring about Kaiya suddenly. Just because her teammates were gone didn't mean she had to pity her. She brought it upon herself, just as she'd said.

Kaiya wiped the dried blood from the corners of her mouth and chin, then stared at her palms. They were caked with dirt and blood; tiny scratches ran up and down her hands and arms, matching her cheeks. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, her hair sprawled all over the place. She was a mess. Who in their right mind would believe that she was fine? But for her sake, everyone dropped the subject.

Before Shikamaru and his team left, they made sure everyone was alright. Sakura assured him that she would be able to help with the remainder of Kaiya's injuries, since she was still unable to move for the most part. Kaiya told him it was alright to go ahead; she'd make it just fine. Neji approached Kaiya, his arms crossed. They were both silent for several drawn-out seconds.

"If you can move, you can travel with us to the tower," he offered, bowing his head. "We'll protect you to the best of our ability." Kaiya closed her eyes, weighing the pros and cons of doing so. After a moment, she lifted her head to look back at him.

"Thank you for everything, Neji, but I'll just slow you guys down. I'll rest a couple of days and then make my way to the tower on my own. It's getting close to the deadline, so no one should be worried about a loner who can no longer pass the exam. I'll have to take my time making it to the tower, so…I'll pass on the offer. The last thing I want to do is hinder you, when you've done so much for me. I would hardly be showing my gratitude that way." Neji let out a small sigh, nodding as his large eyes rested on her once again.

"Well, I believe that'd be best. Just make sure you stay out of the other teams' way," he warned. "Most will probably avoid you, like you said, but there are some that will try to attack a weakened, defenseless invalid just because they can. That Grass ninja and those ANBU impersonators shouldn't bother you anymore, but there's no proof there aren't others out there waiting to find you alone. In any case, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon; we are from this village, after all. Just get those wounds taken care of, Kaiya. And survive." She nodded, showing him a small smile. Tenten and Lee waved as they took off, and she managed to lift her arm in farewell.

Kaiya was now alone with Team 7. To be honest, she didn't want Shikamaru and Neji to leave her. She didn't feel safe with these three now, but she figured it was better than being completely on her own with her injuries as bad as they were. She would eventually have to leave them anyway so that she could find her way home, but she was dreading that just as much. She didn't know what to do, to be honest.

Sakura noticed her distress, wondering what was more detrimental to her—losing her teammates, or watching Sasuke turn into a monster. She didn't know the extent of Kaiya's relationship with Sasuke, but she knew they were closer than they'd led everyone to believe this entire time. She wanted to ask, but she knew this wasn't the time or place. Besides, earlier, Kaiya had swallowed her pride; so, it was time for Sakura to do the same.

Just this once.


	19. Team 7

**12/29/18. Hey! Hope everyone's holidays were great, and we still have the New Year in a couple** **of days. Thanks, as always, for your support for this story, whether it has been in the form of favorites, follows, reviews, or just checking it out in general.**

Sakura approached the brunette cautiously, kneeling on the ground so that they could be eyelevel. Her eyes swept over her injuries quickly, and she tried not to wince at how bad they looked. _It looks like hell swallowed her then spit her back out._ Without meeting Kaiya's eyes, she cleared her throat to get her attention. The latter's eyes narrowed in question, but she let Sakura speak.

"Hey…thanks for coming to help," she told her reluctantly. "And even after all that happened…" Kaiya figured it took a lot of pride-swallowing for Sakura to thank her. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would've smirked. Kaiya averted her eyes to the ground.

"I didn't really do much helping, did I?" she stated, shrugging. She instantly regretted the decision, recoiling as she hissed in pain. "I'm just glad you guys are ok."

Sakura showed Kaiya a small smile. Sasuke and Naruto stood a good distance away from the girls, since Sasuke didn't want to agitate Kaiya any further. He leaned up against a tree, hands stuffed in his pockets. He tried not to look in her direction, but occasionally, his gaze would migrate to her, only for a moment. Then he'd quickly avert his eyes to something—anything—else. Naruto frowned, scratching his head.

"What's your problem, Sasuke?" he wondered, confused. Sasuke frowned, ignoring him. "Hey, jackass, I'm talking to you!"

Kaiya didn't dare look at Sasuke. She kept her eyes on Sakura instead. Sasuke's brows creased slightly. He knew Kaiya was avoiding him, but he couldn't blame her. His eyes lowered; he gritted his teeth as he fought to force the image out of his head of Kaiya crying, trying to get away from him. The way she looked at him, like she couldn't even recognize him at all, like he was some sort of monster… _"Stay away from me, Sasuke. You're…scaring me."_

" _Sasuke, please stop! If you won't do it for me, then do it for Kaiya! Look at her, Sasuke! She's afraid of you!"_

He clenched his fists. Had he really scared her that much? Had he really made her cry? _At this point, I'm no better than my brother when it comes to her._

"I should go." Kaiya took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, which took great effort. Her head spun, and for a moment she thought she was going to pass out. _Damn…lost too much blood. My head feels like scrambled eggs._

She stumbled and lost her balance, toppling over, but Sasuke appeared in front of her and caught her in his arms before she fell. She writhed in pain before she stiffened, afraid that the cold, unnerving feeling from before would return. It didn't. In fact, Sasuke's hold made her feel warm and just a little less crappy. She wanted to lay in his arms forever and just forget everything that'd happened the past couple of days. She closed her eyes and leaned further against him.

 _It's just like before, when he hugged me,_ she remembered, trying to ignore her brain pounding against her skull like a drum. _There's just something about his embrace. Even after what just happened, I…_

He could feel her labored breathing against his chest; all her weight fell on him, since she didn't have the strength to stand upright. Thankfully, she wasn't heavy. He stared down at her for a moment, pursing his lips; his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told his teammates, disappearing out of earshot with Kaiya in tow, before they had a chance to answer. Naruto and Sakura shared a look, blinking.

"What was that about?" Naruto wondered, but Sakura ignored him.

Sasuke had to be careful not to disturb Kaiya's wounds further, so he landed softly on a patch of grass, setting her back down to the ground gently. He still held on to her, afraid she would collapse if he didn't. "You can't go through the forest alone, Kaiya." She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, letting all her weight fall on him again. His grip around her tightened. "It's dangerous, especially with the extent of your injuries. You'll never make it." _You're tellin' me,_ she thought.

"I know," she replied quietly, her bottom lip trembling. "But staying here is just as dangerous. Even if I'm not participating in the Exam anymore, that doesn't mean people won't target me. And that Grass shinobi and those ANBU, and those Sound guys, too…they're still here. They could be watching me. And then there's someone named Orochimaru…" Her voice broke. "If I don't keep moving, they could catch me again. I'm not going to sit here and wait until someone finds me." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

" _I'm saying…that your little girlfriend is in my hands now. Kaiya Kimura is mine at last."_

" _What…what the hell did you just say? What did you do to Kaiya?! Where is she?!"_

That's right—he'd almost forgotten. Orochimaru told Sasuke and Sakura that he had captured Kaiya. If she'd had a run-in with a Grass ninja, he must've still been disguised at that time, so she had no idea. But she must have escaped him somehow, without him knowing. And then she mentioned ANBU… _Could they be the same ones that breached security and allowed Kaiya to be attacked before?_ he wondered.

Sasuke figured that's how she lost her teammates, but he didn't want to bring it up. Even though she hated those two, he knew that they'd gotten along as colleagues after a while. It must have crushed her to see them die before her eyes. And it didn't help that he so selfishly and inconsiderately gloated about Orochimaru giving him power, right in front of her. A sudden wave of guilt hit him like one of the surrounding trees had fallen over right on top of him.

No wonder she was so afraid—he could feel her shivering in his arms right now. Thinking about scaring her left a bitter taste on his tongue. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of it. It was starting to make him nauseous.

"…" Kaiya forced herself to stand up straight, gently pushing herself off Sasuke, just enough so that she could look up at him. She stared at his chest for the longest time, scared to face him, even though she'd made the motion to. Sasuke took hold of both her arms firmly, being sure to avoid her self-inflicted wounds, staring her down until she couldn't stand it anymore. When her glossy, verdant pupils met his eyes, he could clearly see the fear, confusion, and resentment that were inside of them. He'd never seen her so shaken up…well, no one had.

 _What did I do to her?_ Or maybe it wasn't completely his fault. If she'd faced Orochimaru and crooked ANBU, and at some point had watched her teammates die, then that would surely break her. Especially if she faced the Sound right after, and then had to see him in that state…

She was alone in an unfamiliar death trap with enemies around every corner. She was severely injured, and from the looks of things was in excruciating pain.

He just wanted to keep her safe, make her feel safe—with him.

"You can come with us," he suggested. He'd said it so quickly it almost gave away his eagerness and the fact he'd been considering that from the start. "We'll—I'll—protect you." She shook her head, breaking eye contact. She chose to stare instead at a tree behind him.

"N-no, I..I don't think that's a good idea," she retorted. "Neji offered the same thing, but like I told him…I'll just slow you down, and besides…" Sasuke frowned. She shook her head, afraid that if she spoke it out loud, she would cry again, and that would be even worse than the injuries she was suffering from right now. But Sasuke could read her easily enough; as he said, she was an open book. What she meant to say was, _"I don't trust you. I'm afraid."_

Sasuke bowed his head, unsure of what to say at this point. With everything that happened to Kaiya in her past, being betrayed by so many people she loved, it was hard for her to trust others. But once she did put her faith in someone, she trusted them with her life. At this point, only the Nara family, the Third Hokage, and Sasuke were considered that close to Kaiya. And if one of them were to betray her trust, it would mean devastation for that relationship. There was no turning back. She would never trust that person again; she would never forgive them.

Sasuke didn't want that.

He felt sick at the thought of losing Kaiya's trust. It hurt him, made his chest ache. He couldn't admit it, but he needed that bond. She was the light that shined in his dark world. Somehow, with her, the days didn't seem quite so dim. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Sasuke let out a long breath, his grip tightening on her arms slightly. "It might sound wrong of me to say this, but…I'm glad you're alive, Kaiya. I'm glad it was you that lived." Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "I…" His voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "I can't stand to see you like this. But…at least you're here, breathing. And…I'm the one who made you cry, aren't I? After everything you just went through, I didn't mean—"

Kaiya grabbed Sasuke's sleeves, balling her hands into fists as she tightly gripped the worn fabric. Sasuke paused in question. Without a word, she pulled him against her, burying her face into his chest. He blinked, surprised at her actions. For a moment, he couldn't speak. Kaiya was thankful he couldn't see the pink highlighted on her cheeks. For her to be so vulnerable, even in front of Sasuke, was embarrassing beyond belief. Her shoulders shook as she wept, and his countenance relaxed slightly, her sobs moistening his shirt as she held him in place.

"Kaiya, you're…crying again," he pointed out, a small grin on his face. She looked up, giving him a quizzical look. She reached out and touched her eyes, blinking at the salty tears that fell into her palm and burned her cuts. Her face fell, and she moved to take a step back, self-conscious. But Sasuke wouldn't let her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her back, careful to avoid the worst of her injuries, and then pulled her back against him firmly. Her eyes widened.

"Sasu…ke."

Sasuke rested his forehead against the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Kaiya. I'll never make you cry again, I promise. So, please…forgive me."

She closed her eyes and inhaled Sasuke's scent—dirt, soot, blood, and sweat—before relaxing in his arms. She nodded against him, and he let out a silent breath of relief as his shoulders dropped.

Much to his relief, she'd forgiven him—this time. But what would she do if/when something like this happened again? Kaiya wasn't the type of person to give second chances, so a third one… Well, that wasn't important right now. The only thing that mattered was that she didn't hate him, and she was still willing to trust him.

Sasuke's hold tightened, but he made sure not to squeeze too hard as he pulled her even closer. He wanted nothing more right now than for this to last forever. Kaiya made him feel so secure that he'd almost forgotten that she was the one who needed his support right now. He sighed, breathing in the plethora of scents radiating off her, like his own odor: pine, sweat, blood, dirt, smoke from a campfire—the list goes on. But somehow, it was comforting. Kaiya grinned against his chest.

"You know what, Sasuke?" His eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Hmm?" Kaiya giggled as much as she could in her condition, muffled by his shirt.

"I think we _are_ friends," she said, shocking him. "I don't think there's any other way to describe how I feel about you." His eyes widened somewhat.

" _Hey, Sasuke, do you…think we're friends?"_

" _Hn. Neither one of us has any need for something like that."_

He blinked in surprise, but a smile soon enveloped his face. He chuckled. "Hehe. Just don't go around telling people that," he told her. _I guess we are,_ he thought.

"What's taking them so long?" Naruto whined, still rubbing the large knot on top of his head. He frowned. "What happened to Kaiya and her team, I wonder?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. She turned to stare in the direction Sasuke and Kaiya disappeared earlier. It'd been over ten minutes since they left. Just how close _were_ they, anyway? Surely, they weren't—

 _No…_ Sakura shook her head at her silly thinking. _This is Kaiya we're talking about. She may tolerate two or three people, but there's no way she'd have feelings for anyone, as heartless as she is. Besides, she made it clear from the beginning that she was never interested in Sasuke. And likewise, he's never shown interest in her either. Still, lately they've been…_

"I want to know too, but don't say anything to her," Sakura demanded, crossing her arms. "She's in a sensitive state right now. You'd better not ask her anything about it, got it?"

The blonde's frown deepened. "Hmm? Since when do you care about Kaiya's feelings, Sakura?" At her glare, Naruto gulped, nodding. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything."

"Good. And no matter what, don't mention the name Orochimaru around her. If you do, I'll clobber you." She made a fist and waved it around to illustrate her point. He gulped a second time, pouting as he turned away. He didn't understand why he couldn't say anything, but he would do whatever Sakura told him to if it meant he could avoid being knocked into next week.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sakura's eyes lowered.

" _There are many things I'm not sure of. But one thing I do know…if I were you, I'd lose the girl. She's a danger to everyone, even her own comrades, and a target of Orochimaru as well. For you to be with them both…"_

" _I'm saying…that your little girlfriend is in my hands now. Kaiya Kimura is mine at last."_

What in the world did they want from Kaiya? And just how long had he been looking for her?

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. It felt so strange for it to be so short. But at least Ino evened it out for her earlier. But that was the last thing she was worried about right now. _Is it possible…could be it be possible that this Orochimaru has something to do with her family's betrayal? Why else would he want her? And now he's after Sasuke, too…_

Leaves rustled nearby, and Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai, her eyebrows furrowing; Naruto did the same. To their relief, it was only Sasuke and Kaiya, who'd returned much slower than when they'd first left. Of course, Kaiya couldn't move on her own at all, so Sasuke was pretty much dragging her along; one of her arms was wrapped around his shoulder, leaning all her weight on him. Sakura clenched her fists, snarling in jealousy.

She quickly changed it to a grin, reminding herself to be kind to Kaiya for the moment, since she had just gone through an extremely difficult ordeal, tough enough to break even the strongest of wills—and Kaiya had one of the strongest of all.

 _What were they talking about, I wonder?_

"Kaiya is coming with us the rest of the way," Sasuke announced to his team, as if he could hear Sakura's thoughts. Kaiya held up her free hand, even though her arm felt like lead.

"Uh, well, that's if it's alright with you guys," she added nervously; her voice was still hoarse. "I don't want to be a burden or anything. This should be a team decision—I'm not going to intrude if you think I'll make things too hard on you." Naruto shrugged, indifferent to the whole matter. He frowned as he only just realized how broken and battered she really was. He didn't know how she was still standing, even with Sasuke's help.

"I don't mind. As long as you admit that we're better than you when we get to the gates." He smirked, and Kaiya returned it, surprising him. His whiskers twitched.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been eating my words since we entered this damn forest, so what's one more time?" Naruto's grin widened. Sakura studied Kaiya quietly as the others turned to her for her answer. It was no secret that she and Kaiya hated each other. If she told Kaiya she didn't want her around, she doubted Kaiya would blame her. In fact, she was probably hating this situation the most right now. How wounded her pride must be!

She was being forced to humble herself and ask for Sakura's permission; she couldn't even stand up on her own; and what's worse, she had cried and shown her fear, right in front of her, and had even admitted that she was stronger than she thought. Sakura had sooo much dirt on her. Kaiya probably figured she would mock her for all eternity, once they made it out of this godforsaken forest alive. She was probably dying of humiliation inside.

So why would Sakura want to end her suffering so soon?

"I don't really think we have a choice at this point," she said at last, staring at her nails smugly. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She _knew_ what Sakura was doing. But she was right—at this point, there was no other choice, unless Kaiya wanted to end up just like her teammates before she could make it home. Which, she didn't. "You won't be able to travel alone in your condition. And even though your pride probably won't allow you to be looked after by another team—especially this team—that's the only option you've got, other than death." She grinned, her arrogance flooding over Kaiya in waves. The latter's eye twitched. She was seriously considering death as an option at this point.

 _I might regret this later,_ she thought, deciding it was best to just shut up and accept their help.

…

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared to give Sakura and Kaiya privacy, while the former patched up the latter's extensive wounds, having already nursed her own. Kaiya hated the fact that she had to rely on Sakura for the hundredth time that day, but then again, she was grateful.

They hated each other more than anything, but this was no time to be getting into petty quarrels. Even these two could put their differences aside for the sake of survival—at least for a little while. Besides, after what they went through, Kaiya came to respect Sakura just a little, and Sakura, for the first time, took pity on Kaiya. Not that either one of them would admit that to the other.

"Th-thanks, Sakura. You didn't have to…" Kaiya tried not to gag, choking on an invisible grapefruit lodged in her throat. Her pride had been wounded astronomically since the Second Exam began. She couldn't believe she apologized _and_ thanked Sakura more than once—in the span of a few hours, no less.

Kaiya stared at the ground, drawing shapes absentmindedly in the dark soil with her finger. It was about the only motion she could make on her own without feeling intense pain. She sighed. Her pride was the last thing she cared about right now. "I know you don't like me—well, we don't like each other—so it…means a lot that you agreed to let me come with you guys. Even if you're only doing it to satisfy your own sick, twisted motives." Kaiya smirked knowingly. "I'd do the same thing, so I guess we aren't as different as we thought."

Sakura finished wrapping bandages around Kaiya's torso as carefully as possible. From examining her injuries, it appeared that most of her vertebrae were broken, or at least misplaced. She hoped they would heal soon. She'd hate for Kaiya to have to give up on being a shinobi, when she was so good at it. Though, of course, she'd never state that out loud.

When she was finished, she handed Kaiya back her ripped shirt, since there was nothing else to replace it. Her entire back was just about exposed, as well as her shoulders, but it held together well enough; the bandages helped conceal any skin.

"Sasuke…he cares about you a lot, Kaiya. I don't know why, and so suddenly, and I even hate you a little bit more for it. I didn't think that was even possible." Kaiya's eyes narrowed guiltily as Sakura let out a small sigh. "But…even if we don't get along, it's not like I want you to die or anything. You're important to Sasuke, as much as I hate it. Besides, you lost your own team and still came to help mine. _That_ means a lot to me."

She paused, a wry smirk appearing on her face. Kaiya eyed her warily. "But don't get used to it, because as soon as we finish these Exams, I'll go back to hating you. I still don't like you getting close to Sasuke, ya know. But at least now I have some blackmail on you… _Beef Brains_." Sweat beaded Kaiya's forehead. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but then another grin suddenly appeared.

She chuckled. "Good," she stated, her eyes closing slowly. "I'd hate to think that it only takes a couple of life-threatening situations to change things between us... _Billboard Brow_."


	20. Beside You

The boys' method for catching fish was…interesting, to say the least: Naruto and his clones went underwater and chased them to the surface, where Sasuke pinned them to a tree with kunai. It was comical and entertaining to watch, but it was obvious that Naruto wasn't too good at his job. He only managed to catch four fish (Kaiya lending as much of a hand as she could for the last one), even though Sasuke suggested they catch more for later. Kaiya hated that they had to go out of their way just for her, but they didn't leave any room for argument when she refused to eat. Well, Sasuke didn't, anyway.

"You need your strength back," he scolded. "It wouldn't be much of a problem if this idiot was better at catching fish." Naruto growled, pointing his finger at his reluctant teammate.

"You try it sometime, then!" he shouted in frustration. "Let's see you make shadow clones and chase fish around in the freezing water!" Sasuke ignored him, taking a bite of his food, staring at the flames of their fire rather than the blonde.

Naruto's blood boiled, turning his face beet-red; his whiskers twitched in frustration. Kaiya and Sakura shared a look and giggled to themselves. Kaiya couldn't help but feel at home with Team 7, even if she never liked Naruto and Sakura. Their presence at least filled the hole left by the loss of Hibachi and Unagi, whom she had also disliked immensely before spending more time with them. Her eyes lowered as she nibbled her lunch.

 _I wonder what Riichi-sensei will think…probably that I'm a failure. And what does that mean for me, anyway? Will they put me on a new team, or am I stuck by myself forever?_

Sasuke watched Kaiya thoughtfully, as he'd been doing for the past two days. She was still depressed about losing her teammates, which was understandable. She blamed herself for what happened to them, even though she shouldn't. But she wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell her that, so he just decided to stop talking about it altogether.

Kaiya rested against a tree trunk while the team discussed what to do about the last day of the Exam. They would have to be a lot more active now, which meant that Kaiya had to do her part to help them. It was the least she could do. Thankfully, her injuries had healed enough for her to move about on her own, though she wasn't anywhere near completely recovered.

Sasuke stood up sometime later, heading to get some water. He picked up the canteens and fastened them to his belt. "You should stretch your legs," he told Kaiya, holding out his hand for her to take. She nodded, letting him pull her to her feet, and they walked off, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with the Earth Scroll.

"You think it was a good idea to do that?" Kaiya wondered, crossing her arms. "Knowing Naruto, he'll do something stupid while we're gone." Sasuke shook his head, shrugging.

"Who knows, with that idiot? But Sakura will stop him, hopefully." He glanced at her for a moment. "Your wounds are getting better, but how much of your strength has returned?" Kaiya stared at her palm, flexing her hand before she clenched her fist tightly.

"I'm fine," she said, a few seconds later. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't sure he believed her, but she seemed to be doing alright, as far as he could see—at least enough for them to move now. But she was good at looking better than she felt. She'd been guarded the past couple of days, so it was difficult for even him to tell what was on her mind.

 _Tch. After all this time, you choose_ now _to keep your emotions hidden?_ He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not back to full strength, and I could really use some more rest, but…I can make it. There's only a day left, right? I should be fine. I won't slow you guys down, if that's what you're asking."

 _That's not what I'm asking, idiot_ , he thought. "And if we get attacked again?" Kaiya's eyes darkened as she stared down at the forest floor. She was silent for several seconds, contemplating her answer. She sighed as her countenance hardened.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke," she told him, frustration underlined in her voice. "I told you I'm fine. I'll be ok. Just look after your team and let me look after myself." Kaiya pulled out her own canteen, and Sasuke unhooked the ones on his belt. He glanced away for a moment, nodding. They kneeled on the bank of the lake and took a few sips before filling the canteens. The water was cold and refreshing as it slid down, and they sighed silently in relief as it satisfied their parched throats.

When they were done, they rested on a large boulder for a moment, sitting back-to-back in silence. Kaiya leaned against Sasuke slightly, staring up at the canopy halfheartedly. He stiffened at the action at first, but then he relaxed, leaning against her as well, avoiding the worst of her back injuries. She tried to keep the blush down as it crept up her neck and made its way to her cheeks.

They stayed in that position for a minute, before Kaiya noticed movement in the trees. She frowned, straightening up; Sasuke did the same. By the time the figure landed in front of them, they were both standing on the boulder, weapons out and ready. Kaiya's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"R-Riichi-sensei?!" She started to quickly put her weapon away but froze when she remembered the Kusa ninja pretending to be Sasuke before. She'd been so gullible that time, but she wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice. She held out her arm, pointing the kunai at his chest. Riichi frowned. "How do I know you're really him?" she questioned darkly, furrowing her eyebrows. Sasuke blinked in question, but then again, he remembered what Orochimaru told him before:

" _Heh. I see… Well, you're much less gullible than your little girlfriend, eh?"_

" _Girlfriend?"_

" _Oh? You mean you don't have a girlfriend? So, I suppose I was given false information, then. Although, when I tried the same trick on her, she rushed to your side without even thinking, so it's no wonder I was led to believe it."_

So, he must've pretended to be Sasuke to capture Kaiya in the first place. Not to mention that he'd been tricked before as well, also by Orochimaru and one other person. He couldn't blame her for being paranoid.

"Uh…" The twenty-three-year-old scratched his head, trying to think of something to confirm he was himself. "Let's see…um…" He frowned, tapping his chin. "Well, I made you do my laundry for a week after you gave Hibachi a bloody nose on a mission," he noted, shrugging. Sasuke frowned, raising an eyebrow in Kaiya's direction. _He really made her do his laundry? Kaiya didn't tell me that. Is that why she smelled like laundry detergent for a while? What kind of sensei is this guy?_

"Not good enough," Kaiya stated, clenching the weapon tighter. Riichi blinked. "Those guys were watching me. They knew I spent a lot of time with Sasuke, so they probably know a lot more about my personal life—even something like that. The mole—or moles—is in the ANBU, so they probably know a lot about my sensei as well. So, if it really is you, Riichi-sensei, tell me something that not even the Third Hokage knows."

Sweat trickled down the young man's brow. His lip trembled as he racked his brain for something. Well, something other than _that_ , of course. No one could know about _that_ , or he'd be the laughing stock of the shinobi community. But then again, if he couldn't think of anything else, he'd have no choice but to reveal his deepest, darkest secret.

Screw it. There was no place for pride here.

"F-fine," he finally decided, clearing his throat as he straightened up. Kaiya steadied herself, her sharp eyes watching even the slightest movement. "I…" He clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut, and bowed his head as he shouted, " ," in a single breath. And then in another, he added, "He'smybestfriendandIlovehimverymuchandweliketogoonadventurestogether."

Stunned silence.

Sasuke frowned. There was no way to confirm something so ridic—

"Ok. I believe you, Sensei." Sasuke blinked, a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head. _What the hell? How could Kaiya know something like that?_

" _I sleep with a teddy bear. His name is Mr. Cuddles. He's my best friend. We go on loooots of adventures together."_

Kaiya's hardened expression softened slightly as she slowly lowered her arm; she let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes for a moment. There was no mistaking him now—no other shinobi on the face of the Earth would admit something like that. Thankfully, his darkest secret had been confirmed during their survival test, when he was tricked into admitting it while in Unagi's genjutsu. He still didn't know they made him tell them. She would've keeled over in laughter if she wasn't in such a sour mood (plus, her currently-healing wounds forbid it).

Sasuke felt sorry for the guy. _And I thought Kakashi was off his rocker. No wonder Kaiya was always frustrated after spending time with her team._

Riichi was just as shocked. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

"Thank the heavens you're alright, Kaiya," he told her, releasing a heavy breath of relief as well. "I was so wor—" He abruptly halted his sentence, before he could admit the truth: he was _worried_ about her. What kind of shinobi would he be if he mentioned that sort of thing?

"What are you doing here, Riichi-sensei? Are squad leaders allowed to interfere with the Exams?" Riichi shook his head, trying to fight the flustered expression on his face. He went so far as to admit his darkest secret to his student, and she hardly even reacts? It's like she already knew it or something. But that was impossible. It was a secret he'd managed to keep hidden for years, even from the Hokage and all his comrades in the ANBU.

"Uh, not exactly, no. But there were some Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU in the forest, heading for the tower a couple of days ago to prepare for the teams that would finish up the Exam," he explained. His eyes lowered. "And also…some of us were assigned to clean up the bodies." Kaiya's eyes widened slightly as she caught on to what he was saying.

"Hibachi and Unagi…their bodies were found—or at least Hibachi's was." Unagi's had somehow disappeared, almost like it had melted into oblivion, but the blood from his fatal wounds were evident, as well as his clothes and severed head. Riichi had never seen anything so brutal and heartlessly gruesome. And with him being so squeamish, he actually passed out for about a day, after coming across it, which is why it took so long to get to this point. Not that he'd admit to that last part, of course.

"Your corpse wasn't anywhere to be found, and there was no trail to suggest you'd been moved," he continued. "Some of the cleanup crew assumed you were either killed somewhere else or fled from the scene. But a few of us that are aware of your pursuer figured you were targeted and dragged off." He paused, crossing his arms as he stared down at his sandals. "I've been searching for you since then to take you out of here. I had no doubt that you escaped and survived. I…had no choice but to believe that."

"…" He turned to Sasuke, piecing together what must have happened in his mind. _Looks like Kakashi's brats stepped in and offered to escort her out,_ he figured, a small grin appearing on his face. _You've got some good kids, Kakashi. To think that they've made it this far already, even with that Naruto…you all have my thanks._

Kaiya glanced back at Sasuke, who'd put away his weapon and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked relieved. Riichi sighed.

"Well, kid, we should probably leave soon, since it looks like you need to see a doctor right away," he suggested, staring up at the canopy. The sunlight was peeking through the leaves, shedding a little light on them, but it wouldn't last forever. "I may have been in the ANBU, but this forest still gives me the creeps. I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck; he caught Kaiya's disappointed expression as she turned to Sasuke. Before she moved, he added, "I'll give you time to say goodbye or whatever, so…meet me back here in five minutes, alright?" She nodded, her face brightening just a little.

Kaiya and Sasuke walked back to where the others were waiting. Riichi sighed, running his dirt-caked hands through his sweaty, dark locks. The first thing he was going to do after taking Kaiya to the hospital was go home and take a long, hot bubble bath. And then he was going to take a well-deserved nap with Mr. Cuddles, after having searched all night for the remnant of his team—after waking up from being unconscious, that is.

He _hated_ the Forest of Death. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But…he saw the look Kaiya and Sasuke made when they realized they'd have to separate from each other, so he decided to give them time to talk before parting ways. Because that's how sensitive of a person he was.

Besides, he wanted to be alone to let out all the pent-up frustration, fear, and guilt he'd been feeling since he received the report that two members of his team had been killed. He didn't know what to think about Kaiya at the time, whether she was safe or in harm's way, or already dead—or even worse, in the enemy's hands. He couldn't express the relief he'd felt when he saw her and Sasuke together resting on a boulder by the river, as he just happened to be passing by. He was so thankful that he could've cried.

He was dreading—but at the same time, waiting desperately—to learn what happened to his team while they were participating in the Second Exam. Kaiya looked an absolute mess, but she seemed to have cleaned up a little recently. Her arms, legs, and torso were wrapped in gauze, and her clothes were burned and torn ragged, barely holding themselves together. And her eyes—they were full of emotions that he couldn't quite make out, which was a first for him. All he knew was that she was deeply traumatized.

 _She's alive, but she must have fought a hard, mental battle to keep herself together. Poor kid._

Kaiya and Sasuke stayed shoulder-to-shoulder as they walked back towards the rest of Team 7. No telling what trouble Naruto managed to cause after five minutes of Sasuke not being there. The latter, with his hands in his pockets, let out a long sigh.

"You'll be in better hands with your sensei than with us. I feel better knowing that. Make sure a doctor looks at your injuries and makes you get a good rest." Kaiya looked up at him wearily.

"Sasuke…" He looked down at her expectantly. "Thanks for helping me out these past few days. Promise me you'll pass this exam and get out safely—all of you," she said, stopping. He slowed down to a halt a few steps ahead of her, his sandals sinking about a centimeter in the mud. "Promise that you'll complete whatever the next exam is and become Chunin. You're gonna live, no matter what. You're gonna keep getting stronger."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for him to answer. He studied her silently for several moments, before a small grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah." Then he hesitantly removed a hand from his pocket and cupped her cheek. She stiffened, turning a light shade of pink at the contact. _His hand is so warm…_ "And you're gonna promise me that you'll get out of here and get your strength back. You're going to live against all odds too, right?" he retorted, his eyes lowering.

"You've been through a lot lately, but that doesn't mean you should give up, Kaiya. If I promise to become Chunin, then you have to promise to get stronger, too. You can't fall too far behind, or I might just surpass you. Got it?" He flashed his grin at her again, making her heart flutter.

Kaiya smiled softly, placing her hand on top of his that was still holding her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes for a moment. "I promise, Sasuke. Like hell I'm gonna let you surpass me, so I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger. Good luck."

He nodded, and before they parted ways, she quickly stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened; his cheek burned like hot molten lava as soon as her lips touched him. There was even more heat than when she'd kissed him on the Hokage Rock before.

Kaiya looked away, embarrassed. "I know I said I wouldn't do that again, but…" He squeezed her hand, letting her know it was alright. He understood that the circumstances were different than before. They took a step back from one another, and Kaiya released Sasuke's hand slowly, resentfully.

She blinked, seeming to remember something important. Before he could say anything—not that he could, since he was still too stunned to speak—she reached around her neck and unhooked a silver chain that had been tucked underneath her shirt. She held it out for him, and he opened his hand hesitantly. "Take this…it'll make me feel better about leaving you."

Sasuke frowned in question as she dropped the necklace in his palm. His eyes scanned it, widening slightly at the object in his hand—a wolf fang. It appeared to have come from a real wolf, and from what he could tell, it was quite old. The tooth itself was only about three centimeters in length, curving slightly. It had once been white, but now it was a yellowish-brown—smooth, with many microscopic grooves and dents; it was warm, from touching her skin. The top of the fang, from where it had grown out of the canine's mouth, was capped off with a silver, howling wolf head that was connected to the silver chain, about the length of his thumb.

"What's this?" he wondered, running his fingers over it slowly.

"This is the only thing I have that connects me to my past," she explained, suddenly embarrassed. "A…friend…gave it to me a long time ago. I was told never to part from it, because it was a precious family heirloom. I was never told how it was connected to my clan, or how my friend knew about it, but…I know it's important somehow. I have no idea where my clan came from—hell, I don't even know my clan's surname, and I didn't even know I had a clan until after my family was gone. I took Aiko's name because I wanted to separate myself from my family, but somehow, I just can't let go of this."

She paused, her cheeks darkening slightly, as if she was realizing how cheesy and awkward she sounded. "It's very precious to me, you know. Even if my parents and siblings were traitors, I have something connecting me to others, like a second chance. It's a ray of hope for me, I guess." She scratched her cheek, averting her eyes to a tree. "Uh, I…want you to take it, Sasuke," she explained. Sasuke blinked, glancing up at her before turning his attention back to the necklace. A family heirloom? Something that connects Kaiya to her past? A mystery _friend_ who gave Kaiya her last name?

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Kaiya…I can't take this," he said, shaking his head. He held out his palm for her to take it back. She frowned in question. "Why would you give me something so important to you?" Kaiya sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She hated explaining her feelings, and Sasuke knew that. She wasn't good with this kind of thing.

"Look, Sasuke…" She took his hand in both of hers and closed his fingers around the pendant. He stared at her quizzically, but she didn't meet his eyes as she explained, " _You_ are important to me. And giving this to you is like giving you a piece of me, so that I'll always be with you. Even if I'm not right beside you, we don't have to be apart. So, when you're finishing this exam and I'm in the hospital, we'll still be able to feel close. I won't have to worry about you, and you won't have to worry about me." She inhaled deeply, then released it slowly.

"And even after all of this is said and done, any time you can't see me, I'm still there. That's why I'm giving it to you. I…care…about you. And as long as you have this necklace, I'll know that you…care…about me too. You know, if you _do_ care about me, that is."

Kaiya almost gagged on the word 'care', but she managed to say it twice without doing so. She swallowed a lump in her throat the size of a lemon. Her face was beet-red now, and she covered it with her hands, hoping he wouldn't notice. Sasuke stared at Kaiya in silence as he contemplated her words. They were foreign to him, part of a life he hadn't known for years. Of course, it was the same for her.

It must have taken a lot of courage for her to admit even that, especially knowing that it was a sensitive subject for him as well. He studied her closely, his dark eyes scanning every part of her; his serious expression didn't waver. He wondered how he could have missed the necklace before, and why she didn't ever tell him about it. Well, regardless of that, it looked like she wasn't going to take it back, going so far as to admit her feelings to get him to keep it. And in a way, Sasuke wanted to keep it.

He sighed, giving in. She was extremely stubborn, after all. "I'll take good care of it, Kaiya. I promise." He placed the chain securely around his neck and tucked the pendant into his shirt. He grinned, and she returned it, almost seeming relieved that he didn't further object her offer. She was afraid she sounded like an idiot just now, revealing her feelings so freely. She hated being so vulnerable, even in front of Sasuke. _Especially_ in front of Sasuke.

Without warning, he took her hand in his, making hot blood rush to her cheeks again; she felt lightheaded, her vision seeing stars for a moment. He stared into her eyes, and even though it frightened her, she couldn't look away. And when he gazed into her verdant pupils, he saw something he never noticed before: exposure. A wall had been knocked down, and for the first time in years, she was letting someone into the depths of her heart, just a little.

His heart rate increased as he leaned forward. He stopped, staring at her lips for a moment before deciding against it. He didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment they were in now. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers; they were both wearing their weathered headbands, the metal clanging together slightly, but it didn't bother them. They grinned at each other.

"I do care about you, Kaiya," Sasuke admitted coyly, averting his eyes to the ground at last. "Don't ever question that."

…

It hadn't been exactly five minutes when Kaiya returned to where Riichi was waiting; she was alone. When he saw her, he noticed that she seemed a little flustered. He raised an eyebrow in question, wondering if she had a fever. But she didn't appear that way when she left a few minutes ago… Oh, well. He never did understand women, which is why he preferred to stay single. She was going to a hospital soon anyway. He grinned, his eyes softening as he pulled out a gold-and-green decorated scroll. Kaiya blinked.

"What's that, Sensei?" she wondered. _I've had enough of scrolls for the next hundred years,_ she thought, biting her lip anxiously. Riichi paused as she came closer, still studying her with lifted brows. It was peculiar, but he swore that she'd come back just now in a little lighter mood than when she'd left. He figured she was glad to be leaving this nightmarish forest of hell at last. Or maybe…

 _Did Sasuke say something to her?_ He frowned. _Tch, yeah right…that boy's stiffer than Kakashi when it comes to the opposite sex. Although, Senpai_ is _a closet pervert…_

He tapped his chin, staring off at the canopy. Kaiya cleared her throat, catching his attention once again. He straightened up, chuckling nervously. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head.

"Sorry, kid," he apologized, clearing his throat. "This is a reverse summoning scroll. It's going to get us the hell out of this damn forest, and back to the main part of the village in an instant." Kaiya blinked, then let out a long breath of relief. She didn't feel like navigating through the Forest of Death for one more minute.

"Alright. Let's go, then."

…

Shikaku was standing next to the entrance of the hospital, as Riichi carried her in. When they crossed paths he stopped, setting Kaiya down gently. Riichi sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, since you're her guardian, I can entrust her to you," he decided, resting his hands on his hips. "I've got to go to the morgue to take care of…well, you know. I'd rather be napping, but I can't avoid the responsibility this time." Shikaku nodded, holding out his hand toward the younger Jonin. He showed him a small, grateful grin as they shook.

A moment later, a nurse appeared and escorted her to her room for immediate assessment; she waved after them. The men looked after her with unreadable expressions. It only took a moment for Shikaku to notice the emotional turmoil Kaiya had gone through during the Second Exam. He turned.

"Thank you for looking after her, Riichi," he said. "I'm sure she's been a handful, and I have to admit that I didn't quite give you the benefit of the doubt in the beginning. But…Kaiya is alive, and a large part of it is thanks to you and what you taught her. The Third made the right choice." Riichi stared at the ground guiltily.

"Thank you for your praise, Shikaku, but surely I don't deserve it. I failed my kids, and because of me, two of them are gone. But in the very least, I…" Tears came to his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away, thankful Kaiya wasn't there to see them. "I'm just thankful that Kaiya made it through. She's hurt badly, both physically and emotionally, but…she's strong. I know that she'll overcome this obstacle." Shikaku nodded.

"In the world we live in, things like this are bound to happen. But like you, I believe that Kaiya will come back from this stronger than ever. That's just the kind of person she is."

After Kaiya's emergency surgery to repair her spine, Shikaku entered her room and quietly sat down in a chair next to her bed while she rested. He studied her quietly as his stern, calculating gaze tried to gauge what happened in the Forest of Death. Knowing her, she wouldn't talk about it when she woke up. And of course, he wouldn't expect her to.

"More than anything, I'm relieved you're alive," he whispered, his expression softening into a look of concern. "You always seem to get yourself into trouble, don't you, Kaiya? It looks like you just barely managed to make it out this time."

He listened to her slow, heavy breaths and figured she was in a much needed, deep slumber. Shikaku stayed with Kaiya until the sun had sunk well below the horizon. He looked out at the fading sunset through the window, thinking of Shikamaru and his team. _How are you guys doing?_ he wondered, slightly worried.

Even so, he believed in his son and the others, and he was sure that they would find a way not only to survive, but to pass the second test. But after what happened to Team 11, he knew that luck alone wasn't going to save anyone. He glanced at Kaiya, who hadn't stirred for hours, since her surgery.

"You're one hell of a survivor, Kaiya," he told her, his eyes lowering. "And I'm glad you are."


	21. Sakura's Plea

By late morning the next day, Kaiya was up and checked out of the hospital. She felt like she'd been asleep for a whole week, and she was well rested at last. Her wounds had been taken care of with medical ninjutsu, and while she wasn't back to full strength, she was well enough to move around freely.

"Damn, it sure felt good to sleep in a real bed, without having to worry about being attacked or eaten by a mutated wild beast. I took a bath and ate a proper meal that didn't have a single trace of squirrel," she said in relief, staring at her bandaged palms.

Her eyes lowered to the two graves in front of her, side-by-side: one had Hibachi's name inscribed, and the other Unagi's. She sighed, squatting in between the two. Running her fingers around each of their headstones, she showed them a weak smile as her eyes stung with salty tears. She blinked them away quickly.

"You guys were a pain in my ass, but I could really count on you when I needed to, and that's something I can't say about most people. I'm sorry that you couldn't rely on me the same way. I really let you down, didn't I?" she sniffled. "You'd probably call me a soft coward, or an idiot. You'd say I wasn't as strong as I pretended to be, and I should be ashamed of myself for trying to fake my way through everything. Well, that's a compliment, compared to how I feel."

A hand touched her shoulder lightly, making her stiffen and look up with a scowl. She tried her hardest to make her tears disappear without it being obvious. Her countenance quickly melted to a blank expression when she saw that it was only Riichi. The latter knelt next to her, patting the marble stones with a sympathetic smile.

"You guys were a pain in my ass, too," he agreed, chuckling lightly. His gaze averted to Kaiya briefly; she relaxed, her muscles unwinding, her shoulders dropping. "All three of you." She blinked, wiping away tears as she sniffled again. She watched her sensei curiously, since she'd never heard him pour out his heart to someone. Well, that was something they had in common. So maybe it was for that reason that Kaiya didn't care if he saw her pathetic state in that moment. After all, they were in the same boat.

"Hibachi, you were loud and obnoxious, and kind of an idiot. Unagi, you were an instigator; you loved to cause trouble but didn't want to face the consequences of being in the center of it. And Kaiya is a hothead who'd rather cut her gut open and let her insides fall out than work with either one of you. But damn, were you guys a good team, when you wanted to be. I was— _am_ —proud of you. You guys would have made great ninjas." He turned to Kaiya again, squeezing her shoulder. "And don't worry about Kaiya…I'll make sure that she doesn't slack off. She'll become stronger in no time; you'll see. She'll make up for any trouble she caused you two before."

Her eyes widened, and more tears fell. She leaned into her sensei's shoulder and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. He let her mourn, wrapping his arms around her loosely. He wasn't the greatest comforter to others, but he would do his best. She was his student, after all. The only one he had left.

Besides, he couldn't imagine an instance in the past seven years where Kaiya had opened herself up to anyone else, especially someone like him. As prideful as she was, she was willing to cast that aside and shed tears for her fallen teammates. Riichi knew that she blamed herself, and there was nothing he could do to console her, except encourage her to be stronger, to ensure that she didn't lose anyone else the same way.

Kaiya laid out on her back in the field in front of the Academy building. She and Shikamaru would often lay around watching the clouds, so it felt strange that he wasn't with her now. She wondered if someone like him could survive the Forest of Death, and more than that, pass the exam. He might find it too troublesome in the end.

She was aware of his intelligence; however, she was also aware that he had the laziest ass she'd ever seen. Sometimes she wondered if he even wanted to be a shinobi. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting the warm breeze blow through her hair; the sunlight kissed her face, making her skin warm, even though her insides were colder than ice. She could smell the sickly sweet flowers littering the field, the pollen itching her nostrils; she scrunched her nose to keep from sneezing.

 _Sasuke, Shikamaru, and even Neji…make it out of there, ok? Live and move on to the next exam._

"It's not going to get any easier from here, you know." Kaiya opened one eye to peer at the familiar voice getting closer. A shadow loomed over her, and she glanced up at Shikaku, who was looking down at her with a stern expression, as he often did. It wasn't cold, just firm and serious. "Even if you remain a Genin forever, the path you're walking will only lead to more tragedy, more pain, more disappointment. That is the life of a shinobi— _every_ shinobi."

The wrinkles and scars covering his face told Kaiya that he had both age and personal experience that attributed to his wisdom. Sometimes she thought of him as shrewder than the Third Hokage, although she was positive he would certainly deny that if she told him. She let out a deep sigh.

"My path, huh?" She pushed herself to a sitting position as Shikaku joined her, leaning back on his arms for support. She almost laughed at how casual he looked; it stunned her at times how much he and Shikamaru resembled each other. If his son didn't look exactly like him, she would have a hard time believing they were related. "What if…" She looked down, staring at the thick, green grass that shot past her ankles. "What if I don't know what path I want to take? Would that make me just as bad as my parents?"

Shikaku's eyes lowered, and he thought about her question and its implications. He released a drawn-out breath before staring up at the bright, blue sky above them. Poor Shikamaru probably couldn't even see the sky from the Forest of Death. Shikaku chuckled to himself, making Kaiya frown.

"Hehe. As I recall, weren't you the one that said you would take the path your father didn't? That's why you took that surname and tried to distance yourself from your family ties, right? Or, at least the family that you know of." Kaiya's eyes narrowed, and she touched her chest, where she could feel the absence of her pendant; her neck felt weightless with it gone. She'd said that, sure…but she was just a child back then. She had no idea what it meant. She had no idea how to get there. She had no idea what she'd have to give up along the way.

"Your father took one of many paths; taking one different than he did means that you have a lot of roads to travel before you find the right one. It's no surprise that you don't know where you want to go at this point—most children your age don't. But I don't believe it makes you anything like your parents and siblings. After all, you've been doing everything you can to separate yourself from them."

"How do I know how to find the right path in the end?" she asked sincerely, looking up at him. "If there are so many, how will I know which one is right?" Her eyes were glossy and bloodshot; he could tell she'd been crying a lot since she woke up from her surgery. No one blamed her for that. He sighed again, closing his eyes to ponder her next question.

"Hmm." A smile rose on his face as he replied, "To answer that, you'd have to truly understand your family—the past, the choices each of them made up until their deaths, they're reasons for it all. That's going to require a lot of digging in a lot of dark places, Kaiya. You're going to have to evaluate your own life choices, your own past, and your reason for being a shinobi here and now. You must weigh your motives against theirs, see what fits and what doesn't.

"You have to understand, Kaiya, that there's not necessarily a path that is absolute and right in every way; we're human, and we'll make mistakes. No path can lead to perfection or come without consequences. That's the first thing you must learn. So, whatever path you choose, as long as you are true to yourself and who you desire to be, who's to say if it's right or wrong?

"But before you can walk that path, you have to be prepared for what lies at the end of it. From here on out, you're going to have to stop thinking like a child. It's time for you to start making things happen yourself. That is, if you want to protect the things that are precious to you—both people and ambitions."

Kaiya's eyes widened, then lowered, as she groaned in defeat.

"I…was so afraid I couldn't even move," she admitted quietly, as if she were afraid someone might overhear her. Shikaku's eyebrows furrowed in question. "Hibachi and Unagi, even though they were scared, managed to get me to safety, only for me to let them down. I told them I would protect them, but…when it came down to it, it wasn't the enemy that held me in place. It was my own fear. I was almost relieved when I saw that it was them and not me, and that makes me feel even worse. I definitely…want to get stronger. I want to stop being afraid. I want to be so strong that I can defeat fear and uncertainty and pain."

She looked down at her palms guiltily, biting her lip to stop it from quivering. "I always thought of myself as one of the best in Iruka-sensei's class. I trained a lot, I was strong and fast, I had good enough grades…but I was only fooling myself. Thinking back on it, I was destined to fail from the start. Even my own parents thought that."

Shikaku's eyes lowered as she spoke. He sighed, sitting forward as he pulled an arm from behind him and placed a hand on top of her head, as he turned to look at her. When she looked up in surprise, she saw that he was smiling at her. "If your parents deemed you to fail from the start, doesn't that mean you'll take a path that leads to success? After all, it's the people who have been by your side all these years that truly believe in you, Kaiya." Her eyes widened.

"…"

"As long as this current world exists, shinobi will face suffering—that's just the way things are," Shikaku continued, resting his hand back at his side. He leaned back and turned his attention back to the sky. "We watch our comrades suffer, and we suffer too. But being a shinobi means to endure that suffering, to overcome it." He scratched his head, groaning as he closed his eyes again. "Getting stronger is the easy part; the difficulties will come when you have to decide where to direct that newfound strength. Sometimes, we wish to be strong not to protect others, but to protect our own hearts. And that can lead us down some dangerous roads."

Kaiya tilted her head, staring at the older man quizzically. Between him and the Third, most of their advice went right over her head. "Will you choose hatred towards those that betrayed you, like your parents did? Will you choose to run away in fear and hide from your problems? Or will you choose another path, one that causes you to face the pain of your past and the ambiguity of the future? Well, you're the only one who can decide that in the end, Kaiya. There are endless possibilities; some you may not find until you're right at the fork in the road."

"I…" She looked down as she contemplated the answer. Shikaku's grin returned.

"Heh. Well, you don't have to decide that now. And you certainly don't need to tell me your conclusion, or what path you decide to take. I'll be able to see that for my own eyes, anyway." Kaiya blinked, and finally a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks, Shikaku. I—" Shikaku and Kaiya both stiffened as a presence appeared suddenly behind them, their shadow draping over them like an umbrella. They turned around. "Hey, you're—"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Kaiya's eyebrows creased in question as Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kaiya said, confused. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, his lips curving underneath the cloth of his facemask.

"Oh. Well, I came to inform Shikaku that the Second Exam has concluded. And—" Kaiya scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her muscles and bones like a shockwave. She pulled at Kakashi's flak jacket, a look of desperation on her face.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, is that true?" she wondered. "How many passed? Is Sasuke alright? What about Shikamaru? Neji?" Sweat slipped down Kakashi's brow, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe, calm down, Kaiya. Why don't you come with me to find out?" Kaiya's eyes were uncharacteristically bright, but both Shikaku and Kakashi figured it was more from relief than excitement. She turned to her guardian expectantly, and he scratched his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"Kakashi, are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, troubled. Kakashi shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets, just like Sasuke always did. His smile returned.

"There were seven teams that passed, so we'll have to hold a preliminary round. Kaiya may have failed the exam, but I don't think it will hurt to let her watch. I'm sure the Hokage would give her permission if she were to ask. What do you think, Kaiya?" The latter nodded fervently.

"Of course! The Old Man will let me watch, I'm sure!" Shikaku pursed his lips, stroking his chin in thought. Kaiya pouted, turning to him with big, desperate eyes. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright," he decided, holding up his hands in surrender. "I've got work to do, so I can't go. Kakashi, watch her, will you?" The silver-haired Jonin nodded.

"Of course, Shikaku. Let's go, Kaiya." She nodded and followed him as he led her to the others. _Sasuke…_

…

Kaiya couldn't explain the level of relief when she saw all the Leaf rookies (aside from her team, of course) lined up in the crowd of participants that had passed the Second Exam. Well, more specifically, she was ecstatic that Sasuke and Shikamaru were safe and one step closer to becoming Chunin. She scoffed, an annoyed grin on her face.

 _Tch. Shikamaru doesn't even want to be a Chunin, so why did he pass and not me?_

She was glad they were no longer in that godawful Forest of Death. She doubted she would ever truly forget what she experienced there. She never wanted to go near that place again.

Before the administrators of the Exams and the sensei of the teams who passed arrived, and the meeting officially started, Kaiya separated herself from Kakashi, who'd already received the Third's permission to allow Kaiya to watch the prelims. She headed for Sasuke but was stopped first by his pink-haired teammate, before he caught sight of her. "K-Kaiya," Sakura called hesitantly. The said girl turned around to face her, irritated that she had to stop before she reached her destination. She blinked.

"Oh, Sakura…I'm glad you guys made it. I was just on my way to meet you." Sakura nodded and forced a grin, before averting her eyes away guiltily. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed. She could tell that Sakura wanted to say something to her, otherwise she wouldn't approach her. But she was hesitant and awkward, because it had something to do with Sasuke.

But Kaiya was too impatient to wait for her to spit it out. Besides, the prelims were about to begin. Her eyes lowered in question. "Do you need something, Sakura?" she asked, suspicion dripping from her voice. "Did something else happen after I left?"

Sakura's gaze returned to the brunette, though reluctantly. She let out a small sigh, leaning in closer to her so that no one around them would hear what she was about to say. Kaiya glanced around, catching sight of Sasuke and Naruto in the crowd. From her angle, they were on the far right side, toward the front. She was behind them; Sakura had seen her first and made her way to her. That just put Kaiya more on edge. Unless she was trying to keep her from seeing Sasuke for some reason.

No, Kaiya thought, shaking her head. Maybe Sakura would've done that a few days ago, but after their time in the Forest of Death, they decided on a [temporary] truce. "To be honest, I really didn't want to say anything, but…" There was no mistaking Sakura's troubled expression. This was about— "Please…please talk Sasuke out of continuing on with these Exams. He listens to you, right? So, maybe…maybe you can keep him from overexerting himself." Kaiya frowned at Sakura's request. Sasuke listens to her? Since when?!

She didn't say anything in response, so Sakura continued on. "You saw that mark, didn't you? When he's agitated, he…" She gritted her teeth. "I just think that it's a bad idea for him to keep fighting." Sakura's hand slowly reached up and rested on Kaiya's arm, making her twitch. But that's how she knew just how distraught Sakura really was, coming to her for help. Her expression was one of total desperation.

Poor Sakura had abandoned all pride and came crawling to her for help, not sure what else to do. Kaiya figured she was a last resort, the only reason Sakura would all but fall to her knees and beg. Or maybe she knew right from the start that Sasuke was too stubborn to back out if she asked him to.

Kaiya sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. This really wasn't her problem. "Sakura, I know that you're worried about Sasuke, but I don't think it's a good idea to…" But Sakura wasn't budging. She frowned as her eyes sharpened. She crossed her arms and straightened her posture in a threatening manner. Kaiya would have taken that as a challenge any other day, but things were complicated right now.

"You care about him, don't you?" Kaiya blinked at Sakura's question.

" _Look, Sasuke…_ You _are important to me. And giving this to you is like giving you a piece of me, so that I'll always be with you. Even if I'm not right beside you, we don't have to be apart. So, when you're finishing this exam and I'm in the hospital, we'll still be able to feel close. I won't have to worry about you, and you won't have to worry about me. And even after all of this is said and done, any time you can't see me, I'm still there. That's why I'm giving it to you. I…care…about you."_

Her expression softened.

"Y-yeah, I guess you can say that," Kaiya admitted, her cheeks turning a bright pink. She looked away for a moment and scratched the back of her head in frustration, groaning.

There was no use in contemplating it. Sakura wasn't giving her any room to argue. She hesitated for a few more seconds before sucking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Alright, alright." She held up her hands in surrender, realizing that she wasn't going to get to weasel her way out of it. "Let's talk." _Though I'm not sure it'll do any good_.

They left the crowd and walked over to a corner of the large arena-like room everyone had been assembled in, so that Sakura could tell Kaiya everything that had happened in the Forest of Death, both before and after she'd appeared and then left. She explained that the ninja from Kusa was Orochimaru in disguise, and he had bitten Sasuke's neck, causing the strange mark to appear. That mark was the source of the dark chakra he emitted later, when she'd come across them.

Sweat dotted Kaiya's forehead as she stifled a gasp. She had to bite her tongue in order not to say anything, clenching her fists so tightly the circulation was cut off. Her eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, any more bloodshot; they almost rolled out of their sockets. She shook from head to toe as her heartbeat drummed against her ribcage so forcefully she thought it was going to burst through. Her breathing staggered.

 _That ninja was Orochimaru?! I…don't believe it._

She was speechless. This Orochimaru definitely had something to do with her family's betrayal, whether he was the one who prompted them to do it or not. On top of that, he was targeting her, and Sasuke as well. He'd given Sasuke some kind of mark that gave him dark power and seemed to be interested in using him rather than killing him, according to what he'd told Sakura. But more importantly than all of that, he was the one who had her teammates killed.

That just left the question of who his cronies were. Were they really ANBU Black Ops, or were they disguised too? Were they still in the village, waiting for another chance to kidnap her?

"…"

Once Sakura was finished, she stared at the floor. She was no longer glaring at Kaiya sternly; now the only emotion she was showing was worry. Her mouth opened slowly, like whatever was about to come out of it might be dangerous. If she said the wrong thing, Kaiya might blow up or even break down—neither of which was a good option, especially in their current location. Things were nerve-racking enough as it was. But she had to know.

"Kaiya, that Sound ninja said that you were being targeted by Orochimaru, too. So, do you know anything about what he wants with Sasuke? Who is he? And why is he—" Kaiya stiffened, her eyes widening slightly. She clenched her fists, looking away.

" _If I were you, I'd lose the girl. She's a danger to everyone, even her own comrades, and a target of Orochimaru as well. For you to be with them both…"_

"Sakura." Kaiya managed to hide her wavering voice behind a stern tone, removing all emotions from her eyes, trying to do it just like Sasuke taught her. She relaxed her facial muscles and took a deep breath to calm down, before going any further with the conversation.

The pink-haired teen blinked, closing her mouth reluctantly. Kaiya sighed, rubbing her temples thoroughly. If she knew Sakura was going to give her such a headache, she might not have come after all. "I know nothing about Orochimaru," she replied honestly, her expression softening a little.

Sakura's face fell in disappointment. "I have no idea where he's from or what he wants with either me or Sasuke. The first time I heard his name was in the Forest of Death. In fact, if you hadn't told me that he was that Kusa ninja in disguise, I would have never known that I was also…"

A dark look crossed over Kaiya's face—one that Sakura had never seen before. She gulped, afraid of what she might do. Kaiya usually took out her rage on whoever was around her, regardless of whether they were involved or not. Her eyebrows furrowed dangerously, and Sakura took a step back, just in case she decided she wanted to rip everything apart. It appeared that she was barely containing her rage.

The fear that Kaiya might blow up didn't stop Sakura's heart from wrenching, though. Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes, but none fell—not yet, at least. Kaiya took deep, heavy breaths to regain her composure, watching as Sakura bowed her head.

"I'm begging you, Kaiya—don't let Sasuke get hurt again," she pleaded desperately, grabbing on to the hem of her black tank. Kaiya shifted uncomfortably, her anger disappearing as uneasiness settled in. "I don't ever want to see him in that much pain again. And he was so scary…"

Kaiya's gaze narrowed as she grabbed Sakura's wrists and gently pried them loose from her shirt. She was so astounded (and annoyed) by Sakura's plea that she forgot her anger—for the moment, at least. Maybe it was because she wanted nothing more than to protect Sasuke from any kind of suffering—something they had in common. Maybe it was because she was so afraid of seeing Sasuke in the state he'd been in after that mark spread across his body, the fear of seeing the pleased look on his face, the eyes that weren't his at all—something else they had in common.

No, Kaiya never wanted to go through that again, not ever—and she didn't want Sasuke to, either. She would protect him as much as she could, but she knew she couldn't protect him from everything. They'd already made the decision a long time ago: they both have their own paths to walk, so she wasn't going to interfere with the path he took, even if she didn't like it. Because that's the kind of friendship they had.

Kaiya sighed in defeat, releasing Sakura's wrists, once she'd released the fabric of her shirt. She rubbed the cricks out of her neck, annoyed by this girl's pestering. She turned again to Sasuke and his blonde teammate, surprised when she caught Sasuke giving her a fleeting glance. She had a feeling he knew what she and Sakura were conversing about, or at least he knew that he was the subject. She pushed her wild hair out of her face, frustrated.

"I'll do my best," Kaiya decided, shaking her head. "But it's not my place to stop him from continuing. In the end, he'll do what he wants. I can't tell him otherwise."

Kaiya knew that even if they were close, Sasuke wasn't going to quit the Exams just because she asked him to. Besides, that's not what she wanted. He made her a promise that he would become Chunin, and she wanted him to keep his word. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him or how things could possibly turn out. But she'd have to get used to it, seeing as they were shinobi and things were only going to get harder from here.

Sakura stared at her in slight disappointment, since she was expecting a different answer. But she seemed relieved that her request wasn't outright denied. She gave Kaiya a small smile.

"Thank you, Kaiya. I'll try my best, too." Kaiya nodded and turned to go stand off to the side before the meeting began, since it looked like almost everyone had gathered at that point. But before she could, Sasuke approached her.

Kaiya's mind forced her to go back to the Forest of Death, where Sasuke emerged to fight the Sound ninjas with his new, dark power. Her body started trembling, so she clenched her fists to get it under control; as a reflex, she quickly turned away from him. He paused, halting his steps, taken aback by her reaction to him.

Kaiya saw the brief look of shock on his face, which he quickly covered with his usual stoic expression. She looked down, ashamed. She tried to think of Sasuke's assurance after that—the real Sasuke Uchiha.

" _I'm sorry, Kaiya. I'll never make you cry again, I promise. So, please…forgive me."_

" _You know what, Sasuke? I think we are friends."_

" _Heh. Just don't go around telling people that."_

She finally relaxed, unclenching her fists slowly as she found the courage to look up at him. He almost seemed relieved when she did so. He started advancing toward her again, slower than before; her expression was unreadable, but she didn't turn away from him this time.

" _I do care about you, Kaiya. Don't ever question that."_

Sasuke clenched his fists, starting to say something to her, but thinking better of it. He glanced at Sakura briefly, before turning his gaze back to Kaiya. "…" Still, he couldn't find the words to say to her. Kaiya took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. If he wasn't going to say anything, then she would.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked, scratching her cheek, refusing to meet his eyes. She knew he was waiting for Sakura to leave them alone so he could ask what they were talking about. But she wasn't going to tell him—at least not anytime soon. It would probably frustrate him, and she didn't want to agitate the mark on his neck. Plus, she didn't want him resenting her for any reason. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Worn out, but fine," he answered, shrugging. He was trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, but he couldn't fool her as well as he thought he could. They must've had a hard time getting to the tower that last day—she could see the exhaustion on their faces and the toil they endured from their worn-out clothes.

Well, it didn't matter, so long as he made it out alright. Kaiya let out a slow breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Good." She paused, twisting a strand of her hair absentmindedly. Sasuke tilted his head as a small, subtle smirk appeared on his lips for a moment. She didn't notice, but Sakura did. Her eyes narrowed in question.

 _Is he…smiling at her?_ she wondered, a tinge of jealous boiling in her gut. She shook her head. _No, don't be silly, Sakura. Even if Sasuke did show interest in someone, it wouldn't be Kaiya. I must be imagining things._ "You made it out of the Forest of Death, but don't forget the other half of your promise," she reminded him, grinning. The sight of it gave Sasuke consolation, and the feeling surprised him.

"And you look better," he noted. "But you still have some distance to go too, don't you? So, we're even." She nodded, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, guess so."


	22. Preliminaries

Kaiya hesitated, trying to find the right approach to present Sasuke with Sakura's request. Her eyes suddenly began roaming the room, looking for anything to settle on other than Sasuke. She chose Shikamaru, who was lazily picking his nose, waiting for the rest of the officials to arrive.

 _They sure are running late_ , she thought, annoyed. _If only they'd show up right now, I can avoid this conversation._ But alas, she was never that fortunate. Sasuke knew she had something on her mind. It always annoyed him when she wanted to speak but chose not to, for whatever reason.

Finally, she decided to just get it over with. She sucked in a deep breath, and then said, "Sasuke, I have something to tell you." He blinked in question, his stomach churning, making him frown. _Hmm?_ He turned to Sakura, wondering why she was still standing there. In fact, he was surprised Kaiya hadn't chased her off by now.

Suspicious.

"I know you don't want to hear this, and especially from me, but…" Sakura held her breath, clasping her hands together expectantly, as Sasuke glared at Kaiya, waiting for her to finish. "I don't really understand what's going on, but it might be dangerous for you to continue the Exams," she stated, bowing her head, waiting for the backlash. She probably didn't sound all that convincing, but it was hard for her to do so when her heart just wasn't in it. She just hoped he could see that.

Sasuke frowned, his eyes lowering as he studied Kaiya quietly for a moment, unable to say anything; his mouth was slightly ajar, disbelief written all over his face. That didn't sound like Kaiya at all. If that's really what she wanted him to do, then she wouldn't have made him promise to become Chunin, and surely she wouldn't have reminded him just a few moments ago.

Sasuke wasn't stupid; he saw through it all in a flash. There was a reason Sakura was standing there. They had been talking about him before—that was obvious. So, Sakura must have somehow convinced Kaiya to try and talk him out of participating in the Third Exam, though her acting skills were nothing to be desired. But what he couldn't figure out was why she agreed to it. Kaiya wasn't one to do favors for others, especially Sakura.

"Tch. What are you talking about, Kaiya?" Sasuke grumbled, his lip curling into a slight snarl. "You think I worked my ass off just to quit now? Everything that happened out there, and you'd say something like that to me, and right after…?" Kaiya's countenance showed guilt, but her eyes were firm as they rested on him at last. Their gazes met.

"What happened out there is _exactly_ why I don't want you to do this, Sasuke," she argued sternly. "I'm worried about y—mmf."

Sasuke lifted a hand to cover her mouth, scowling. He was tired of hearing her spout nonsense. He knew the moment he looked into her eyes: it may have been Sakura's idea to talk him out of it, but Kaiya wasn't lying when she said she was worried. Deep down somewhere, she wanted him to quit so that he wouldn't get hurt any further. His expression softened, only slightly. It must have caused her so much pain to see him that way in the Forest of Death. She was afraid it would happen again.

Kaiya glared at him but made no attempt to remove his sweaty, dirty hand. "Do you really think I'd believe those words are coming from you? How can I keep my promise if I give up here?" He stared at her pointedly, and she blinked in question, looking away. He sighed, removing his hand slowly. "Kaiya…believe in my strength. I'm not going to let anything stop me." After staring at him for a moment, she sighed, crossing her arms.

"As if I'd bother with something like that," she murmured, a small smirk appearing on her face. Though the tension in the room was high, surrounding Sasuke like a dark fog, seeing even a glimpse of Kaiya's smile was enough reassurance for him.

He knew she was worried about him, but that didn't mean that she had to fear for him. He was surprised that she would reveal her anxiety, especially in front of Sakura. Maybe she was maturing; or perhaps she was just that concerned. Even so, he was glad she understood. He let out a breath of relief.

Sakura's eyebrows sunk in concern. Kaiya turned to her and shook her head before shrugging. "Sorry, but I didn't think I could convince him in the first place, Sakura. He's too stubborn." The latter's eyes fell to the floor in sorrow.

She didn't figure Kaiya would be able to talk him out of it either; in truth, she figured it was a longshot from the beginning, since she'd noticed something during the Second Exam: Sasuke and Kaiya were alike in many ways. She would never back down from something like this, no matter what the consequences, so Sakura knew that her true feelings about Sasuke's situation were the same. Sasuke must have known that too.

It didn't do any good to think about the _what-ifs_ and the _maybes_. You make decisions, you choose to believe in someone or something, and you take a chance. If you doubted for even one second, you'd lose all faith and any hope you might have had for things to succeed. Then you really would fail. Looking back at the past, which one cannot change, does not aid to the present. The past can help you choose roadways for the future. One's past mistakes pave the way for a different path, so that it will not happen again.

That's what Kaiya had been taught. So, when she thought about that mark on Sasuke's neck activating again, she believed that he would choose a different path than just letting it take him over like before. She couldn't just go along with Sakura's plan to talk him out of participating. She truly did believe that he would find a way to overcome the obstacles put in front of him. And she would be there to support him if he couldn't do it alone.

Sasuke gave Sakura a look that indicated he wanted to be alone with Kaiya. She took a deep breath and walked away, back to her spot standing behind Naruto. Kaiya couldn't tell how she felt about that, exactly, but she could only guess she wasn't pleased. The blonde immediately started asking her questions, but she kept her mouth shut, which undoubtedly frustrated him. Sasuke turned to Kaiya with a grin.

"Don't worry," he assured her, pulling the chain to the pendant she gave him the day before, bringing it out from under his shirt briefly. "If I can't rely on my own strength after all, then I'll just borrow some of yours." Kaiya blushed, grinning sheepishly as she nodded.

"Oh. Y-yeah."

When Anko and the rest of the officials finally appeared, Anko called everyone to attention. Sasuke frowned but gave Kaiya one last nod before joining his team amongst the crowd. Kaiya shook her head, rubbing her temples as she stayed off to the side.

You know things are bad when Kakashi is one of the first to show up to a gathering. What took the others so damn long? Were they having a tea party or something?

The officials, Third Hokage, and sensei all lined up at the front in some fancy formation. "Let me congratulate all of you for passing the Second Exam!" Anko said to the remaining twenty-one contestants. They looked around at who they would be facing off against in the next test. Kaiya glanced at Team 7.

"Good luck, Sasuke." She turned to Team 10 next. _And you too, Shikamaru. Even if you're a lazy ass, you still have what it takes to be a great ninja. If only you'd care a little._ She chuckled lightly, leaning against the cool stone wall of the room.

Anko carried on, finishing her thoughts. "Now listen up as the Hokage explains the Third Exam." The small crowd of young shinobi grew quiet. Kaiya watched their faces as well as she could from the side. Even from her angle she could see mixtures of an array of emotions: excitement, fear, uncertainty, anxiety, confidence, boredom.

 _I wonder what it's gonna be,_ she thought, chewing on her lip nervously. _With so few participants, there really isn't much more you_ can _do._ She turned her attention to Sarutobi, frowning.

 _Tch. Knowing that geezer, he's gonna give some sort of lecture. He sure does love going on about shinobi and stupid things like the Will of Fire. Isn't it about time he keeled over already?_ She scoffed, crossing her arms. _Anyway, from what Kakashi-sensei was saying about the Third Exam, it sounds like it might be one-on-one or something. I'm not sure though. We'll see._

Everyone stood around and listened as the Hokage explained the real reason behind the Chunin Exams. Kaiya only half-listened, since she wasn't a participant anymore. What did it matter what the exams were for? History was boring. What did that have to do with fighting and becoming stronger? She just wanted the exam to start already!

" _Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."_ Kaiya frowned at the memory, annoyed that something like that would pop up out of nowhere. They'd been doing that a lot lately, it seemed like. Only this time, the memory wasn't from Aiko's lessons. She closed her eyes and rested her hands behind her head. This wasn't the time to think about _him_.

After a while, one of the officials that were standing off to the side appeared before the Hokage and bowed respectively. "I apologize, Lord Hokage," he said, coughing incessantly. Kaiya's eye twitched, and she opened it to see what was going on. She lifted her eyebrows at the young man with heavy bags under his eyes and what sounded like tuberculosis. "From here on out, as the Third Exam proctor, may I explain things?" Hiruzen's eyes lowered as he nodded.

"Of course," he agreed, standing aside. The new arrival stood and faced the crowd of contestants.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted. "My name is Hayate Gekko. Before we can begin the Third Exam, there's something you all must do."

"Ugh! What is it?" someone yelled from the crowd.

"There must be a preliminary round to decide who will participate in the Final Exam." After his explanation (again, Kaiya only half-listened), he coughed a few more times.

"Preliminary round?! What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru scoffed, crossing his arms in protest. Kaiya grinned. _So even he's upset about it, huh? Well, that's understandable. It's because he'll have to exert himself more. I'd be upset too, having gone through all that damn work and get no rest at the end of it._

Sakura asked the next question: "Why can't we all participate in the Third Exam?" Kaiya didn't voice her questions or opinions, since she wasn't part of the Exams anymore, but everyone else was saying what she was feeling. Clenching her fists and standing up straight, she listened silently.

Kakashi glanced over at her briefly, surprised at her uncharacteristic self-control. He'd heard plenty about her from some of the other Jonin that interacted with her often—including Shikaku—and from the Hokage himself. She didn't shy away from voicing her opinions, even if it was something like this, where she wasn't involved. His visible eye narrowed.

 _Maybe she's finally starting to grow up,_ he thought, turning his attention back to the current participants. His gaze landed on Sasuke. _Or perhaps what happened during the Second Exam still has her shaken up._

Hayate glared. "Unfortunately, there are too many participants who made it this far," he answered, as if that explained everything. _Unfortunately? Tch, what an ass._ "The First and Second Exams were too easy."

Kaiya's eyebrows knit together. It took every ounce of self-control inside of her not to shout out a reply: _"Easy?! You call what we went through easy?! Yeah, right! People lost their lives these past few days, did you forget that?! Just because you're a Jonin doesn't mean you can insult us like that! My teammates died!"_

But she held her tongue. She bit down on it so hard that it bled, filling her mouth with the metallic taste of blood. She grimaced as she swallowed it, letting out slow, deep breaths from her nostrils to calm herself down.

Sweat dripped down Hiruzen's brow. He seemed to be the only one paying attention to Kaiya, who stood behind everyone else, off to the side. He knew it was a gamble to let her stay, and honestly, he was both shocked and relieved that she hadn't spoken out thus far. However, he wondered how much more it would take for her to finally give them a piece of her mind. He was willing to bear the responsibility, of course, but that didn't keep him from praying that for once in her life, she refrained from crossing the line.

So far, so good.

"According to the Chunin Exam rules, we have to reduce our numbers for the third test. There will be many guests during the Third Exam, so the battles might take too long. We are limited in time, so…" Hayate glanced around as he paused, coughing. "Anyone who is not up to battling, all who want to quit after hearing all of this, please step forward. The preliminaries will begin immediately."

"Heh?!" Ino bellowed. "Why the hell are we going to do them right now?" She didn't receive an answer. Kaiya scoffed. _Jeez. Talk about harsh. These guys are spent; how are they supposed to fight with no energy?_

"Well, in that case, I'm throwing in the towel." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to Kabuto, along with the rest of the room. The geeky-looking bastard had a nervous smile plastered on his face as he raised his hand almost instantly.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were especially shocked by this. Kaiya's frown only deepened. She remembered that he was the one who was punched by the bandaged Sound bastard before the start of the First Exam. Those three had been around him then as well, but she wondered where he came from. She'd never seen him around the village. Not that she spent too much time paying attention to others.

"Is there anyone else who would like to forfeit?" Hayate inquired. No one else raised their hand. When Kabuto was dismissed, Sakura turned to Sasuke with a worried expression—well, to be more accurate, her anxious countenance never actually disappeared.

Kaiya could see just a glimpse of it from where she was standing, but she figured as much. Before the pink-haired girl could say anything, Sasuke grabbed his neck with a pained expression. Kaiya tensed, glancing at Kakashi or the Third to see if either one of them noticed. She had to fight her body to keep from running to his side that instant.

Neither the silver-haired Jonin nor the Hokage seemed to be paying attention. However, that didn't mean much, seeing as they were top-notch ninjas with razor-sharp senses and wouldn't let such an obvious display go unnoticed. Still, they didn't make any indication that they saw the young Uchiha struggling. She trembled as her body warred against her mind, trying to make its way into the crowd. But Kaiya refused. She had to have faith in him, or else what kind of friend would she be?

Friends were supposed to believe in each other, right? At least, that's what she gathered from watching others. She wouldn't know from personal experience, since she never actually had a true friend before, aside from Shikamaru, and now Sasuke. Even so, she didn't actually know what a friend did, exactly. But she was certain, as her instincts told her, that friends should put their faith in one another. So, as little faith in others as she had left at this point, she decided that's what she would do. No matter how much she didn't like it.

Instead of taking steps forward, they retracted, and she pressed her back up against the wall once more. The cool cement sent a sudden shiver down her recently-repaired spine, and the slight shock seemed to calm her, if only slightly.

With sweat dripping down her brow, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, lifting her head to Team 7 once again. Kaiya couldn't hear the conversation from where she was standing, but she was sure Sakura was voicing her opinion now—that Sasuke should quit. The latter seemed to contemplate what she was saying, but Kaiya knew that in the end, his pride would urge him to fight.

The two teammates argued for a few moments, before Sakura started to raise her hand. Kaiya's eyes widened slightly. _Is she thinking of quitting, or is she trying to get Sasuke disqualified? She wouldn't dare…_ Kaiya could picture just how bad of an idea that would turn out to be.

Sasuke reached out his hand to stop her. Kaiya looked away resentfully, chewing on her lip again. _He's not ok, and I hate seeing him this way. Then I just won't look at him at all,_ she decided, holding back tears as she felt the uncomfortable prickling behind her eyes. Hell would freeze over before she shed tears in _this_ place, especially with all her old classmates here.

…

Kaiya was allowed to stay for the battles, but the only reason she wanted to do so was to make sure Sasuke made it through. She felt humiliated, watching her other classmates—Sakura and Ino especially—participate in the prelims, while she could only observe from the upper level. It sucked.

When she and the others made it to the balcony, she saw that Riichi was already there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He nodded to her. "Sup, kid," he greeted. "I figured you'd wiggle your way in here." She grinned, but it faded quickly as she lowered her head. Riichi frowned in question, leaning forward as he pushed himself off the wall slowly. "Hmm? Something wrong, Kaiya?" The latter's bottom lip quivered as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Riichi-sensei, are you…are you disappointed in me?" she asked quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. The question had been bothering her since he came to retrieve her in the Forest of Death. "I couldn't save Hibachi and Unagi, and I didn't pass the Second Exam. Am I a failure?" Riichi's expression softened as he studied Kaiya silently for a moment; his arms remained crossed.

The sorrow of losing two of his students, no matter how insufferable they were, was evident on his face: wrinkles, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, droopy eyelids, frown lines, unkempt hair. He stared at the floor of the upper level, contemplating her questions. For a moment, she thought he was going to say yes, but he finally met her eyes again.

He sighed. "Kaiya, I'm…disappointed," he admitted, closing his eyes. Kaiya trembled as tears threatened to fall; anymore frustration and she wouldn't be able to hold them back. "But not in you." She blinked, her eyes widening slightly. "I'm disappointed in myself, because I could have been a better sensei. I'm disappointed that I lost part of my team, and there was nothing I could do to help the three of you when you needed me most. But I'm _relieved_ that you're alive and I could find you. You aren't a failure, Kaiya. _I_ am."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, and she wiped her nose as she sniffled. She blinked until the water filling her eyes was gone. She showed her sensei a grin.

"I don't think that, Sensei." Riichi smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, kid." They turned their attention to the ground floor, just as Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates were preparing for the prelim match. _Man, he's really ugly,_ Kaiya noted, her nose wrinkling in distaste. _And I can't even see most of his face._ She looked down to see Kakashi passing by Sasuke nonchalantly, with his stupid perverted book in his hand, as always. They seemed to be dialoguing, but it didn't last long. Kakashi casually walked away after a few seconds. Sasuke looked tense.

Riichi watched the way she stared at the exchange. She was eyeing Sasuke pointedly, like she was waiting for something to happen—something bad. She bit her lip anxiously, wringing her hands together—which he'd never seen her do before. He could tell she was doing her best not to worry, but it wasn't working out as well as she was hoping. _That look on her face…she must be caught up in all of this too, somehow. Could that bastard Orochimaru be…?_

"He'll be ok." Kaiya managed to tear her eyes away from Sasuke and the creep he was facing for a moment. She looked up at Riichi in question.

To be honest, he had no idea that Kaiya and Sasuke were even acquaintances before finding them together in the Forest of Death, and from what he gathered just now, it appeared they were even closer than he thought before. Kaiya didn't show concern over just anybody—especially this much. She wasn't even trying to hide it, which also surprised him.

He grinned. "Sasuke's one hell of a fighter. He's more than that, even…like you, he's a survivor. He won't lose to this guy, so you can relax, you know." Kaiya looked back down at the battle without a word, smiling as Sasuke prepared to battle Yoroi. _Yeah, I know. Thanks, Sensei._

Riichi saw the tension erase almost completely from her body as her shoulders and facial muscles relaxed. Relieved himself, he showed a small smirk before his eyes drifted back to the match.

 _Maybe Kakashi or Shikaku knows something about her and Sasuke's relationship. It's been bugging me for the past couple of days, but with everything else going on, I haven't really found the time to investigate. It's not like it's that important right now, but even so…with Orochimaru now in the mix, things might become even more complicated._


	23. Forever

_He…he_ stopped _it?!_ Kaiya's eyes widened as she watched Sasuke's curse mark recede in the middle of it taking over his body—in midair, no less. Her knuckles paled from how tightly she gripped the balcony rail. She, along with everyone else, watched in awe as Sasuke got the edge over his opponent and managed to defeat him. The battle was only a matter of mere minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Kaiya had forgotten to breathe, so captivated by what was going on that she didn't even notice. She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs once again.

Along with his challenger, Sasuke collapsed. Kaiya's jaw clenched as she leaned over the edge eagerly. _Come on, Sasuke, get up,_ she pleaded, as Hayate stepped in the middle of the two.

He surveyed Yoroi first, and before he was finished, Sasuke managed to push himself to his knees with great effort, breathing heavily. His lungs burned, his entire body ached, and he reeked of sweat, dirt, and blood, but he'd found the strength to get up. Hayate grinned. Kaiya let out a breath of relief as she slumped over the rail, like all her limbs had given out on her at once. Riichi frowned, concerned.

"Kaiya, are you—"

"I'm fine, Riichi-sensei," she assured him. "I was just so relieved I guess I almost fainted." Riichi glared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"I'm stopping the match here," Hayate announced. "The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha!" The latter was still panting hard, and Kaiya guessed he was barely able to stay conscious, much less stand. _He won his match and managed to fight the mark from completely releasing, all after the Second Exam just finished…he must be exhausted._ A grin appeared on her face.

"Heh."

Naruto cheered as Sasuke grinned, catching a brief glimpse of Kaiya before tilting to the side. He started to fall backwards, but Kakashi appeared behind him, letting him fall back on his legs. He had his book out like before, as if nothing had happened at all. Kaiya clenched her fists. _He's going to take care of things now. Thank goodness._

She glanced over to the other members of Team 7, catching a glimpse of the relief on Sakura's face. She was glad she didn't have to regret her judgment in supporting Sasuke's decision to stay in the Exams. If that mark would've been completely released again, she would've felt personally responsible. And there's no way she wanted to look like such a fool in front of Sakura—not again.

Kaiya jumped down from the balcony to greet Sasuke, steadying herself as her body lost its balance upon her landing; she teetered slightly, but she caught herself by using her momentum to tackle Sasuke, just as he stood to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as he caught her in his arms, knowing he was in a lot of pain. "Oof!"

"I'm so glad you won," Kaiya said, resting her weight on her knees as Sasuke lowered her to the floor, to take some of the pressure off his aching limbs. Kakashi, who was still standing next to them, read between the lines easily enough, as did Sasuke: _"I'm glad you were able to control that mark."_ Kakashi stared at her firmly, watching her relieved countenance, but said nothing as she backed away. Sasuke smirked, though his breath was still labored, and it took a lot of effort to do so.

They were silent for a few seconds before the medical team arrived. They suggested Sasuke receive treatment; however, Kakashi assured them he would take care of his student on his own. Kaiya let out another breath of relief. _Sasuke won, and now he's in Kakashi-sensei's hands, so I can really relax._

Sasuke tried to argue with his sensei, but the Jonin straightened him out. He lowered his head in silence as the Jonin turned to Kaiya next. "You should go back up to the balcony if you want to watch the rest of the matches, Kaiya," he instructed. "The next one is about to begin. Leave everything else to me." She nodded, helping Sasuke stand to his feet. Kakashi gave her a nod, and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke and Kaiya shared one last look before she rejoined Riichi for the next fight. She decided she would stay and watch the prelims a little longer. If she left, she'd think too much about Sasuke's condition and stress herself out. At least this way she'd be distracted, and once the prelims were over, she could go see him in the hospital.

Shino won his match, and so did the Sand shinobi Kankuro—some weird-looking creep with face paint, a hood, and creepy-ass puppets. While the puppets were equally disturbing and enthralling, since she'd never seen a ninja puppeteer before, Kaiya didn't care about the other matches at all, except for Shikamaru's. But even so, she was growing impatient. She wanted the prelims to end so that she could go see Sasuke. Better yet, she just wanted the stupid Exams to end altogether. They seemed like one big nightmare, even if she wasn't part of them anymore.

The next match was Temari and Tenten. Kaiya wondered who she'd be facing if Team 11 had passed the Second Exam. Maybe it would be one of her own teammates, and she'd get to pummel them without getting in trouble, for once.

She smiled at the thought, but it quickly faded as the image of Hibachi's and Unagi's mangled, bloody bodies sprawled on the ground flashed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to erase the sight from her memories, but that just made the image that much clearer. She immediately opened her eyes again and managed to rapidly blink the picture away. She turned to the fight between one of her saviors and one of the Sand shinobi she was so wary of.

But more than that, something else was bothering her. Without diverting her eyes from the two females down on the floor, Kaiya asked her sensei, "What if Orochimaru comes after Sasuke again before the Exams are over?" Riichi tried not to show his surprise. _So, she_ does _know about Orochimaru._

Unfortunately for him—and every other higher-up in the village—he couldn't just dismiss this and tell her to forget it. This was Kaiya Kimura. She wasn't going to let up on something she was determined to know, just because an authoritative figure told her to. She was going to pester anyone and everyone until she found the answers she was searching for.

He sighed. "We're prepared in case he does," he answered honestly, leaning over the balcony rail casually. "You don't need to worry about Sasuke or that freak Orochimaru, ok? We've got it covered. The Hokage, Kakashi, me, Anko—all the Jonin. We won't let him do what he wants." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed in question, and he could tell something was still on her mind—perhaps something new—but she didn't mention it. Instead, to his surprise, she only nodded and left it at that.

"I believe you," she told him. "You'll all take care of Sasuke and protect him…and I will too." Riichi smirked, despite himself.

Temari's and Tenten's match didn't even last a minute. Kaiya was baffled, because she'd seen just how talented Tenten was during the Second Exam. She knew Temari was also strong, even though she hadn't seen much of what she could do before the prelims.

However, those three Sand shinobi oozed power, just like the Kusa ninja. Of course, it turned out that that freak wasn't a Genin at all. So, could the same be said for the Suna team? They were ridiculously strong for their age. It was almost frightening, and Kaiya was glad she didn't have to face any of them beforehand. She was disappointed Tenten didn't make it to the Third Exam.

The next match was Sakura and Ino, who tied. Kaiya couldn't say she was surprised at the results, but she was surprised at their resolve to battle each other. There was potential there, not that she would ever admit that.

After them was Shikamaru and the female Sound shinobi. Kaiya frowned. _Kick her ass, Shikamaru._ Kaiya chuckled to herself, despite her feelings towards Kin. Everyone probably—no, _definitely_ —thought Shikamaru was a lazy bum who didn't care about anything. And they were right. But Kaiya knew Shikamaru better than they did, even his own teammates. He wasn't as pathetic as he made himself out to be.

Shikamaru won his match easily, even though he made it seem like it took such great effort. Riichi turned to Kaiya as she began laughing. He grinned, knowing that they were foster siblings. The outcome of the match was most likely not a surprise for her.

Next up was Kiba and Naruto. Kaiya thought she'd watch it, just so she can tell Sasuke of the outcome later. She scoffed, crossing her arms as a smirk appeared. _These two, eh? Heh…they're both too proud for their own good, so this should be interesting._

After several minutes, it didn't seem like the fight would come to a close anytime soon. Kaiya couldn't decide if she was annoyed at Naruto and Kiba taking so long, or if she was entertained. Of course, when it finally did end, it wasn't exactly what everyone was expecting. Kaiya pinched her nose to keep the smell from entering her nostrils, watching as Kiba was carried off on a stretcher. _Leave it to Naruto to win in such a way,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

The next match was Hyuga vs. Hyuga. Kaiya had to admit that the thought of seeing relatives battle was interesting, even more so than teammates being pitted against each other. She couldn't imagine the burden of having to face a family member, but apparently Neji didn't give two shits. He all but annihilated Hinata without even an ounce of mercy. Kaiya couldn't believe how strong he was. _Is this guy really a Genin?_ She looked like Sakura and Ino up against someone like him. She wondered if even Sasuke could be a match for him.

It's not like Kaiya liked seeing poor Hinata, who wouldn't even hurt a fly, get beat up in such a way, but damn…Neji was impressive. She was glad she had him on her side during the Second Exam.

Unlike the previous match, this one didn't take too long. At least Hinata had found resolve and was fighting to the best of her ability, thanks to Naruto's encouragement. Kaiya would never understand what the Hyuga heiress saw in that blonde idiot, but then again, whatever it was gave her enough strength to face Neji, knowing that she had no chance of winning, and maybe even surviving.

Kaiya didn't wait to see Hinata get carried off on the stretcher. She had someone in the hospital she wanted to visit. Kakashi explained a few minutes prior that Sasuke was being guarded by ANBU and that she could see him after all the preliminary matches ended. But she couldn't wait that long. Besides, there was a chance that at least one of those ANBU were the traitors who had killed her teammates. She didn't want to take that chance.

She ran off and exited the building before the next match began.

…

After Kakashi had his run-in with Kabuto, he knew what he had to do: get Sasuke out of the hospital and take him somewhere safe. However, that was easier said than done. And even more so, Kaiya would be furious when she found out he wasn't there. Honestly, he'd rather face Kabuto than her, after hearing stories from Riichi and the Hokage about how angry she can get.

Speaking of the devil…

Kakashi opened the door to Sasuke's room to find Kaiya standing on the other side, reaching for the handle. She froze as he appeared, paling as she glanced up to meet his visible eye. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Hmm? Oh, it's you, Kaiya. Are the prelims over already?" She looked away, chuckling nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. He crossed his arms as his brows furrowed.

"Well, uh, actually, Kakashi-sensei…err, no. I mean, almost, but…I couldn't wait any longer." She slumped her shoulders and stared down at her feet, fiddling with her thumbs, like Hinata when she came face-to-face with Naruto. Kakashi hadn't noticed when Kaiya left earlier, and she had no idea he was here, since he was still watching the matches when she left.

Kakashi was going to reprimand her, and he knew he should have, but Kaiya had been through a lot the past week, and he figured she just wanted to check up on a friend to make sure she didn't lose him too. There was nothing wrong with that. Sighing heavily, Kakashi bowed his head, trying not to smile. He rested a hand on her head, taking her by surprise. She'd expected to be scolded and sent away.

"…"

"I suppose since you're here now, it wouldn't hurt for you to see Sasuke for a few minutes," he decided, grinning beneath his mask. Kaiya's eyes widened, and a large grin slid across her tired face.

"R-really, Kakashi-sensei?!" He nodded, stepping aside to let her in. She entered quickly in two big steps, and Kakashi took one forward, standing in the doorway now. She turned to him. "Thank you, Sensei." He shook his head, running his hands through his silver hair tiredly as he let out a deep sigh.

"Don't thank me yet, Kaiya," he said. She pouted. "This will be your only chance to see him for a while, so I suggest you make it count." She frowned in question, lowering her eyes at the Jonin suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Kakashi turned his head to glance at her, his gaze sharp. It was one of the few times Kaiya had seen him with a serious look on his face—the part of his face she could see, that is. She stiffened anxiously.

Before he replied, Kakashi peered around the outside of the room, making sure no one was within hearing distance. Finally, he turned back to her. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say." Kaiya's frown deepened, her eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of her face. He glanced down at her firmly. "When Sasuke's body has had a good rest, I'm taking him out of here myself and training him." She blinked in confusion, and then she frowned again.

"You're what?! Isn't that against the rules or something?" Kakashi flinched, turning back to the hallway to see if anyone was coming towards them, drawn by the shrieking of a twelve-year-old mani—err, girl. _Damn, was Riichi right about her._ Kakashi groaned, his head in his hand. But Kaiya wasn't finished chastising him. "Why would you take him out of here and do something so reckless?! He needs to rest for at least a week, probably mph—"

Kaiya's eyes blazed like hot coals when Kakashi covered her mouth with a gloved hand, a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head. _I don't get paid enough for this_ , he thought, sighing loudly. Kaiya scowled, and a deep, low growl escaped her throat. Kakashi quickly removed his hand before she snapped it off. He placed his hand in his pocket, just to be safe. Once he was certain Kaiya had calmed down, he took out his favorite orange book and began reading. He ignored her disapproving expression.

"You seem to know him well, Kaiya, and I know about your past with the Uchiha clan. They were important to you. _Sasuke_ is important to you, isn't he?" He glanced up from the page briefly, catching the blush on her cheeks before she turned away.

"Y-yes." He nodded, lowering his gaze again.

"He asked me to train him," he admitted to her. Kaiya blinked, surprised. Sasuke never seemed like the kind of person who would willingly ask for someone's help. Not even her. "I'm sure you understand that this is a critical time for him. He needs to become stronger—and not just to prepare him for the Third Exam. He has to prepare for Orochi—" Kaiya turned away as Kakashi began to say his name, so he stopped, lowering Makeout Paradise. She had to face reality at some point, but for right now, she'd gone through enough.

 _The Leaf Village knows about Orochimaru. Who the hell is he?_ she wondered.

"Sasuke stands no chance as he is. He's exactly like me, so I have a few things I'd like to teach him. I believe only he can handle it." Kaiya's eyes widened slightly. _Could he mean…?_ Kaiya didn't know much about Kakashi, but she knew about _that_ jutsu. Anyone who was familiar with him did. It was the only jutsu he developed himself. His trademark technique.

And his most dangerous.

"Oh, I see…" _So Sasuke is going to be learning Chidori? And Kakashi-sensei agreed? But he's right in saying that Sasuke is the only one who can handle it._ Lowering her head, she clenched her fists, letting out a slow breath. _Even if he's preparing Sasuke to defend himself against Orochimaru, is he in any shape to be training right now? Especially for this…_ But Kakashi was a Jonin, and one of the most famous ninjas of his generation. He knew what was best for Sasuke more than Kaiya did, although it hurt her to admit it.

"Ok, fine," she decided, crossing her arms begrudgingly as she pouted. Kakashi blinked, surprised that she caved in so easily. "Just don't make him late for the exam, whenever it is. I know how you are; Shikaku has told me plenty of stories about you."

She glared at him expectantly. Kakashi gulped and nodded, his mouth lifting into a hidden grin behind his facemask. Beads of sweat dotted his brow. After a pause, she added, "Sasuke…Sasuke's gonna be alright, isn't he, Kakashi-sensei?" He didn't answer her. She took it as a maybe.

"It's getting late. I can give you a few minutes alone, but it's risky. I'm doing this as a favor to Sasuke. I know he'd want to see you." He patted her head softly before lifting his book up again and walking out, closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, Kaiya nervously approached Sasuke's bed. He was lying still underneath the stiff, white sheets; a breathing mask covered his mouth and nose, but he looked peaceful otherwise. She stared at him for a few seconds, before reaching out her hand and resting it on top of his lightly. He stirred but didn't wake. Sighing, she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder; her headband was currently in her pocket.

"You're going to be alright, Sasuke," she whispered, closing her eyes. "And if you can't get through this on your own, then I'll be there to lend you some of my strength, just like you said." She took in his scent, which was a mixture of soil, pine, blood, and sweat—an odor like her own, only stronger, after several days of being in the Forest of Death. Not to mention his earlier battle with that creep. What would normally be an awful stench comforted her in unexplainable ways.

After a moment, she lifted her head to stare at his chest, where she caught sight of a silver chain, hidden beneath his shirt. She grinned, her spirits lifting slightly. _I will always be right beside you. Forever._

As she stood there for another minute, staring out the window at the fading day, she heard her name faintly. "Kaiya…" She looked around the room—first at the ceiling, then at the window, then to the door, apprehensive. She heard the voice again: "Kaiya, is…that you?" She straightened up, finally realizing where the voice had come from. She glanced down at Sasuke, whose eyes were opened slightly, looking straight into hers now. She halted her muddled thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah. It's me, Sasuke."

"What…are you doing here?" His voice was stifled by the mask, but she could hear him clearly enough.

"I was in the neighborhood," she replied with a shrug, giving him a wry grin. "Thought I'd stop by and check on you." Sasuke closed his eyes. It seemed to take a lot of strength to do so.

"How'd the matches go?" His voice was weak, barely a whisper. It hurt her to have to hear him strain just to speak. But she wanted to hear his voice, needed to. "Did Naruto and Sakura win?"

"Heh. Believe it or not, that knucklehead actually beat Kiba." His head shifted—his attempt at a nod.

"I see. So, he's not a complete loser after all." She grinned.

"Not completely, I guess. Sakura tied with Ino, so neither of them get to move on. But it was still an interesting match. It's the most I've seen those two apply themselves physically." After a pause, she asked, "Are…are you feeling ok? I mean, I don't exactly know what's going on or what happened after your match, but Kakashi-sensei said he would take care of that mark, didn't he? What did he do?"

Sasuke's eyes averted to the window; his gaze was still hazy, but he could see shapes well enough. His eyelids were so heavy…

"It doesn't matter," he told her. His neck still throbbed from the sealing technique, like tiny needles were jabbing at the curse mark, pricking every layer of his skin, even to the bone.

Kaiya lowered her eyes, disappointed. It's not like it's the first time he evaded explaining something to her, but this time was different…this time he was in imminent danger, right before her eyes. She felt so helpless, so useless. There was nothing she could do for him, just like there was nothing she could do for Hibachi and Unagi.

He faced her again, his onyx pupils intently focused on her dark green irises as their eyes met; his vision was starting to clear, little by little. She wanted to look away again, yet she didn't at the same time; his gaze was always so intoxicating, and she always got lost in another world when she looked at him. Even if he couldn't focus as well as usual. Finally, he broke the gaze, after neither of them said a word. She silently let out a breath of relief, the hint of a light blush on her cheeks. She pulled at her hair to hide it, just in case he could see it.

"You need your rest. I should probably leave." Kaiya started to take a step back, but realized her hand was still resting on top of his. She'd completely forgotten about it being there, her attention just now being drawn to it. She flinched, waiting for him to pull his hand away, but he didn't. Instead, Sasuke wrapped his fingers around hers as tightly as he could with his current strength, making her freeze.

"I don't want you to go," he hastily confessed, leaning forward. She studied him cautiously for a few moments, before relaxing and kneeling next to his bedside, where she was about eyelevel with him now. She seemed surprised that Sasuke would say such a thing. He didn't like people around him like this.

It was especially humiliating when people saw him vulnerable—and it didn't get much more vulnerable than a hospital bed. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, averting his eyes to the wall. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but Kaiya thought she was imagining it. Maybe he had a fever? He wanted to take back what he said, say it a different way, but for some reason, nothing came to mind.

Kaiya's eyes softened as she gave him a sincere smile. "Good. I don't want to leave you, either. I guess I can stay until Kakashi-sensei kicks me out." Sasuke grinned, relaxing under her affectionate stare.

"Thanks." _Don't ever leave my side, Kaiya. Just stay right here. Forever._


	24. Exam Three

Kaiya woke up and stretched, groaning in relief as her arms reached for the ceiling. She heard her back pop, felt the ease on her spine, bringing her even more reprieve. While she rolled her shoulders, she simultaneously popped the cricks out of her neck, and afterwards her hips; she stood to her feet and touched her toes several times.

She made her bed, then walked over to her desk, where her forehead protector sat, folded neatly in the center; it gleamed in the sun shining from the window as she took out a brush from the middle drawer and began hastily brushing her hair, just enough to get the tangles out. Then she wrapped her headband around her forehead, tying it securely in the back, proceeding with the rest of her morning routine rather quickly.

When she was finished, she studied the calendar hanging up on the back of her door. She grinned, marking off the previous day. Today's date was circled—it had been circled for four weeks now. _Finally…the Third Exam is here._

While Kaiya wasn't participating in the exam herself (which really bummed her out), she was excited to see her comrades, no matter how annoying they were, show off how much stronger they've become in a month. Kaiya had been training too—every day, from sunup to sundown. She promised Sasuke she would improve, so she had been hard at work. After all, if he was going to learn Chidori, she had to up her game even more. He'd never let her live it down if she didn't.

Truthfully, Kaiya wanted to prove herself to her former classmates, especially Sasuke. Just because she wasn't in the Final Exam didn't mean she wasn't Chunin material. And there was no way in hell that she was going to let a loser like Naruto, whose growth rate was astonishing, outdo her. And of course, she wanted to one-up Sasuke, who was born talented. To think that by this time he should know Kakashi's infamous jutsu…

Shikaku had breakfast waiting for her when she ran downstairs. Shikamaru was already there, slumped over, moping in his usual seat at the table. She slowed to a stop and stared at him, frowning. Sitting down and nodding in thanks at Shikaku, who placed a cup of juice in front of her, she poked Shikamaru's cheek. He hardly flinched.

"You really know how to bum a person out, ya know?" she murmured, rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be more cheerful, Shika? You could really become a Chunin—if you weren't so lazy, that is. At least _try_ to fight today, instead of forfeiting right away, ok?" She chuckled as Shikamaru raised his head, groaning to ensure she knew how much of a burden it was for him to consider her request. He glared at her through half-opened eyes, a vein protruding from his temple as even more proof of his annoyance.

"Tch. Since when are you so upbeat, Kaiya?" he asked tiredly, his voice dragging, as usual. "You're not even a participant, so what is there for you to be excited about?" She frowned, irritated.

"I still don't understand how you even made it out of the Forest of Death. You barely have enough motivation to breathe, for kami's sake." She turned away from him and ate her breakfast swiftly—pretty much swallowing it—much to Shikamaru's horror. A sweat drop slid down the back of Shikaku's head as he watched the two interact.

"Err…you're in quite the hurry this morning, Kaiya," he noted, taking a small sip of tea from his seat across the table. He lifted an eyebrow in question. Kaiya nodded, scarfing down the last of her rice balls and juice.

"Yeah," she said with a mouthful of food, climbing over Shikamaru's limp body nonchalantly (just another part of her morning routine). She placed her dishes in the sink and turned back to Shikaku with a grin, swallowing. "I want to get to the arena early so that I can get a good seat. Maybe I'll see you there." Shikaku nodded, returning her smile.

"Right. Shikamaru, you should probably get there early too. Get up already, son." Groaning, the zombie arose from his half-slumber and dragged himself from the table, as if it took every single muscle in his body to do so. Kaiya waited for him by the door but frowned impatiently when he took his time putting on his sandals. The split second he strapped his second shoe, Kaiya huffed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door.

When they were long gone, Shikaku sighed deeply, taking another sip of tea. "I really wish you were able to participate today, Kaiya," he murmured sadly, closing his eyes. "I would have loved to see that rare enthusiasm of yours in the arena. Then again, I'm just thankful you returned from that forest alive. I don't think I could handle losing you."

A small grin appeared on his face as he stared out the window, where several ANBU Black Ops relaxed in the trees. He already knew that at least two were following Kaiya and Shikamaru in the shadows, since she wasn't allowed to venture anywhere alone, even in a public place like the stadium. There was someone else following her, of course, but it wasn't a Black Op. In fact, it wasn't a human at all.

 _Just how long do you plan on concealing yourself before you make yourself known to her?_ Shikaku wondered, his eyes lowering. _Eventually, she's going to notice._

Deciding it was time to get up and head to the stadium himself, Shikaku pushed himself to his feet and placed his empty cup in the sink, knowing that Yoshino would complain later that they'd all left her dishes to do. _Women…what a drag_ , he thought, heading to his room to get dressed.

Shikamaru (unsurprisingly) had just enough energy to complain the entire way to the stadium, as Kaiya dragged him along so fast he couldn't keep his footing. Relief washed over him like a flood when she finally stopped, after entering the arena and throwing him next to the other contestants that were present—which, right then, were just the Sand Siblings.

He barely caught himself, flailing his arms in every which direction to regain his balance. He turned around to reprimand her, but she was already gone. He scoffed and crossed his arms, taking his place in line. "Tch. I hate that she's so fast," he mumbled to himself, frowning.

Kaiya found a decent seat, but she was surprised that so many people were already gathering in the audience. _They must've had the same idea I did,_ she figured, sitting near the front. As more people gathered, a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Seriously, Choji? You just had to come to _this_ section? Beef Brains is here." Kaiya frowned.

"Feel free to find another seat, Big Mouth," she retorted, not even bothering to look behind her. She heard Ino huff as she turned to Choji, who shrugged.

"If we leave now, there won't be any good seats left," he pointed out matter-of-factly. Kaiya cringed when she heard him open a bag of barbeque potato chips, not hesitating to scarf them down as he talked. The sweet and tangy aroma hit her nostrils full on, making her nauseous.

Ino groaned in defeat, having no choice but to take a seat next to Kaiya. Kaiya still didn't look her way; she knew it irritated Ino, and she showed a small smirk to prove it. Several minutes of silence (other than Choji inhaling a few bags of chips) passed by, until another one of Kaiya's classmates appeared. This time it was Sakura. And of course, Ino called her over. Kaiya couldn't help but wonder if she was attempting to annoy her so much that she would get up and leave.

She seriously considered it.

So now, as the rest of the contestants were finally gathering on the arena floor, Kaiya was stuck sitting next to three of the most annoying people she ever met. _What bad karma did I conjure up for this to happen?_ she wondered, trying to keep her eyebrow from twitching.

She and Sakura said nothing to each other, and from her expression, Kaiya knew that something was bothering her. The only thing Sakura concerned herself with was Sasuke, although Kaiya didn't understand why. If he wanted nothing to do with her, then why was she wasting her time?

Kaiya frowned. _Since when do I care?_

She turned her full attention to the participants below, studying them closely. She frowned, her eyes narrowing. _Those Sand creeps and Shikamaru were the first ones here, and now Neji and Shino. But there are still a few missing. Where the hell are they? Shouldn't they be here by now? There's only a couple of minutes before the exam starts._

She honestly couldn't care less about Naruto and the fashion-challenged Sound ninja, but Sasuke—the one she figured would be first at the door—was nowhere to be seen.

"Kakashi-sensei…where the he—" Kaiya stopped mumbling under her breath as a flash of orange and yellow flew through the arena door, shrieking. Her eyes widened as Naruto jumped to his feet frantically, flailing his arms around wildly.

"Listen, guys, you gotta get outta here!" he shouted urgently. "There's a herd of bulls coming straight…towards…the arena…" He turned around to prove his point, but there was nothing but the wind whistling through the entrance. The other contestants were staring at him in irritation, the proctor included.

"Naruto, get in line already," Shikamaru urged with a roll of his eyes. "You're embarrassing our village." Naruto blinked, falling in line beside him silently. Kaiya shook her head, although she was slightly relieved. _Just like him to make a flashy entrance,_ she thought with a sigh. _But this wouldn't be as interesting if he didn't make it. He's sure to provide plenty of entertainment. I wonder if he's learned anything interesting in the past few weeks._

Kaiya couldn't believe how many people were there to watch the exam. They were from all over—countries that were several days' journey away—just to see some kids fight each other. She heard several whispers about seeing "the last Uchiha" fight, which was apparently a spectacle of some sort. She pouted. _Just get here already, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei is gonna get it big time when I see him._

After a few moments, the Hokage stood to his feet, having been patiently sitting in a balcony seat beside the Fourth Kazekage (who seemed just as creepy as the Sand team below).

"Welcome," the Third announced, outstretching his arms to the crowd. "Thank you to everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chunin Selection Exam! Please stay until the end of the last match." Kaiya's eyes lowered as the proctor pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the participants. Of course, she couldn't see it from so far away, but she guessed it was the lineup for the fights. She wondered who Sasuke would be facing first.

 _You have a promise to keep, Uchiha, so you'd better get here…and you'd better win._

…

Of course, Naruto _would_ be first.

And of course, he _would_ be facing last year's number one rookie, Neji Hyuga. But damn…what a match to remember! Kaiya wasn't even expecting the blonde dummy to make it out alive, and then he goes and pulls an insane upset like that?!

"Winner," Genma announced, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wow," Kaiya muttered, before leaning back in her seat and staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. "I can't believe Neji lost." She'd seen only a glimpse of how strong he was, but it was enough to convince her that he should have defeated Naruto without any effort at all. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Sasuke's match was up next, but he hadn't shown up yet, so they postponed it (thankfully). They moved on to the next one: Kankuro vs. Shino.

"Uh, Proctor, I forfeit," Kankuro called from the waiting area. Kaiya's eyes narrowed in question. _He forfeited? But he's strong. It doesn't make any sense to come this far and quit so easily._ But who cared about him? Where the hell was Sasuke?!

Shikamaru's match was next, so Kaiya stood up to head to the waiting area. She didn't care if she wasn't a participant; she was staying there until Sasuke showed up, no matter what anyone said.

Genma called Shikamaru to get down to the arena floor. Kaiya made it just in time to see Temari wasting no time in making her way to the ground, coasting down on her giant fan like a leaf drifting in the wind. Shikamaru frowned. _Tch. Why are my matches the ones that always get changed around? And why am I always fighting a girl? I guess I could forfeit my match too, and—_

"Yeah, alright! Shikamaru, go for it!" Naruto bellowed, shoving him over the handrail. Shikamaru struggled to keep his balance, but to no avail.

"Hey, what the—" Kaiya gasped, running to the railing and peering over the side. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head as she watched him crash to the ground, yelling out the whole way. She winced when he landed upside down, his back pressed against the wall. She stifled a laugh as she pictured his angry thoughts towards Naruto. She couldn't help it. He deserved it for not being motivated.

Kaiya never doubted Shikamaru would win—when it came to things like this, he almost always had the upper hand, even if he wasn't most people's definition of 'strong'. But it was always interesting to see how things played out, because he would always come up with something that required the least amount of work for him, but that still managed to impress the audience.

 _Well, as Riichi-sensei always says, 'Work smarter, not harder.'_ She covered her hand with her mouth to keep from laughing. Perhaps Riichi should be Shikamaru's sensei instead; after all, they were two peas in a pod.

That lazy ass had Kaiya grinning the entire match. When Shikamaru caught Temari in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, her smile widened. _It's over now. He won the…_ A sweat drop slid down her head as a vein ticked in the corner of her temple.

Shikamaru forfeited the match, just before he was announced the winner.

Kaiya slapped her forehead. "Why in the world did he just do that?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was at a loss. Then again, she almost always was with Shikamaru. "Well, I guess I should've expected as much. That's Shikamaru for you."

Naruto started to complain about how he gave up so easily, and even though Kaiya agreed, she figured that Shikamaru did the best thing for himself, considering he wasn't the fighting-type. In fact, she was surprised he lasted so long. Since he didn't apply himself, he didn't train much to improve the length of time he could use his Shadow Possession. Naruto, enraged, jumped down to scold him, but Kaiya didn't think it was worth it. It's not like it would do any good, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the matter at hand: Sasuke _still_ wasn't there. Her eyes lowered dangerously as she clenched her fists. _Kakashi-sensei, where the hell are you? Come on, hurry up and get here already._ She promised herself that if Sasuke was disqualified, she was holding Kakashi personally responsible, and he would have a hell of a time making up for it.

After a few seconds, she couldn't take it any longer. Naruto was badgering Shikamaru too much; she could hear it all the way from the balcony of the waiting area. She jumped over the railing and landed on the ground, right next to the bickering blonde. Groaning, she shook her head.

"Naruto, calm down," she told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her in question, eyebrows furrowed. He was honestly surprised that she would touch him in such a non-threatening way. Then again, he figured she might have mellowed out after the passing of her teammates. Whatever the reason, he wasn't complaining that she hadn't attempted to kill him right off the bat.

"Look, I know Shikamaru better than anyone. He's lazy…that's just something you can't change, especially by yelling." She shrugged, showing her adopted brother a small grin. "But honestly, Shika…why the hell did you just give up like that, when you were just about to win the match? Do you not want to become a Chunin that badly? I'd give anything to be able to take this exam."

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, stretching out his arms, as if he did anything to exert himself.

"Look, I already heard enough from Naruto," he said, annoyed. "And I know I'm going to hear more from Mom later. I don't need it from you too, Kaiya." The latter shook her head, crossing her arms.

She was going to reprimand him for his condescending tone towards her, but at that moment, her loose hair began flying around her face like she was caught in the middle of a whirlwind; the leaves on the ground of the stadium suddenly formed into two silhouettes. Kaiya's eyes grew wide in a mixture of excitement and relief as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared before them.

Kaiya's heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't help but smile. Kakashi looked around briefly, before turning to Genma with an innocent smile. "Eh…sorry we're late," he apologized sincerely. Genma smirked and approached the two who had just arrived. He had his pocket watch in his hand. Kaiya's smile faded, and she held her breath as she waited to hear what the verdict was.

"Your name?" Genma asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kaiya ran over to them, sliding to a halt and sending dust flying all around them.

"Sasuke!" She embraced him in a brief hug, disregarding the fact that she was in Genma's way. "You made it." He smiled as she stepped back and glared at Kakashi in exasperation, flames sparking to life in her dark pupils. He gulped. _Oh, boy. I'm about to get it…_ He resisted the urge to cringe in fear.

"You're in big trouble, Kakashi-sensei," Kaiya hissed, poking him in the chest accusingly with her index finger; she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach, but that didn't seem to faze her. "You promised you'd be on time." Kakashi glanced up at the crowd, who cheered as they saw the person they'd been waiting for all day appear. Genma smiled to himself.

"I know," Kakashi said remorsefully. "We were—"

"Don't give me any of your lame ass excuses!" Kaiya scolded, growling fiercely. She'd heard plenty from both Shikaku and Sasuke about the silver-haired Jonin. He held up his hands defensively, gulping.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya. I really am." She didn't buy it, but this was no time for her to throw a fit, since the audience had been waiting all day to see Sasuke fight. Kaiya turned back to him, watching as he exchanged words with Naruto. She tilted her head.

"By any chance, could Sasuke have been…you know, disqualified?" Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, clearly nervous about the answer. Genma chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed, Kakashi," he said. "Just as late as ever…and you're teaching it to your student, too." He twisted the senbon around in his mouth playfully. Kaiya gulped, wondering just how efficient he could use the weapon. "Don't worry; Sasuke's match was postponed until the end. He made it just in time." Kakashi released a deep breath, no doubt thankful that they'd arrived when they did.

"Man, what a relief!" he exclaimed. Kaiya frowned.

"If you'd learn to be on time, you wouldn't have to sweat something like this." Kakashi glanced down at Kaiya guiltily. She shot him one last icy glare for good measure, before looking back at Sasuke, who was once again engaged in conversation with his blonde teammate.

Naruto and Shikamaru went back up to the waiting area, but Kaiya stayed. Kakashi rested a hand on top of her head. The contact from him felt strange, but she welcomed it—even if he did piss her off.

"I'll walk you back to your seat," he said. Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah, ok. Just a minute." She approached Sasuke, her eyes scanning over his body quickly, to make sure none of his prior wounds were still intact. The curse mark was hidden by his high collar, but she was sure it was still there. _His hair's gotten longer…_ She resisted the urge to smile.

"Kaiya, I'm fine," he assured her. His eyes were sharp as he placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. She fought a blush making its way to the surface of her cheeks, nodding.

"Ok, ok. Good luck, Sasuke," she told him. "Be careful. And remember your promise." He nodded, a small grin appearing as he removed his hand and placed it back at his side slowly. He looked older, more mature. Stronger. She didn't have to worry about him. She finally smirked.

"Yeah." He rested a hand on his sternum, where her pendant sat against his chest, beneath his shirt. It was warm. "You'll let me borrow some of your strength, right?"

"Always," she replied. "I'll always be right next to you, Sasuke." He nodded, and she blushed, making his smile broaden even more. _Right next to my heart, where you've always been._

Kakashi and Genma shared a look of question, since they had no idea what the two teenagers were talking about. Kaiya turned to Kakashi and nodded, and the two of them left to take a seat in the crowd. Before they went upstairs, Kaiya gave Sasuke one more glance, smiling to herself. _I know you can win, Sasuke._

Kakashi and Kaiya made it to Guy, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

Kaiya frowned at Lee's condition. She'd heard from Tenten that he was injured during the prelims, and it was a pretty serious injury. No one knew how long it would take for him to recover. She just hoped Sasuke could avoid the same thing, since he was now facing the same opponent.

"Hey, you two," Kakashi greeted Guy and his student. "Is your body doing well, Lee?" The others who were seated turned to him in surprise, having not noticed them previously; they must have just arrived.

"Kakashi," Guy noticed, watching Kaiya as she sat down in her previous spot, on the right side of Sakura. As much as it annoyed her, she didn't feel like standing. She was so relieved Sasuke made it on time that she thought she would faint.

"Kakashi-sensei…you're here. And Kaiya, you're back." Sakura tried her best not to look pissed. Firstly, she was angry at Kakashi for showing up late and almost costing Sasuke his match. Secondly, she was jealous of Kaiya for getting to speak to Sasuke just now. She'd seen them interacting, which was more than he ever did with her. She'd experienced that during the Second Exam, but stirring the pot even further just now made her uncomfortable, and she really didn't want to sit next to her.

But mostly, she was pissed at Kakashi.

Yet another sweat drop slid down the back of Kaiya's head as she turned to Kakashi. Looks like she wasn't the only one who was upset with him.

"Oh, uh…sorry," he apologized quickly. "I guess you've been worried." He chuckled nervously, making Kaiya roll her eyes. _Why is Kakashi-sensei so insensitive? No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend._

Sakura looked down sadly, shaking her head. "None of that matters anymore," she assured him. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed; she didn't quite believe her, only because she knew exactly how she was feeling. If Kakashi hadn't told her four weeks ago that he was going to be training Sasuke, she would have been just as upset and concerned.

In fact, she already _was_ angry at the silver-haired Jonin for not having Sasuke at the arena on time. But Sakura was there when Sasuke was attacked by Orochimaru; she hadn't seen him since he collapsed after his preliminary match. So, it was all justified. _I can't believe I'm siding with Sakura on this,_ Kaiya thought, frowning. _Jeez, what's wrong with me these days?_

Sakura turned to Kaiya, as if she could give her some sort of answer to her unspoken questions.

The brunette's frown deepened, and she turned back to the stadium, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. She had no answers to give her, honestly. It's not like she wanted to do her any favors. Their truce was over the minute the preliminaries to the Third Exam started. She owed her nothing anymore. Sakura sighed, saying nothing as she waited for Sasuke's match to start, along with everyone else.

The cheers echoing through the arena drowned out every other noise, making Kaiya even more irritable than she was already, so she tuned them out, and only focused on the raven-haired teenager below. The smallest hint of a grin appeared on her face a moment later. She resisted a chuckle, tilting her head forward as she studied him. Even from so high up, she could see that he was as confident as ever.

The fight began.


	25. Kaiya's Faith

**Wazzup. Again, thanks for reading this story, reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. I also forgot to mention this a while back, but I have to point out that you** **guys are asking really good questions about the story, and it's helping me to evaluate the characters and their motives, and I really appreciate it. I also really** **appreciate the critiques; they all help me improve my writing. You guys are awesome.**

 **Side Note: horizontal line breaks in my stories indicate flashbacks. K bye**

Kaiya was admittedly jealous of Sasuke's new speed. It was hard for even her to follow all his movements as he evaded Gaara's sand repeatedly, seemingly with ease. Her dark eyes scanned the arena floor, going back and forth, never resting. There was something that had been bothering her since the beginning of the fight. Well, in all honesty, it was from the moment she first laid eyes on Gaara.

As soon as the match began, he grimaced, tremoring from head to toe; however, he didn't seem like he was in pain. She could see Sasuke's confused expression as well, as he stood there unsure of what to do. After she left the prelims early, Gaara went crazy during his match with Lee, almost killing him. Kaiya knew Sasuke was strong, but she didn't like this guy, even more than the Sound ninjas. He was too dangerous; his bloodlust was palpable, even from her spot in the stands. If something happened, she didn't care how angry Sasuke or anyone else would be, she was jumping down there to his side—no matter how frightened she was of Gaara.

Kaiya hardly ever admitted she was afraid, save a few times in her life, and only to certain people. Sometimes, she wouldn't even admit it to herself. But this was different. Gaara seemed like he loved the sight of blood…craved it, almost. She could hold her own against a lot of people, but she was afraid if she had to fight Gaara, she'd lose. Not only the battle, but her life.

And that frightened her more than anything in the world.

Kaiya once thought she didn't even fear death, but after coming close to dying a few times in the Forest of Death, after watching her teammates' lives ripped out of them like stuffing…well, let's just say she wasn't disappointed that she was still breathing now. It made her feel guilty in a way—the fact that she was still alive because she was a coward who couldn't even try to defend her teammates' lives, but…for the better part of her, she was relieved.

Kaiya wondered when Sasuke would use the technique he learned from Kakashi—Chidori. She had never actually seen it herself, but she'd heard all the stories. Even when she was still living with her parents and siblings, they'd talk about the great Kakashi of the Sharingan and his Lightning Cutter. She wondered if the rumors were true, if he really had used that jutsu to cut lightning in half.

The fight hadn't gone on for very long when Naruto, accompanied by Shikamaru, arrived in a rush. Naruto called for Kakashi, getting the others' attention as well. Kaiya looked back and frowned; she'd been wondering where they'd gone, assuming they had returned to the waiting area, even though Shikamaru lost his match. What was bothering her even more was the fact that Shikamaru hardly ever showed any emotion other than apathy, because it was just too much work. But he looked pale, like he'd just seen a ghost. Something had frightened him.

Naruto begged Kakashi to stop the match, because Sasuke was in danger. Kaiya's gut wrenched as her internal radar went off like warning sirens in her head. Her shoulders tensed, and she bit her lip, but made no attempt to move, nor did she ask Naruto any questions. For once, she sat there and listened, but kept her eyes intently trained on the match below. Gaara was protecting himself with a sand shell, and Sasuke was trying desperately to break it, but was coming up with nothing but injuries. She winced. _What's that creep thinking?_ she wondered. _Is he hiding from Sasuke, or…?_

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto shouted, bringing Kaiya's attention back to him. The blonde stretched out his arms in urgency towards his sensei. His face did nothing to hide his panic. Kaiya's eyes narrowed slowly. She could understand Naruto's fear, but she saw how lax Kakashi seemed as she glanced back at them again. That made her relax, just a little. "That guy isn't normal; he lives to kill others! At this rate…Sasuke will die!"

Kakashi's eye stayed trained on his rowdy, blonde student. Even with the mask covering most of his face, Kaiya could tell that he had a calm demeanor about him, per usual. It didn't change in the slightest at Naruto's declaration.

"Relax, Naruto," he instructed coolly. Naruto's eyes widened, shocked. "We weren't late for nothing, you know." Kaiya closed her eyes. _So that's it. It was_ that _jutsu…_ She was more confident in that moment than in any other since Sasuke arrived that he was going to be just fine. He was about to display the ripest fruits of his labor. Kaiya's mind trailed back to four weeks earlier, a few days after the preliminaries had ended.

* * *

Kaiya was up early, before the sun, determined to keep her promise to Sasuke and get stronger. Kakashi had already snuck him out of the hospital, so that meant that while he was working hard, she was going to be working hard as well. She didn't have a master, but that didn't mean she could take it easy. She'd heard that even Naruto was training with someone, and there was no way she was going to let a buffoon like him surpass her more than he already had.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee introduced Kaiya to their eccentric sensei, Might Guy. It was awkward, and Kaiya finally saw where Lee got his inspiration from…and to be honest, she was having second thoughts. However, like Lee, Guy was an expert in taijutsu. He was dorky and lame and overzealous, but he was the best person in the village to train her. Even though she needed a trainer who could teach her ninjutsu—a skill that she lacked, in all honesty—she wanted to increase her stamina even further. She didn't like the fact that Lee had been better than her at martial arts, when she had aimed to be the best.

After seeing and hearing what Lee could do, she was determined to surpass him—or at least catch up. He, along with Guy, were in a class all their own. They had no ninjutsu skills whatsoever, even less than her, so they were the perfect goal for her to aspire to reach.

At least they didn't make her wear a green jumpsuit.

Guy was unfortunately too busy to train her privately, so he told her to start out by changing her workout routine to something she'd never done before. On top of that, she should create a workout she thought was impossible to complete, to push herself mentally as well as physically. He also said something about self-rules, but Kaiya didn't like the sound of that, so she ignored that advice.

Shaking her head, she sighed. _To be honest, I'd rather learn ninjutsu, but I don't know of anyone who can train me right now. Plus, Guy-sensei has the best taijutsu in the village, so…beggars can't be choosers, I guess. Damn it._

Sighing, she stared up at one of the many tall, sturdy oaks in Training Ground 2. This was her favorite one out of all of them, aside from the one she and Sasuke used together. It was an older training ground, so it had been abandoned for years, since several newer ones had been made in the last decade. It was quiet there, where she could train and think in peace. No one else seemed to bother going there.

Well, Kaiya used to come here with another person, but that was a long time ago.

 _Besides, she's gone now,_ she thought, frowning. _Now it's just me._ Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, she climbed up the tree (the normal way, without using chakra) and swung over to one of the highest branches that was thick enough to support her.

She threw her legs over it and hooked them so that she was hanging upside down, about thirty feet off the ground. Once she was situated, she put her hands behind her head and began her workout with crunches. She set a goal of one thousand to start out with, knowing that she'd exhaust all her energy before she reached even half that number.

 _This had better get me results_. Kaiya gritted her teeth; she could already feel the perspiration working its way to the surface of her skin, after only three hundred, which was her normal limit. In a matter of mere minutes, her fair skin glistened with beads of sweat, trickling down her flustered cheeks.

She was on five-hundred-ten when she was so numb all she could feel was the weight of her body working against her; the pain had exceeded her level of comfort on number three-hundred-sixteen, but she kept going. The sun was just making its way past the horizon, casting the sky in a multitude of colors, like a kaleidoscope. Kaiya wished she could enjoy it, but right now, she couldn't enjoy anything. But she wasn't about to slow down or quit—not yet. She had to finish what she started.

Hours later, when the sun began its descent below the horizon, flinging the sky back into its colorful phantasmagoria, Kaiya was finally at the breaking point. Without a break, she'd worked from before sunup to now, and to say she was exhausted was the understatement of the century. Sweat poured out of almost every orifice on her body; she felt like she was drowning in it. Every muscle felt like it had been torn to shreds and set on fire, nothing but limp noodles boiling in a pot. Her organs had melted inside her body and turned into mush; she was now just a bag of bones hanging upside down in a tree.

Why was she still upside down? That was a good question, one Kaiya didn't know the answer to herself. On top of everything else she'd done that day, she decided to go back and see if she could beat one thousand and make it to two thousand—with the burden of already being exhausted past the breaking point. When Kaiya had asked Guy what his secret to growing stronger was, he said that along with his (stupid) self-rules, he pushed himself even further after he was already worn out. It was supposed to produce endurance, but Kaiya thought the truth of the matter was that it only produced stupidity. Still, no harm in trying, right?

Wrong.

Kaiya's body decided to _finally_ give out on her on crunch number one thousand nine hundred ninety-nine. _Damn it, I've got no strength left._ Her vision blurred as exhaustion threatened to overtake her at last. She fought it the best she could, but not an ounce of energy remained in her body; it was taking everything she had just to breathe. She went limp, dangling upside down for a few drawn-out seconds, blood rushing to her head like the sand in an hourglass. The branch waned under her dead weight; having been worn from supporting her for hours on end, it snapped, and she made the thirty-foot drop to what would most likely be her death.

She couldn't muster up the strength to scream. She just closed her eyes, having no other choice but to accept her fate. It was a lame way to die, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was pretty apathetic about the whole thing, really. She only hoped her classmates wouldn't mock her death too much.

 _This is karma for what happened to Hibachi and Unagi,_ she thought, praying she passed out from exhaustion before she hit the ground and went _SPLAT_ all over the place. She felt sorry for whoever had to clean _that_ mess up.

Just before she kissed the grass, however, a flash appeared below her and caught her, preventing her from becoming a Genin pancake. She bounced up from the impact and forced her eyes open, though it took great effort, to see Sasuke grinning as he held her in his arms. They were safe on the ground now.

"Sasu…ke," Kaiya murmured, smirking. It hurt. (Just because it took less muscles to smile than to frown didn't mean it was easy, especially when you couldn't move your body at all without feeling like you were turning to goo).

He studied her quietly for a few moments before speaking. "Tch. Don't you think you're pushing it just a little too far?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "It looks like your training got the best of you this time. Loser." His clothes were ragged, coming apart at the seams; sweat drenched every inch of his skin, making lines of perspiration down the front and back of his shirt. He smelled.

Kaiya made a wheezing snort that was supposed to be a laugh. The action made her head spin for a second. "Same…to you…bastard. That's the last time…I take advice…from Guy-sensei." She winced and groaned, inwardly telling her body to shut up as it cried out for rest. Sasuke's expression melted into one of concern, only for a moment. He grinned softly, switching Kaiya around slowly so that he was carrying her on his back. She frowned but didn't say anything.

"Heh. I've been spending these past few days with Kakashi," Sasuke finally said, a few moments later. "He says I'm going to be learning Lee's taijutsu. So, who knows…I'll probably look worse than you tomorrow." He chuckled lightly as Kaiya growled—about the only thing she could do at that point. He headed back to the heart of the village.

"Where are you taking me, Sasuke?" Kaiya wondered breathlessly, feeling like her lungs were tied in a knot. Nevertheless, she managed to speak clear enough and breathe semi-regularly while doing so. It was the perk of being used to physical conditioning: a quick recovery—at least as far as breathing goes. Her muscles still felt like they were being crushed under two tons of rock while simultaneously being roasted over a fire. But she wasn't going to tell Sasuke that. He'd just mock her.

"Hmm?" Sasuke's eyebrow lifted again as he glanced back at her. It was dark now, their path guided by streetlights and the occasional firefly. "Considering what happened to you before, I don't think it's a good idea to take you back to your place this late. I figured the only option is to take you to my apartment for the night. We've both been working hard all day; we're exhausted. I don't know if I could make it past that point anyway." Kaiya blinked, her face turning a dark red; she was thankful he couldn't see it in the limited artificial light.

"W-wait a minute, Sasuke…do you think that's a good idea?" she murmured, embarrassed. "I mean, isn't that…you know, awkward?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, a light blush appearing on his pale cheeks. Kaiya didn't notice. He averted his eyes to the grass on the right side of the sidewalk, a pout on his face.

"I told you, I'm too tired to take you any farther than that. I could've left you in the training ground all night, so stop complaining." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed as she stuck out her tongue, almost touching Sasuke's cheek. He could feel the tip of it graze his skin; he flinched and tried to back away, which was useless, since he was carrying her. He twirled around in circles. "Ugh, gross! Kaiya, cut it out!" They laughed as he ducked and tried his best to avoid her, to no avail.

"Serves you right, ya jerk!" she cackled. In that moment, the two of them could forget about their exhaustion and pain for just a little while. And as soon as they made it to Sasuke's apartment, they both crashed on the bed, sitting side-by-side against the headboard. Sasuke had set Kaiya down and hadn't had the strength to move to the floor. Kaiya's head immediately slumped over, falling onto Sasuke's shoulder. He could feel it, as well as her soft snoring, but he didn't care in the least, drifting off into a deep slumber of his own.

Kaiya woke up the next morning to the first day's light shining through the window, directly on her face. She squinted, yawning as she stretched her arms and legs until her joints popped, which granted satisfaction to her soul, as it did every morning. Birds were chirping outside like they always did around her window. She glared out at the trees outside, just past the balcony. But there weren't any trees.

Kaiya blinked several times, her eyebrows furrowing as her head started to clear from her much-needed rest, and her muddled thoughts came together.

 _Hmm?_

The window to her bedroom was on the south side of the room, and her bed was right under it; her desk was in the north corner, and the dresser to the east. Trees covered any view she would otherwise have outside the windows, and birds usually gathered outside of it every morning to wake her up; she hadn't used an alarm clock in years. But this wasn't her bedroom. _The hell am I?_

Now the window was on the west and on north side of the room were glass doors leading to the balcony outside, where a small table and chair faced the village. _I'm in the village, not the forest…_ There was a television sitting on a desk on the west side of the wall, situated in front of the smaller window. A chair was squeezed in the corner, next to a small bedside table. She was sitting on a large bed, covered by a warm fleece blanket—which she knew was not hers; it smelled oddly familiar, and she began to relax, leaning back on the plethora of pillows behind her.

The Naras lived in a compound, not an apartment, so she didn't have a balcony; they also lived in the forest, so there were countless trees overlapping the roof, covering most of her window. She was in someone else's home—someone she knew, thankfully—but it took her a few minutes to recall the events of the previous day.

When Kaiya was finally awake enough to remember that Sasuke had taken her home with him the night before, that he had taken her to his bed instead of his couch or the floor, she discovered a whole new meaning to the word _mortification._

Quickly jumping to her feet, she scrambled around to find her sandals, which were nowhere in the room. Kaiya was in such a frenzy that she didn't even feel how sore her muscles were until she stopped to breathe. Her eyes widened slightly as the discomfort hit her; her legs wobbled, and her arms fell to her sides limply. She could barely hold up her head, like she had a ton of bricks on her shoulder, pushing her towards the floor.

 _Damn you, Guy-sensei_ , she cursed angrily, dragging her lead feet back to the bed, where she collapsed face-down. After a few seconds of rest, she tried to flex her arms, but at most she could only move them back and forth over the covers.

She sighed in frustration, rolling over with all the effort she could muster, pouting at the end of it. So much for a new training regime. _Sasuke is learning the Chidori right now, and I'm stuck in his bed._ After a few moments of self-loathing, she grinned. _I can't wait to see it, though. If anyone can pull it off, it's him._

* * *

Kaiya grinned, her eyes trailing to Kakashi in confidence. _That's right…I've been wanting to see this. And I take it by Kakashi-sensei's coolness that the training was a success._

Well, of course it was. This was Sasuke they were talking about. She chuckled to herself as Sakura started asking questions, which led Guy to explain Chidori to the rest of them. Kaiya listened only part way, because she'd already heard a few stories of Kakashi's famous technique. But right now, she was more interested in seeing it with her own eyes—seeing _Sasuke_ use it. She tuned out the others and focused her full attention back on the match.

The real show had just begun. And it was _quite_ the spectacle. Sasuke's hand ignited with electricity. Kaiya's eyes glimmered with awe. Even most seasoned shinobi didn't see chakra visible in such a way. And for someone as young and inexperienced as Sasuke to be using such a high-level technique…well, that was amazing enough as it was. He was standing at the top of the inner-arena wall now. True to its name, Chidori chirped like a thousand blue, shimmering birds around Sasuke's left arm; sparks flew and crackled.

Kaiya knew what he was doing, because she had done it herself many times: he was putting distance between himself and his opponent, to build up speed. She guessed the Chidori required a good amount of speed, which is why Sasuke was so much quicker than before. She remembered him stating that he was going to be learning Lee's taijutsu, and as confirmed by Kakashi, it was for this reason. From the looks of things, Sasuke climbed the wall to give himself even greater acceleration. Kaiya smirked. _He's an Uchiha, alright._

He charged.

Kaiya held her breath as Sasuke's arm sunk into Gaara's dome of sand but struggled to break free after a bloodcurdling scream erupted from within. He had to use the Chidori again, but it was still difficult to loosen his arm, and when he finally removed it, it was injured. Kaiya bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing. _Damn it…that sand is—_

Beads of sweat trickled down her now-pale face as what looked like a large arm of sand protruded from Gaara's shell, attempting to grab Sasuke. It looked like it belonged to some sort of bizarre creature that could only be found in the depths of one's darkest nightmares. She had to be seeing things.

Whatever it was, one thing was for sure: it sure as hell wasn't human.

Kaiya's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet, clenching her fists. "What…what the hell is that?!" she roared, running to the railing to get a closer look. Kakashi frowned, sweat on his brow. Gaara's sand crumbled, revealing only the redheaded Sand ninja. Kaiya clenched her fists. _I know what I saw…and by the look on Sasuke's face, he saw more than that arm. So then how…?_

Kaiya leaned further over the rail to get a better look. Gaara's left shoulder was bleeding. She could see Sasuke's expression, even from that far away: he looked spooked. _What did you see, Sasuke?_ Before anything else happened, Kaiya felt a bit drowsy. Her eyelids drooped, and she slumped over the railing as her muscles gave out, hanging halfway off the side; feathers drifted slowly around her, like snowfall. _What is…this…?_

Kakashi frowned in Kaiya's direction, moving toward her. However, after only taking one step, something caught his attention, as well as Guy's. _Those feathers around Kaiya…_ He glanced around the rest of the seats in their section, noticing that all the other spectators were passing out as well, one by one. His eyebrows creased. _Damn…what the hell is going on here?_ Guy seemed to read his mind.

"Kakashi, this is—"

"Yeah, I know," he told Guy. "Genjutsu." They released it together; Sakura released it as well. They all turned to Kaiya as she slid forward, heading straight for the arena floor. Her eyes closed before she even hit the ground. No one could reach her in time.

 **A Lover of Nature: Watching the little bit of Riichi that is shown in the anime, he doesn't seem to be a very serious character, so that's how I tried to portray him. He is a Jonin, so of course he isn't hopeless; "careless" is a better word. He underestimated his students in the test and was too confident, nothing more. Him seeming to be weak against Kaiya's choking, etc., is purely for comedic relief, such as Sakura pounding Naruto all the time. In** **reality, she wouldn't be able to hurt him.**


	26. Instinct

Explosions sounded off in the distance. Smoke filled the arena as shinobi moved into various positions like gusts of wind. The Kazekage moved off with the Hokage in tow, surrounding himself with a strong barrier even the Leaf ANBU could not breach.

The attack had begun.

"Jeez, kid…you're so much trouble." Riichi stared up at the chaos in the stands, where the shinobi who'd managed to release the genjutsu before it hit them were trying to figure out everything that was happening, just as they were being surrounded by the enemy.

Riichi's eyes lowered to stare at his last remaining student, unconscious in his arms. One knee was resting on the ground, where he'd narrowly managed to catch her before she became a Genin pancake. "I know you suck at casting genjutsu, but you could've at least learned how to release one. Unagi always tried to teach you, but you were too impatient, always believing you could just punch someone in the face before they could cast a genjutsu. Idiot." He sighed and shook his head, setting her on the ground gently.

"Release." Making the seals to release the genjutsu effects, Riichi watched as Kaiya's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around in confusion. She was probably wondering how she ended up on the arena floor out of nowhere, like she'd just woken up from a nap.

"Hmm?" She blinked, turning to Riichi, slightly surprised. "Sensei? What's going on?" she wondered. "Why am I—"

Before Kaiya could finish her sentence, and before Riichi could reprimand her for her stupidity, an alarm went off in her head, and she jumped to her feet, fully alert now. She turned around, where she last saw Sasuke. He was behind her, about a meter away, facing the Sand team's sensei. He looked troubled. He looked like he was _in_ trouble.

Riichi frowned. He noticed a glint in her eye—the glint she got right before she did something reckless and completely unorthodox. Honestly, it was rare for Kaiya to do something that was detrimental to her own safety—especially if it was for the sake of someone else. Riichi imagined that's why she didn't even try to save her teammates when they were in danger. She knew that if she'd tried, she could have died along with them.

It wasn't that she put much thought into these things—at least not these days. But after all that she had been through, all the betrayal she'd experienced, it made sense that she would be hesitant to risk her life for someone else.

But occasionally, her instincts would kick in, and her body would move on its own; she wouldn't think about the outcome of her actions. It was so unlike her, but when Riichi saw it happen, he knew it was because Kaiya was growing. She was beginning to care about others again. And while that put her in danger, it also brought out her greatest strength. Kaiya was like a fierce lioness, and when she was determined, nothing but Death itself could stop her.

To be honest, her teammates' deaths probably had a lot to do with it. Watching them die before her, without her being able to do anything, was most likely what prompted her to change. Seeing someone else in danger, especially someone she cared about (but would never admit to it), brought out that protective lioness that would rip heaven and earth apart to protect what she loved. She wasn't good with words; she was all about action, about _showing_ how she felt, whether it was a punch to the face in anger, or throwing her body in front of an attack in love.

Riichi was glad she was starting to open up. However, he was not happy about her rushing into a fight with a seasoned Jonin in the middle of their village being ambushed.

Kaiya dashed off towards Baki the Sand Jonin and Sasuke, who looked like they were about to go toe-to-toe. Riichi tried to grab her, but she was too quick. "Kaiya, don't even think ab—oi! Get back here, Kaiya! Where the hell do you think you're…" Riichi's voice faded as he realized yelling would do no good. "Damn it, you stubborn little…" He pulled out a kunai and prepared to use it against Baki as he ran after his student, but he stopped when he saw Genma jumping into action. Clenching the weapon in his left hand, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Genma was far stronger than he was. He could count on him to handle that Sand bastard. As Kaiya's sensei, Riichi needed to focus on her—getting her stubborn ass to safety, when he knew that she wouldn't leave Sasuke's side from here on out. He'd have to knock her out and drag her away, or perhaps he could place her in a genjutsu again. Surely, that would teach her how to prepare for the unexpected. She couldn't just punch her way out of trouble; real battle didn't work like that (unless, Riichi supposed, you were Might Guy).

He took a step forward but paused as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyebrows furrowed; he parried to the left, sidestepping again to the right a moment later, as shuriken flew on either side of him almost simultaneously. A few strands of his brown hair drifted to the ground, like leaves in the wind. He cursed under his breath, running his fingers through his unkempt locks.

"I wasn't thinking about getting a trim anytime soon, but I suppose I might need one after all," he said, grinning as a Sand shinobi jumped down from one of the seating areas. To his surprise—and annoyance—it was a woman. She looked about his age, with dark, red hair to her shoulders; her dark, wide eyes danced in an unsettling way, like she was barely holding back her bloodlust. Several scars covered her arms and face; her mouth was covered by a thin purple scarf, stained with what looked like blood—or maybe barbeque sauce from lunch. Despite her rough appearance, Riichi almost found her attractive.

He snapped out of that fairly quickly.

The woman pulled down the scarf, and Riichi's stomach immediately dropped down to his intestines. He could see why she wore it: she had calloused, red lips that had been sewn shut with chakra wires.

That's right—someone had chakra-wired this woman's mouth shut.

"What the hell…?" He couldn't stop his jaw from slacking in shock. He'd never seen such a disgusting sight. While his guard was down, the woman threw a handful of shuriken at him. He was so distracted that he almost got decapitated.

Luckily, he still had the kunai in his hand and deflected all but one of the shuriken, which sliced through the left side of his torso, leaving a shallow, yet painful, wound. He winced, grabbing at his side with his right hand. He glanced at it against his better judgment, nausea creeping up his stomach and up to his esophagus as the warm, thick liquid oozed out of his body and onto his shaking hand. Even if the wound wasn't fatal, he still hated the sight of blood, its metallic odor, the sticky feeling between his fingers.

It reminded him of bad things, things he would much rather forget.

But he would keep fighting, even though he'd rather fake his death and flee the scene when no one was looking. He would rather be taking a nap at home with Mr. Cuddles, as opposed to squashing down an ambush in the arena, but hey, what're you gonna do?

 _Looks like I won't be able to get to you right away, Kaiya,_ he thought, biting his lip as he rushed the mysterious kunoichi. _I'd rather be relaxing in a hot bath, but it looks like that'll have to wait. Just hang on and don't do anything else stupid._

He wanted to laugh at himself, but the situation was too serious for him to do so. Of _course_ she would do something stupid. She was blinded by the desperation to save someone she cared about. He just prayed that she would keep her composure if she was forced to fight an elite shinobi. She would lose—and she knew it, too. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to defy the odds. Stubborn little—

Sasuke's eyes widened as Baki stood before him, his team flanked on either side of him. Before he could make a move, however, Kaiya swooped in front of him like a flash of lightning, holding out a kunai as she blocked the Sand ninjas' path to her comrade. The expression on her face was fierce, determined. Sasuke blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in question.

"Kaiya?! What are you doing?" he asked, his tone dangerously low. "You shouldn't be here."

Kaiya kept her eyes fixed on the Sand shinobi, her cold, green irises set in stone. She remembered when her teammates were face-to-face with death and she was shaking so badly she couldn't even move. She remembered the fear and desperation in their eyes, begging her to save them. She would never forget their silent cries for help that fell on deaf ears. She would never forget how she failed them because of her own fright, her own concern for survival. She let them down. She let them die.

But Kaiya wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on Sasuke. He was the one person that she would throw her life away for. Her own fear, her own survival instincts—they were irrelevant now. The only thing that mattered was Sasuke's life. When it came to him, she didn't have to think about anything; her body did everything for her, moving where it needed to move. Her instincts to protect him overpowered her instincts to protect herself.

That's how Kaiya knew that Sasuke was more than just a friend to her. He wasn't just a comrade or an acquaintance; he was something deeper, more profound. There wasn't a word for it—at least not that she could think of. But it was almost as if they shared a part of each other's soul—so close to one another, yet they were each their own person. But their hearts and feelings and pain and experiences were all connected, and they could feel one another, even if they were far apart.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I'm not letting these guys get to you. I've got your back, remember?" she finally answered, glancing back at him briefly. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I know that you'd do the same for me. We're friends, Sasuke. Friends protect each other. I don't give a damn about my own safety right now." Sasuke's eyes lowered—she was right. He would tear heaven and earth apart if it meant protecting her. Not that he would admit that.

" _Just know that I've always got your back."_

" _Same for me. I'll always have your back too, Sasuke…"_

" _You know what, Sasuke? I think we are friends."_

Baki chuckled, showing Kaiya a toothy grin. "Well, if all we have to do is get through you, then I guess we're set," he snarled, pulling out a handful of kunai. Kaiya lowered herself, ready to move, clenching her own kunai tightly in her grasp.

Since Baki was the sensei of a team, that meant he had to be a Jonin. So, he was much stronger than Kaiya could handle. Not to mention his team, all elite Genin, scared Kaiya out of her sandals. If she faced any of them in a serious fight, especially all four at once, she would lose, and most definitely die. The smartest thing to do would be to create a distraction that allowed for her and Sasuke to escape, maybe find shelter behind one of their own Jonin. It was cowardly, but it meant survival for the two of them. And survival was what Kaiya's instincts always gravitated towards.

She studied her safest options, which, to be honest, were few. Luckily, a more capable ninja came to their rescue: Genma appeared in front of Kaiya before she could move, holding out his arm to keep her from advancing and doing something foolish. She blinked in question, lowering her weapon as she straightened up, taking a few steps back until she was next to Sasuke. No one saw the breath of relief she released. She kneeled and rested a hand protectively on his uninjured arm as they looked ahead, wondering what would happen next. Genma frowned as he regarded Baki carefully.

Kaiya and Sasuke watched in alert as Gaara began shaking uncontrollably. Kaiya tensed; the last thing she wanted to see was whatever had shown up while he was in that sand dome. Sweat slid down her brow as she gulped nervously. However, he didn't have a chance to do anything right then. Before they knew it, the Sand team was retreating, leaving Baki to face off against Genma. Kaiya and Sasuke watched as the Sand siblings climbed the arena wall and fled into the forest.

Genma frowned, twisting the senbon in his mouth tensely. "So, is the leader of this party…Orochimaru?" The hair on the back of Kaiya's neck stood up; her eyes widened, and her skin tingled when she heard that name. Her breath caught in her throat as she began to tremble. She gripped the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt tightly, staring ahead; her gaze was distant. Sasuke turned to her, his eyebrows furrowing.

 _Orochimaru? But why? It's not just to get Kaiya, is it?_

After a few moments of silence, Kaiya finally found her voice. "What the hell is going on?!" she and Sasuke shouted simultaneously. No one answered their question.

Genma tensed as his eyes lowered; he never took his gaze off Baki. "Sorry, but it looks like the Chunin Exams are over," he told them. His voice was calm, but they knew he was anything but. Kaiya wondered just how strong he was to seem so cool in the face of an ambush; he was so relaxed that it was almost like he expected it to happen.

"Sasuke…go and pursue Gaara and the others. You've already achieved Chunin level, so go make yourself useful as a Leaf shinobi. You too, Kimura. Watch his back, eh?" He glanced back with a small grin, twisting the senbon in his mouth playfully, probably itching to use it.

Kaiya's eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering how he knew her name, since she hadn't been a participant in the Third Exam. Then again, all the high-level shinobi probably knew her, after what her family did. Even some of the older Genin knew who she was, like Neji—most likely because of their parents being either important enough to know the details of her life, or they were just vocal and rehashing rumors they'd heard on the street. She was just surprised Genma was so trusting towards her. She wouldn't have known very many adults to entrust her with fighting for the village.

Kaiya and Sasuke shared a look, then nodded to one another. They quickly took off together, scaling the wall and heading into the forest. Riichi watched them, sweat dripping down his brow as his frown deepened. He stared down at the limp woman who was lying at his feet, nudging her with his sandal gently; she didn't stir. He'd made sure to flip her over to her stomach, so that he wouldn't have to look at her jagged lips. He was already nauseous enough because of the wound she'd given him earlier.

"Damn it, Kaiya," he mumbled, as more enemies from the Sand surrounded him from all directions. They didn't look particularly happy about him taking down their comrade, and so brutally. "When did you become so reckless?"

Meanwhile, a small, black wolf cub sat on top of the arena, his sharp, yellow eyes following the movements of Kaiya closely. Even as she disappeared into the forest and put more distance between them, the cub had no problem seeing her every movement. His tail wagged back and forth calmly as his claws dug into the cement apprehensively. He closed his eyes.

"What would you like me to do, Alpha?" he asked into the wind. Chaos swirled beneath him, nothing but a haze in his mind.

" _Follow her, Kido. That boy with the gourd on his back troubles me. She is in danger."_ The wolf nodded silently, melting into the shadows.

…

"Kaiya." Sasuke turned to her while they hustled through the trees, dashing from branch to branch. Sasuke's enhanced speed had become obvious while the two were racing after the enemy; he was two seconds faster than she was, but they kept good pace with one another. His eyes lowered as she kept facing forward.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked breathlessly. He faced ahead.

"When we catch up to those guys, I don't want you fighting Gaara." Her head snapped to her right to glare at him in question. Her fists clenched.

"What do you mean by that?" she retorted heatedly. "I didn't come with you for a front row seat! The Exams are over, Sasuke, and so is your match. I'm not a spectator, and I refuse to be treated like one. What are you going to prove by facing him alone? Just because I didn't make it to the Third Exam doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to—"

Sasuke frowned, shaking his head. His hair, like Kaiya's, flew in every which direction, being swept up like it was caught in a tornado, falling back down when he leaped into the air again. "It's not that," he interrupted in frustration. "I need you to handle the other two, who are plenty strong. I don't doubt your strength, Kaiya; I'm counting on it. But with Gaara…" He stared at the blurred ground beneath them, gritting his teeth. Kaiya swore his expression showed a hint of concern. "You didn't see what I saw inside that shell. Those eyes…they weren't human. If he were to hurt you, I…"

Kaiya's cheeks flushed as she turned away from him with a pout.

"And what about you?" she argued, gritting her teeth. "You can't take him by yourself. Even with the two of us, I don't know if we'll be able to defeat any of them one-on-one. And Gaara…I'm not sure we can defeat him at all. He's injured, but so are you. I don't know if that makes much of a difference."

Sasuke grunted. He couldn't bring himself to agree with her out loud, but in his mind, he knew she was right. Still, they didn't have much of a choice at this point. It's true that they'd probably have a better chance if they took him on together, but Sasuke just couldn't allow that. Gaara was bloodthirsty, and Sasuke wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was constantly worried about that freak going after Kaiya just because she was a seemingly easy target. Of course, he would get more he bargained for, thinking Kaiya was weak and helpless, but even so…Sasuke wasn't going to risk it.

"Just worry about the other two and let me fight him." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed; her lip curled into a snarl. When she made that face, Sasuke was reminded of a wolf being threatened, baring its teeth to warn that it was most dangerous when cornered. He thought it was strange that many of Kaiya's mannerisms—when she was angry, at least—mirrored some sort of wild beast. But he knew by now that it was just a mask, to hide the vulnerability beneath the surface. She was afraid of Gaara, of either one of them having to face him.

Kaiya muttered something incoherent under her breath, but didn't protest, much to Sasuke's surprise—and relief. He knew how stubborn she was, but to think that she would let it go so easily almost worried him. If the situation hadn't been so dire, he'd question her about it; however, right now, he was just happy she didn't put up a fight for once.

Kaiya could be so infuriating sometimes. Well, so could he. There was a mutual annoyance and respect between the two that started long ago, when they were children. If they wanted to fight their own battles, then the other should let them. Except, before today, it was never a matter of life and death. The stakes had never been higher, and the price for losing the battle had never been so steep.

There was no time to contemplate Sasuke's choice to face Gaara alone. If they both survived their encounter with the Sand ninjas, then Kaiya would scold him later for it. But right now, they had to focus on the task at hand. Zeroing in on the enemy, they turned their attention ahead once more. They shared a look and nodded, before jumping in front of the Sand shinobi, cutting them off from the path ahead.

Temari and Kankuro were carrying an injured Gaara, so Kaiya figured it would be easy to fight them that way. She started to move forward, but Sasuke used his arm to motion her to stay behind him. She frowned, watching as he stared at the Sand siblings, measuring their current levels of strength.

"You won't get away," he told them with a snarky grin.

Kaiya nodded. "You're going to pay for betraying our village, assholes. Don't think we're gonna let you off the hook." Sasuke lowered his arm, giving Kaiya permission to advance. However, Kankuro told Temari to take Gaara and go on ahead. Kaiya's eyes narrowed. _Separating? Smart move for them, but if Sasuke and I do that, there's no way we'll stop them. Is that what they're hoping for?_

"Guess there's no helping it," Kankuro sighed, glaring down at Kaiya. "Looks like I'll be your opponent, little girl." Kaiya nodded for Sasuke to go on ahead, before they lost the others. He hesitantly turned to go after them and leave her behind, but a voice from nearby interjected, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Not quite." It came from behind them. They turned to the voice, surprised. " _I'll_ be your opponent," it said. Kaiya shivered, feeling like ants were making a beeline across her spine—or more specifically, beetles. She knew who that voice belonged to—she'd recognize it anywhere. She and Sasuke frowned in question as Shino appeared out of the canopy.

Shino sounded pretty bitter about not getting to fight his match in the Exam. It just so happened that Kankuro was his opponent, but he'd forfeited just before Shikamaru's match. Kaiya chuckled to herself as he shooed them away. He never liked being excluded.

 _We were lucky Shino showed up,_ Kaiya thought, sweat trailing behind her as she and Sasuke chased after Temari and Gaara. _We can catch up to the other two easily now, and then it'll be a one-on-one fight for each of us._ She noticed how difficult it was to keep up with Sasuke, even at her fastest pace. She knew he was going to rub it in her face later.

Sasuke almost thought it was funny: he was betting she'd never had to push herself to keep up with someone else her own age. She'd always been the fastest in their class, and other than Lee, he'd never seen such speed and agility from someone who wasn't a Jonin. It was because of those two that he had gained the necessary taijutsu skills needed during his month of training.

He would also use it to kick Kaiya's ass into the next week once they started training together again. Of course, this was no time to be thinking of such a thing.

The next time they came within range of their targets, they stopped on a nearby branch to catch their breath and study the situation, somewhere they wouldn't be noticed. There was plenty of shrubbery to cover them.

Kaiya wiped sweat from her brow and peered through the thick bunches of leaves she was ducking behind, her eyes widening as Gaara suddenly tossed Temari aside. She winced. "Well, it's just Gaara now," she noted quietly. Her stomach twisted and churned as fear crept into every nerve in her body. She tried to ignore it, but goosebumps appeared on her skin, giving away that she had chills running down her spine. "That means that we can both—" Sasuke's eyes darkened swiftly.

"No," he snapped, resting a hand on her shoulder tightly. He squeezed, making her wince. He glanced through the thicket, watching Gaara rage uncontrollably just a few hundred yards away. Kaiya scoffed and frowned, crossing her arms.

"Sasuke, I don't understand—"

"I told you, Kaiya: I'm not letting him hurt you. Look at him; he's unstable. If you fight, you'll just distract me. I'll be too worr—" Sasuke stopped himself mid-sentence, his eyes widening slightly as he clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to admit to Kaiya that he was worried about her, although whether she could read between the lines or not was undetermined at this point. She'd take it the wrong way, no doubt believing that his concern was out of pity, believing she didn't stand a chance against him. But that wasn't it at all.

Clearing his throat, ignoring the annoyed and confused expression she was giving him, Sasuke shook his head. "Watch my back," he told her instead. "You're the only one I trust enough for that." She blinked, her countenance softening slightly.

She contemplated his request, knowing that he was only trying to look for a way to keep her out of the fight. However, at this point it really didn't matter. He was much stronger than her, and she'd just get in his way. But if he needed her for whatever reason, she'd be able to rush in and help him, whether he liked it or not. Even if she was nothing but a shield between him and Gaara, that's what she would become if it meant keeping him alive.

Letting out a defeated sigh, she nodded, sticking out her bottom lip in a childish pout. "Fine, Sasuke," she agreed solemnly, averting her eyes to the thick tree branch they were kneeling on. She clenched her fists. "Just don't die." Sasuke sighed in relief, nodding. He looked up and gave her a brief smirk.

"I won't forget." He patted his chest lightly, where her pendant sat around his neck. It was warm against his skin. "You're here with me." He turned away and disappeared to confront Gaara. Kaiya held her breath, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes. _Always._

 _ **Earlier…**_

Pakkun bit Shikamaru's ankle, making him jolt into a sitting position. He cried out, desperately trying to shake the pup loose, while Sakura scolded him for being lazy (as if he didn't hear that enough from his mom and Kaiya).

"Tch. I refuse! Who cares about Sasuke anyway?" he grumbled, squeezing Pakkun's cheeks, annoyed. Pakkun bit his hand, making him cry out again.

"Maybe you'll change your mind after you learn who's accompanying him," Kakashi mentioned, after Guy punched a Sound shinobi through the wall of the arena. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly.

"You're kidding," he groaned, covering his face with his hands in despair. "That moron! Why does she always have to involve herself in everything and make things harder for me?" A sweat drop slid down the back of Sakura's head. _Is he still only concerned with himself right now?_


	27. Gaara

**Sup. Life's been busy, I've been lazy and unmotivated. Sorry.**

It was hard to sit still when the sound of the scuffle between Gaara and Sasuke was so close. Kaiya had closed her eyes and moved away so that she would be less tempted to join the fight, but it wasn't working as well as she'd hoped. Rather, it just made her more anxious to jump in.

She couldn't take it anymore. Opening her eyes, she crept back to the mass of leaves that hid her from sight, so that she could monitor the fight. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of Gaara's form. She was petrified at his half-beast appearance: a rabid raccoon-dog made of sand covered half of his body, an eye that surely belonged to the devil replacing his own. Drool dribbled down his chin like a waterfall, adding to his madness, and his bloodlust was so palpable it radiated around him in waves, reaching all the way to her. It was so thick she couldn't breathe.

 _What the hell is that?! It's disgusting!_

Sasuke had been right—Gaara was out to kill. Now Kaiya was really itching to join the battle. However, every part of her body was frozen in place, after seeing what she'd have to face when she went out there. As if she wasn't afraid enough of Gaara before, now she was so fearful of him that she couldn't remember how to move.

 _It's just like in the Forest of Death, when I looked into Orochimaru's eyes,_ she remembered, as the bitter memory of facing off against the Kusa ninja ate away at her mind, killing any courage that might have remained there after laying eyes on the Sand shinobi before her. _But this guy seems much more…evil. Like his only existence in life is to spill blood for his own sick amusement. It's terrifying._

Sasuke must have known she would feel this way; maybe he felt the same. He's the one who saw Gaara like this before, during the Third Exam, just before the Sand and Sound ambushed the arena. This was the reason he didn't want her to fight. But even so, she couldn't just hide in fear while he was fighting alone, risking his life—and losing, for that matter. He was her friend; she accepted that now, after questioning what a friend truly was. She didn't know much about friendship, but she did know that friends protected each other, regardless of the situation or the consequences to follow.

The more she thought about Gaara killing Sasuke, or even hurting him any further, the more she was afraid. And the more afraid she was, the more desperate she became to save him. She knew that if she didn't intervene, Sasuke would lose. And that scared her more than anything. "Move, Kaiya," she urged herself, her muscles trembling as she wrestled with her nerves to do as she commanded. She squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Come on, Sasuke needs you. You've got to _move_!"

Kaiya was afraid. However, that fear was the motivation her body needed to remind itself how to function. Since nothing else was working, she bit down on her tongue as hard as she could. She could feel the blood oozing in her mouth, mixing with her saliva. The metallic tang made her gag as the pain from her self-infliction somehow reignited her senses. So, just like that, she jumped into the battle headfirst, before she could change her mind and run the opposite way with her tail between her legs.

Kaiya dashed towards Gaara, who had his back to her. His maniacal laughter echoed through the trees as he screamed at Sasuke, berating him. Kaiya couldn't understand his words, because she was so intensely focused on his movement. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed her. His jaw clenched as his teeth gnashed in anguish. He wanted to cry out to her, to tell her to turn back, but that would only put her in more danger than she was already in, alerting the enemy of her presence. He shivered as he thought of all the excruciating ways Gaara could kill her.

 _Kaiya, you idiot…what the hell are you doing?!_

Kaiya tackled Gaara, just as he leaped off a tree branch towards Sasuke. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she held him in place as they fell towards the forest floor, about a thirty-foot drop. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, and he attempted to twist his head to look back at her, but her hold was so constricting that he couldn't. They tumbled to the ground, and even though Kaiya hit the ground first, suffering the most damage, she refused to release the demon in her arms.

Gaara's body weight crushed her against the soil, his sand digging into every pore and opening exposed, rubbing her skin and throat raw. _SNAP!_ She cried out as she felt her ribs and back crack simultaneously. Spots dotted her vision as she blacked out for a moment; she coughed up saliva and blood, wheezing as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes burned from the sand; her body was already covered in sweat from head to toe. Kaiya knew several bones had been broken, but her body was in so much pain she couldn't even tell which ones or how many.

Gaara clawed at Kaiya desperately, fighting to release himself. He was surprised that such a small girl would have such a strong grip, especially when injured. Finally losing his patience, he slammed her up against a tree back-first, adding further damage to her spine. Kaiya let out a pained grunt and immediately let go, slumping against the trunk of the tree, unconscious. Why did trees hate her so much? Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kaiya!" He could barely move, having used up too much chakra, so there was no way he could get to her—especially not before Gaara finished her off. Still, that didn't stop him from trying. He pushed himself to his feet hastily, doing his best to ignore the pain and fatigue his body was experiencing in waves; sweat poured down the sides of his face, leaving clean streaks in the dirt covering his cheeks, making his skin scratchy and uncomfortable.

Luckily, Gaara quickly lost interest in Kaiya, turning back to Sasuke. His evil smile widened as he began cackling even louder than before. "Hahahaha! What's wrong, Sasuke Uchiha?! See what I did to your girlfriend? Protecting your comrades will only get you killed!"

An anger burned within Sasuke that he hadn't felt since the massacre of his clan. His Sharingan appeared, and even though he didn't have enough chakra to sustain it, he managed to use it by sure willpower.

Gaara climbed back onto his previous branch, eyeing Sasuke hungrily. After a few moments of staring each other down, they jumped off their branches at the same time. Sasuke's Chidori chirped to life, but it dissipated a moment later, right before he clashed with his opponent. Still, he managed to do some damage by way of a miracle, sustaining a wound of his own.

Kaiya groaned as she raised her head, feeling like a flea trying to lift a block of lead. The dots in the corner of her eyes hadn't disappeared, and her vision was fuzzy, but she managed to catch enough of what was going on to be alarmed. She didn't think she could feel even more dreadful than she already did at that point, but she was wrong. What she saw at that moment was her nightmares coming back to life:

Sasuke's curse mark had activated.

She strained to focus her shaky vision on the sight above her: Sasuke's curse mark only consumed half his body as of yet; thanks to that he had managed to strike Gaara. But there was no guarantee he could control it enough to defeat him. And even if he did, the cost would most likely be too steep.

Kaiya knew that letting Sasuke continue the fight in his current condition would prove to be a huge mistake. As frightened as she was of Gaara, she was much more afraid of what she'd seen of Sasuke in the Forest of Death. She never wanted to see it again, and she'd gladly die if that meant she wouldn't have to.

Sasuke collapsed on a tree branch, holding on to his neck as Gaara cried out in pain. The latter quickly recovered, however, and was already rising to strike again. Kaiya had to act before Sasuke was hit again. It was now or never.

She sucked in a deep breath and shakily stood to her feet, using the trunk she had been slumped against to keep her upright. She took an unstable step forward, then another. Her head swam as bile rose in the back of her throat; she thought she was going to puke up all her insides right then and there, but she managed to keep everything down somehow.

 _Hold on, Sasuke. I'm…coming._ But what could she do?

Gaara leapt into the air, his sandy arm raised high, ready to finish Sasuke off. From the sand on his right arm, sharp, hardened needles about an inch thick and three inches long, rose to the surface. As he neared Sasuke, he slashed down his arm, and the needles rained down on him swiftly. Sasuke could barely see them they were so fast; there was no way he'd be able to dodge them in his condition. He squeezed his eyes shut and resigned himself to his fate, unable to list all the regrets he'd had in his life up to that point, wishing there was some way to cheat death.

But death never came.

Sasuke lifted his head slowly, his eyes widening at the sight before him: Kaiya stood in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her face to protect it from the damage the rest of her body received. Sand needles covered the entire front of her body, save her face, neck, and chest. She looked like a human pincushion.

She'd taken the full force of the attack, the sand inflicting deep, painful wounds that just made her previous ones worse. Her entire body was shaking from the inexplicable agony she was no doubt experiencing in that moment; she reeked heavily of blood, and the sharp, coppery stench filled the air around them, burning Sasuke's nostrils.

Gaara landed back on his own tree branch, regarding Kaiya carefully. Her interruption rubbed him the wrong way, but even so, it was more enjoyable this way. He soaked in Sasuke's mortified expression at what she'd done; he could see the guilt in his usually empty eyes. Drool slid from Gaara's chin; he hardly noticed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do you believe me now, Sasuke Uchiha?! How many times do I have to kill her for you to understand? Protecting others is useless!" He continued to mock the two Leaf shinobi, but after several moments of doing so, his laughs died down, halting in his throat. He frowned, his eyes glaring daggers through Kaiya heatedly. _Hmm?_

She had yet to fall, or even waver. It had been sixty seconds since she'd taken the attack; she should've bled out by now, or at least fallen unconscious. Yet there she was, still standing in front of Sasuke, her eyes as sharp and intense as he'd ever seen. Her fierce, verdant pupils were glowing with a strange, determined fire. Gaara tilted his head in question, gritting his teeth.

 _What kind of power is that? What's fueling her strength?_ He growled. The glint in her eyes was unusual, but Gaara still wasn't intimidated. Unless she could kill him with that glare, she was still useless against him; she would still succumb to her injuries eventually. But still…he was curious as to why she stood her ground when she was mortally wounded and would drop dead in a matter of moments.

Kaiya's entire body trembled uncontrollably; she battled her own consciousness, fighting to stay awake. She forced her body to stay standing, even though her legs felt like noodles and her knees like rubber; her spine was nothing more than jello, her arms concrete cylinders being held up by string. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier each passing second, and she wanted nothing more than to close them and fall into the peace of unconsciousness. But if she did that, Sasuke would be exposed. No, she couldn't give in to her weaknesses; she had to remain his shield.

She felt like she'd been used for shuriken practice. The sand needles piercing her were thin and sharp, but she felt no pain at this point—only a dull numbness. Blood covered her front side, from her ribs to her ankles. She had no idea the human body held so much fluid. How was she not dead? She didn't know the answer to that question, but she was thankful she wasn't, even if she _felt_ like death.

She was so angry at Gaara for trying to take Sasuke away from her; she was so determined to stand in front of him and keep Gaara at a distance. Desperation, fear, anger, determination. That's all that was running through her mind at that point. _Sasuke…have to keep Sasuke safe, no matter what. Even if my body falls apart, even if I die. I won't move from this spot. I won't let Gaara reach him._

Over and over and over again, that's all her thoughts could process: _Sasuke_. _Protect_. _Can't fall_. Seconds felt like hours, days. She knew she would keel over any minute now. But she fought death so fiercely she could almost envision it as a physical being; she could almost picture him swinging his scythe towards her as she tried desperately to defend herself.

And then, something inside of her stirred, something that boiled like hot stew over a fire—starting from the pits of her stomach and reaching all the way to the top of her skull. Her vision turned red, and somehow strength returned to her body. The sand was still embedded in her skin and muscles, but it felt as if they had never pierced her.

Kaiya stared at Gaara with such intensity that the air sparked like lightning around her. Malice like she had never known shot into every vein in her body, fueling her adrenaline like never before. And then, she moved.

Gaara blinked, and his eyes widened when he saw that Kaiya had disappeared. _Wha—_ Before he could gather a complete thought, his head snapped hard to the left, and he flew from the branch into the tree behind him. The force was so hard, it almost shattered his jawbone. Before he could recover from the blow, another one just as fast and hard as the first hit him, this time from the opposite side. Left, right, left, right—back and forth the blows came, one after the other, pounding him through the tree trunk, splaying chunks of bark and sprays of blood in every direction.

After the sixth one, the blows stopped. Gaara, hunched over and covered in saliva and gore, managed to lift his head, though with great effort. Standing before him, to his shock, was Kaiya—the sand needles still in place, blood still draining from her body. Even with all her injuries, she still managed to stand up straight. And her eyes—they were ablaze with the flames of a great wildfire, a bright and consuming force of nature. Gaara trembled with rage.

"What…what are you?" he growled brokenly, stumbling to his feet, spitting out a tooth or two. _Could…she be like me?_ No, there was no way.

Kaiya raised her arm, clenching her fist tightly in front of her face.

"I'm a shinobi," she replied, matter-of-factly. "A shinobi who will release all the wrath of hell to protect a friend."

Gaara let out a bloodcurdling scream, before charging towards Kaiya. Her eyes widened slightly, and she lowered her fist and prepared to strike him again. "I'll show you that having friends makes you we—"

Before he could finish his sentence and get his claws on her, Naruto appeared from above, kicking him in the face. Gaara was knocked back, tumbling up onto a tree branch; he attempted to steady himself, his head spinning out of control.

"Sasuke!" Sakura appeared to attend her fallen teammate, along with Pakkun, while Naruto faced Gaara. Sasuke glared at her wearily, struggling to move.

"Forget about me," he murmured angrily—almost desperately—as he attempted to raise his head. "K-Kaiya…" Pakkun glanced down from the tree, over to the right, where Kaiya was standing. She was staring at Gaara and Naruto for a moment, her body stiff as a board. To anyone who didn't know her, she might have been a statue erected in the forest as a path marker. _I could smell her blood as soon as we entered the forest,_ Pakkun thought, lowering his eyes. _How is she still able to stand in that condition?_

As if reading the dog's mind, Kaiya glanced back at Sasuke and the others, straining her neck to do so. She showed them a small grin, blood seeping down her chin on either side like tiny waterfalls.

"I'm glad…you're safe, Sasuke," she said in a hoarse voice. It barely reached them. She coughed, and blood splattered onto the ground. The adrenaline that had just shot through her veins slowly dissipated like mist. Her pain crept back into the marrow of her bones and tendons of her muscles bit by bit, until…

"Now that your teammates are here, I know that you'll be al…" Sasuke, Sakura, and Pakkun watched as the flames in her eyes died just as suddenly as they'd been ignited, leaving them lifeless. She fell forward leisurely; like a leaf breaking free from its branch, she drifted towards the forest floor, face first. She was unconscious before she even reached the ground.

Her blood seeped into the dirt and vegetation in the earth around her, creating a bed of warm, red liquid for her to lie in. The sand needles crumbled under Kaiya's bodyweight as she hit the forest floor, mixing with the blood and soil, hardening onto her skin and clothes in clumps.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he struggled against his curse mark in a feeble attempt to reach her. "K-Kaiya…" he muttered weakly, clawing at the branch helplessly. "Somebody…help…" Pakkun looked away.

"Well, this certainly took a turn for the worst," he said to himself. Sakura was too concerned with Sasuke's curse mark that had reappeared to check on Kaiya, despite his wishes. _Kakashi-sensei said that he took care of that mark, but…_

After a while, Sasuke pushed himself up, still grasping the mark on his neck. "She needs…help. I can't just…leave her. She…saved me." Sakura's eyes lowered. _He's more worried about Kaiya, even in his condition?_ "She might be—"

"Sasuke, don't push yourself!" his teammate exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. Sasuke ignored her, but Naruto's voice made him pause.

"You guys—get away!" Before anyone could react, Gaara leaped over the blonde and headed straight for Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'll finish you off for sure this time!" Sakura pulled out a kunai, determined to keep Sasuke from harm. But it did little to stop Gaara's sand from taking ahold of her and slamming her against a tree trunk. She let out a gasp of pain, struggling against the sand that had attached itself to the tree, along with her. Gaara's laugh echoed through the canopy. "You're a lot easier to deal with than that other one!" he cackled. "But don't worry—you'll be joining her soon!"

Slowly, the sand began to crush Sakura. She was immediately knocked unconscious.


	28. Respect

_The first time I met Kaiya, I didn't know what to think of her. It was the first day of the Academy, when we were all escorted to the big, red building in the center of the village by our parents and guardians. I noticed her, because her parents were well-known throughout the village, from the youngest to the oldest citizen. My big brother knew her older siblings, and they often went on missions together, before my brother was accepted into the ANBU. Our parents were acquaintances and had done some business together. I'd never met any of her family before, but I'd heard several members of the clan speaking about them._

 _Kaiya's parents were highly skilled architects in the village—non-shinobi. Even so, they were deeply respected by everyone, including the Hokage, and even members of my clan. Her brother was a Jonin at that time, her sister a Chunin. Kaiya didn't have big shoes to fill like I did, but because of her family's reputation, she had certain standards she had to live up to; people still expected a lot from her, both as a shinobi and as a person._

 _She was a goofy-looking five-year-old: scrawny, with short pigtails and a lopsided grin, holding each of her parent's hands as they walked her to the Academy building for the induction ceremony; her siblings were flanked on either side, their forehead protectors proudly reflecting in the sunlight._

 _Her parents were greeted by everyone who saw them, and Kaiya grinned as her parents doted over her being accepted, despite coming from parents who were not ninjas. Her siblings were praised for being talented as well. I didn't notice it then, but looking back at it, it was obvious how Kaiya's family felt about her: none of them ever sent a glance her way the entire ceremony._

 _The girls learned about botany that first year; it was pretty much all they studied. However, Kaiya hated it from day one—I could tell by the look on her face when class was dismissed. As I walked home, I caught a glimpse of her training alone in one of the training grounds. I glanced her way, and she glanced back briefly, showing me a small smile, revealing her missing front tooth._

 _Embarrassed, I quickly turned away and continued walking home. From that moment on, I made it a point to observe her from far away. She was different from the other girls: she wanted to get her hands dirty and train, and she wasn't obsessed with me. In fact, other than the smile she gave me that first day, she'd hardly sent a glance my way._

 _I remember thinking it was strange: that first day, Kaiya, her siblings, and her parents all seemed like a close-knit, perfect family unit. But that had been the only time I'd ever see Kaiya together with her family; I'd never see the rest of her family with her again. Back then, I thought it was just because she preferred to spend her time alone, training to live up to the expectations everyone had of her. I was the same way, after all; I thought that had connected us in some way. But I was wrong._

 _One year later, Kaiya's family was taken from her, after their plans to overthrow the Hokage and set the village in flames were discovered and intercepted. In their own home, while Kaiya was asleep, her father, mother, brother, and sister were all killed by the ANBU Black Ops. She didn't come to class the next morning. Rather, she had been taken into custody and interrogated about her involvement in the assassination plot. Kaiya had no idea what was going on._

 _It took two weeks to convince the higherups of the village of her innocence. She was allowed to return to the Academy, but by that time, the rumors had already spread. Almost every parent warned their children to stay away from her, calling her a traitor and a spy. The once-popular Kaiya had become the second-most hated villager in Konoha. Only two or three of our classmates dared to speak to her on a friendly basis after that, or even look at her without disgust._

 _There was a matter that had yet to be settled: who would take her in. Her parents, previously thought to be non-shinobi, had no clans or relatives anywhere near the village. She had no other family members, and no other family was willing to take her in, because of the rumors. She could live on her own, like Naruto, but she'd received several death threats from anonymous villagers, and there was no way to tell if those threats would be acted upon given the chance. She didn't have the protection of the Third Hokage like Naruto did._

 _After many failed negotiations, one man finally offered to take her in and protect her from all threats: Fugaku Uchiha, my father. A few days later, Kaiya moved in with the Uchiha. She was placed in a small apartment towards the back of the estate, to make it harder for outsiders to find her should they ever attempt to search. The Military Police escorted her everywhere, and she was assigned guards to watch over her in shifts every moment of the day and through the night._

 _I'm unsure of the details, but Shisui eventually became her personal guard, and he'd convinced his family to look after her. Up to that point, Kaiya was untrusting of most others, and just about everyone held distrust towards her, even if they vowed to protect her. But after moving in with Shisui and his family, she slowly began to warm up to the Uchiha clan. And, surprisingly, the Uchiha clan began to accept her._

 _After hearing about her family's betrayal, I was certain that Kaiya was a traitor, too. I was admittedly jealous that she spent so much time with my big brother and Shisui, even though she wasn't an Uchiha at all—especially since her family was an enemy to the village. Itachi scolded me for thinking that way, reminding me that if there was even the slightest suspicion by our father that she was an enemy, she wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the estate. I accepted in that moment that Kaiya was indeed innocent, though I was still annoyed at her for taking away so much of my brother's already limited time. I saw her on occasion, of course, but I neglected to speak with her for about a year._

 _I had been watching Kaiya from afar for two years now, mostly when she trained alone. I noticed how good she was at taijutsu, how she had improved from that first time I'd seen her, even though we hadn't started using it in class yet, and no one had been teaching her—at least not that I noticed. I was determined to prove to her that as an Uchiha, I was superior in every way. So later that year, when we practiced sparring for the first time in the Academy, I challenged her. However, it wasn't as easy as I thought. And that's how I came to respect her._

* * *

Sasuke watched the outsider as she waved goodbye to Shisui's parents, walking with him out the door of their compound. The seventeen-year-old grinned down at Kaiya, and she returned the gesture, her cheeks highlighted a bright pink. Shisui chuckled.

"Ready to spar today?" he asked her, resting a hand on her shoulder as they walked. She nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sure am!" she answered gleefully. "I'm going to kick everyone's butt today, including Sasuke's." Before Shisui could reply, someone else beat him to it:

"Oh, really, Meathead? 'Cause I say that _I'm_ going to kick everyone's butt— _especially_ yours." Shisui's and Kaiya's steps slowed to a stop. They turned around to find Sasuke with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. Kaiya's cheeks puffed as she pouted and turned away in distaste. A sweat drop slid down the back of Shisui's head. With a nervous laugh, he held up his hands in surrender.

"Uh, morning, Sasuke. Say, why don't Kaiya and I walk with you to the Academy, since you're here?" Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, and the three continued their walk through the Uchiha Estate. "The two of you really need to learn how to get along, you know." Shisui made sure he was separating the two, keeping them as far apart as possible on either side of him. "You're comrades and classmates, and what's more, you're both under the banner of the Uchiha clan. You're always name calling and giving each other dirty looks, but maybe—"

" _Maybe_ Sasuke needs to stop acting so conceited all the time," Kaiya interjected, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. Shisui blinked at being interrupted, an irritated vein popping out on his temple. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah? Well, maybe _you_ should acknowledge the fact that I'm better than you." Sasuke's bag swayed with every step he took; the bottom of his sandals squeaked against the sidewalk. Kaiya's nostrils flared as she reached across Shisui to get to her classmate, but the latter held her in place with a tight grip on the back of her collar; she squirmed against him, but it was no use—he was clearly stronger than her.

"We'll see, Uchiha!" she declared, clenching her fists, begrudgingly returning to Shisui's left side. "I'll wipe the floor with you, and then you can tell your dad that you got beat by a girl." She smirked as Sasuke's cheeks flushed in anger. He couldn't imagine the reaction Fugaku would have if he had to explain to him that he lost to Kaiya.

"Hey, you two, calm down." Shisui's voice hardened, making Kaiya wince. Sasuke frowned, watching as her shoulders slumped almost immediately. He raised an eyebrow in question but didn't bother inquiring about her sudden change of behavior. It was most likely because Kaiya hated the disapproval of others, especially those in the Uchiha clan (minus Sasuke, that is).

He figured it was because of everyone's change of attitude towards her in the past year. It was rare for her to be accepted these days, so when someone she looked up to disapproved of her, it made her feel like a failure. She relived that experience of mistrust all over again. Not to mention that Kaiya adored Shisui, and it scared her when he used a strict tone with her, since he was normally soft-spoken.

Not that Sasuke really cared.

"Hn. Just don't go crying to Shisui or Itachi when it's all over with. I won't go easy on you, Kimura," he muttered, sticking out his lower lip. He was still trying to get used to her new surname—one that she had taken only months ago from an old friend of hers, so he heard.

Kaiya's verdant pupils drifted to him in warning, but she neglected to spit out another insult or threat, since Shisui put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, warning her to keep quiet. She turned her gaze forward again, though she hesitated as she did so.

Halfway through class, Iruka moved all his students outside, to the open field in front of the Academy building. The seven-year-olds squirmed uncomfortably; most of them were not looking forward to this.

After lining up his class shoulder-to-shoulder, Iruka stood in front of his students and cleared his throat. "Alright, class," he began, holding out his clipboard in front of him, "you know what today is: sparring day. You'll go up against each of your classmates. Feel free to use any hand-to-hand combat you know, including weaponry and clones, if you're capable. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill each other, though." He murmured under his breath, "I'm talking to you, Kaiya." He tapped his clipboard with a pen. "Ok, who's first?"

Sasuke and Kaiya, who were standing next to each other, shared a look, and their hands immediately shot straight up.

"Me!" they yelled in unison. Iruka was surprised at their enthusiasm, since they were usually one of the last to volunteer for anything (aside from Shikamaru). He smirked. _They both have high marks in taijutsu, not to mention they both live in the same estate. A little rivalry, maybe? This'll be interesting._

"Alright, you two. Come to the middle." Sasuke and Kaiya eyed each other warily, studying each other intently, anticipating the other's every move. The air was crisp in the early morning, the dew shining like tiny crystals on the grass; fluffy clouds shifted above them in the sky, occasionally casting oddly-shaped shadows on the earth as they passed under the sun, suspended low in the blue sky.

Ignoring Sasuke's fangirls shouting curses at her, Kaiya took in a deep breath as she faced her eager opponent, meditating on the smells around her, so that it would be easier to focus: the fresh, cleansing air; she could smell the damp soil beneath her feet, the dusty scent of pine trees towering above her. She could even smell some of her classmates nearby (and some had better scents than others).

Sasuke had a unique scent about him. He smelled like a mixture of faint sweat, soot, and dirt, and maybe even a hint of spicy rice balls—one of his mother's specialties. As strange as it sounded, it wasn't bad. She'd gotten used to the scent of sweat on her own skin, but Sasuke's was somehow different—less earthy and more like he'd spent time sitting around a campfire.

Kaiya wondered if it was because he trained all the time. _He's fire-natured, I know that much,_ she remembered, her eyes narrowing. _It's an Uchiha thing._ Aside from the soot and rice balls, he blended in with her own body odor.

Kaiya relaxed a little, just like she was taught. _"Don't get so wound up all the time. Loosen up a little, kid. If you're too tense, your reactions won't be as quick; you won't be as nimble. Just use your senses to take everything in, focus on your surroundings more than what your opponent looks like. Nature will tell you more than anything what's coming."_

Sasuke was making his own conclusions about her, noticing how limber she seemed; for a seven-year-old girl, she had a good amount of muscle mass; it was no wonder the girls had all started calling her Beef Brains. He remembered how scrawny she was the first time he'd seen her, only two years ago. She'd put in a lot of work since then.

It was no secret, especially to him, that she trained consistently in hand-to-hand combat. This would be the class's first time sparring, so no one really knew what their classmates could do—and most of them didn't even know what they could do themselves—aside from the general physical training required for the class. But no one expected Kaiya to do poorly, even if they did hate her.

Of course, everyone (except Naruto) figured Sasuke would do much better than everyone else, especially against a traitor like Kaiya. But Sasuke wondered if she, who normally treated every lesson as a chore, could keep up with him. She seemed pretty sure of herself earlier that morning, and he'd seen for the past year just how hard she'd worked. How much of that was overconfidence, and how much of it could she deliver on?

Sasuke shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate. He'd figure her out soon enough. She seemed easy to read—it was all in her eyes, every little emotion she felt. He would probably be able to guess her every move and counter it accordingly. After all, that's what _he_ trained for every day.

"Ok, begin," Iruka said from the side. "And try not to hurt each other too much." Kaiya and Sasuke nodded, but they weren't really listening, keeping their eyes trained on the other. Sasuke's brows creased.

 _Here I come, Kaiya._ He reared his arm back, attempting to punch Kaiya in the stomach. She felt the air shift around her, and as if it was whispering in her ear, she quickly jumped back, easily avoiding the hit. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _So, she's fast,_ he noted, a grin appearing.

He hoped she was going to give him a challenge after all. If he was facing someone like Naruto, his victory would've been too easy. He wanted her to push him, so that he could prove that even when she made the effort, he would still beat her. There's no way she could stand up against an Uchiha.

He kept advancing, testing her maneuvering skills with each swing of his fist. She was light on her feet, watching him keenly with her dark, intensive eyes, waiting for an opportunity to counter. She was studying his movements, looking for an opening; she could anticipate the direction of his punches by the direction of the wind when he struck, or by the way his pupils dilated just before he attacked. That wasn't a typical sparring technique, or even something a child learned on their own—she'd been trained by someone with experience. Sasuke wondered who it could be, since anytime he'd seen Kaiya training, she'd been by herself.

Could she have had a master before being moved into the Uchiha Estate? It was possible, although he didn't know who would train her, since her parents weren't shinobi—or at least, no one had _known_ they were shinobi. They had no known ties to any other ninjas in the village, and they weren't natives of the Land of Fire. _Could it have been Shisui, or maybe even Big Brother?_

No. If Itachi didn't have time to train his own brother, he wouldn't have time to train an outsider…right? The thought made Sasuke angry, and his swings became faster, harder. Jealousy roused in the pit of his stomach as his nostrils flared.

"Are you just going to dodge all day!" one of their classmates, a male, shouted. "Do somethin' already, Traitor!"

That was the trigger. Gritting her teeth, Kaiya made a move: She advanced at the same time Sasuke did. He lifted his leg to kick her in the chest, but she saw it coming and ducked; instead of jumping back again, she planted her right foot on the ground, locking her left foot behind his right, stopping it in midair. Iruka's eyes widened. _She shouldn't be able to do that as an Academy student. And that speed…who in the world could have taught her that?!_

While Sasuke was still in mid-kick, Kaiya reached up and grabbed his ankle, shoving him backwards, using her free hand to push on his abdomen at the same time. Since his foot was locked, he couldn't regain his balance, falling to the ground with a thud. Kaiya straightened up, a smug grin on her face as she took deep, slow breaths. The other students stared at the two quietly, their jaws hanging partly open in disbelief; Iruka was doing the same.

"…"

"Sasuke…was knocked down?" Ino gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"N-no way! Kaiya must have cheated! That was a dirty move!" Sakura chimed in. Mutters from the class spread across the training ground, getting louder with each passing second.

"How is she that fast?" "Where'd she learn those moves?" "I bet her parents taught them to her in secret." "Sasuke just pretended to fall down, right?" "How dare she do that to Sasuke?!"

Naruto blinked, speechless as he watched Kaiya spar with his rival. He didn't think Sasuke was all that great—in fact, he could take him if he wanted to—but to think that he would have fallen so easily…

"Consider your butt officially kicked." Kaiya stood over Sasuke, smiling cheekily as she crossed her arms. Sasuke stared at his predicament, bewildered. But when he glanced back up at Kaiya, he smirked.

"Not so fast, Kimura." Kaiya's smile faded as a leaf fell from the tree above them, landing on the ground next to Sasuke. The latter poofed away, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, nothing but a log in his place. She cursed under her breath, looking up just in time to see the real Sasuke jump off a branch, right on top of her.

Kaiya was knocked down on her stomach, letting out an "Oof!" as her face kissed the dirt, sending it flying in all directions. The class's cheers faded in the background as she tuned them out, focusing on the task at hand. She felt her heart drum against her chest, reverberating in her ears. She could hear her breaths, slow and heavy, desperately suck in as much air as her lungs would allow. She couldn't use ninjutsu yet, so that was out of the question; she hadn't even thought that Sasuke might use a clone or a substitution. But she should've known, given his lineage and the fact that he would play dirty to get the advantage over her. _Tch. Show off._

Wiping the thin line of blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, she showed Sasuke a toothy grin. "Heh. Good one," she praised, standing to her feet. Her breaths had returned to their normal pace, and though her muscles ached, she was used to the feeling, and it only served to heighten the adrenaline rush she was already experiencing. "I should've been prepared for that."

The look in her eyes had changed. Before, they were calm and intuitive, but now they were wild, excited, like an untamed predator cornering its prey. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

Kaiya enjoyed fighting. She enjoyed straining her body and feeling pain. And as a young child, she had no one to test her skills to the limit—until now. _This is getting interesting. She's better than I expected._ He chuckled.

Kaiya jumped back into the fray shortly. She spun on her hands, swinging her legs to push Sasuke back. He blocked the kicks but was forced to retreat several steps. Her right foot connected with his ribs, sending him stumbling to the left. He quickly recovered and straightened up, returning to a defensive position. She jumped back to her feet and started throwing quick punches, jabbing him several times in the chest and shoulders; he managed to block a few of them, but not enough to escape injury. He couldn't read all her moves because they were sporadic, coming from all directions.

Sasuke tried to grab her arms, but the attempt allowed Kaiya to lock his wrists. They stood there for several moments, staring at each other, wondering what the other would do next. Their chests heaved up and down as they struggled for breath, their lungs greedily drawing in as much oxygen as they could. Their faces were smudged with dirt, dried blood smeared across Kaiya's chin; Sasuke's ribs hurt, and he could feel a few bruises on his arms and legs. Sweat stained their skin and their clothes, filling the air with its pungent odor.

Their clothes were filthy with grass stains and wet soil. Kaiya's arms shook slightly; Sasuke's legs trembled. They wanted to keep going, to prove to the other who was stronger—and to prove to themselves. But Iruka knew that if he didn't intervene, they wouldn't stop until they ran out of strength completely.

"Ok, you two. Stand down," he ordered, approaching them, his notebook resting on his hip. He'd been taking extensive notes on his clipboard. He was impressed with both children showing skills far beyond their age expectancy. They were both hard workers in physical combat and very competitive, even if that didn't reflect in the classroom.

Another moment passed before Kaiya released Sasuke's wrists and took a step back. They still stared at each other, but it wasn't in spite like earlier that morning. "Looks like it's a tie today, guys. Well done. You can make the sign of reconciliation now." They both reached out their right arms, their index and middle fingers extended. Kaiya had no interest in the formality normally, but she felt like this time was different. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around hers; she did the same. They grinned.

It was rare to see a grin from Kaiya these days, and Sasuke blinked in surprise when he saw it.

The girls in the crowd were seething, wondering how Kaiya—the daughter of traitors—had the nerve to do such a thing to Sasuke. Who did she think she was? And how could Sasuke _smile_ at her—the traitor who dared to injure him? How could he see her as an equal, as a comrade? The only girl who didn't feel bitter towards Kaiya was Hinata, who was too busy staring at Naruto and blushing to notice the fight or anything else.

After class, Sasuke caught Kaiya as she was walking out the door. "You really are a good fighter, Kaiya," he admitted with a pout, avoiding eye contact. It was hard for him to confess such a thing, especially since he tied with a girl—a girl he'd promised to beat. But he had to acknowledge her, because she was good. _Really_ good. Kaiya nodded.

"So are you, Sasuke—but you already know that, I bet." She grinned warmly, before glancing up at the Hokage Mountain. Sasuke could see the reflection of sadness in her eyes, like the monument reminded her of something precious she lost. "But ya know…" She turned back to him, the sadness suddenly hidden behind arrogance. "If Iruka-sensei had let us finish the fight, I woulda beat you." Sasuke blinked, crossing his arms.

"Tch. I doubt that," he retorted, frowning. Kaiya laughed.

"Doubt all you want—that doesn't mean it isn't true." Shrugging, she stared at the roof of the Hokage's Mansion next to the Academy. There was an ANBU officer with a porcelain monkey mask standing there, watching her with his arms crossed. Kaiya and Sasuke both knew that there were several more they couldn't see, leading to the Uchiha Estate. They'd both gotten used to them in the past year, so they either didn't notice them or just ignored them. Most of them stayed hidden, while a few remained visible for her and others to see.

Rumors had been spreading throughout the Academy since her parents' betrayal had become public. Supposedly, Kaiya was a runaway fugitive and a spy—a traitor to the village just like the rest of her family; however, there wasn't enough evidence to convict her, so the ANBU were placed to watch her every move, waiting for the moment she would drop her guard and her true identity would be revealed…

Kaiya did nothing to refute the tall tales, even from the beginning. Sasuke figured she was so shocked at how things had turned out that she couldn't even voice her feelings about it—not that she'd want to. Sasuke didn't blame her. If something like that happened to him, he wouldn't be able to talk about it with anyone either. But luckily, he was a part of the most esteemed clan in the village. He never had to feel alone or betrayed. And that would never change.


	29. Shadowed

Kaiya and Sasuke were silent for a long while as they walked along the stony path at a steady pace, a short ANBU traveling through the canopy above them. They were aware of whose face was behind the mask that shadowed them, and while he had been able to walk with them to the Academy that morning, he was on duty now and couldn't walk them back. Even so, Kaiya rested easy knowing that he was watching her. Itachi was somewhere nearby as well, most likely closer to the estate, waiting for them to pass by. They were the only two ANBU whose faces she'd seen—and whom she trusted.

This was the first time Sasuke had actually felt like the ANBU was watching _him_ , though. He felt nervous, like if he made one wrong move, it would cost him dearly, even though he knew he didn't do anything wrong. _Is this how Kaiya feels every day?_ he wondered, lowering his gaze to the ground. He'd never taken the time to think about it.

People of all ages were buzzing like bees as they went from place to place throughout the village; Sasuke and Kaiya, at their slow pace, seemed like inchworms compared to their bustling about. It gave Kaiya a headache, feeling like she was being fast-forwarded through the day.

The quickest way to the Uchiha Estate was through the backway of the village center, along the winding stone path that led to the very edge of the Leaf, near the river that snaked around the backside of the village. The estate was wedged partway between a grove of trees leading out of the vast forest outside the village gates, and there was plenty of space within the walls of the Uchiha's territory.

So why did it feel like they were all in a cage?

In a way, Sasuke could understand how Kaiya felt: accused of something she had no part in, forced to relocate, to have every move she made watched and weighed on an unbalanced scale compared to the others around her. He guessed that's why his father agreed to take her in—to give her the benefit of the doubt they never received.

Sasuke hadn't been giving her the benefit of the doubt.

They eventually came to the other end of the village, where only a couple of people could be seen. It was late afternoon now, almost dinnertime.

For a while, nothing but the scraping of their sandals against the pavement could be heard.

"You train a lot, don't you?" Kaiya asked, after several minutes of silence. Sasuke blinked, having been lost in thought. He nodded.

"Yeah. You, too?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Who trained you?" Sasuke wondered, lifting an eyebrow. "You're fast and strong for our age. Someone experienced had to have taught you all those moves. I remember how scrawny you were the first time I saw you. And you almost broke my ribs today." Seven-year-old Kaiya grinned, ignoring the underlying insult. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned toward him, a sly grin on her goofy-looking face.

"So, you admit that I had you, huh?" She giggled as Sasuke flushed. He pouted and looked away in frustration, feeling the heat prick his cheeks as it rose from his neck and shot all the way to his ears. "The one who trained me…" Her sentence faded for a moment, almost like she was choosing her words carefully but couldn't find any to say what she wanted. She looked away, the sadness from earlier returning to her eyes. She took a shaky breath, then continued.

"My brother tried to teach me when I was three, but I wasn't any good, so he gave up after a while. I didn't give up, though. I watched some of the older shinobi train near my house, so maybe I learned it from one of them." She wouldn't make eye contact. Sasuke didn't buy that for a second. "Maybe one of them was kind and helped me every now and then." Now that was more believable. A skilled shinobi had direct contact with her, and that's where she learned those moves. It made sense.

Her expression hardened as she glared at the pavement; her fists clenched, and then her face went slack. Sasuke's countenance softened slightly, and he almost regretted asking. He knew it wasn't pleasant when others brought up her family in any kind of way, even a little. She didn't seem angry, though—just sad, as always. He sometimes wondered who she missed the most, or why she would miss them at all. But he never asked.

"Anyway, since I moved in with your clan, Shisui shows me a few things when he has time, but I can't quite get ninjutsu and genjutsu down. Itachi says it's not fair if he trains me when he doesn't have time to train you, but I guess he's right." She glanced at Sasuke for a moment, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. Sasuke wondered if it really was alright with her, elated that Itachi didn't choose her over him.

"Taijutsu is something that anyone can be good at if they work hard enough, so I do a lot of physical conditioning to get stronger. You don't really need a teacher for that. It makes up for the skills I don't have, so at least I'll be good at something." She blushed at her inability to do well in all three tactics. Her older siblings were extremely talented, and apparently, so were her parents—even though she hadn't known that. But she just couldn't seem to get it. It was like she wasn't related to them at all. "I'm sure you're good at everything, right? You're an Uchiha. You'll probably be as strong as Itachi someday."

Sasuke tilted his head, staring at Kaiya quietly. He studied her intently, his large, dark eyes searching her, as if trying to stare into her soul. It was her verdant pupils that were most intriguing to him. He could see a life of loneliness and emptiness, but at the same time he could see the determination to find fulfillment, a purpose—a desperation, almost, to find something to live for.

His seven-year-old brain struggled to contemplate the eyes that reflected something he could not relate to. He knew that she had a hard life, her family being traitors and all, leaving her out of it; but he'd never truly thought about the toll it took on her, even though she'd been living around him for the past year.

Something occurred to him in that moment. "The reason you train so hard now…it's to take your mind off what happened." It wasn't a question. Sasuke was sure he already knew the answer.

Sure, Kaiya wanted to be a strong kunoichi someday. And even before her family betrayed the village, she'd tried hard to impress her parents, who treated her like she was just an extension of their DNA—hardly like a daughter they loved at all. They treated her older siblings, Shohei and Ren, like gifts from heaven, and Kaiya was forced to live in their shadows. From the outside, they were a picture-perfect family. But from where Kaiya was standing, they weren't much of a family at all.

That was made even clearer when she discovered that her parents and siblings were part of something that she had not been. Whether they didn't trust her, or she wasn't good enough to live up to the task, the fact remained clear: she was an outsider. Even in her own family, she wasn't much more than the dirt they trampled on.

In all her six years, not once did her parents tell her they loved her; not once did they hold her when she cried, nor did they comfort her when she had a nightmare. They did not acknowledge any accomplishments she had, nor did they encourage her in any way, unless it was in public. She'd struggled her entire life to prove herself, but no one appreciated her efforts.

It was no wonder that Kaiya had difficulty connecting with others. When she first entered the Academy, no one could see it—especially a bunch of five-year-olds who were only concerned with hanging out with friends and playing pranks on the teacher. But after she was labeled a traitor, her inability to keep more than two friends by her side made it obvious—at least to Sasuke—that she had no idea how to act, react, or interact in a normal way. _That's_ why she preferred to be alone. The only person who could appreciate how hard she worked was herself; the only one who could understand her at all was herself. Sasuke had a difficult time relating to his father, but at least his mother and brother and other clan members were relational. But Kaiya had no one. It had always been just her and that's all.

"…" Sighing, Kaiya slowed to a stop, right at the entrance into the Uchiha Estate. She stared up at the canopy to the right, like it would sweep her away with its leaves and branches at any moment. Or maybe she was just wishing it would.

She gave Sasuke a halfhearted shrug. "You could say that." The conviction in her voice was much more than a seven-year-old should have. Her shoulders drooped, and he could tell that she was tired—not necessarily because of their sparring matches that day, but because of something much deeper within her, something that had been there for years. "I want to be strong to prove that I can be useful, so I train, but…when I do, it helps to clear my mind from my personal problems— _especially_ my family."

She turned to Sasuke, her gaze resting on him thoughtfully for a moment; her eyes reflected a deeper sorrow than before, and maybe a bit of resentment. His own eyes lowered in question. _She really is easy to read,_ he thought, clenching his fists inside his pockets.

He nodded, and they both faced forward, towards the Uchiha Estate, without another word. There, waiting for them at the entrance, was a short ANBU officer with black hair, tied behind his head in a low ponytail. As he saw them approaching, he slowly lifted his mask, revealing a grin.

Itachi.

Sasuke's face beamed, and a large smile appeared on his face; he waved. "Big Brother!" Kaiya watched him intently as he ran to the twelve-year-old, unable to stop herself from smirking at the way Sasuke doted over his older brother. She used to look up to her older siblings in the same way; however, they were never as welcoming as Itachi. She had to admit that she was jealous of their relationship, as she was of Shohei's and Ren's. The closest thing she had to that was Shisui, but even with his kindness and openness with her, it just wasn't the same.

Itachi stretched out his arms and caught Sasuke as he jumped into them, forced to take a step back from the impact. He laughed.

"I didn't expect you and Kaiya to be walking back together," he said, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "And without fighting each other." Sasuke blushed.

"Well, it just happened that way…" His gaze averted to the trees on the other side of the entrance. Itachi blinked, then grinned at his reaction. Kaiya walked by them, stopping a few steps into the estate. She didn't turn around, but they could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Sasuke," she said, taking another step forward. She paused, then added, "Oh, and don't think that just because you're the only one I didn't beat today that I accept defeat. I don't settle for ties. I'll get you one day, Sasuke Uchiha—just wait. Get ready for a rematch." Sasuke smirked.

"Heh. You're on, Kimura." Once he'd accepted her challenge, she walked away without another word, lifting a hand in farewell. Sasuke turned to Itachi, who was smiling in her direction warmly.

"I'm glad that you two have decided to become friends," he noted, standing up straight. Sasuke frowned in question. _Friends?_ He wasn't so sure about that, but he _was_ sure that he saw Kaiya as an equal, an opponent to strive to beat in the future, unlike that loser Naruto. She worked hard, and so did he—so it was only natural that they would fight to see who was the stronger one between them. He was going to train even more so that he could crush that arrogance of hers. Uchihas didn't lose to anyone.

* * *

 _Kaiya living with the Uchiha clan was a secret, and so we kept our budding friendship a secret, too. For the next year, we grew closer, while our classmates' trust in Kaiya became less and less every day. There were only a handful of people that didn't hate her at that point, and even less that considered her a companion. I could see how much it hurt her, even though she never showed it to them, and she never spoke it out loud. She showed everything with her eyes, and I was the only one who took the time to look at them. That's why our bond was so important to her. In fact, she held the bonds of all the Uchiha clan close to her heart. It took a while for the clan to come around, but they eventually grew attached to her as well._

 _However, a year later, Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha. I'm not sure why, but Kaiya wasn't around that night. She had been slightly distant ever since Shisui's death, only about a month before the massacre. She was heartbroken over losing him. We all gave her space and time to come to terms with it. Though she was normally lighthearted and content around the clan, the pain she was experiencing was evident. I suppose after losing her entire family at once, and her world being thrown into chaos overnight, losing someone else she held dear was almost catastrophic._

 _She never had a chance to recover, before Itachi committed his evil, unspeakable deed._

 _I didn't see her for weeks. I wasn't sure if she was avoiding me, or if she was grieving and didn't want me to see; or maybe the ANBU were keeping her away. Maybe I was avoiding her subconsciously, too. I didn't know where she ended up living after that. I was placed in an apartment alone, but I wasn't sure if Kaiya was going to be allowed to, since her family's betrayal made her freedom complicated._

 _And just like that, in one night, our bond had deteriorated._

 _I thought about reaching out to her again after that. But it was too painful—for both of us, I imagine. I'm sure she felt the same way, which is why she never approached me after the incident. I was too angry, too confused, too full of sorrow to say anything to her. And in my anger, my jealousy arose as well. Why should someone who wasn't even an Uchiha feel the same pain as me? She didn't lose all that I had lost, not in the same way. She couldn't possibly understand how I feel._

 _At least, that's what I told myself._

 _However, I was unaware at the time that Kaiya had been following me around, watching me. She did so for years, silently stalking me. I was ten when I first realized. At first, I thought it was because she had a crush on me, just like every other girl in our class. But after thinking about it more, I remembered that she had never shown interest in me that way, and I had doubt that she would out of nowhere, after all this time. So, I ignored her. I never let on that I knew she was there, because I wanted to see if she would ever reveal why she was doing it. Maybe she would just go away._

 _It was annoying at first. I wanted to confront her so many times, but she never bothered me, so I continued to let it go. I knew she struggled to fit in; unlike me, she_ wanted _others to like her. Looking back at it, it was because Itachi had betrayed her trust, just like her family, and she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't have anyone to talk to, so she just followed me around—someone who was familiar to her. Because I was directly involved in Itachi's traitorous act, because she spent so much time with me in the past, she wanted to see how I reacted and dealt with the pain._

 _I finally understood how she felt._

 _Being betrayed by a family member, someone I loved and looked up to…I knew what Kaiya was feeling. I wanted to tell her that, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to admit my feelings, so instead I kept my distance from her, knowing full well that having someone around who felt the same pain as me would only magnify it. I didn't want that. I wanted only to focus on my goal of getting revenge for my clan. She didn't seem like the vengeful type, as she never mentioned her family while living in the Uchiha Estate, unless they were brought up by someone else. Besides, this was my duty as an Uchiha; she had no business interfering._

 _When we were eleven, three years after the Uchiha Massacre, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why she was shadowing me everywhere I went. I was training when I confronted her. Embarrassed, she admitted the truth. Hearing it directly from her, even though I had already suspected it, made me pity her. I felt compelled not to push her away like everyone else._

 _I remembered the day I asked her why she trained so much, and then I asked her to join me, for some reason I'm still not sure of. From that point on, we made it a habit to train together as often as we could, to teach the other where they lacked, promising that we would outdo the other once we'd learned all each other's techniques and weaknesses. We kept it a secret from everyone else, just like before._

 _That was a year ago, and in that time, we've learned a lot about the other. We finally accepted the fact that we're friends. And today, Kaiya made it clear that she would give up her life for me. Kaiya Kimura, who would never risk her life unnecessarily, especially for someone else—who watched her own teammates get slaughtered before her—was dying. For me. And the dread I felt in that moment was unexplainable, unbearable. Thinking about losing someone else that I cared about, especially when it was because of me, made me realize something:_

 _Kaiya was someone precious to me, more precious than anyone that was still alive. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her._

* * *

While Naruto was busy battling Gaara, Sasuke managed to calm himself down enough to move again, despite the curse mark's attempt to take over his body. As fast as he could without agitating the mark any further, he jumped down from the tree and clumsily made his way to Kaiya. Though he was in intense pain and severely wounded, he picked her up and held her in his arms, completely disregarding the fact that she was covered in blood and clumps of sand.

He stared down at her, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the back of his eyes stinging with unshed tears. His heart swelled to the point of combustion; he swallowed, but his throat itched, having at some point swallowed a lump of sand. He licked his cracked, blistered lips to moisten them, but it did little to help, only burned. His eyes opened, and he searched Kaiya frantically, looking for any signs of life.

 _Don't tell me she's really—_

"Boy." Sasuke's eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice called out to him. He glanced around, gripping Kaiya's battered body possessively, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Who said that?" he asked warily.

"Look down, boy." The voice was calm and cool, young—male. Sasuke frowned in question, then did as he was told. However, all he could see was Kaiya's shadow, cast by the sun's light peering through the slight openings in the thick canopy above them. He opened his mouth to protest the voice, but he paused when he saw the odd shape of Kaiya's silhouette. His frowned deepened as sweat trickled down his brow.

 _A wolf…?_

The pendant against his chest seemed to burn his skin. Before he could react, the shadow rose from the ground as if it were a sprout, until it had taken the form of a real wolf cub. Its black fur gleamed in the partial sunlight, shimmering like obsidian, almost like it had been made of shadows itself; its stark, yellow eyes regarded Sasuke coldly. It was about two feet tall, its body three feet long, excluding its tail. It was a beautiful canine.

"Greetings, boy," it said. Sure enough, it was the same voice that had spoken to him moments ago, only a little bit clearer this time. Sasuke blinked. "I am Kido, Kaiya's Koma." Sasuke paled, confused. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kido said, seeing the look on his face. "Koma is a wolf guardian. I watch over Kaiya's wellbeing." _A wolf…is speaking to me._

"…Sasuke Uchiha," he greeted unsurely, still confused. His eyes narrowed as he paused. "You're Kaiya's guardian, you say? Since when?" Kido strolled toward the two teenagers, his paws leaving deep indents in the soil. His paws were small. He sniffed Kaiya's body for a moment; Sasuke stiffened, wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Many years ago, I was appointed by my master to watch her at all times," he explained casually. "I shall not reveal his name at this time, but he is a relative of Kaiya's—one that she is unaware of. Ever since her family betrayed the village, I have been looking after her, even closer than the ANBU." A low growl settled in Sasuke's throat as his frown deepened.

"A relative, you say? So, your master is an enemy of the Leaf?" Kido's eyes narrowed in warning.

"Careful, boy. My master does not take lightly to those kinds of accusations. He is a longtime ally of the Leaf, and his roots are planted here more deeply than you know. He tasked me with following her here, knowing that the opponents you chased after were dangerous ones. The ANBU who normally shadow her are dealing with the attacks around the village, so I am the only one who can come to her aid. The Hokage is their first priority."

Sasuke didn't get it. If this wolf pup—who couldn't possibly be more than a year old—had been watching Kaiya this entire time, why didn't she ever tell him? Why hadn't anyone noticed it?

The shadow.

Obviously, this pup had some sort of ability that allowed him to merge with shadows. Was that how he evaded detection? Had he been in Kaiya's shadow all this time? He thought about the attack in the woods several weeks earlier. If he was her guardian, why hadn't he helped her then?

Sasuke's head hurt. He didn't want to think about that right now. "Then if you've shown yourself here, does that mean you know how to help her?" he wondered, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. "You can save her?" Kido tilted his head to the side, his ears erect.

"I do not have the power to save her." Sasuke bowed his head and closed his eyes. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "However, I do have the power to keep her alive long enough so that you may bring her to someone who can." Sasuke lifted his head slowly, resting his forehead against Kaiya's tattered headband. Reluctantly, he relaxed his grip on her just enough for Kido to have room to do what he needed.

The wolf stood on his haunches, resting his front paws on Kaiya's abdomen. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a greenish-blue hue of chakra began glowing from his paws.

Sasuke had heard of medical ninjutsu, but he'd never actually seen it. And even more so, he'd never imagined an animal using it. He watched as the wolf focused intently on the task in front of him, never losing concentration, despite the ruckus Naruto and Gaara were making above them. Several minutes passed by, but Sasuke couldn't tell if the treatment was working or not.

"Hmm." Kido grunted, his ears cocked back in distress. Sasuke held his breath.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" he asked, staring down at his comrade—his friend—with mixed emotions. If Kaiya had been awake, she'd call him out for showing so much sentiment, when he always hounded her for doing that very same thing. If her life wasn't hanging in the balance, he would have laughed at the thought.

Kido studied him for a few moments in silence, never letting up on his procedure. Though Sasuke was trying to remain passive, Kido noticed the concern in his eyes as he looked at Kaiya, the way his shoulders tensed every time she unconsciously winced in pain. Kido's gaze averted back to his patient.

"At this point, it is hard to tell. Internal bleeding, punctured organs… The good news is that she managed not to bleed out, even after losing so much blood. The bad news, however, is that even if the emergency treatment is successful, there is no guarantee that she will make it back to your village in time to be treated. With all the wounded this ambush has caused, I cannot even say she will—"

"Shut up!" Sasuke's eyes were wide, his hands shaking as they held on to Kaiya desperately. His teeth gnashed against each other. "She…she can't die. You can't let her die." Kido paused, eyeing Sasuke meticulously. His gaze drifted down to Kaiya; she was pale, and her body temperature was already rising; she had an impossibly high fever. She wouldn't last much longer. How she managed to stay alive this long was a miracle. No doubt it was because of that _thing._ The wolf sighed.

"Kaiya has been quite worried about you since the Second Exam," he said, resting on his hind legs. Sasuke looked down at him in question. "The two of you have become incredibly close the past few months. Your feelings for her have grown, and now you worry because her life is being threatened; furthermore, you feel responsible, since she is in this condition because she chose to protect you." Sasuke looked away guiltily, neglecting to speak. Kido nodded. "Kaiya may not be able to see how you feel about her, Sasuke Uchiha, but it is obvious to me. She is special to you. You care about her as—"

"N-no. Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke interrupted. He felt heat rise from his neck to his cheeks as he blushed furiously, shaking his head. He frowned and closed his eyes, opening them again a moment later, then lowered them to look at Kaiya. "She's just a friend." A small smile appeared on his face as his gaze softened. "A close friend. Nothing more. And I'd gladly take her place if I could."


	30. Exposed

Kido didn't believe Sasuke in the least. Just a friend? Ha! What rubbish. However, there was no point in arguing with him about it. In time, his feelings would show, whether he wanted them to or not.

If Kaiya managed to survive, that is.

Since Kido had been watching Kaiya for a long time, he understood why Sasuke's hand instinctively moved to his chest. There, a pendant that had been passed down through the generations was hanging around his neck. It was an important trademark item of the Kimura clan and their ancestors. He was still in shock that Kaiya had given it away so easily, especially since she wasn't the sentimental type.

 _Tch. Foolish girl. You have no idea what you have given up._

Still, that gesture proved how important Sasuke was to Kaiya. And if he was important enough to be given the family heirloom, and even so important as to risk giving up her life…well, Kido had to respect that, no matter how much it bothered him. It displeased his master even more so, but he had chosen not to intervene in her life, so he had no say as to how she did things. Besides, she was unaware of how precious the bequest was; it was more than a simple trinket, but the person who'd given it to her hadn't taken the time to explain it to her.

"She…she saved me." Sasuke's gaze was distant now, as he replayed Kaiya's fight with Gaara over and over in his head. His fists tightened around her blood-drenched blouse. "That's not like Kaiya at all," he noted, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why…why did she choose now of all times to be a hero? I…I told her to stay back, but she's so damn stubborn. Idiot…"

Kido sighed again, shaking his head. He stood up on all fours, circling around Sasuke and Kaiya. His front paws were stained red, covered in blood that matted his fur and caused the soil beneath him to stick to the pads of his feet. It was uncomfortable, but a minor inconvenience for him. Rather, he was more relieved that he had managed to close Kaiya's wounds enough so that she wasn't bleeding as much now; though, she'd already lost far too much blood…

Letting out a deep breath, he stopped behind Sasuke and sat back on his haunches, resting his bloody, dirty paws on his back. Sasuke stiffened.

"I've done all I can for Kaiya," he informed the Genin. "I have slowed the bleeding, but she will need professional treatment as soon as possible. She cannot afford to lose much more blood. For now, it's slowed down, but time is of the essence." Sasuke's eyes widened. He shifted Kaiya so that her back was leaning against his chest and rested his hand on her shoulder lightly; her head dropped against his shoulder. He closed his eyes once more. _I can't lose her. I refuse to lose her._

He promised he had her back, and yet he couldn't protect her. Instead, she had protected him. A second later, Kido began his medical treatment again, this time on Sasuke. The latter frowned, glancing back at him heatedly.

"Why the hell are you healing me?" he snapped, making a fist. His voice shook from all the emotions whirling inside of him; he wasn't used to it, and it gave him a migraine. Did Kaiya always feel like this? Kido blinked, his eyes narrowing. If wolves could frown, that's the expression he'd be making.

"If I do not heal you, how will you fight?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "This battle is not over yet, boy. Assuming your teammate cannot defeat that beast, he will return to finish you. There are also his two comrades who are in the area. What, Sasuke Uchiha? Have you resigned yourself to lose, simply because Kaiya has fallen? Is she not still breathing?"

Sasuke closed his eyes again, neglecting to reply. Kido grunted.

"Besides…Kaiya would not forgive me if I did not help you," he added, a moment later. "Even if she is not yet aware of my existence, I could not face her in the future knowing I didn't do all I could for you." Sasuke scoffed but remained silent. A cold shiver ran up his spine as his strength returned to him little by little. Kido, an empath, could feel Sasuke's emotions as if they were his own: he was afraid that Kaiya might die. He was afraid for his other comrades. He was afraid of Gaara. Even if he hadn't been able to read others' emotions, he could see it clearly on the young man's face.

"I have been with Kaiya a long time, so I know her well—as do you." Kido's voice was flat, but gentle. Sasuke didn't move, but Kido knew he was listening. "She is a survivor. I have no doubt that she will live. Have faith in her, Sasuke. But as for you, you must calm down, or else you'll agitate that mark of yours further."

Sasuke blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in question. "You know about this mark?" he asked cautiously. Kido nodded.

"Of course. I was with Kaiya this entire time, so I know all about it. And, I know about Orochimaru. In fact, I have known about him for a very long time. You're not the only one he has attacked." Sasuke studied the fabric of Kaiya's bloody black tank top, rather than turn around to look back at the wolf healing him. _Who the hell is this wolf…and where did he come from?_

Just then, the fight between Gaara and Naruto intensified, to the point where Naruto managed to summon a giant toad that made the trees of the forest look miniscule. Sasuke's eyes widened; he couldn't believe he was actually staring at Naruto Uzumaki, the loser ninja of the village.

A shockwave equal to a hurricane just about tore half the forest apart, and Sasuke had to shield Kaiya with his body, just in case any debris flew their way; she didn't stir. Kido kept his concentration, healing Sasuke as fast as he could, before another gust of wind rippled through the trees. The marks on Sasuke's body receded slowly, and he let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks," he muttered unhappily. The wolf nodded. Sasuke gently laid Kaiya against the trunk of the nearest tree (that hadn't been torn apart). He turned to the tree that held Sakura, watching as the sand began to crumble away quickly. _That must mean that Naruto…_ He frowned as she dropped from the tree, catching her before she hit the ground. Sensing the worst part of the battle was over, he set Sakura near Kaiya so that Kido could heal her too, charging Pakkun with watching over the girls.

Pakkun studied Kido silently, as he made a place by Kaiya. _He's one of Aiko's…_

Sasuke made his way to Naruto, who was a little way off from where the fight started. He informed his teammate that it was over, and that both Kaiya and Sakura were alright. Temari and Kankuro appeared beside their brother a second later, ready to fight Sasuke if necessary. However, much to everyone's surprise, Gaara called them off, and the three Sand shinobi disappeared.

When Sasuke brought Naruto back to Kido, he healed the blonde quickly; he was the least injured, with just a few cuts and bruises, along with diminished chakra. Kido frowned. _No, that's not it…it's just that his body heals faster. This boy is…_

When they were all gathered together, Pakkun sniffed Kaiya. "We're going to lose her in a matter of minutes if we don't act quickly," he informed everyone. Kido nodded.

"Yes. But how will we be able to transport her in such a short time?" he wondered. "I could do it myself, but with the extent of her injuries, as well as her not being accustomed to shadow hopping, I will end up doing more harm than good." Just then, a large, black paw crashed through the trees, causing several of them to wane; others were snapped in pieces as easily as a child snapping a twig. Everyone jumped back in surprise and fear, other than Kido. "Perfect timing, Father, as always."

The wolf smirked. The sight of a wolf smirking was a little strange for everyone, other than Pakkun, but no one brought it up. Speaking of Pakkun, he was staring up at the paw, mouth agape, sweating profusely. _It can't be…two in the Leaf on the same day? I-incredible._

"Oh my! How long has it been since I've been in the Leaf Village?" a coarse yet calm voice sounded from far above the canopy of the forest. Sasuke turned to Kido for an explanation. The wolf realized how sudden the intrusion was, so he cleared his throat and pointed a paw towards the furry, black leg that belonged to his alleged father.

"Ahem. Everyone, this is my father, Kumori," he announced proudly, his tail wagging behind him. "Father, these are Kaiya's comrades." A sudden gust of wind sent the trees rocking back and forth, and for a moment Sasuke thought they'd be caught up in a whirlwind. Eventually, enough trees had been uprooted so that everyone could see who the giant paw belonged to: a massive black wolf, its fur as dark as midnight, whose tail had been what cleared half of the forest just a moment earlier. He had large, grey eyes the color of the moon, and they appeared to be just as big. He was like a supersized version of Kido.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Kumori exclaimed, bearing pearly white fangs the size of a house. Naruto gulped as sweat trickled down his brow.

"Greetings. I've heard a lot about your kind." Pakkun waved a paw. _Dogs are talking to each other in our language,_ Naruto thought, his face pale in confusion. _What the heck is going on?_

"I don't mean to cut the salutations short, Father, but Kaiya is in grave danger. She has only mere minutes before she dies." Kumori regarded the situation sternly, then let out a deep sigh…which ended up clearing a few more trees, and a whole lot of dust.

"I see…so that's why he called me here. There isn't a moment to lose, then." Though Kumori looked ferocious at first glance, when one took the time to study his features, they would discover that he is quite docile.

He gently lowered himself to the ground, careful not to crush anyone underneath him (which they were all thankful for). "Hop on, everyone. I'll take you all to the village." _A pathetic looking bunch,_ the great wolf thought, frowning. _But, for the sake of the Alpha's orders, I suppose I have no choice._

Naruto and Sasuke helped load Kaiya onto the giant canine carefully, making sure not to move too quickly; Sasuke held onto her securely, but gently at the same time. Next, Naruto hoisted Sakura onto the wolf's back, Kido hopping on last. Pakkun looked up at Kumori.

"Well, it looks like you can handle things from here," he said, saluting. "I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke can tell Kakashi what happened. He'll be relieved." Kumori nodded, and Pakkun disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once everyone was settled, Kumori stood to his feet slowly, tilting his head to look behind him.

"Our charge is in bad shape," he noted, letting out a grunt. "I cannot let a Kimura die while in my care." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _What does he mean by that? Who is his master, exactly? Kaiya only took the name of someone she knew; she's not actually a Kimura, so how…?_

Kumori leapt into the Leaf Village. It only took a few moments, since he was so large, and he could do so without agitating Kaiya's wounds further, much to Sasuke's relief; being on his back was like sitting on a black, fluffy cloud.

Everyone was dropped off at the hospital, and then the wolf poofed away, disregarding all the confusion and fear he stirred up from the villagers, who wanted to know why a giant wolf had entered the Leaf in the first place. While Naruto carried Sakura ahead, Kido melted back into the shadows, thanking Sasuke for taking such good care of her. He blushed, assuring him it was no problem.

"We'll see each other again, Uchiha boy," Kido said. "I look forward to it." Then, he was gone.

Thankfully, the hospital had mostly been cleared out by the time they arrived. Kaiya was immediately rushed into surgery, while Sasuke headed to the waiting room. A few minutes later, after the hospital sent word that Kaiya had been admitted, Riichi showed up, along with Shikamaru and his parents. Shikamaru looked exhausted—even more than usual—so Sasuke guessed he must have fought the enemy at some point too, though that was hard to imagine. Half an hour later, Kakashi even showed up, alongside Guy, Neji, Tenten, and even Lee.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. _Since when has Kaiya been this popular?_ he wondered. _Not since our first year in the Academy._

"How is she?" Tenten asked Riichi. The latter shrugged.

"No word yet; they're still in surgery. Her wounds were extensive. She…almost didn't make it. I couldn't imagine…" His sentence trailed off for a moment. "I couldn't imagine losing another student so soon, and like this." At hearing those words again—that Kaiya was a thin hair away from dying—Sasuke's head dropped into his hands. He was glad no one was paying attention to him; he'd never live it down if someone saw him in his current state.

"I brought her flowers." Guy waved a bouquet of lilies in his hand excitedly. Sasuke tuned the others out as he waited for the doctors to come out and give them the news. Shikaku watched him from his peripherals, letting out a small sigh. If the situation wasn't so dire, he would have smiled at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha worrying over someone else's wellbeing—especially Kaiya's. He wondered what she would think about that.

At last, an hour after Kaiya's surgery began, two medics came into the waiting room to give everyone the news, while they waited with baited breath: Kaiya had survived and was expected to make a complete recovery, and soon. Letting out a silent lungful of air he hadn't realized he was holding, Sasuke hid his relief behind his bangs, staring at his palms wearily. They were shaking.

 _Thank goodness…I don't know what I'd do if the situation was any worse._

Shikaku was called by the medics to discuss Kaiya's condition. Sasuke saw this as his chance to see her, before everyone else all rushed to her bedside at once. He stood up slowly and walked towards the nurse's station, stuffing his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look as casual as possible. He stopped at the nurse's station and asked for Kaiya's room. The nurse gave him the number but explained that it might be too early to see her, since she was unconscious. Sasuke thanked her, heading up to the room anyway. He didn't care if she was conscious or not; he just wanted to see her.

By the time he reached Kaiya's room, the doctor was walking off, and Shikaku was standing near the door, talking to Kakashi in a hushed tone, who was standing against the wall with one of his books open in his hand; he didn't regard his student at all, probably because he was engrossed in his book, while at the same time listening to Shikaku speak. The latter turned.

"Hmm? Sasuke?" Sasuke halted in front of the two Jonin, looking everywhere but at Shikaku, who gave him a quizzical stare. He sounded almost too familiar with him, although they'd never interacted before. "Is something wrong?" the older Jonin asked. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as he lowered his book slowly.

"What is it? Did you need me?" The look on his face (or the part Sasuke could see, at least) indicated that he knew exactly why he was there. Sasuke cleared his throat, clenching his fists. His heart wrenched in his chest relentlessly, and he imagined that if the organ had fists, it'd be clenching them too.

"No, I…I have a request," he confessed, bowing his head. It was rare for Sasuke to look so defeated, and it was even rarer for him to ask for something in earnest. Shikaku and Kakashi shared a look.

"It's about Kaiya, eh? You're worried about her." Shikaku grinned knowingly, crossing his arms. Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was as big as a lemon. Kakashi frowned in question underneath his mask, putting his book back in his pouch slowly. He studied his student's demeanor for a few moments.

"It's not like you to get this upset over someone else's wellbeing, Sasuke," he noted, lifting one foot and pressing it against the wall firmly. Sasuke tried his best to keep his calm. "Did something happen out there that unsettled you?"

Sasuke stiffened; his eyebrows creased, meeting in the middle of his forehead. What kind of question was that? How could Sasuke sit there and act like Kaiya's life meant nothing? How else was he supposed to act? He scoffed.

"You mean besides the fact that Kaiya narrowly avoided death?" he retorted, his nostrils flailing as he took short, heavy breaths, trying to calm himself down. He took to staring at the wall rather than his teacher, for fear that he would punch a hole in the door and just walk straight through it. He didn't want to admit it, but the guilt was eating him up inside. He felt like he was about to burst into flames, or crumble into dust. Shikaku frowned. "She…" He took a deep breath, gritting his teeth in anguish. "She used herself as a shield to stop Gaara from reaching me. Even when she was injured, she kept fighting until Naruto showed up. This…this is my…"

Sasuke choked on his words, refusing to continue, just in case he burst into tears. He would never live that down.

The Jonin stared at the teenager, all emotion undetected. Sweat trickled down Sasuke's brow. It was difficult to tell what the two men were thinking: Kakashi's mask was in place, and Shikaku's face was set in stone, giving no emotions away whatsoever. In truth, he didn't want to say anything about it at all, but he felt that unless he did, he wouldn't be able to stand there and make his request.

He stood upright. "I want to see her." He spoke to Shikaku, since he was Kaiya's guardian. Shikaku blinked, his concrete expression hardly changing. There was no doubt he'd known from the beginning what Sasuke wanted. The old Jonin closed his eyes, as if he were thinking about it.

"Mm. I see: You feel responsible for her condition, since she saved you." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Sasuke nodded curtly, staring at the floor with a hardened expression. Guilt like he'd never felt before gnawed away at him, slowly tearing him apart. And the embarrassment from having these two Jonin see him like this didn't help anything.

"Mm." The Jonin's frown deepened. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"Well, it's not like this is your fault or anything," he said, shrugging. A smile appeared on Shikaku's face as he rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder lightly; the latter stiffened. "Kaiya made the decision to take that attack for you, Sasuke. She knew what would happen if she did, and she chose to do it anyway, because you're precious to her. Her condition is no one's fault…it's just a result of protecting a comrade she cares deeply about, enough that she was willing to risk her life. Kaiya knew what shielding you would mean, and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I think you know that." Sasuke remained silent as he nodded.

Kakashi stared at his student, surprised. Part of him had expected Sasuke to make such a request from the beginning, and then part of him didn't think he'd actually ask.

"The doctor says Kaiya will probably be unconscious for a few days," Kakashi explained, having been there to hear the tail end of the conversation between Shikaku and the medic. "She's heavily sedated, so seeing her—"

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, still refusing to look at either adult before him. "Even if she can't hear me, I want to talk to her." Kakashi glanced at Shikaku, who pondered Sasuke's request for a few moments in silence. Meanwhile, Sasuke turned to his sensei. _Why is he here in the first place? He doesn't really know Kaiya all that well, does he?_ That was a question to ask at a later time.

Finally, Shikaku nodded, letting out another sigh. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he decided. He took his hand off Sasuke's shoulder. "Just don't stay too long; above all, she needs her undisturbed rest. And I'm sure you do too." Sasuke nodded, removing a hand from his pocket to grip the handle of her room's door with his fingers tightly, like he was afraid to enter, afraid of what he might find. His fingers shook.

"Thank you." Kakashi's sharp eye drifted to his student. He couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had thanked anyone.

"Just a second, Sasuke." The latter paused. "If Kaiya does happen to wake, don't tell her anything you've learned about the coup—especially about the Third Hokage, and who was responsible for his death. She doesn't need that kind of stress in her condition." His head lowered.

"Yeah." He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him. Leaving the two men outside the door, they decided to give Sasuke his privacy for a few minutes. They walked back to the waiting room with the others, when Kakashi turned to Shikaku, a serious look on his face.

"Naruto told me everything. They all saw the wolf appear out of nowhere, so we know he's been keeping an eye on Kaiya—but we don't know for how long. I can only assume he's making his move soon, if he's willing to expose himself like that." Shikaku nodded, perturbed.

"That's right, he must be getting antsy now, after Orochimaru has been getting so bold during these Exams and the Third Hokage is gone. So…what are we going to do about this?" he wondered. "Do you think it's about time we contacted him? Or will he come to us first?"

Neither one of them noticed the stark, yellow eyes from the shadows.


	31. Confessions

"Huh? Sasuke?" Shikamaru scratched his head, confused when his father told him about his former classmate's request. "That's odd, isn't it? He's not the caring type." He squinted, already forming a headache after straining his brain more than he wanted to that day. Shikaku smirked, shaking his head as he leaned his back against the waiting room's plastic chair.

"Well, it isn't really all that odd if you know about their history," he said, letting out another deep sigh as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you remember the two years between Kaiya's family predicament and her moving in with us? Where do you think she was all that time?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought she was on her own. That's one thing you never told me about her. You said it was a secret." Shikamaru shrugged. Shikaku's eyes lowered to the polished linoleum floors.

"Without knowing if her siblings' warning was real, and with the villagers threatening to rage against her, there's no way the Third would leave her alone, even for a moment. This isn't like with Naruto, who had the protection of the Third and laws placed to keep it all a secret, and with it all being within the village. Kaiya was in danger from her own comrades, as well as an unknown, outside threat that we couldn't gauge. So, that being the case, one man offered to take her in and protect her. Of course, we agreed to keep it from the public's knowledge as an extra measure of safety. Can you guess where she was taken?"

Shikamaru pondered the question, even though he felt it was a drag to do so. Surprisingly, he was actually interested in Kaiya's past, at least for a moment. Though he'd never thought about where she'd been in those two years before she moved in with the Naras, the question was always lingering in his mind, way far at the back, where he couldn't bother to go. _Hmm…?_

"Well, if I remember correctly, she was found on our porch five years ago," he recalled, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Looking back on it now, that was right around the time…" Shikamaru's eyes widened. Of course! "So, she spent two years with the Uchiha clan?" Shikaku nodded, his grin widening.

"That's correct. Fugaku was the one who chose to keep it a secret, to avoid a mob, on top of the suspicion the Uchiha clan already generated. He volunteered to let Kaiya stay in the Uchiha Estate, so for those of us that are aware of that fact, it's no surprise to discover that Kaiya and Sasuke are close." Shikamaru studied the tiles on the floor, his eyebrows furrowing.

It made sense now. After seeing the two together a lot recently, it didn't really add up that they had suddenly become chummy with each other, since it appeared they'd been avoiding each other for years, ever since they had their little sparring match when they were seven. Neither one of them were social creatures, so it confused anyone who took the time to really notice their closeness.

Whatever the case, _that's_ why she was freaking out during the Second Exam, when Sasuke went berserk. That's why she foolishly chased after him and put her life in front of the enemy to protect him. Now, he was even more curious about their relationship, because Kaiya's heart was hard and her trust was limited. This irked him. Being curious just meant that he would make his brain hurt trying to connect as many dots as possible.

Tch. What a drag.

…

Sasuke stared at Kaiya quietly for about a minute, sitting in a chair beside her bed. She was wrapped in bandages from her forehead down to her knees. An oxygen mask was strapped to her mouth, and her face looked deathly pale from all the blood she'd lost. There was a tug in Sasuke's gut that he'd never felt before—at least not that he remembered—making him feel nauseated. Was it guilt? No, that wasn't it…not all of it. It was a different feeling from before. Was it sadness? Not exactly. He wasn't sure what it could be, but the longer he stared at Kaiya, the tighter the knot became, until he felt like he would throw up all over the floor.

He just wanted it to stop.

"Kaiya, I…" He did want to apologize, and he especially wanted to thank her for saving his life, but that wasn't the main reason he wanted to see her alone. There was something burning in his chest that he had to say to her, and he wanted to say it while she was unconscious, because he was confused about his feelings, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get the words out the right way. Plus, it was embarrassing. He'd never felt anything like it before. She'd never let him live it down if he'd said it while she was awake.

"I…hate seeing you like this," he admitted aloud, reaching out his hand to gently rest it on top of hers. He remembered when she'd done the same to him, after his prelim match. He had wished that she could hold his hand forever, because the contact seemed to make everything better, despite how ridiculous it had sounded when he'd thought of it. He never pictured their roles would be reversed.

"To me, you always seem so strong and invincible, even though I always joke that you aren't. No matter what hell you get yourself into, what trouble your idiotic tendencies lead you to, you end up pulling through it. That's probably my favorite thing about you. That's why…"

His grip tightened around her clammy, bandaged hand. He started trembling, but he didn't know why. Just the thought of losing her drove him insane. Even if he was told she would make a full recovery, the sight of her in the hospital bed like this gave him doubts, irrational thoughts. "That's why I need you to hang on, alright?" he pleaded, bowing his head. He let out a slow breath through his nostrils. "If I lost you…" His eyes lowered.

" _Kaiya made the decision to take that attack for you, Sasuke. She knew what would happen if she did, and she chose to do it anyway, because you're precious to her. Her condition is no one's fault…it's just a result of protecting a comrade she cares deeply about, enough that she was willing to risk her life."_

"I'd lose something precious to me," he finished, taking a shaky breath. "I've already lost so much, and I don't want to lose anything else ever again. I wasn't strong enough to protect you; I broke my promise to you, and I'm sorry. I said I had your back, and I let you…" Sasuke choked on his sentence. "But you…you kept your promise and protected me with your own life. Thank you, Kaiya."

His eyes widened at what had just spilled out of his mouth. He'd just started talking and couldn't stop himself. He had never taken the time out to ponder and organize all those thoughts and emotions, but now that he had said them out loud, he knew that he'd meant every single word. The burden on his heart lifted.

Standing to his feet, he stared down at Kaiya's face, so peaceful in her deep slumber. Before he realized what he was doing, Sasuke took his free hand and slowly reached out for her face, stroking her hair gently; most if it had been matted to her forehead with sweat and blood, but the coolness of the room had caused it to dry and stiffen—it was the usual condition of her hair, and he'd gotten used to it. He ran his fingers down her hand absentmindedly, flushing at the chills that ran down his spine along with the motion; even so, he didn't take his hand away. He didn't want to stop. Somehow, this felt right.

He was just glad Kaiya was heavily sedated and would be asleep for several days.

"I…felt so helpless." Sasuke continued, as he still cupped her cheek and held her hand. He couldn't bring himself to let go. "Watching you fight injured like that, while I wasn't able to do anything to help you… And then after you collapsed, and I didn't know if you were going to make it…but you did. And I promise that from now on, I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again. That's my promise to you as your friend."

He didn't know what else to say at that point. Something like this had never happened before; he'd never felt this way—it hadn't even ever crossed his mind. So, what was he supposed to do now?

Pink highlighted his cheeks as he glanced away for a moment. His gaze returned to her, searching her sleeping face for what seemed like hours. He studied every scratch, every inch of skin, every imperfection, the thin scars that had faded over the years. Finally, Sasuke gulped, leaning over. He removed his hand from her cheek, using it to push away her hair from her face. Very gently, he pressed his trembling lips to her forehead, his touch light as a feather.

"Kaiya, I—"

A soft knock interrupted him; he froze in place, hovering over Kaiya's bed stiffly. When he got over his shock, he quickly pulled away, taking several steps back. His face was as ghastly as a ghost as a voice outside the door called, "Sasuke, sorry, but your time's up. The nurses need to check on Kaiya." The latter let out a slow breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to gain his composure. Making sure the blood was once again flowing to his cheeks, he turned back to Kaiya.

"Looks like I have to go," he told her aloud, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. His eyes lowered slightly; he clutched the fabric over the pendant hanging around his neck. It felt warm against him. "I'll see you later, so get well, alright?" He flashed her a small smile before turning around.

When Sasuke stepped out of the room and slid the door closed, Kakashi was outside waiting for him, a nurse standing next to him patiently. He had his book in his hand again, as if he had been standing there the whole time reading it; Shikaku was nowhere in sight. Sasuke stiffened.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked casually, scratching his cheek as his eyes averted to the wall for a moment. Kakashi shrugged, neglecting to look up from the pages of his novel.

"Oh, not long," he answered. "As soon as I got here I knocked on the door. Why?" Feeling relief all over his body, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk off.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't keep anyone waiting." Kakashi couldn't read Sasuke's expression as he walked away stiffly. He didn't see any other reason for him to be concerned anyway, but still…he had been acting strange since he arrived at the hospital, which Kakashi supposed was understandable. The Jonin's visible eye drifted to Kaiya's closed hospital door.

 _Hmm…_

…

Kaiya's somber expression was evident, even in the distance. It reminded Sasuke of how she used to be in their Academy days, when she thought she was alone and no one could see her stare out over the lake at the horizon, when she didn't have to wear a mask of anger or indifference for a crowd. He watched her silently as she trudged along the trail, following the rest of the straggling shinobi that were trickling through the streets, making their way to the cemetery. She always wore black, so seeing her in her funeral attire wasn't much different than any other time he saw her; only this time, she was in a dress, and bandages were still wrapped around her arms and legs. She shouldn't have been out of the hospital yet, but she was given special permission to attend the service.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they scanned for his teammates, who were supposed to meet up with him. Since they weren't anywhere in sight, he decided he'd catch up to Kaiya instead. She needed support from someone, after all, since her own teammates were gone. He was sure that made this day even harder for her. Especially knowing that the same man who had taken Hibachi's and Unagi's lives killed the Third Hokage.

" _And Sasuke… If Kaiya does happen to wake, don't tell her anything you've learned about the coup—especially about the Third Hokage, and who was responsible for his death. She doesn't need that kind of stress in her condition."_

He wasn't thinking about it at the time, but after leaving the hospital, he began to put the pieces in place. For whatever reason, Kaiya and the Hokage shared a deep connection. But just how close were they? She'd hardly ever mentioned him in their conversations, and anytime she did she was insulting the old man. He never saw them together at any point, aside from the many times she was sent to his office by Iruka, after disrupting class (usually by beating the crap out of one or two of their classmates).

But looking at her defeated countenance as he hurriedly walked down the street, maneuvering through the others as he tried to catch up to her, it was clear to him: Kaiya was completely heartbroken. She had been the same way after Shisui's death, only this time there was no one to comfort her.

Finally, he made his way to her; she was staring straight ahead, her eyes puffy and red from crying all night, though she was doing her best not to show it (and would surely deny it if anyone asked). Her expression was somber—more than usual—much like everyone else's. But anyone who really looked at her could see that hers carried much more weight, more pain and sorrow, than just about anyone else, aside from the Third Hokage's own family.

"…" She felt him right beside her—and he knew she did—but she made no effort to stop and say anything. She barely acknowledged his existence, shooting him a brief glare out the corner of her eye. He brushed his shoulder against hers to remind her that he was there when she needed him, and together they strolled on in silence.

* * *

"So, Iruka tells me you've been misbehaving again," Sarutobi scolded a six-year-old Kaiya. "He claims he had to break up another fight. Is that true?" He crossed his arms on his desk, staring out at her expectantly, sitting in a wooden chair in front of him. Her short legs dangled off the edge. He waited in silence for her to answer.

Kaiya pouted, crossing her arms as she turned away defiantly. There was a large, dark bruise forming on the right side of her jaw. Sarutobi's eyebrows furrowed. "Those stupid boys deserved it," she muttered angrily, trying to hide a wince. Every time she spoke her jaw ached. "They kept calling me a traitor and said I deserved to die like the rest of my family. Then two of them hit me." She cradled her right shoulder, where another bruise the length of Kaiya's palm was beginning to form.

"Kaiya, that's not—"

"They were asking for it, Old Man! Am I supposed to just let them beat me up? So, what if I chased those cowards down after they ran, and Iruka-sensei had to stop me? What's the big deal anyway? They only had broken noses and black eyes." She scoffed, muttering under her breath, "Bunch o' wussies."

Sarutobi might have found that humorous if he wasn't getting onto her—for the third time that week. It had become a pattern in the last few months, and thanks to her and Naruto both, his hair had greyed a lot faster than he would have liked. He let out a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair, clearly frustrated.

"You know, Kaiya, if you don't shape up, it will just give the villagers an excuse to keep distrusting you. In their eyes, your behavior just proves that you—"

"So?!" she shouted, her voice reverberating off the walls. She jumped out of her seat, swiping her arm in front of her; gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles paled. Sarutobi flinched, still surprised that a six-year-old could get so angry. "I don't give a damn about the villagers and what they think! They're all just a bunch of jerks. And their kids are stupid wimps. Those boys ran away crying to their mommies like they were three, so of course I had to teach 'em a lesson and toughen 'em up, or else they'd make a bunch of sissy shinobi and die as soon as they step outside the village. If they let a little girl beat them up, they shouldn't even be ninjas."

She was so angry she was trembling; the back of her eyes stung as tears threatened to fall; her nostrils flared and she seethed, breathing heavily and unsteadily. "You told the village that I didn't do anything wrong, and they still hate me, so what's me being nice going to prove? I tried that! They just keep saying I'm a liar and a spy, that I'm just pretending…"

A few tears escaped as she choked on her words, though Kaiya did everything she could to keep them at bay, to no avail. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand roughly, as if she blamed the tears for her problems and wanted to teach them a lesson. Her bruises stung.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, and he moved his chair out from underneath his desk, standing up to stare at the panel of windows behind him, his arms folded behind his back, as they often were. He sighed, shaking his head as he studied the villagers, rummaging about in their midday activities. They had no idea the pain that they had caused the little girl sitting in his office. They had no idea how wrong they were.

He grabbed another chair from the wall and sat it in front of Kaiya, so that he could sit face-to-face with her. His countenance was firm as he stared over her head, unable to accept the tears of a hurting child, when he could do nothing to take away the pain. His frown intensified, and she faced the Hokage crossly. It didn't faze him much, since he was used to her tantrums by now. He usually let her release all the steam she wanted to, since he understood she had a lot of frustration pent up inside her. He knew she wasn't really angry at him.

Her entire life, she felt like she always had to be the perfect little girl, that she had to earn the love of her parents and siblings—only to realize that their affection was something she could never attain. After her family's lies were exposed, just a few short months ago, she had become stoic, until someone enticed her anger—sometimes on purpose. Those feelings that she had been harboring all her life—anger, resentment, sorrow, confusion, rejection—were released, little by little, until they got the best of her. There was nothing anyone could do to console her, which was understandable, when just about everyone in the village looked down on her. A child shouldn't have to hold all that in their entire lives. How she did so baffled Hiruzen, and he almost admired her for it.

"Kaiya, I know you're angrier at your parents than anyone else," he told her, letting out a deep sigh. Kaiya's countenance darkened, and her eyes blazed with a dangerous fire. He waited a few seconds, and when she didn't yell at him, he went on: "But I want to ask you a question, if that's alright." She bowed her head, remaining silent. Hiruzen took that as her permission to carry on. "Are you angry that they betrayed you and the village, or are you really angry at the fact that they left you out of it all, and what's worse, left you to shoulder their burden?"

A shadow passed over Kaiya's eyes. She clawed at the bottom of her chair, biting her lip anxiously.

"I…" She took a shaky breath as more tears slid down her face. Her grip loosened slowly, until she released the chair completely, placing her hands neatly in her lap. This was a cycle—the first rage, then calm, and sometimes she raged again, depending on the situation and the people involved. The Third was hoping that this time, she would remain calm, as it took physical force to settle her down a second time. "I don't know," she admitted quietly, twirling her thumbs around each other thoughtfully. She paused, before speaking again. "Does that…make me a bad person, Sarutobi? Am I just as bad as them because I feel this way?"

The Hokage leaned back in his seat, letting out a long sigh before staring at the ceiling. He pulled out his pipe from one of his robe pockets, proceeding to light it and stick it in his mouth contemplatively. Letting out a breath of smoke, he stroked his chin.

"Is it wrong for a child to want to be loved and included?" he inquired, closing his eyes. Kaiya blinked a few tears away, looking up at him in question. "For those who have never felt the pain of loneliness and rejection, the answer to your question is simple. However, for those who _have_ known the pain of loss, or the pain of abandonment and loneliness, the right answer is often unclear. To desire the right path and walk it alone, or to follow others onto the wrong path, for the sake of companionship—that is a choice many like you face, Kaiya. Even as adults, we struggle with it." Her eyes lowered.

"So…what do I do, Old Man?" she asked desperately. Her shoulders slumped as her head hung low. She shook her head as more tears flooded from her eyes. She _hated_ tears. They made her feel weak, helpless. It made her loathe her existence so much it hurt; her heart ached, wishing for relief. She wondered if her parents hated her because she cried too often.

"The path that must be followed is up to you, Kaiya. Enough trying to please everyone else. What do _you_ want? You might not know that now, since you are so young, but one day you will know for sure, and I hope you take the path that you feel is right." Kaiya's eyes widened slowly, as revelation came to her six-year-old mind. She'd never considered her own desires before, but now that the Third had asked…

"My father's path, what was it?" Sarutobi frowned in question but answered her immediately.

"Most of the details are still unclear," he replied, letting out a breath of smoke, "but from what we gather, it was the path of vengeance. He hated the village and wanted to tear it down." Kaiya bit her lip as she nodded, staring hard at her small feet. She clenched her toes.

"If that's the path my father walked, then…I'll do the opposite," she decided, her eyebrows furrowing in determination. When she lifted her head back up to look at the Hokage, her demeanor had completely changed. Her eyes glistened with resolve, rather than tears. "I will take the path my father didn't. I'll separate myself from those four completely, and I'll be my own person. I'm going to protect this village—even if I hate the people inside it."

A surprised grin rose on Hiruzen's aged face. He chuckled lightly. "If that is your decision, you must follow that path to your dying breath. Can you do that, Kaiya?" She nodded. "Very well, then. I will accept your answer. And since you desire to take the path your father neglected, I have a proposition for you." Kaiya blinked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What is it, Old Man?" she wondered curiously. The Hokage rose from his seat, taking the chair and placing it back against the wall where it belonged. He proceeded to return to his desk, pulling out a small scroll from the top drawer. He unraveled it, then read an excerpt from it out loud.

" _It has come to my attention that this man named Ayumu, whom I have been tailing for a year now, has ties in our own village. If my suspicions are correct, he comes from a mysterious line of shinobi, one of whom I speculate from my research to be the man Taiyo, who is shrouded in mystery and who at one time was a fearsome ally of the Leaf; indeed, his blood is powerful and dangerous. I have yet to find any existing kin outside the village, or his true surname, but I will continue to investigate this matter thoroughly. For one thing I am certain: he is not who he says he is."_

When he was finished, he rolled up the parchment and placed it back in his desk drawer. Kaiya frowned. _Ayumu? That's Father's name._

"So, I have family in the village? And they're shinobi?" Kaiya guessed, confused. She remembered something she was told once, about coming from a line of shinobi. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Not exactly, Kaiya. You have some distant relatives who are shinobi, yes, but as for any close family members, I'm afraid there aren't any left that we're aware of. What the report says is that part of your father's family came from this village. Taiyo is a name considered legend to the older generations, and not many people these days know of him, and still others believe he's just a myth. He was shrouded in mystery back in my day, but his personal matters and merits are even more obscure now. However, this report proves that you are somehow a relative of that man, if those suspicions are correct about your father, indicating that you are, indeed, descended from a Leaf citizen." He blew another whiff of his pipe, avoiding eye contact for a moment. Kaiya didn't notice the subtle cue.

"Anyway, the point is that your father seems to have cast aside his surname and his connection with Taiyo's clan when he came here," he continued. "I read that to you to offer this suggestion: Since you have made the declaration to tread a completely different path than your father, might I suggest taking a surname, since he rejected his? It will be further proof of your resolve, the first step to becoming your own person."

Kaiya grinned as she nodded. "A surname?" She paused, her eyes averting to the floor. Her countenance suddenly became somber. "If it's alright with you, Old Man, I have a favor to ask." Sarutobi nodded, curious as to what her request could be.

"There was this masked lady that has been training me since I was little—at least she was, before everything happened and she disappeared. Her name is Aiko Kimura, and she's treated me better than my family ever did." At the name, Hiruzen's eyebrows creased; his head tilted forward slightly. "I haven't seen her in months, since she left, but I'd like to take her surname in her honor, since I don't know what my real one is. It's the only one that means something to me."

The Hokage stood up again and approached her without a word. She shrunk back, unsure of what he was going to do now. Hiruzen loomed over her for a moment, before suddenly pulling her into a hug. Her eyes widened, a stranger to affection. She'd expected him to be angry, since he was furious when she'd been escorted to his office _again_ , and right in the middle of his dreaded paperwork.

"I wasn't ever aware that you knew her name, or that she interacted with you, but I'm happy, and I'm glad you've made that decision, Kaiya," he said quietly. "Aiko Kimura was a trusted member of the ANBU Black Ops, and we spoke about you often. Even though she was ordered to keep her distance from you, I suppose she couldn't help herself. She clearly loved you, and I think she would want the same thing." Tears dripped onto his shoulder. Kaiya shuddered as more tears threatened to fall, but she managed to rein them in before they could, chewing on her lip tentatively. _The Old Man knew Aiko-sensei? She…loved me?_

Her arms slowly rose and wrapped around the Third's torso—or at least as much of it as she could with her short arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder slowly, closing her eyes as she relished the contact. Only one person had ever hugged her, and only once, the last time she saw her—Aiko.

What was this warmness in her chest? the wrenching of her heart? the joy that filled every fiber of her being? Is this what it felt like to be loved? Kaiya hoped so, because she'd never experienced anything so perfect.


	32. Farewell

**I'm just going to stop making excuses for updating hella late. Thanks for all your follows, favorites, and reviews, as always.**

At the funeral, Kaiya stood between Sasuke and Shino. Naruto, who was between Shino and Konohamaru, was consoling the younger Academy student as he sobbed uncontrollably at the loss of his grandfather. Tears swelled in Kaiya's eyes, and it took all her willpower to keep them at bay. As raindrops fell from the heavens, mourning along with the village, they mixed with her tears as they fell, sliding down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls, as she shuddered with sobs. She was just happy the rain made it impossible to tell, because she couldn't let the others see her cry.

 _Sarutobi…you were older than dirt, and you were still the strongest shinobi in this village. And then you just die and leave me here, just like my family and Shisui. You didn't even say goodbye, stupid old man. So how am I supposed to live with that?_

It had been a while since Kaiya let herself cry without restraint. She closed her eyes, letting the rain cover her tears as they ran down her face—she'd given up on trying to stop them now, biting down on her lip to stay as calm as possible. Sasuke's eyes averted to her, but she lowered her head to avoid anyone who might be glancing her way. But she couldn't hide her tears from Sasuke; he made the distinction between tears and raindrops as they fell from her eyes, shimmering like liquid glass.

Kaiya was shaking, both from the cold rain pouring down on her, and because she was trying so hard to keep her cries muffled. She didn't want any of her classmates to see her in this state. That would only make the current situation worse. She hated feeling weak, showing any kind of vulnerability.

When she'd finally woken up from surgery earlier that day, she was surrounded by people, much to her surprise: Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Yoshino; Guy, Tenten, Lee, and Neji; and, of course, Riichi. Even Kakashi had shown up to make sure she was alright. She'd been disappointed when she didn't see Sasuke, but she figured he didn't want to be around all the others. Besides, it almost felt like he'd already been there; his presence was almost palpable. Maybe it was because she felt like he never left her side, like they were always connected by invisible strings.

But that warm feeling quickly went away after Shikaku placed her funeral attire on the bedside. She knew that meant that a ninja had died, as all fellow shinobi were required to attend the funeral of a fallen brother-in-arms. However, she never expected it to be the Hokage himself—the strongest ninja in the village.

And the man she most admired.

Shikaku wasn't one to sugarcoat anything, but he explained what happened as gently as he could. If anyone else had broken the news to her, they'd have made things worse by covering up the truth or trying to be too delicate, and she would've blown up in their faces later. But she could always count on Shikaku to tell her what she needed to hear in the way she needed to hear it. Things were better to digest that way, even if it hurt like hell. And even better for everyone around her, Kaiya could process the grief without punching anyone in the face (usually).

"Kaiya…" Sasuke hated seeing her cry. It made him sick to his stomach; it made his heart twist and writhe in pain. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. She somehow managed to make him feel better, with her snarky remarks and her pretentious attitude—she was terrible at comforting others, to be honest, but that's part of what made it work for him—and yet here he was, helpless to return the favor.

His eyes lowered to her side. Since they were so close together, their hands were practically touching already. Slowly, Sasuke brushed Kaiya's fingers, entwining them with his own as he took hold of her hand hesitantly. His grip was loose at first, but then it tightened. _I'm never going to let you go. I promise._

"S-Sasuke?" Despite her pain and resentment, Kaiya blushed, glancing around discreetly to see if anyone noticed his bold gesture. So far, so good. "What are you doing, idiot?" she whispered through gritted teeth. Her cheeks felt hot, the rain immediately cooling them down as it splattered against her face in a constant stream. Sasuke looked at her concernedly. His bangs, matted to his cheeks, hid a deep blush as well.

"I, uh…" He glanced at the ground, clearly embarrassed and at a loss for words. "I just don't want you to cry," he admitted coyly, scratching his cheek with his free hand. "I don't want to see you in pain. Not ever again." Kaiya looked down, remembering the Forest of Death, and then again just a few days ago, when she'd shielded him from Gaara's attack. The fear she felt in those moments, the heartache…and now this.

Sasuke gained the courage to look up at her again, his onyx pupils full of mystery and unreadable emotions as he did so—which was nothing new. Meanwhile, he could probably see everything she was feeling in that moment, because he knew her so well, and because she gave it all away when she looked back at him. "What…what did the Hokage mean to you, Kaiya?"

She closed her eyes, her bottom lip quivering. Homura went on with his eulogy, but she paid him no mind. She didn't need his words to remember Sarutobi.

* * *

"A shinobi must discard emotion so that such a distraction does not keep them from completing a mission," Kaiya read dully from the rulebook she'd taken off Sarutobi's shelf. She planted herself in her usual seat, picking up the cup of hot tea that sat at the edge of the Hokage's desk, closest to her. The nine-year-old frowned. "It is also to prevent the enemy from seeing through you and getting into your head." Kaiya scoffed. "This is stupid, Old Man. Why am I reading this?"

She waved the book in the air, smacking it on the desk in front of her, though she kept her finger in place of where she'd last read. Sarutobi's eyes lowered as he exhaled smoke from his pipe. He almost chuckled at the question.

"Kaiya…has anyone ever told you that you're easy to read?" he wondered. "Probably as easy as that book in your hand." Her eyebrows furrowed deeper as she scowled; her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You do a good job at keeping your emotions in check, until someone upsets you; then you become almost uncontrollable. And acting so brashly, especially when enraged, can be the greatest danger of all."

Rolling her eyes, Kaiya shut the book pointedly, sliding it across the desk to Hiruzen. He raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and turned her head away. She didn't need him to force her to read about being a shinobi, like she didn't already know how to be one.

"Tch. Like I need to read the rules! Iruka-sensei and Shikaku have made me go over them a thousand times, so why are you doing the same thing, you old coot?" The Hokage's eyebrow twitched at the insult, but he let her continue ranting. Kaiya threw up her hands, at a loss. "Am I really supposed to just act like I don't have any feelings at all? Should I just be a mindless zombie or something? How can humans just not feel anything?! That's ridiculous! I—" Hiruzen sighed, closing his eyes.

"Kaiya, your father was driven by rage," he interjected flatly. She paused, blinking as her hands slowly returned to her sides. Clenching her fists, she lowered her gaze to the floor. _Stupid old man,_ she thought, biting her tongue to keep from saying it out loud. _Why does he always have to play that card?_ "You're very right: indeed, humans are fallible and cannot completely disregard every single emotion. But if buried down deep enough, they will seem to disappear. You must understand that shinobi are tools for villages and countries to use for their benefit, but it is also true that we are people too.

"And all people have emotional needs, and when those needs are not met, the balance in their lives is disrupted. However, a shinobi is one who goes beyond the limits of the human body, mind, and spirit, and therefore must learn to bury their own emotions deep within themselves and still be of sound mind. They are no good to their villages otherwise. Kaiya, you must learn how to control your emotions and stop all of this troublemaking. You could hardly call yourself a shinobi otherwise."

Kaiya's lower lip stuck out defiantly. "I don't care about being any help to the villagers," she retorted, turning up her nose at the thought of assisting the very people that hated her. "All I want is to get stronger to make the village better, for my own sake. Screw everyone else. And if they keep calling me a traitor and looking down on me, I'm going to beat them up. I don't care if I get in trouble."

Sarutobi groaned, slumping in his seat. Three years dealing with her just about every day was making him feel like the old man he was. "Besides, when you say things like that, it makes being a shinobi sound lame."

Sarutobi's eyebrows creased as Kaiya relaxed an elbow on his desk in a bored fashion, resting her head in her hand. She had to strain to reach it, because she was so short. She took a long slurp from her cup, then set it back down. Hiruzen pursed his lips, placing his hands flat on his desk. He understood her feelings, since majority of the villagers still didn't trust her after three years, but she wasn't making things easier for herself, either.

"Kaiya, let me tell you about a certain man I once knew," he finally said, taking another breath of his pipe. He let the smoke out thoughtfully as she turned to him expectantly. Shockingly, she didn't object. Sure, she was skeptical—he always told long, boring stories that went right over her head. However, this time, she was curious, though for what reason she didn't know. Besides, she was hoping he'd drawl on long enough to forget she was in trouble.

"His name is Eiji. Each of his parents was from the two strongest clans in their village; so, naturally, Eiji was a prodigy from birth. He was strong, intelligent, gifted, and kind. He was deeply loved by the villagers and had great influence throughout the other lands. However, when he was a young boy, his father abandoned the village, and he and his sister were called traitors, just like him."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, her brows furrowing. She remained silent as the Third went on.

"Suddenly, those people who called him 'brother' and 'friend' turned against him. He had to watch his back always, because around every corner there awaited someone trying to take his life. There were times when, to save himself, he had to kill his own comrades. It took a great toll on him, and he eventually had to leave the village to live a normal life. Well, a life without being persecuted, that is. But the weight of his past was always on his shoulders." Kaiya scoffed.

"Tch. What's that got to do with me?" she wondered, annoyed. She picked her nose with her pinky, uninterested. Sarutobi tapped his chin with his pipe, ignoring her bad manners.

"More than you know," he admitted, shaking his head. "You see, Eiji was feared across the world. Anyone who heard his name trembled in awe. He was indeed strong, but unlike his father, there was not an ounce of malice in his heart." Kaiya blinked, her fingers curling absentmindedly. She stopped picking her nose.

"You get it, don't you? He was a peaceful man, a pacifist. He didn't let his anger and confusion get the better of him, though he surely felt that pain deeply. He loved his comrades to the very end, even when he was forced to defend himself against them. He buried the remains of those he defeated as if they were his own family members.

"For a man that had done nothing wrong, who was mistreated and even targeted unjustly by his own village, he endured all that pain and sorrow, that rage, to remain a true shinobi. He stayed loyal to his village, even after he had to leave it. Eiji is a real man, Kaiya; he isn't some made up legend. I told you all of this because I wanted you to see that it is possible to overcome your emotions and fight for this village you live in, to protect the people who curse your name, without it making you weak. As a citizen of Konoha, you carry the Will of Fire within you, and that cannot be extinguished by mere discord caused by the other villagers."

Kaiya's eyes darkened. "Will of Fire?" she repeated, uncertain. "I remember you saying once that the Hokage is the torch to the Will of Fire, but I don't know what that is, Old Man." Sarutobi grinned.

"Heh. Well, you'll understand it more when you're older, but I'll put it into simpler terms for you now: It is the undying flame inside of each Leaf shinobi to protect this village. We believe that love is the key to peace. A true shinobi of this village will fight to protect what is precious, no matter what odds are against them. This philosophy has been passed down from the first generation of Konoha ninjas," he expounded enthusiastically. Annoyed, Kaiya's eyebrow twitched, processing the Third's explanation.

"There you go, making shinobi sound lame again." But she smiled.

* * *

Kaiya's eyes reopened as she took deep breaths to regain her composure. She turned back to Sasuke again, her verdant pupils matching his dark gaze. He noticed how they were clouded over with sorrow, shining far less than he'd seen in a good while. She sighed, staring at the picture of the old man sitting on top of the black coffin before them, doused with raindrops.

"He…was like a grandfather to me," she finally admitted, sniffling as she used her free hand to swipe her matted bangs out of her face. "After my family was killed and I had no one, he took care of me, before…well, you know—before the Uchiha clan took me in. I was always getting into trouble; Iruka-sensei always sent me to speak with him, and it became a regular visit for the two of us. After I left the Academy, I kept going back to speak with him, because we'd gotten so close. I just…didn't want to acknowledge it, because that would mean admitting that I cared about someone again.

"The old bastard was always lecturing me, but because of him, I…I found a reason to keep going. He was one of the first people who made me feel accepted, who showed me affection. You know, I…I grew up thinking the Hokage was invincible; I'd always believed he would live forever, especially since he was just a bag of dirt anyway." She tried to laugh, choking on a sob. "For things to have come to this…" _Curse you, Orochimaru…my teammates, and now Sarutobi…_ Kaiya's rage boiled inside of her like a kettle of steaming tea, and she clenched her hands tightly. _I won't let you have Sasuke, too._

Sasuke studied Kaiya intently as she squeezed his palm, looking back at the Third's coffin after a few moments. "I see." _Losing the Hokage, who was just like family to her—real family—and by_ that _man… No wonder she's upset._

Riichi and Kakashi were standing behind Naruto and Shino; they seemed to be the only ones to notice Sasuke's earlier gesture. They shared a look as their eyes narrowed. _I never thought I'd see Sasuke and Kaiya of all people showing this kind of warmth,_ Kakashi thought. _Just what happened the other day in the hospital, I wonder? Better yet, what happened in that forest?_ But it wasn't the time to think about such things, so he put it out of his mind.

Riichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Great, this'll be a hassle to deal with. I'd rather have to do anything else than report this to_ him _. He's going to get cross with_ me, _when he should be pissed at himself for not intervening sooner. What a terrible week this has been._

"The Old Man was always preaching about the shinobi rules." Kaiya's expression hardened as she looked straight ahead. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood, the physical pain creating a distraction from her emotional pain. She licked the blood away with one flick of her tongue. Sasuke's eyes drifted to her slowly, but he kept his head forward. "He treated me like a child, even when I wasn't one anymore. And even though I hardly paid attention to what he said at the time, he actually made a little bit of sense, looking back at it."

Kaiya sighed, unable to keep her eyes on the coffin any longer. She stared at her feet instead, clenching her toes. "The geezer actually knew what he was talking about, you know? I guess it's because he was ancient, so he'd seen pretty much everything and learned a lot."

She wasn't talking to anyone in particular; she just had to voice her thoughts out loud. However, Sasuke was listening to her every word, taking them in. If the Hokage was important to her, then her relationship with him was important to Sasuke. "He was a great Hokage, right? He deserved that title. I'm lucky I could grow up under him and learn from him. I just wish…I just wish I could tell him that."

" _Hey, Old Man, are you gonna live forever? You're already older than dirt," a ten-year-old Kaiya wondered. Sarutobi paled, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his face._

" _Err…" He sighed, shaking his head as he rested it in his hand tiredly. Sometimes he hated that she was so unapologetically blunt. Kaiya spoke, before he had a chance to answer her._

" _When someone dies, everyone is sad, but then they move on. But the Hokage is the most important person in the village. You're the leader and pillar of the Leaf, right? So, what if you died? Would people just get over it? Or is it even possible for you to die?"_

 _Sarutobi closed his eyes to ponder her question—and try to forget her earlier insult._

" _Well, I'm just a human, like everyone else," he replied. "There's nothing that makes the Hokage's life any more important than the other villagers', Kaiya. Just because my face is carved into a rock doesn't mean I'm better than those I protect, and it doesn't mean I'll live forever—but hopefully, my legacy will."_

 _Kaiya blinked, groaning as she recognized the look in his eyes: he straightened, his dark eyes gleaming with pride. Undoubtedly, he'd thought up a great metaphor to explain his point, rather than explain it to her outright. Because, hey—that's what old people did, right?_

" _When a tree is cut down, the forest doesn't stop growing," he began. Kaiya resisted the urge to roll her eyes._ Here we go, _she thought._

" _When a fish is caught in a net, the river doesn't stop flowing. When a shinobi dies—even the Hokage—their comrades do not stop enduring. Even when a leaf falls from a tree, the tree continues to grow and produce new leaves; each year those leaves will wilt and fall away, but always fresh leaves will bud anew, as long as that tree is still standing. Just the same, even in death, I will leave you with the blessing of a Konoha shinobi: The Will of Fire, the will within you to defend this village and the people in it with undying courage. As long as this village exists, so will shinobi who will rise to protect it._

" _It is my duty as the Shadow of the Leaf to pass the torch lit by our predecessors on to the generations that follow me. New leaves cannot grow if the old ones don't die. There will always be new leaves to replace the ones lost. Even if it is the Hokage that leaves this world, a new Shadow will grow eventually." Kaiya rolled her eyes this time._

" _There you go, talking about the Will of Fire, making ninjas sound lame again."_

Kaiya's grip tightened in Sasuke's hand even more, and he squeezed back this time, as if to say, _I heard you; I'm here._ Kaiya wanted nothing more than to lean on him in that moment, but she would never do so surrounded by all their comrades. Still, she was comforted by his presence, reassured by his closeness.

Kaiya gained the courage to look at the picture on top of the coffin once more. Her eyes shone with a newfound determination that only Sasuke noticed in that moment. A small grin appeared on his face as he let out a silent breath of relief.

Kaiya was going to be just fine.

 _I finally get it, Old Man. You want us to endure, even though you're gone. There's gonna be a new Hokage who will take up your mantle and lead the village where you left off. And then there's the rest of us, who will carry the Will of Fire that was passed on to us,_ she promised in her heart. She clenched a fist and lifted it toward the coffin—a promise that she was going to carry the torch to the next generation.

 _I'll become a great shinobi, no matter what the others say about me. I'll carry on your legacy, Third Hokage—and maybe someday I can be a ninja you can be proud of. Thank you, Sarutobi. Farewell._


	33. Mission

"You look a lot better," Sasuke said, sticking his hands in his pockets as he stared at Kaiya's back, frowning. "But I don't think you're supposed to be training so early after your recovery."

Kaiya didn't bother looking back at him, because she knew once he saw her face, he'd see that she was in inexplicable pain, and he'd stop her for sure. She was sweating more than normal for such a simple workout, almost like she'd gone through another one of Guy's training regimens (never again). It had only been a week since she'd gotten out of surgery, and she technically wasn't supposed to be doing any strenuous activity for the next month, but to hell with all those restrictions (she liked to think of them more as guidelines for the weak-bodied). She was going to do what she wanted.

And the last thing she needed was a lecture from Sasuke, of all people. She kept hitting the wooden dummy in front of her, without missing a beat.

"Shut…up…" she muttered between punches. "Gotta…get my…strength back." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Kaiya, you're not going to get your strength back by overexerting yourself. That's only going to make it—"

"You'd…do the…same," she heaved. He frowned. She was right. And usually, he wouldn't care what she did, if it was what she wanted. Still, for whatever reason, this time Sasuke didn't want Kaiya to put her body through any more detriment. He knew she was only trying to work out her grief, but he also knew that she was at risk of opening her recently healed wounds. And he did not want to see that much blood coming out of her ever again.

"Kaiya. Stop." Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm mid-swing, as he often had to do in the Academy, right before she punched Ino or Sakura. Her eyes widened, and she turned to him with a scowl, her frustration evident by the stress lines on her sweaty face, reflected in the bags under her eyes and her cold glare. It almost covered up the pain she was experiencing—almost. His brows furrowed in response.

"Let go of me, Sasuke." The latter shook his head, his grip tightening. She winced, her arm involuntarily jerking from the pain that shot up through her bicep to her shoulder.

Sasuke's glare hardened as he stared at her silently, until she finally gave up. Unable to take the discomfort resulting from the pressure of his squeeze, her arm went limp, and she turned away, a solemn expression appearing. "…" He released his grip slowly, letting her arm drop back down at her side.

"Come with me," Sasuke instructed, placing his hands back in his pockets casually. Kaiya frowned, skeptical.

"Where?" Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the Academy building.

"Kakashi told me to find you and bring you to the Hokage's office. He didn't tell me why, but it's probably a mission," he replied, turning to head in that direction. Kaiya scoffed, crossing her arms, which felt like jello—jello that Sasuke had just taken a handful of and splattered against a tree.

"Tch. I'm injured, remember? Besides, what do you guys need me for? I'm not even on a team anymore…"

Sasuke looked back at her, his expression indecipherable. Anyone who knew Kaiya well enough could tell that she was still beaten up about losing her teammates. Despite everyone telling her it wasn't her fault, she still blamed herself. Adding that to the grief of her losing the Third Hokage, who she was close with…well, even if Kaiya assured the others that she was going to be fine, it still caused Sasuke to worry. He knew her better than just about anyone else.

"Kakashi requested you for whatever it is we're doing," he explained patiently, giving her a half shrug. "He feels you'd be more suited for it. Or maybe he thinks you just need to get out of the village for a while. If you really want to know, come find out for yourself."

Sighing, Kaiya nodded, even if all she wanted was to be left alone. Kakashi was wise to send Sasuke to her, rather than Naruto. If it was the latter, Kaiya would have punched him in the face until he left her alone. Even if the silver-haired Jonin had come himself, she would've adamantly refused.

Pouting, Kaiya turned to stare at the large elm next to them, whose roots were sticking out of the ground about four inches; she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as her eyes lowered to the ground. She stood there a moment, catching her breath and trying to steady herself—she'd been seeing double for a while now, but it affected her more when she tried to walk. Sasuke stole a glance at her, but quickly retracted his gaze when she caught sight of it and looked up at him in question. This happened a few times, before he finally spoke.

"Kaiya…there's something I need to tell you." She frowned.

"Then tell me, jeez," she murmured, rolling her eyes. He blinked, clearing his throat as a small, irritated grin appeared on his face. She was acting more like herself now that she had gained her composure, which almost annoyed him. It was quiet for a few more seconds.

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say, or how to say it. He had a burning desire, for whatever reason, to repeat to her the words he'd said while she was in recovery, just a week ago. However, it was much more difficult to do so with her conscious, as he had figured it would be. But he never imagined he'd react this way when he tried to tell her to her face.

His tongue felt heavy and dry, and forming words, much less entire sentences, seemed almost impossible suddenly. And it didn't help that she was giving him an expectant glare, waiting for him to spit it out.

Clearing his throat a second time, he decided to just tell her. "We've known each other a long time, and I just…when I was fighting Gaara, and you jumped in, it made me realize that maybe I—"

In his nervousness, he took a step backward, tripping over one of the thick roots of the tree closest to them. Kaiya's eyes widened as she instinctively reached out for him, but since she was too weak to stop him while supporting her own weight, she lost her balance and stumbled over his feet, falling forward with him.

Sasuke crashed to the ground flat on his back, and Kaiya tumbled right on top of him, their foreheads bashing together as their legs entangled.

And their lips firmly pressed together.

"…" Sasuke and Kaiya both blushed furiously, eyes wide, frozen stiff for several seconds, afraid to move.

…

Riichi's cheeks flushed, his eyes bulging halfway out of his head as he almost stumbled out of the tree he was lounging in. "Gugugugu…" He had just witnessed Kaiya falling on top of Sasuke, and now they were kissing.

"Enjoying the show?" a voice asked, as leaves rustled behind him. Once he caught his balance, Riichi whipped his head around to see Kakashi on the branch above him, reading one of his perverted novels, as if he'd been there the entire time.

Where the heck was he getting these from, anyway?

"K-Kakashi?!" he shouted, waving his arms to and fro. "I-I promise, I'm not here for entertainment—n-not that I see this as entertaining! I've been watching my idiot student ever since she got out of the hospital, and Sasuke just showed up." After seeing Kakashi's careless demeanor, he frowned. "Wait a minute, why are _you_ here? Surely it's not to…" The older Jonin glanced up from the page.

"Well, the elders of the village have issued my team a mission, and since we're heading into some rough territory, I've asked for Kaiya to take Sakura's place," he answered matter-of-factly. "Or, rather, this mission hits close to home for her, and she needs to be there." Riichi's eyes lowered as a rare, serious expression appeared on his face. He turned back to the two Genin, who had gotten up from the ground and were now engaged in awkward conversation, looking at anything but each other.

"So, this is how you're choosing to tell her, then?" Riichi finally asked, turning back to his superior. "Is this really the best way? I mean, this could cause a lot of psychological damage, and after everything that's happened the past month…are you sure about this, Senpai?" Kakashi lowered his book and stared at the two teenagers for a few moments, before matching Riichi's serious countenance.

"It's my philosophy that showing is better than telling. It was the Third Hokage who wanted to protect her until she was mature enough to handle all the details, but Shikaku feels that the longer we wait, the more resentment she'll have for us. And the more danger she'll be in.

"Yes, it will be difficult for her to accept, and she'll be angry for a while, but we need to rip the bandage off all at once, or it will just delay the healing process. We are all prepared for the consequences of the secrets we've kept from Kaiya." Riichi's eyes narrowed. "Besides, she needs to be on a team again, and her chemistry with Sasuke will help heal those wounds. As her sensei, do you have a problem with it— _any_ of it? After all, the mission is to escort that girl you rescued back home—and I figured having Kaiya on the team was a good compromise."

Sighing, Riichi rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He stared down at the ground directly below them, thinking about his two students, who had only been a small percentage of the casualties suffered because of Orochimaru in his attempt to overthrow the Leaf Village. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"If Shikaku has already approved your decision, then how can I disagree? I think it'll be good for her to stretch her legs a little. That little girl is going to get more than she bargained for with Kaiya, but you're more fit to lead this mission than I am," he answered. "And with you being there, Kakashi, I don't need to worry about her; if I went, I'd only be thinking about how I failed my team. You've always looked after Kaiya from the shadows anyway, even before I entered the picture. So, I leave everything to you." The silver-haired Jonin nodded.

"Right. I'll take good care of her, like I always do."

…

Kaiya quickly separated from Sasuke, backing away so that they could untangle their legs. Both were an embarrassing shade of red.

"S-sorry," they said simultaneously, unable to meet the other's eyes. They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Sasuke pushed himself to his feet slowly. He reached out his hand for Kaiya to take.

"Come on," he urged with an awkward grin. The blush had finally faded from his cheeks. "I don't want Naruto to beat us there; he won't shut up about it for hours." Kaiya took his hand and let him pull her up. She smirked.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" she wondered, laughing when Sasuke paled. His lips seemed to heat up as he shook his head, swiftly walking towards the Hokage's office. Kaiya chased after him. "Oi, Sasuke, wait up!" He glanced back at her with a teasing grin, then took off running, leaving her behind. She frowned. "Hey, jerk! Come back!"

"I'm faster than you now, Kaiya. Did you really think I wasn't going to rub it in your face at some point?" He grinned and disappeared in a flash, leaving her huffing behind at normal speed. She skidded to a halt, crossing her arms with a pout.

"No fair! Asshole." A grin quickly crossed her face, and she ran after him again, this time a little faster. "Don't think a few life-threatening injuries are going to stop me from beating you, Uchiha!" And then, she was gone, leaving behind a trail of dust. The two males peered down at the scene from several kilometers away, grins on their faces.

"Do you think the two of them are…you know, together?" Riichi asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "They've gotten a lot closer lately. Kaiya's soft around the edges when it comes to Sasuke, and he's a lot friendlier with her too. It just seems strange for them, don't you think?"

He frowned, not sure how he felt about that thought. He wanted to know what Kakashi was thinking, since he was more involved in their past. _Itachi, you'd probably try to set them up, wouldn't you?_ He almost grinned at the assumption.

Kakashi closed his book, which let Riichi know he was fully contemplating an answer. In fact, it almost seemed like he'd already asked himself that question before. "Hmm. I have a hunch that there are feelings there that maybe they haven't quite come to terms with, but I doubt they're a couple. Neither one of them seem like a relationship is anywhere on their mind, and they're both goal-driven, intent on other things in the future. You did catch their faces when they fell just now, didn't you?" He let out a drawn-out sigh. "Kaiya has always had a thing for Uchihas, though, so you never know."

Riichi raised an eyebrow in question. Kakashi glanced at him, then chuckled.

"Oh, right—you don't know about that, do you?" he said. "Kaiya had a huge crush on Shisui when she was first placed in the Uchiha Estate. And then, she also grew fond of Itachi. And now, there's Sasuke…"

Riichi scoffed, shaking his head. He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his lips. "Heh…I wonder what Kaiya would do if I told her I knew about that." A sweat drop slid down the back of Kakashi's head.

 _I wonder what you would do if I told you I know about Mr. Cuddles._ "No doubt she'd strangle you," he told him. Riichi gulped—he was right. His hands instinctively rose to his throat, as if to protect it from an unseen attack. "Still, if she loves Sasuke, that means that she's starting to change."

"Love, huh? Is that what you really think, Senpai?" Kakashi closed his eye, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He crossed his arms, shrugging like before.

"Think about it, Riichi," he said. "Sasuke's ability to love freely died with his clan, and Kaiya's ability to love died with her family's betrayal; she never even saw what love was supposed to be. But that loss of something so important has allowed them to form a strong bond. They have hatred and resentment built up inside them, but their connection has allowed them to hold on to something other than the darkness gnawing at their hearts, to have hope in someone other than themselves. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." Riichi scoffed, lowering his eyes. He couldn't deny that his superior's explanation made sense.

"The thing above love, Senpai, is that its destructive powers are too great. Of all the emotions, love is the hardest burden a shinobi must bear, because there is so much to lose. And love is the very root of hatred. It's the root of vengeance, anger, resentment, betrayal. Nothing good comes from that—especially from two people who have lost so much love already."

Kakashi sighed, finally putting away his book for good, knowing he wasn't going to get a chance to read it for a while; in a few moments, he would have to head to the Hokage's office to brief his team on their mission (of course, he wasn't planning on being there _right_ away).

"You're right, Riichi," he agreed, nodding. "Love is a heavy burden, and if a bond so tightly woven is severed, if that love is betrayed, it more often than not leads to hatred." His eyebrows furrowed. "However, love is a powerful weapon, too. It can overcome hatred just as easily as it can become it. You've been watching them for a while, haven't you, Riichi? They've found some sort of happiness with each other. Would you rather the two be miserable?"

Riichi sighed and rolled his eyes, at a loss. _He's been reading too many romance novels,_ he thought, shaking his head. He'd never won an argument with Kakashi before, so he didn't know why he even tried to do so now.

Riichi stared at his palms for a moment, studying their unique lines, before glancing back up at his former captain. "Just make sure they don't hurt her, alright?" he told him, changing the subject. His expression hardened. "They've done enough to her already. Ghosts can cause a lot of trouble, especially when they come back from the grave." Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"So, you know it was them, then?" Riichi nodded.

"The attack in the woods on her way home, murdering my students to get to her, attempting to kidnap her, associates of Orochimaru…who else could it be?"

"And you think Orochimaru really is behind it all? Or do you believe they initiated everything on their own, with him only giving them direction? Or perhaps there was even someone else involved—someone we don't know about."

Riichi leaned back against the trunk, staring at the thin branches jutting out from the larger ones. Some of them were in bloom; others were still only buds. From the looks of things, they were in a cherry blossom tree. But they wouldn't be in full bloom until spring, about a month away, so it was impossible to tell unless you were familiar with botany.

He closed his eyes, two young silhouettes flashing before him. He could never forget their faces—not after everything they'd done in the past. They were once comrades, and they'd gone on several missions together when Riichi was a young Chunin and Jonin.

And then Orochimaru's disgusting face came to mind.

"There's no doubt that bastard has something to do with it," he answered, opening his eyes slowly. He clenched his fists, wishing he could punch the Sannin into oblivion. "And he's gonna pay for it, too. But as far as if he's behind _everything_ …well, I'm not sure about that. And I don't think they'd do any of this on their own. Their last words before disappearing made it sound like there was someone else in the shadows who wanted her for something much bigger than whatever that creep is into these days. There's a chance it could be Taiyo, but…well, he wasn't interested in her from the beginning, so why would he choose now to get involved?"

Kakashi nodded. "You're right. If the Hokage went to such great lengths to protect Kaiya that he wouldn't tell even us anything about her father, there's no telling what's in store for her when the others get involved. Aiko is gone, and she never told us much anyway, like she promised she would. And then there's Taiyo himself, who's likely to become the biggest problem of all."

Riichi bowed his head. Kakashi's gaze softened, remembering how Riichi was before he was placed as a Jonin sensei. How far all four of them had come in such a short time…and now all he had to hold on to was Kaiya, whose problems had only yet begun. He knew he couldn't do much to keep her away from all the dangers she was destined to face—sooner, rather than later.

"Rest assured, Riichi," Kakashi promised, pushing himself away from the tree, "I will bring Kaiya back safely, and _they_ will be brought to justice. We'll also get closer to finding Taiyo and learning of his intentions. I won't fail this mission, and I won't fail my duty as Kaiya's guardian."

The younger Jonin nodded, knowing his words were sincere, and then Kakashi flickered off to the Hokage's office. Well, to be more accurate, he flickered off to the tea shop to get a drink and some dango first. It was going to be a long trip, after all. He might as well enjoy himself before all the work started.


	34. Heading to the Land of Snow

Kaiya, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at the eight-year-old girl who stood before them, gazing at them warily. Of course, Kakashi hadn't shown up yet, so it was only three Genin and a child. They'd been there for over an hour, just staring blankly at one another in silence. Kaiya frowned.

"Don't tell me our mission is babysitting," she murmured, crossing her arms. She shuddered as a few D-ranked missions she'd rather soon forget flashed back to the front of her mind. Those babysitting missions made one thing clear: Kaiya _never_ wanted to have kids. _Ever_.

Hibachi's and Unagi's faces flashed in the front of her mind, making her shoulders drop. She remembered the first mission they had involving children. They couldn't believe that Riichi would subject them to that kind of torture, especially since he bolted and made them stay with the fifteen three-year-olds their clients had thrust upon them. It was chaos incarnate.

" _Ouch! Kaiya, get this kid off o' me!" Hibachi shouted, running around the playground with a toddler strapped to his back, laughing maniacally. Kaiya would have dropped to the ground in hysterical laughter, if she wasn't being dogpiled by six kids herself._

" _Ow! Tch. Idiot, how do you expect me to help you when I'm drowning in children?!" she shouted back. Meanwhile, Unagi was sitting with a group of children in a circle, reading them a book. Everything seemed calm until Hibachi ran through them, scattering them like a pile of dead leaves._

 _Those children decided they wanted to join in on the madness too, clawing at Unagi and demanded a piggyback ride. When he refused, they decided to use him as a horse instead, forcing him on all fours and using his long hair as a rein._

Kaiya hated those five hours of insanity, but when the three of them looked back on it weeks later, they laughed each and every time, swearing that they would never have children of their own, promising that if Riichi ever put them in that situation again, they would riot. The memory almost made her smile right then, but then she thought about how she'd let them down and stood frozen as they died by the hands of merciless killers, while she did nothing to save them.

And looking at this child now, who had caused those memories to come forth, angered her. She was standing between Naruto and Sasuke, and out of the three of them, she was the one who seemed most annoyed—which was saying something, because no one in that room was thrilled to be there.

The little girl pouted but neglected to say anything. Rather, she just brushed her light, blue hair behind her ears, gazing at the other female in the room with innocent, brown eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved sundress with floral patterns, and it looked pretty fancy as far as Kaiya could tell. She was most likely related to a daimyo, or her parents were just filthy stinking rich. Either way, she irritated Kaiya, who figured she was a spoiled brat like most of the girls she grew up with.

Kaiya hated spoiled brats.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could get any words out, the door swung open behind them. "Ah, I see you've already met. Good." The three Genin turned around to see Kakashi walking into the office casually, as if he wasn't ninety minutes late. Of course, that was making good time, when he was usually gone for multiple hours. "Team 7—plus Kaiya—this is Suzume Botan, the daughter of the Land of Snow's daimyo," he introduced.

Kaiya scoffed—she knew it. "Unfortunately, her guards were killed in the chaos of the Third Exam, and Riichi ended up saving her." Kaiya blinked, surprised. _So, he's not just all talk after all, eh?_ "Suzume, this is Kaiya Kimura. Riichi is her sensei."

The child bowed; Kaiya was taken aback. "Please, give your sensei my highest regards," she said in a small voice. "I am deeply grateful for his heroism and kindness in saving a stranger. In all honesty, I had requested that he and his team escort me home, but he declined, though I am unsure why." Her expression showed how troubled she was. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed, figuring she was just upset because she couldn't have her way. She had no idea the real reason Riichi couldn't let his team escort her.

He had no team anymore.

 _Is that the reason Kakashi-sensei wanted me on this mission?_ she wondered, annoyed. _What a waste of time._

Kaiya's steely gaze gave nothing away as she nodded. "Well, guess he's busy. I'm the best he could do." Suzume's face relaxed slightly, irking Kaiya even more.

"I am indebted to you just as well, then."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kaiya opened her mouth to make a snarky remark, but Sasuke rested his hand on her arm gently, shooting her a warning glance. She promptly shut her mouth, but she wasn't happy about it. Instead, she nodded begrudgingly. Naruto scratched his head, turning to his sensei as he made his way in between his team and their client.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, we're escorting this girl back to the Land of Snow?" he guessed. Kakashi nodded, crossing his arms.

"Exactly, Naruto," he replied. "However, this isn't just your standard C-ranked escort mission." The Genin frowned in question. "This is a B-ranked mission, since there are rumors that Suzume is the target for a ransom kidnapping. While the journey there should be relaxed, once we enter the Land of Snow, we'll have to be ready for anything. Kaiya has the most experience concerning risky escorts, although it's true that all three of you have had your share of surprises."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, making Kaiya frown.

" _It was just an escort mission to the Land of Waves. It was just a C-rank mission, Kaiya. Like I said, it's no big deal."_

" _So, you're saying all those injuries you guys came back with were from a bunch of bandits you met on the way?"_

" _Just drop it. I…don't want to talk about it, alright?"_

She knew something serious had gone on during that mission when Sasuke came back covered in scratches and bruises, looking like he'd had his soul ripped from his body and then shoved back inside. He refused to tell her anything about it, even up to that point. It made her angry to think that she'd let him get away with it this long. He owed her an explanation.

Sasuke avoided Kaiya's gaze, as if he could read her mind. He knew she'd pester him about it until he came clean, and after all they'd been through in between that time, and with the incident in the Forest of Death especially, he felt a little better about telling her now. But later, when they were alone.

Kaiya clenched her fists. If there was certain danger on this mission, then she didn't want to be a part of it. "Kakashi-sensei, I…I decline this mission." Naruto's jaw dropped, and Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Suzume's face fell. Kakashi just stared at her, as if he expected her to say something like that and wasn't surprised or impressed. He glanced at her nonchalantly, as he was prone to do.

"We need you, Kaiya," was all he said. Her eyes narrowed, and she kicked at the wooden floor with her feet, the soles of her sandal squeaking against it; her expression turned somber. This office wasn't the same with Hiruzen gone.

"Why would you need me? I couldn't even help my own teammates, so what makes you think I can help yours, or this kid?" Sasuke tried to reason with her.

"Kaiya, don't—"

"Don't you get it?!" Kaiya shouted, pulling away from him as he attempted to grip her shoulder. She took several steps back, putting distance between her and the others. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. She'd never physically pushed him away before, and her doing it now pained him in ways he couldn't explain. It was even worse than her turning away from him during the Second Exam.

"I'm not strong enough!" Her voice suddenly quieted, laden with grief. "I've never been strong enough to do anything. Why am I even a shinobi? My family was right to keep everything from me. They could see it—how weak and pathetic I am. I'm useless. All I can do is stand there, frozen in fear as people die. Why would you even bother with me? I…"

Kaiya dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands as she wept. She felt even more pathetic than before—especially since Naruto of all people was there to see her tears. She hated herself for still feeling useless, even after promising the Third that she was going to be a great shinobi. It was all just empty words to make herself feel better.

She didn't know how _not_ to feel that way. All the depression and disappointment in herself flooded back into her like a wave crashing against the rocky shore. In fact, those feelings had never left her, but now, she couldn't imagine what transpired with Hibachi and Unagi happening to Sasuke too.

Kakashi glanced down at her, knowing that he had some work to do. He sighed, bowing his head. _This is going to be a long mission,_ he thought, sighing inwardly. He wasn't the comforting type, but still, he had to do something, or she'd stay there for hours feeling sorry for herself.

She'd been keeping her feelings in for so long that she had become numb to them, and her teammates' deaths, along with the Third Hokage's, triggered those emotions all at once, and now they had nowhere to go but out. She wasn't just weeping over the loss of those three; she was weeping over all her insignificances and failures that had caused her to lose everyone she'd once cared for in the past. Even if none of those losses were her fault, she still carried that burden on her shoulders.

Kakashi wasn't going to stand for it. He asked for the others to leave the room for a moment while he talked to her. They all did so hesitantly, giving Kaiya wandering glances as they exited. Kaiya ignored them all. When they were gone, Kakashi let out a sigh and stood over her, crossing his arms. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Kaiya, when I was around your age, I lost both of my teammates, too," Kakashi admitted, closing his visible eye. He squatted next to her, resting a hand on her head firmly but gently. She paused her sobs, surprisingly willing to let him do so. She was trembling. "They didn't die together, but both of their deaths were my fault, so I know how you feel. It was hard for me to move on, but not impossible. Life continues. You have bonds with the living that you must protect. Remember that."

Kaiya blinked, clenching her fists in her hair.

" _When a shinobi dies—even the Hokage—their comrades do not stop enduring."_

"That doesn't mean the pain goes away…it just means that you can't give in to those feelings of despair. There are still people here that need you and your strong spirit. Don't let it break so easily."

Slowly, her sobs stopped completely, and she managed to look up at the Jonin, who was grinning down at her beneath his mask. She sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her arm. Nodding, she decided that he was right. People die—that was just a part of life, and she had to accept that, especially as a shinobi. She should be happy that she was still alive and able to get stronger, like she promised. She should focus on the bonds she had left with the people that are still standing next to her.

" _If you don't like the fact that you're so weak, then why not get stronger? Train until you're satisfied. And then, train some more."_

That voice echoed in her mind, bringing back those words spoken to her long ago. She stared into Kakashi's dark pupil, her eyes reflecting the determination written in his words. She didn't know much about Kakashi, but she was told that years ago, before she was born, he lost everything tragically, one by one. He never spoke about those he lost, but Shikaku said that he carried on their will.

The Will of Fire.

" _It is the undying flame inside of each Leaf shinobi to protect this village… A true shinobi of this village will fight to protect what is precious, no matter what odds are against them."_

Kaiya pouted. _Tch, that know-it-all old geezer._ Kakashi brought the other three in so they could discuss details of the mission.

If anyone had asked Kaiya what was precious to her a few months ago, she would have punched them in the face. Nothing was valuable to her except her own life, and maybe the Naras', though she would have never risked her life to help them if they were in peril. However, looking at things now… Her gaze drifted to Sasuke, who was staring at her with surprising concern. It wasn't too often that Sasuke made his emotions clear, but this time he'd done just that. She wondered if it was on purpose or not. And since when did he concern himself with her anyway?

Sasuke… Kaiya remembered what she felt in the moment she thought she was going to lose him: fear, anger, regret, confusion. Fear that she would have to watch another person she held dear die; anger towards Gaara for trying to take him from her; and regret, for not telling him how she felt; confusion because she had never truly _realized_ how she felt.

All those feelings were what drove her to do what she did to protect him—whatever the hell it was. She still didn't even really know what went on, and Sasuke didn't want to talk about it. Her anger overpowered her other emotions, and she saw nothing but red, until she collapsed in his arms a moment later. She'd pushed herself past her limits just to save him, willfully putting herself in harm's way, and she'd almost lost her life. She had never done that before, not for anyone. She wouldn't even do that for the sake of her own pride.

Now that Kaiya thought about it, Sasuke was the most important person in her life now. She wanted to become stronger as much for him as she did for her late teammates and the Third Hokage. Forget the other villagers who hated her—she wanted to protect Sasuke, no matter what. That was her resolve, the reason she kept getting stronger. It wasn't to _compete_ with him; it was to _support_ him.

Just what the heck was she thinking?

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Kaiya whispered, showing him a small grin. He nodded. "You weren't really giving me a choice to go on this mission, were you?" He shook his head, the grin still in place.

"Nope."

There wasn't much briefing on the mission, since Kakashi was a man of few words. He simply told them to pack for harsh weather and to meet at the village gates in an hour. Kaiya really wasn't in the mood for the blistering cold, but there wasn't much she could do about it at this point.

Sasuke and Kaiya walked together, first to his apartment, and then to the Nara Estate. Sasuke refused to let Kaiya walk the path alone, even though it was broad daylight, and she hadn't been attacked since that day, months ago; ANBU surveillance had increased three-fold, and there was always an officer waiting at the entrance to the forest path, regardless of the hour. It was annoying at first, but Kaiya enjoyed Sasuke's company, and just in case someone was stalking her again, it reassured her that he had her back.

"Hey, Sasuke." Those feelings gnawing away at Kaiya's mind, her heart—she had to get them out. But since she was lousy with emotions, and especially expressing them in a healthy manner (unless punching someone in the face was considered healthy—which, according to Iruka, the Third Hokage, and Shikaku, it was not), she had no idea how to say what was on her mind. He glanced at her in question.

"Hmm?" Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when their eyes met, and she quickly averted her gaze to the trees on her right. They had just left his apartment and were headed for her home next.

"Oh, uh…n-nothing. It's nothing." As if _thinking_ these things wasn't embarrassing enough, how in the world would she ever actually _say_ them? He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You're annoying," he muttered halfheartedly. She frowned, before tilting her head, curious. _That's right…he was going to tell me something earlier, too. I wonder what it was._ Clearing her throat, she spoke, even against her better judgment.

"Look, this is going to sound weird, but it's been on my mind for a week now," Kaiya said, sometime later. "I had a strange dream, but it almost felt real." She couldn't help herself from mentioning it, no matter how dumb she felt thinking about it. He turned to her, blinking.

"What is it, Kaiya?"

Biting her lip, she decided there was no use in not mentioning it, since it was just a dream. "After my surgery, I was unconscious, but I could still hear this voice," she began, staring at the dusty path in front of them, rather than at him. "I could feel someone next to me, and the more they talked, the more I came out of a deep darkness.

"When they touched me, I felt warm. The presence was familiar, but I couldn't quite place who it was. I don't remember what was said, or even if the voice was male or female…but I remember how I felt when they spoke, like their words were written on my heart. It sounds completely stupid, especially coming from me, but—"

"No, it doesn't," Sasuke assured her. "Maybe someone's thoughts were reaching out to you." She turned to him, surprised that he would say such a thing, especially when he didn't believe her about the genjutsu trap she was put in a few months ago. She blinked, confused when she thought she caught Sasuke's cheeks flush a bright red for a moment. But that wasn't Sasuke-like at all.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right, Sasuke." She grinned. "Whosever thoughts they were, they made me feel like I was wanted, so I couldn't give up fighting to stay alive. If I knew who they belonged to, I'd thank them. There aren't many people around who care about me these days, so it really means a lot to think that. There were a lot of people in the room when I woke up, but somehow I don't think it came from any of them. Anyway, I was just thinking about how important you are as my friend, that's all. It reminded me of what I was feeling back then." She nudged his ribs with her elbow playfully. "Maybe they were your thoughts, eh?" she teased. Sasuke paled, averting his eyes to the canopy as he scratched his cheek.

"Tch. That's ridiculous, idiot. Don't drag me into this." Kaiya's expression softened, but she said nothing more as they went on their way. When she was all packed, the four team members met at the village gates, along with their eight-year-old client.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi asked. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kaiya nodded—they'd been waiting well over an hour for him to show up, but of course, he was late, acting like it was no big deal. While Kaiya was aware of his antics, she wasn't used to it like the boys were. Still, even if they were used to it, that didn't make it any less annoying.

Suzume didn't know what to think at that point, other than how lax the Leaf shinobi were compared to other places. Even when most of the village had been destroyed in an ambush and their Kage killed, they found the time to goof off.

As they exited the gates towards the forest outside the Leaf, Kaiya looked back, her eyes narrowing. _I wonder who's going to protect the village with the Old Man gone,_ she thought, slightly troubled. Sasuke glanced at her when he thought she wasn't looking, a small grin appearing on his face. He was hoping this mission would take Kaiya's mind off everything she'd had to deal with the past several weeks. He hated seeing her so depressed but was glad she was back to smiling now.

He didn't notice Suzume was looking up at him in curiosity, noticing how he longingly gazed at Kaiya. She bit back a giggle. _So even ninjas can have crushes?_ She turned to Kaiya to see if she noticed, but was surprised when she just kept looking forward, completely unaware of Sasuke's lingering stare. The eight-year-old's eyebrows furrowed. _They call themselves shinobi, yet they can't see these kinds of things? Pah! Well, I'll just have to help them, then._

And that's how an eight-year-old began her career as a matchmaker.

As they walked in silence, aside from Naruto asking Kakashi all sorts of annoying questions about the mission—how far they'd have to travel to reach their destination, what kind of enemies they'd be fighting, if there were any ramen shops in the Land of Snow—Kaiya couldn't help but reminisce about all the missions she and her teammates went on as escorts. The three of them could hardly say they were friends, but they cooperated when they had a job to do, and that was a great improvement for all three of them, but especially for Kaiya.

So why couldn't she save them when they needed her?

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing that thought out of her mind. It was too late to change the past; she couldn't go back and make things right. It wouldn't do her or the others around her any good to kill herself over the _what if_ s. She cared about very few people that were alive, but she was determined to do all she could to keep those select few breathing.

Kaiya's eyes drifted to Sasuke, who was staring straight ahead with his hands in his pockets, his eyes full of mystery, per usual. She grinned warmly without even realizing it. What she went through to protect him from Gaara, even almost losing her own life to do so, made her grasp just how deep her feelings for him went, and just how far she'd go to make sure he was happy and healthy, even if she had to rip her own limbs apart in the process.

She let fear of death stop her from saving two people relying on her most in their final moments. But for Sasuke Uchiha, Kaiya would make sure that she would never be that same coward again.

Compared to her self-preservation that prevented her from saving Hibachi and Unagi, Kaiya's determination to be there for Sasuke against all odds made it evident, even to someone as clueless as her, that she saw him as more than a friend. It wasn't too long ago that she didn't even consider the _f_ word at all to describe their strange relationship. Even when Shisui and Itachi had used it years ago, she turned up her nose at the idea—and so did he. Now, she couldn't imagine being anything less than Sasuke's friend. And now, she couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to be _more_. Kaiya frowned.

Well, crap.

…

"Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf has sent word that he is coming," a wolf cub with a sleek, black coat reported, his bright eyes gleaming like shimmering stars, reflecting the image of the full moon above, its blue tint casting a strange hue on the mountain laid out before the young canine. "He is bringing Kaiya and awaits our response. He believes it's time the Alpha met her."

He glanced up at a throne made of hundreds of intricately twisted red oak trees, hidden behind a cloak of wispy clouds, where the Great Wolf sat prostrate, his coat as laden and thick as the winter frost in Yuki. The wolf's milky, orange pupils stared straight ahead, into the abyss that was the night sky. He nodded.

"Yes," the old wolf growled, his lips curling into a half-snarl, half-grin. "The time has come for Taiyo to pass his judgment on the child. He will be the one to decide her worth, if she is the child I have foreseen—the one that holds the DNA of the mountain spirit."

"Can the Alpha really judge her impartially?" the wolf wondered. "After all, she is his—"

"Kido, you know as well as I that a man who will not even lift a finger in revenge for his wife, or pity his wayward son in death, is a man who will be earnest in passing judgment on her as well." The younger wolf's ears furled behind him as he nodded.

"Of course, Master Shirohige. Forgive my impudence." The old wolf, overseer of the mountain, sighed, his breath blending with the clouds around his muzzle. His large, bushy tail, draped over the side of the crest, swinging back and forth over the seat of the throne, sweeping the craggy ground at his hind paws, creating gusts of wind that shook the trees surrounding him. He was so large he could peer over the entirety of the mountain from this throne (one of many)—if he had sight, that is. Even his son Kumori had yet to reach his stature.

"Do not apologize, for your question was justified, young cub. While it is true that Taiyo will not play favorites, it is also true that he can be cruel and demanding; he is especially hard on those whose image will reflect him the most. That is why I want you to follow Kaiya to the Land of Snow. Alert the Beta of her presence and have her keep an eye on Kaiya as well, especially with _those_ two lurking about," Shirohige instructed. "She is tenderhearted, like her mother, and unlike her brother. She will make sure no lasting harm comes to our charge, until her pursuers are brought to justice. They are, I presume, Kakashi Hatake's true objective." Kido scoffed.

"I see. I have heard he is one of the most intelligent of his generation, after all; his plan to draw them out might work. But how ironic those two are," he murmured, rolling his eyes. "As they are named, they are as different as the sun and moon."

Shirohige smirked; he couldn't see the gesture, but he somehow knew it was made nonetheless. He might have done the same thing if he were able. Taiyo and his sister were twins, and yet they were complete opposites. Taiyo looked like their mother, but his personality mirrored that of his father, to a point; in the same way, his sister looked like their father, but her personality was mostly inherited from their mother.

Genetics was a funny thing. But the real question was, who did Kaiya take after?


	35. Yo

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. My computer stopped working a few months ago and I haven't been able to get it working and I don't have money to fix it right now. Hopefully I will get it going soon so that I can update. I hate not being able to write, especially since I've been so stressed lately. I have every intention of finishing this story, but it may take a while. Peace.**


End file.
